La Pucelle Adventure
by KitsuKyouno
Summary: La Pucelle dead wasn t the end of her history. Actually was the star of a long journey on multiples histories. This history will include a lot interaction with other ones works but FGO is essential for La Pucelle development
1. Introduction 01

´´Hi, I am Souta Kishibe, better known as La Pucelle on my previous Life, though, it won´t be my first Life. Actually, I am curious case, in my first Life I live mostly as a boy who love the genre of Magical Girls for another curious thing I become one myself called La Pucelle (who was one the names that Jeanne D´arc was called) with a body part Dragon with horns and tail include, and a sword who can extended, It was shameful moment for an instant, but also were the happier time on this life specially I had a chance to grown closer to my childhood friend, a beautiful and Kind Girl called Koyuki. But this happier were short, end as nightmare after we discover the creature who give us this power had seconds intentions costing many lives myself include. I don´t remember happened between the moment I was dead and wake up on the floor of another place, a instituted called Chaldea, using a while female uniformed, blue short skirt with black stockings, the only things I known this was my new home and you going to had the bigger adventure and better not make the things more complicated with my confusion. Who wake up me were was a funny creature that lately I will now is called Fou, but the most important one I met if was the beautiful Girl called Mash, even I looking weird for my physical characteristics Mash never treat me different, together with others person and Heros I met, actually will risk say I was the less different of them.

Few Hours after my wake up, a tragedy happened to this world, I become the Known as the only Master available here, who is some type of magician able to make contract with Historical Figure, Mythological and other ones who had great powers and I accept the work of fight with them and fixed the tragedy of this work, some weird If I review this way but this is just an introduction for other history. So, in this journey I had a lot help, this were this medic called Roman, unintentionally funny but hard work, actually I had a lot to thanks him, and this woman who nothing less than Leonardo Da Vinci, a genius even though she was inconvenient a bunch of times. I were accompany for the Heroes mentioned before, warriors, gods, musicians, writers and even book with a little girl Form but specially my most loalthy partner, Mash who were using a powerful Shield and I still could invoked my sword so we could fight together, with the heroes, and of course Fou always were on our side.

I learn a lot, things that I never dream learns, make a lot friendship and had a lot romances, yes, me and Mash become a couple, my first Lover though I will lied if I say I was monogamous because between this Heros were a lot attractive women who had romance with me and more, it was acceptable for Mash creating interesting experiences, won´t say more for now.

This second life was amazing, with happiness and sadness but it could not continue forever, and after this world were fixed our jobs were done, people that are more appropriate come to works. I said goodbye to this Heroes and I myself will had to leave, a feeling tell me this. Knowing the moment I will disappear, I stay together with Mash until the end, she was crying but smiling, she will be fine, she is an excellent person and probably the smarter one after Da Vinci ( said this just to avoid her complying's) wish could give her a last kiss but this will not be appropriated. It sound weird I review this life this way because this actually is the beginning for the histories that I will live for now´´


	2. Introduction 02

´´In a blink I wake up on a bed in a very luxurious room, I notice on my side a goddess sitting on chair, I could recognize she is a divine entity for my previous experiences, pink hair, with twintaill, intense oranges eyes and white dress.

 **Welcome… You can call me Madoka; actually, I had lot to explain you.**

Actually I think I known you (I had a similar feeling) you are who send me to Chaldea, right?

 **Exactly, good to see you are smart**

I learn with the best one. She explain me a lot things, before anything that she was a normal girls who become a magical girls crossing a tragedy even harder than mine, for some choice she get a power to change the universe but still wasn´t enough. Knowing the existence of other universe with conflicts she choice to intervene but her power to affect them is limited so Madoka make a plan when she will choice a person with a strong sense of justice…embarrassing that she think that on me, is so hard to talk well of yourself. My original word was just the first she make this research.

So why You Choice me?

 **Well, I couldn´t intervene in your universe, I thought that maybe If was possible if I tried resurrecting someone (taking a breath) see in the battle your similar enter I tried three times and in the third if work. Actually, I insist more on you, the first one was pretty Lazy, the second one was to authority and you were honestly my favorite.**

After her finishing this sentence, I was blushing hard because her intense look I should be angry but she is just too charm.

 **I send you to Chaldea World because I thought it could be a good training to you; I had limitation on my powers so I just can give you a small feeling to you. Sorry, I didn´t expect to there will had a tragedy, I should take more precautions.**

Could blame her, the years with Mash were the best ones.

 **Now I give you the choice that should do since the beginning, they are many worlds when your ability will be useful, I will give you the power of the Heroes you meet, I will take care most of the technical parts so you can concentrate on fight and save this world. However, that will be your choice.**

She leave the room; leave me some Images so I could know what happened in my previous worlds. I am chocked what happened with Koyuki, unfortunelly I can´t go back to my world because that is unacceptable there. I take days to think, Madoka promise I can choice go to a peaceful words…But I really take lick on adventures and now that I can use the power of my friends, my choice is make the best use of them.


	3. Princess Arc 01

NOTE: This Arc will use this characters. All you need to know

Teruhi: .

.

Kano: .

.

Japan on Century 13, the country was in a war with the Mongols Invasion, group of exiles made by warriors arrive to a certain Island, a young woman on a boat making delicate gesture receive them:

 **´´Welcome to Tsushima, I am the daughter of the ruler of this Island; my name is Teruhi (a princess) I had to welcome you all: We had to prepare a banquet for all of You´´**

Teruhi smiling proud fully who hide a second intention in this generosity, the exile were confined; in the night the Princess talk with them:

 **´´We simply wish that all of you will fight with all your strength for the sake of** this one end **Island´´** Telling this with an arrogant and terrific smile made parts of the Exiles react bad, one died for make a bad move, after she go back to her room, she nearly pass off needing to be hold by her servant:

 **´´I don´t like murder and this only the beginning´´**

All the day she was mostly acting cruel, she had to endure for the sake of the island, obtaining power to fight against the Mongols even if she need to use her charm. That night she take time to sleep thinking of the horror of this war will bring, little after her servant knock the door asking her run, the Mongols were attacking, Teruhi barely could do something against them, she was capture.

The guards tried to rescue her but the Mongols were stronger and some of the guards were killed. In from of Teruhi suddenly appear a woman who jump to the action with a tail and horns, holding a rustic sword; making a turn she hit with the back of her sword dumped the assaulter s on her fronts. Other assaulter attack the woman back who dogged jumping to the side and kick the man with her heavy boots. Teruhi was release by the leader of the group, pointing his sword to the woman, he jump to the attack but quickly feel a hit on the stomach and pushed back; notice her strength the leader jump and disappear.

Teruhi who watch the action was impressed, the woman look to the guards showing her hands:

´´I am in your side´´

The guards approved with suspicious pointing they Sword:

 **´´ENOUGH! I prohibit You Attack Her´´**

The woman spire relieve knowing that she won´t need to fight again, she approved of the princess extending her Hand to the falling Princess:

´´I am La Pucelle…ahem…Princess Teruhi´´

In her position the princess, see the beauty of La Pucelle, with an intense eyes who assemble a snake, the Princess accept the cordiality taking her hand to stand up´´

´´You give me good first Impression, mystery warrior´´

In other side, the exiles watch the fight, one say:

´´I see we won´t even need to fight´´


	4. Princess Arc 02

NOTE: With this Chapter the normal letter will be La Pucelle dialogues, the Black one of Princess and the Italics of Kano, the parenthesis frequently are thought

* * *

´´After I accept Madoka propose, she give basics information, first I will able to use the power of the Heroes I meet on Chaldea, however I can use only three times because this spend the bonds I had with them, I dislike but if mean I need to use carefully. Mostly people will see as a woman without my dragon parts, the important will know me as my fully appearance´´

 **´´You first mission is on this country, on this century, meet the Princess Teruhi and help her´´**

Madoka touch my face with eyes fully of affection, I feel that she trust me a lot so I can´t disappoint her, me neither since I accept this. In a blink, I was already in that place and close already were the Princess were captive. With her accepting my help, make convenient deal with the guards, lucky mine because is honestly annoying, they also keep the Mongols capture alive for convenient reasons. Still I had to watch she crying for her servants dead, other one with a ninja looking, Kano, came to advise that the Mongols were coming, meaning I need to established my contact with the Princess properly. In a supposed private room sitting in our knees with talk:

 **´´Before with star, La Pucelle-dono is something bothering you? ´**

´´Well, we are not complete alone´´ in a corner was Kano sitting.

 **´´She just save guarding me, you still need to win my complete Trust´´**

´Fair… ( _Sight)´´_

 **´´Also they is also better way to calling you. You name some foreigner and is inconvenient call you? ´´**

´´ ( _What a capricious Princess)_ Mmmhh…call me Souta, was original my name´´

 **´´So, Sou-dono. Who send you? ´´**

´´ ( _She just going to call me like she want_ ) you can say that I was send by a God´´

´´ **So our Pray was listening, better than the exiles I admit** ´ ´Smiling with arrogance

´´Thanks…I think (so she can make this face, she look so fragile yesterday) ´´

 **´´Apparently I am the only who can see your unusual aspect like your horns and your tail´´**

´´Yes, I notice this, is bother you? ´´

 **´´I will prefer if my entire warrior could you see as me, I honestly doubt about my sanity´´**

´´ _Princess, if you allowed me to talk´´_ Kano get close to asking for permission.

´´Sure, remember talk to me less formally in private´´

 _´´I appreciate….I also can see La Pucelle-dono unusual aspects´´_

Teruhi and I open bigger our eyes, Madoka say only the important one will see me fully.´

 **´´Well, that remove many of my doubts. Can I make you a suggestion, Souta-dono? ´´**

´´As long if sound reasonable´´

 **´´If is, can you duel with Kano? ´´**

I look to that girls surprise while Kano keep mute

 **´´Ah don´t worry, it will be with woods swords and I will be referee, the first who make 3-touch win´´**

´´Well. I accept ( _Hope is safe as your say) ´´_

 _´´Whenever you ask me, My Lord´´_


	5. Princess Arc 03

´´So I here standing in from Kano, both of us holding a Bokken with Princess on the middle, feeling a bit embarrassed since duel with a normal human even if she is trainer for her job, it will be a mistake mine.´´

´´ **First Match, Star´´** Teruhi moving her hand down as signal

´´A moment of silence, I decide to wait Kano attack so I could dodge thinking if will had an opening for me. In a blink Kano move to my direction swinging the sword to my right, I easily blocked, I thought she will pass to attack on the left but instead she step back and make a stockade trying hitting my torso, I jump back in time but she fallow me moving upward the sword to my chin, this was hardest to dogged and then I feel a touch on my Tail´´

´´ **Point for Kano** ´´ Teruhi announcing the end of this route smiling proudly looking to La Pucelle

´´I was surprise, when I fight the Mongols I though the strength of people of this world will be average, actually they could more strong´´

 **´´Second Match, Star´´**

´´ _I am Princess Teruhi Older Servant since we meet as a kid, working on my life to I be her right arm. I wish I could be present in the previous day, I am thank full for La Pucelle-dono but want to check for myself if I can trust her Princess Life to her. Lose in first Match surprise her, but I see as opportunity attack her on the tail who don´t move in the same way as her._

 _La Pucelle-dono was surprise; she took a long breath and her position change, one foot on front, other foot back holding the sword with one hand, this style look imprudent leaving many openings. However, as fast I move as muscle I heard IN GUARD, La Pucelle-Dono sword touching my chest. Incredible, we just one move she win the match´´_

´´ **Point for Souta-Dono** ´´ Princess with a more slightly smile.´´´

 **´´The next three match had intercalate victorious, in the third Souta-dono blocked Kano Attack and using her weight made the tip of her sword touch Kano Forehead, a comical way to win, the four Kano thrown her sword who pass from her opponent, she jump falling to Souta-dono behind, clinging in her back turning to her from making her opponent fall and taking her own sword to touch her chin. Kano victory, see her sitting on Souta-dono give a desire to do the same. The final match was more intense, both blocked they attack on both sides, it take a while until a strong hit of Kano make Souta-dono lose her weapon, Kano didn´t give her space to recovering so she could only dodge until she was able to hold Kano pulse with the sword, then hold the another they both fall again but now with Souta-dono on Kano Top, I end the match before she could win, I was satisfied and feeling a certain enjoying because this match look like they were making love.**

 **They salute each other with, both smile looking apparently happy for know each other better, while I am feeling a little jealous, this duel give me confident on Souta-dono since I could see her ability and that she don´t had seconds intentions.´´**

´´Princess Teruhi take my both Hands and getting her face close+ on me ´´

´´´ **Please, protect me from now on´´** with a begging face

´´ (f she trying to seduce me? This close I see better her beauty specially the mole giving her a charm, however a laugh scape) ´´

´´For this why I am here…hehe´´

Princess Teruhi look quite unpleased for this laugh but we come back to our talk until late, enough time to explain the powers that Madoka give me´´


	6. Princess Arc 04

´´A little more than one day pass since I come here, didn´t need to sleep in this tumultuous hours , the Princess provide a futon for me after announced as her personal guard so I could stay in the same room with her, not the condition I prefer but I thought that could make it work. Before the Bath, Princess going first with Kano accompany her, typical job of a servant clean her master that I know well, while a wait my turn I check the clothes they bring me, one for sleep, one locking like the warrior use and one other similar of Kano, even using a armor that is not very effective on important battle, reason why Mash was so overprotected so I admit that a outfit who give me freely move is more useful´´

 _´´La Pucelle-dono your bath is ready´´_

Ah Thanks (good they had a locked closet when Princess can dress herself without misurstandig) an old style bath, will miss my showers´´

Kano open the Door

 _´´So, La Pucelle-dono please allowed to assisting you´´_

´´Eh? Sure…´´

´´Kano was naked, different from when she enter with Princess, meaning she see me as her equal still don´t make me last embarrassed. I already take baths with other woman specially Mash ending on adult results, this why I feel awkward´´

 _´´I wash your back´´_

´´She rub softly, apparently checking if I marks of our duel had. It was silence until she put her hands on my Tail´´

´´Aaaw´´

 _´´Sorry La Pucelle-dono, is this uncomfortable? Should I stop? ´´_

´´Is the opposed…you can continued…also you can call me only Souta too´´

 _´´Thanks…in this case. Souta, call me Kano too´´_

´´ Sure (I just notice that I never call her name only on my thinking's) ´´

 _´´Also you can look me, I am not offend if you do´´_

´´Oh…sorry (I should expect that a warrior like her would notice my awkwardness)

Therefore, I give a her a slightly look on her, an athletic body who notice muscle and some marks of scratches´´

For the good of my hearth, the bath end quick. My futon is on the side of the Princess who apparently were already sleep. I tried entering on my bed in silence, as soon I did´´

 **´´Can we talk, Souta? ´´**

´´Oh course…calling by my name?. ´´

 **´´I listening you two, I don´t want make more effort to call you´´**

´´ (Sometimes she is so rude) ´´

 **´´I talk about you to my father, he give his approbation as long I don´t participate in the battle´´**

´´Typical worry of parent and you want to participate. ´´

 **´´Yes, tomorrow they will fight Mongols Troops, I will try to convinced him but I am no sure´´**

´´Well, in any case I will support you´´

 **´´Even in a solitary attack? ´´**

´´With the power I told you I am never alone´´

 **´´Thanks...had a good sleep´´**

´´I will (I was missing this bed talks)´´


	7. Princess Arc 05

´´I wake up early though not as much as the Princess who already take her bath and I again take my together with Kano this time washing her back, even been kind of rough on my rub she stay stoic, she is good on hiding the sensation, for my clothes I use similar of her leaving my hair loose, now I remember Mash love to brush they becoming part of routine. Basic History tell that Japan was able to stop the Mongols invasion, where I am is not exactly the same country seeing some minor different but make me thing that my presence is not that necessary, unless we do something to shorter this war´´

 _´´Souta, Princess is calling you´´_

´´Fallowing Kano to the place the Princess wait on her horse, I recognize her Outfit for Archery, and her pants had openings on the sides emphasizing her thighs, the images one of my affairs come me, Medusa, who already use a short skirt and still had this openings´´

 **´´Thinking on some one? ´´**

´´Yes…only our three? ´´

 **´´The troops already go…and I only you both´´**

´´Mmmh…we are enough´´ looking to Kano who nodded.

 **´´I like your attitude, take a horse´´**

´´I prefer no, I am sure I can fallow you with my legs´´

´´ **As your please** …´´ and then Princess and Kano make the horse run a full speed surprising La Pucelle.

´´Don´t underestimated me! ´´

´´Ignoring this, I am actually comfortable with only our three, the guards and exiles creepy me out for how rude and dirty they are even though this is common in this era. Take a time but we get to close to the troops, Kano made a signal with her hands to stop so Princess Teruhi could talk with her father´´

´´Let me Join Your Army, I want to do anything I can for the…´´

SLAP!

´´You are 17 years old and you still don´t know better? Remember Your Place´´ Say the Father

´´The hits scene nearly make me jump, Kano hold me and little after the Old Man were caressing the check of her daughter, I see, was tough love, still pissed me. Princess stay quite while the army move away, she was gloom, she caressing her long hair, give me an Idea´´´

´´Princess, can you allowed me something? ´´

´´Princess wasn´t on condition to opposed so I made her sit on rock and tie her hair making a ponytail´´

 **´´Souta you are good on this´´**

´´Thanks…how about we confront ourselves the enemies? ´´

´´Ahaha (holding her laughs) that is impossible´´

´´Just maybe, remember I talk about my powers. ´´

 **´´Yes, the only magic I see is your invoking your sword ´´**

´´I told you I could do more…it will be a good opportunity to proof them´´

´´Princess was skeptical, this was the more surreal parts on me she still need to see, me too since I still don´t use them, even though I just need to save words´´

 **´´If better work, for the sake of us´´**

´´I will´´

 _´´Princess, Souta I could guide them when the Mongols army are, we could get there quickly but if will be more risky´´_

 **´´Right, guide us Kano´´**

´´I honestly excited, so much that I don´t notice the night come. Kano guide us very close to the Mongols army enough to hit us with the arrows, we hide on top on a hill when we could see them´´

 **´´´Souta…´´**

´´Princess take my hand, she was shaken, obviously, she never was a battle before. I put my other hand on her´´

´´Leave it to me´´

´´I move away a little, aspire and close my eyes to visualize. The powers of the Heroes we called Nobble Phantasm, some are very powerful that I though It will be too much, I choice one that won´t kill the Mongols but make them out an action. A mask were forming on my face and a baton appear on my hand´´

´´ _Souta_ …´´

 **´´Is this the power she mention? ´´**

´´REQUIEN FOR THE DEATH´´

Figure of angels holding orquesta instruments appear above of the trio, making a strident sound and moving a light on the army´

A guard on the Mongols language scream that they under attack even don´t knowing what it see, it was useless, the next scene many fallen soldier, closing they ears with pale skin.

´´This is… _incredible_ ´´

 **´´You did, Souta´´**

´´This was Mozart for You´´ An exhausted La Pucelle


	8. Princess Arc 06

The trio observe by a while the confusion that La Pucelle attack, who is not lethal but make the enemy army stay out of combat:

 _´´How with continue the, Prince…? ´´´_

 **´´Ahem…´´**

 _´´I mean, Teruhi-sama´´_

 **´´I wish we continued the assault but Souta can´t fight more´´**

´´I CAN! ´´

 **´´That what warrior always say, but you are obviously exhausted´**

´´Still I…´´Trying to walk but lose her balanced

´´ _Souta, leave the rest to us_ ´´ Kano holding La Pucelle by the shoulders.

´´Fine( Even after I use a NP I am not satisfy with my contribution, even Mozart power who was one of the weaker I had was too much, now I need be care by this woman)``

 **´´Well done. From her we can see a hug group captive; they are probably prisoner from the city. Let´s get close´´**

 _´´The horses are hide a little far, but enough to use them in case of a surprise´´_

Hiding as possible in the trees they get closer to the place, two guards clearly uncomfortable were custody.

´´ **Here they are, and with barely vigilance. This is thanks to you** ´´ Teruhi looking to La Pucelle.

´´ is not only by me…well, even if the guards are few they can call reinforcements so we need a plan´´

´´ **I had…´´** preparing her arrow.

´´Eh? We don´t need to kill them! ´´

 **´´Don´t had mercy for them Souta, even the previous one will just wait for they executions´´**

´´You are telling me this now. This just will make things complicated ´´

 **´´We had advantage now…´´**

´´ _Please both_ ´´ Kano putting herself in the middle ´´ _I had a plan when even Souta can work´_ ´

A moment of Silent

´´FINE´´ both.

 _´´Teruhi-sama and La Pucelle are so in synchronic. ´´_

The guards were uncertain about the events; suddenly they see someone covering with cape running on the direction with incredibly speed , before they can respond, Kano put a knife on the neck of one, when the other guards turn around Teruhi were pointing her arrow on his face, that person on the cape point to them a long sword:

 **´´If both don´t want to die, better-shut up´´**

While Kano and La Pucelle tie the guards, Teruhi going to release the prisoners

´´IS THE PRINCESS´ ´a kid shout

´´ **Shhh… low your voice** ´ ´Princess with a sword break the woods of the gates with the guard's swords, the prisoner mostly woman and children could out.

´´Not so many as I thought´´

´´ (Not so many as I thought, who is a relieve since we don´t had many time) ´´

The groups move as quick and silent they can, after taking the horse, they make a formation with the prisoners on front:

 _´´Souta, you look bad´´_

´´Please don´t mind me, I am knight and….´´losing her balance again.

´´ _That run was all you can use…please be ride with me_ ´´ Kano extending her hand

´´Uffs…it can´t be helped´´

Accepting the offering, La Pucelle site behind Kano.

´´Thanks…sorry´´

´´ _Don´t apologize, you work hard tod…you already sleep_ ´ ´La Pucelle were landing her face on Kano Back.

´´ **This was better that I Expected** ´´ a smiling Teruhi looking to the couple.


	9. Princess Arc 07

´´Opening my eyes I found myself in a familiar room using a uniformed that I recognized. I am Chaldea, but this couldn´t be so probably a dream´´

´´Not bad for your first play, not very well synchronic thought´´ a man with weird clothes standing close to a door.

´´Mozart! Is been a while, I didn´t think I could dream with my servants again´´

´´True that also will become the last sound you hear of me´´

´´What that mean? I already save goodbye…´´

´´Well, remember what that goddess say about using this power? ´´

´´Yes, she say that using the NP will spend our bonds, even though I see as something sad since it could be the last material memory I had of all you…´´

´´Ha-ha, you are ingenuous, that why your tone is so low. ´´

´´Please don´t make this silly gags´´

´´But this will be last one; you see, when the bond is spend you lose your emotions for that servant´´

´´Do that mean…? ´´

´´It will like we never know´´

´´Unacceptable. Madoka didn´t …´´

´´No, you just had another interpretation and realize it was wrong´´

´´It can´t be…why I do now. ´´

´´In my case, I don´t had issues. I never was one of your stronger´´

´´Don´t say that´´

´´My NP is called Requiem for the Death; never kill anyone, I prefer this way, won´t be able to watch Marie on the face it was the opposed´´

A silent moment and the room star disintegrated

´´Well is another goodbye, now more definitely´´.

´´I couldn´t say more, since next scene I wake up on my futon. So we already back…how could I miss so much also this revelation of my dream, wake up with many question is so bothersome´´

 **´´Souta, good to see you already awaked´´**

´´Teruhi…ah sorry, I mean Princess.´´

´´Just call me like you want´´ Smiling

´´Well and the rest? ´´

 **´´We comeback after walk for entry night and morning´´**

´´Eh? What time is now? ´´

 **´´We are in the middle of the afternoon´´**

La Pucelle blushing

´´Oooh, this is so embarrassing wake this time´´ putting her hands on her head´

´´Who bring me here. ´´

 **´´It was Kano, carrying you in hers arms´´**

´´Dammit, another embarrassed image coming to me….´´

 **´´Hehe, anyway Souta. Take a bath and come to see me in the reunion room´´**

´´The army is back too. ´´

´´Yet, but that why we need to talk how to explain to my father´´

´´I feeling he won´t like´´

 **´´Me too, even with this mission be a success, we need to give had a argument´´**

Teruhi stand and leave the room, smiling to La Pucelle, as soon she close the door, La Pucelle sighed and lay down with extending her arms:  
´´I should be happy but I had more things to think, I need to improved my stamina to use the next NP properly...´´

After La Pucelle stay quiet for a while, she stand up with a jump:

´´I already make my decision, even knowing that will be more painful I will not stop´´

While she star undressed herself, the door open in a slam:

 _´´Souta, Let´s take bath together´_ ´ an enthusiast Kano show up.

´´Ah yes, there is her too. Sight´´


	10. Princess Arc 08

´´Kano, since this concern me I need to ask…are you insisting take baths with me for other reasons? ´´

´´ _Well Souta, I like touch your skins_ ´´

La Pucelle Blushing nearly feeling her skins burning even after been wet

´´Fine…Let´s end this quick...´´

´´As soon we get prepared we out together, seeing a hugged manifestation, hearing that the army are back with bad news´´

 _´´I going on from, please Souta wait me on the room´´_

La, Pucelle noddle and Kano were to see the army.

´´ This is not good, I don´t want to our effort be useless´´

´´But in the room were nobody, after sitting a while the door open in Slam:

´´ _Souta, please fallow me_ ´´ Kano looking stressed.

Kano guide La Pucelle to a medic room, when she hear a scream:

´´ **FATHER**! ´´´´Princess crying over her father who were heavily injured.

`` Teruhi… (Ask what happen will be inconvenient right now) ´´

´´ **Souta! Please help my father´´** Teruhi begging while tear up.

La Pucelle putting her hand on Teruhi Face

´´Oh course´´ saying on calm voice and then getting close to the injured man,

´´(While looking to his condition, unconscious and barely alive, thinking on who power I choice, Tamamo NP is more effective but I don´t lose her, Irisviel could be but that will…what I am thinking? Making selfish selection now) ´´

´´ **Souta** ´´ Princess touching La Pucelle hand.

´´Ah forgive me, I will heal your father now…can we be alone? ´

´´ **Whatever you need.** ´While still sobbing make gest to the other men present leave, even not pleased to leave they lord they obey.

A feather flying in from of La Pucelle and in low voice say

´´MARCHEN MEINESS LEBENS´´´

The feather moves like it was writing something expanding a blue light, the bleed of the injured stop, the open wounded get closed and he star breathing better, it was not complete healing in the chest but enough to the old man survive.

La Pucelle was sweating:

´´ (This NP is less tiresome than the previous, still hope I wish keep my composure) ´´

´´Teruhi...´´Say the old man wake up.

While the Princess were hugging her father, La Pucelle out of the room with Kano, getting a little far:

´´´So Kano, can you explain me the situation? ´´

´´ _Well, the army confront the Mongols, in lowest number but enough to we had a lot causalities_ …´´ Kano taking a breath.

 _´´Teruhi brother were killed and you already see the situation of the Lord´´_

´´That is disappointed been honest´´ La Pucelle looking down.

´´ _Don´t say this, we rescued the prisoners and you make the Mongols weakest_ ´´ Kano taking La Pucelle hand trying to make she look to her.

´´I show tried to heal the other injures too´´ saying on low tone

 _´´Leave this to our medics, I don´t want you overdoing it´´_

´´I probably could insist but I leave her she take me to the room. Later I know all the rest of the injures were treatable´´

´´In the night, Teruhi come to talk me´´

´´ **I don´t know how thanks you, Souta…´´** Princess still sobbing.

´´Let's talk about that later´´

 **´´Right, also I am ascended as a leader of my clan´´**

´´So that mean…´´

 **´´From now one I control all the Island´´**


	11. Princess Arc 09

´´Kano, since this concern me I need to ask…are you insisting take baths with me for other reasons? ´´

´´ _Well Souta, I like touch your skins_ ´´

La Pucelle Blushing nearly feeling her skins burning even after been wet

´´Fine…Let´s end this quick...´´

´´As soon we get prepared we out together, seeing a hugged manifestation, hearing that the army are back with bad news´´

 _´´I going on from, please Souta wait me on the room´´_

La, Pucelle noddle and Kano were to see the army.

´´ This is not good, I don´t want to our effort be useless´´

´´But in the room were nobody, after sitting a while the door open in Slam:

´´ _Souta, please fallow me_ ´´ Kano looking stressed.

Kano guide La Pucelle to a medic room, when she hear a scream:

´´ **FATHER**! ´´´´Princess crying over her father who were heavily injured.

`` Teruhi… (Ask what happen will be inconvenient right now) ´´

´´ **Souta! Please help my father´´** Teruhi begging while tear up.

La Pucelle putting her hand on Teruhi Face

´´Oh course´´ saying on calm voice and then getting close to the injured man,

´´(While looking to his condition, unconscious and barely alive, thinking on who power I choice, Tamamo NP is more effective but I don´t lose her, Irisviel could be but that will…what I am thinking? Making selfish selection now) ´´

´´ **Souta** ´´ Princess touching La Pucelle hand.

´´Ah forgive me, I will heal your father now…can we be alone? ´

´´ **Whatever you need.** ´While still sobbing make gest to the other men present leave, even not pleased to leave they lord they obey.

A feather flying in from of La Pucelle and in low voice say

´´MARCHEN MEINESS LEBENS´´´

The feather moves like it was writing something expanding a blue light, the bleed of the injured stop, the open wounded get closed and he star breathing better, it was not complete healing in the chest but enough to the old man survive.

La Pucelle was sweating:

´´ (This NP is less tiresome than the previous, still hope I wish keep my composure) ´´

´´Teruhi...´´Say the old man wake up.

While the Princess were hugging her father, La Pucelle out of the room with Kano, getting a little far:

´´´So Kano, can you explain me the situation? ´´

´´ _Well, the army confront the Mongols, in lowest number but enough to we had a lot causalities_ …´´ Kano taking a breath.

 _´´Teruhi brother were killed and you already see the situation of the Lord´´_

´´That is disappointed been honest´´ La Pucelle looking down.

´´ _Don´t say this, we rescued the prisoners and you make the Mongols weakest_ ´´ Kano taking La Pucelle hand trying to make she look to her.

´´I show tried to heal the other injures too´´ saying on low tone

 _´´Leave this to our medics, I don´t want you overdoing it´´_

´´I probably could insist but I leave her she take me to the room. Later I know all the rest of the injures were treatable´´

´´In the night, Teruhi come to talk me´´

´´ **I don´t know how thanks you, Souta…´´** Princess still sobbing.

´´Let's talk about that later´´

 **´´Right, also I am ascended as a leader of my clan´´**

´´So that mean…´´

 **´´From now one I control all the Island´´**


	12. Princess Arc 10

´´i wake up early than the previous time, even before Teruhi, feeling relieve for don´t had another dream with a servant, thought, the owner of the NP, Andersen wasn´t emotional even been a famous writer. Decide going take a bath before Kano offered herself again. While I was starting wash myself, I tried thinking on a plan, this war could take months or years, with all the cost of lives, also I supposed that Madoka want I end this soon as possible, though is uncertain when I will contact with her…´´:

SLAM

 **´´ Taking a bath before the Majesty, you are really insolent´** ´The Princess enter the bath with a serious face.

´´ (For a instincts I make quick look just too found her naked) ´´

´´Ah? Is not insolence´´-Looking to her from, embarrassed-´´I am just prepared myself for the day´´

 **´´Is not a problem, actually I was planning take bath with you´´**

´´Eh? Why? ´´

 **´´Because is a job or a personal guard like you and Kano´´**

´´Ah! I see (That reason barely make me feel confident) ´´

 **´´So, you want to wash me? ´´** sitting on La Pucelle side.

´´If you give me this option, I prefer say no´´

´´INSOLENT! Rejecting so privilege´´ after shout loudly, the Princess pouring water on herself with bad humor

An uncomfortable silent for seconds, La Pucelle was just decide to end her bath even if she still badly clean. The Princess stand up and quickly put herself on La Pucelle back: ´

 **´´I will wash your back and you do the same for me´´**

´´Wait…I am not´´

 **´´You can reject it!** ´´ And the Princess star rubbing the back roughly.

´´ (In what situation I am and how she rub she probably never do the others)-Hmmmh! ´´

 **´´Your tail is softer that I thought, first time I touch it since you were here´´**

´´Don´t touch that way….hmmmh…´´

 **´´Why you making this sounds? ´´**

´´Don´t mind me…just stop…´´La Pucelle feel the head of the Princess lying on her back

´´Teruhi…´´

 **´´Souta, I will tell you something secret, so keep between us´´**

La Pucelle noddle.

 **´´I am scared, the war will be crueler and I will lose more´´ Princess make a long breath.**

´´So, you get scared after wake up and not see me? ´´

Teruhi noddle.

´´This explain this weird situation…´´

´´ **Don´t call it weird! ´´** Princess removing her face from La Pucelle back.

´´For now I will be on your side, so don´t had this silly worries´´ smiling she turn to face Teruhi.

 **´´Souta…´´** the princess with a calming expression

SLAM!

 _´´My sorry, Teruhi-sama, Souta, leave me clean you´´_

´´ **Ah Kano, help me to clean Souta´** ´with a smug smile facing La Pucelle

 _´´As your order´´_

´´You two don´t…´´- ´´ (Before I could reach Kano were rubbing my chest while Teruhi still on my back, this is too stimulant having two girls pretty woman touching my skin…´´

PLASH!

Two bucket of water pouring on La Pucelle

 **´´It was good, right. ´´**

´´You two give me so good time´ ´with an irony tone while her hair cover her eyes- ``( this happened to me for think on lewd way´´

Minutes Later

´´Again in the reunion room but now with some tea and bread, I don´t need food but it will be inconvenient reject it. After taste it I can say the food of this age is bitter´´

 **´´My army informed but a Troops on Mongol coming to the city, on less number that they expect but still enough to take the city in case…´´**

´´´ (Teruhi continue her report with a visible uncomfortable, she is too young to take direct her troops, I need to be more proactive) ´´

´´Teruhi, how about leave me attack directly the Mongols Army? ´´

 **´´If you plan use the same attack before I will deny´´**

´´I can use others stronger´´´

 **´´But I doubt if will destroy them´´**

´´We already talk about this part, I don´t want to killing…a last with my hands´´

´´ **That is very cowardly for a Knight** ´´-Princess starting get annoying

´´( Ah, even though that hurt I had to admit is part true, my experience on Chaldea make me understand more the responsibility of take life)´´

´´Princess, the enemies also had family and comrades they appreciated, if we give them a reason that they can´t wins against us could be enough´´

 **´´You are been naïve…´´**

´´Mhhh…I am the position that I can be this way´´

Princess want to yell again but she contain herself, cross her arms:

 **´So, what is your plan? Miss Knight? ´´**

´´We could capture a general and together with the Mongols capture in our first meet, we could bargain them…Also Miss? ´´

Princess keep a silent for a moment, she approached to La Pucelle getting close to her face:

 **´´With** _ **we**_ **you include me? ´´**

´´Or other if you preferred´´

 **´´ I also preferred participated…and you are a woman so is correct calling You Miss** ´´ the Princess stand with a smug for say the last sentence.

´´ (Even on Chaldea I didn´t were called this way) ``

´´ Well, so let´s get prepared´´ blushing

Hours Laters.

 **´´ The next attack of the enemy could happened in any time, my plan was for our troops trying to hold the enemies are far they can of the city while Souta and me go to capture the general, hoping forced they to retreat. I wear again my Archery outfit waiting to use my arrow this time; I am frustrated that my combat training is still useless. I went to reunited with Souta and Kano, who were chatting happily, I feel kind of envious´´**

 _´´Prince-I mean, Teruhi-sama I will guide both of you´´_

 **´´Kano, what you mean by this? ´´**

´´ _Well, is because she told me_ …´´Looking to La Pucelle.

´´Is a surprise for the Princess, first lets approached I much we can of the general, our trust on Kano´ she looked back her smiling.

´´Is glad me your trust´´ a light blushing appear on Kano chest, Teruhi looking fixed.

´´ **So let´s go…where is my horse?** ´Princess just noticed they had only.

´´Teruhi you going with Kano´´

´´ **Eeeh? We had enough horse for our battles…´** ´getting angry.

´´I tell you I had a surprise, also is more discrete with less animals´´

Even been angry the Princess sight, accepting her servant hand to ride with her, the trio star the journey:

´´ (Medusa, please share me your powers) ´´


	13. Chaldea Days

´´Hi, I am Souta Kishibe, better known as La Pucelle on my previous Life, though, it won´t be my first Life. Actually, I am curious case, in my first Life I live mostly as a boy who love the genre of Magical Girls for another curious thing I become one myself called La Pucelle (who was one the names that Jeanne D´arc was called) with a body part Dragon with horns and tail include, and a sword who can extended, It was shameful moment for an instant, but also were the happier time on this life specially I had a chance to grown closer to my childhood friend, a beautiful and Kind Girl called Koyuki. But this happier were short, end as nightmare after we discover the creature who give us this power had seconds intentions costing many lives myself include. I don´t remember happened between the moment I was dead and wake up on the floor of another place, a instituted called Chaldea, using a while female uniformed, blue short skirt with black stockings, the only things I known this was my new home and you going to had the bigger adventure and better not make the things more complicated with my confusion. Who wake up me were was a funny creature that lately I will now is called Fou, but the most important one I met if was the beautiful Girl called Mash, even I looking weird for my physical characteristics Mash never treat me different, together with others person and Heros I met, actually will risk say I was the less different of them.

Few Hours after my wake up, a tragedy happened to this world, I become the Known as the only Master available here, who is some type of magician able to make contract with Historical Figure, Mythological and other ones who had great powers and I accept the work of fight with them and fixed the tragedy of this work, some weird If I review this way but this is just an introduction for other history. So, in this journey I had a lot help, this were this medic called Roman, unintentionally funny but hard work, actually I had a lot to thanks him, and this woman who nothing less than Leonardo Da Vinci, a genius even though she was inconvenient a bunch of times. I were accompany for the Heroes mentioned before, warriors, gods, musicians, writers and even book with a little girl Form but specially my most loalthy partner, Mash who were using a powerful Shield and I still could invoked my sword so we could fight together, with the heroes, and of course Fou always were on our side.

I learn a lot, things that I never dream learns, make a lot friendship and had a lot romances, yes, me and Mash become a couple, my first Lover though I will lied if I say I was monogamous because between this Heros were a lot attractive women who had romance with me and more, it was acceptable for Mash creating interesting experiences, won´t say more for now.

This second life was amazing, with happiness and sadness but it could not continue forever, and after this world were fixed our jobs were done, people that are more appropriate come to works. I said goodbye to this Heroes and I myself will had to leave, a feeling tell me this. Knowing the moment I will disappear, I stay together with Mash until the end, she was crying but smiling, she will be fine, she is an excellent person and probably the smarter one after Da Vinci ( said this just to avoid her complying's) wish could give her a last kiss but this will not be appropriated. It sound weird I review this life this way because this actually is the beginning for the histories that I will live for now´´


	14. Princess Arc 11

The capital were prepared for the battle, the vulnerable civilian were hide on refugees, the army disperse around the city, they best warrior were on front a few kilometer away and that include some skilled exiles, expecting to stop the Mongols attack while give time to they comrades on the city react.

Two guards were patrolling, the silent were uncomfortable to the point the sing of the birds cause worry; the hours pass without see a trace of the Mongols. One of the offered to his comrade a piece of bread, as soon he bite an arrow hit his arm, crying of paint they bend down trying out of there. The Mongols star they attack.

The Mongols numbers were smaller than they expect still having superior swords and armors; cutting the soldiers like papers, until some, exiles with some experience samurais were able to hold they attack with a tense distance from the Capital.

The Mongols general were distant with his best warrior custody him, praying that his own soldier could return mostly alive, even been a superior military he wish to participated in the battle but knowing that will be imprudent, the Mongols strategy were better for having a fixed hierarchy.

Birds star flying as if they were running on someone, the general guards put themselves on combat positions but nothing they see on front, one look to the sky and see an unusual figured hiding on the last sunlight of the day. The figured get speed and going on they direction, become more visible they notice it was horse with wins, carrying two persons. The astounded guards but notice if was an attack, they shoot they arrows, who were easily dogged, the horse invest the guards with so strength that piece of land were throw away, a guards attack with the swords but fall after get hit in the legs by an arrow shot by a woman:

´´Nice shot, Teruhi! ´´- La Pucelle guiding the horse

´´ **I know´´-** The Princess riding with La Pucelle in the back seat.

´´Bellerophon, clean our route´´-the horse gallop with speed, the guards been hitting by the animal as it was a car.

Until it get in from on the general, so shocked that I couldn´t move. The princess down of the horse and approached to the Mongols general:

 **´´You come with us, and your guard's better don´t do anything to stop** ´´-pointing her arrow on the general who defeated abided the decision.

The guards who still could fight trying a last time but the presence of this weirds animal intimidated them.

 _´´Souta, Teruhi! ´´_ Kano appear with all the speed of the horse.

 **´´As we told you, you take this general, we will observe you from the sky´´**

Kano noddle. The Mongols general was tied and place like a bag. The frustrated guards wait until they couldn´t see them and one play a trumped, and withdrawn signal. On far the Mongols soldier hears and even been confused they run. Also surprise and happy the Japanese soldier scream of victory

Kano move as fast she could, a speed that the Bellerophon could easily keep:

´´So how was this surprise? ´´ asking for the Teruhi who were looking the ground.

´´ **This is a view that no other could see** ´´ with a calm town.

´´Teruhi…:´´ feel that the princess put her arms around her hips and place her face on La Pucelle back, smiling.

´´ **Thanks you for so many surprise, Souta** ´´

An hour pass until Kano found Japanese soldier, she give the Mongols general to them to put as a prisoner, the general look disappointed, Bellerophon under, surprising the soldiers:

´´Hey, treat well this man, he need to be good state for a negotiation´´-pointing to the guards.

´´Right, La Pucelle-dono´´-Exclaim the guards, the general look relieve that apparently will stay alive for a while:

´´Dono? ´´ looking at the Princess

 **´´Are you surprise? I asking to my army to treat as superior´´**

´´That is a bit embarrassed- getting off the horse, as soon the princess did the same Bellerophon disappear:

´´ **Goodbye, noble creature** ´´ -the Princess smiling-´´ **So, Souta our next…** ´´Founding La Pucelle sleeping, Kano holding her.

´´ _She had fever_ ´´ -Kano hand on La Pucelle head, checking her temperature and notice the sweat and heavy breathing.

´´ **Oh Souta, this probably was probably your most exhausting power** ´´- Caressing the hair of the Knight.

Kano View

´´ _After this the rest of the mission pass without issues, Princess Army welcome us with celebration. The battle take life of our side but less than the one happened on the capital of Japan._

 _I take Souta do the room, sleeping so deeply that make worry if she will ever wake up; I stay a bit until I confirmed that she breath normally; I wish she were on the celebration but I know she will sleep until late of the next day. Honestly I couldn´t enjoy the party neither while thinking on Souta, I stay until I feel secure._

 _I having unusual feelings day after day_.´´

Princess View.

 **´´Capture or Kill a General usually is a hugged advantage, I honestly prefer execute him but after discuss with Souta I realize that could bring the rage of the Mongols, right now they are uncertain, so give us more time. I informed this to my father, who proud was hurt for need to be treat as vulnerable person**

 _Teruhi, you become so Great woman-_ **told me father, that make so happy knowing that I made him proud, samurais are harsh with words this is a compliment.**

 **The next step was use one of the Mongols prisoner send a message to the camps, accompany by soldiers with a white flag, indicating that we want a negotiation. The terms were simple, we give them back they generals and the rest of prisoner on exchange they live this island of Tsushima, in contrary case the Mongols will suffer more of the power of our special warrior. We wait for an answer.**

 **If was already afternoon and a visit Souta, still sleeping, Kano barely out of her side since the comeback. I told her to leave me watch for Souta this time; I admit I was jealous for she time she spend alone with Souta.**

 **Few days ago, I was so afraid of this war, Tsushima was one disadvantage but now for divine luck our chances of survive was higher. I caressed her face.**

 **I understand the feeling I had for her´´**


	15. Chaldea Days 02

In a typical farming day in the simulation Room:

 _´´BELLEROPHON! ´´_

Scream the gorgeous Medusa destroying a file of the Divine Arm of Dawn, with EXP so important for make stronger the servants of Class Rider:  
´´Excellent Job Medusa, this long day of work was worthy´´ La Pucelle clapping her hands

 _´´You don´t need thanks me, Master´´_

´´But I want to, spend a day with just you and Mash make me very happy´´ taking her servant hands like saluting her.

´´ _Master La Pucelle_ …´´ with a discreet smile.

 **´´Senpai now she can had her final ascension´´** Mash is her battle outfit.

´´Yes, we wait a bit for this´´

The trio out the simulation and going to the absence one, the material for Medusa ascension was just enough for this, after it was realized her appearance change for an event more seduced, a short skirt with opening on the sides and a circle n her chest forming a cleavage:

´´Master, do you like this outfit? ´´

´´Eh? Don´t mind me, whatever make your feel comfortable´´ Shaking her hands as sign while her blushing delay her.

 **´´Senpai tomorrow we can use a Medusa on the Training Ground…´´**

´´AH! We don´t need, let us just found the materials in the other places´´ La Pucelle nervously out of the room.

 **´´Senpai is hiding something´´**

´´Haha, I think I know what is´´ Say Roman approaching to Mash-´´The important combats on the Training Ground are against servants, and she been avoiding since a battle against Boudica´´

´´Now you say that Doctor, she also ask to not summons more servants until we accumulated more material who been low since then…do that mean? ´´

After some hours.

Alice see her master sitting on the lunchroom without any on her table, with arm supporting her face and looking for other side:

´´ _Master, will you drink tea with me_? ´´ Ask the little girl, question that make La Pucelle out of her thoughts

´´Nursery Rhyme! Ah, I will love it but…´´

 **´´Senpai we need to talk´´** Mash with a serious face

´´As you see, I had already date, maybe the next time´´

´´ _Sure Master, I wait out date too_ ´Alice making a childish goodbye with her hand

 **´´Date?** ´´ Mash was blushing while sitting on from of La Pucelle.

´´Sorry I was trying to make nice mood, do you dislike? ´´

 **´´Not at all…ahem…senpai I want to talk with you that the fact you are avoiding duel with the servants´´**

´´How did you…I am not avoiding…´´ showing her nervousness.

 **´´Please, you don´t need to hide; just tell me´** ´Mash touching La Pucelle hand, trying to no look directly to her kohai eyes she say:

´´I-it is painful…I mean…how I can attack this people I like´´

´´ **Senpai…** ´´-Mash opening big her eyes-´´ **You just don´t want to hurt them. Even though we did defeated many who are here now´´**

´´Well, it was on different moment and I didn´t think I will like them so much´ ´Answer with a shy looking-´´Is like I am destroy them when we win´´

 **´´Senpai, you were just considerate to the servants feelings, even though they were ready to you act tough with them ´´**

´´ _EXACTLY!_ ´´

´´MEDUSA? ´´

 _´´Sorry Master…I was peeping, but here this from you forced me to take action´´_ Grabbing her Master hands bringing her to the Training Ground

´´ _Let´s fight Master!_ ´´on combat position.

´´Medusa, if you hear them you know I don´t want to this…´´

´´ _Master, don´t mind me, it is for you become stronger I accept the pain, I sure the other servant feel the same_ ´´

 **´´Medusa please, if we forced senpai to fight on this situation´** ´Mash trying to persuasive the Rider

´´I am been weak, isn´t it? ´´ La Pucelle with her head down.

 **´´Senpai don´t say that to yourself´´**

´´Master, I actually appreciated you care about me that much´´ Medusa approaching to her Master, raising her head to look close to her face.

 _´´This make me really love you more´´_

´´Eeeeh? ´La Pucelle jump to behind with a heavy blush, Mash hiding her mouth of surprise of this confession.

 _´´So Master, leave me help you to grown and use me to the material for the ascension, I won´t die for real. You don´t had the problem fighting Spartacus, right? ´´_

´´Well, is because he is always laughing´´ the master regaining her composure, so Medusa had an Idea:

´´Master, if you beat me...you can touch my breast as much you want´´

An uncomfortable silence moment who take seconds until a reluctant La Pucelle respond:

´´Fi-fine! ´´ responding with embarrassed.

´´ _Like I want to hear_ ´´ with a smug expression.

´´Ma-Mash, prepared for battle´´

 **´´Yes! ´´**

Mash invoked her combat outfit while La Pucelle her sword. The three facing each other until heard the star sound, Medusa reacting first:

 _´´AAAAAAAH! ´´´_

´´Aaaaaaah! ´´ La Pucelle trying overcome her embarrassed.

Day Later. Alice found her master again in the lunchroom in the same table, resting her face while her body had slim scratches:

´´Eh…Master I made cookies, will you take tea with me. ´´

After don´t have an immediate reply from her Master, Alice disappointed take step backs until she feel La Pucelle graving her hand:

´´I will love it! ´´ reply the master with a radiant smile.

´´Aaaah…Thanks Master´´ say the happy kid.


	16. Princess Arc 12

´´I wake up again on my room of Chaldea, so this another dream and that mean probably she will…´´La Pucelle hear familiar steps of a tall woman with a seductive purple and dark outfit, looking to the door she was there.

 **´´You look so brave there, Master´´**

´´Medusa! ´´ Running to hug her tightly with her arm around her hips , since the gorgon is taller, La Pucelle head was pressed between her breasts, Medusa hugs her too putting her arms around her head.

´´ (This warmest, is so nostalgic) ´´-The hug take a long moment.

´´Medusa…I…´´

´´ **I know, Master, you use my powers for something useful´´-** Medusa petting her head.

´´But with this our bond will disappear´´ she look shyly to Medusa, she take her Master face with her hands.

 **´´Master La Pucelle, we learn with each other to no regret about hard decisions when is for bigger cause´´**

´´Ah, that´s true…but the prize get higher even in our intimacy´´

 **´´Is always like this, I am not happy neither but I don´t want to think that our bonds will be lose for nothing´´**

La Pucelle sighted deeply, her breaths on Medusa chest make the Gorgon blush.

´´This is the first bonds that actually hurt to lose. Is selfish think this way…´´

 **´´I am happy if you are been selfish because me, that proof that our relationship was special than other** ´´- her face get closer to La Pucelle one to the point they nose touched.

´´Well, it was not the only…´´ she diverts her gaze with embarrassed.

 **´´I know I also participate on this other special relationship´´** Medusa making a smug.

´´Medusa! ´´ Blushing- ´´(Medusa softly push me to the bad, get on top of me, her slender legs between my hips, I hold her left hand while her right one move to carelessly my tail)´´

´´Eeeek! ´´

 **´´You look so tasty like Always, Master´´-** the gorgon lick her lips.

´´ (Medusa putt her hips on my neck and she suck) ´´ -Eeek´´

 **´´This probably will be the last time that we make love, so I will give you a wonderful dream´´**

´´( So, Medusa down her hips on my crotch, her breasts pressing mine and our lips get so closer that I feel her breaths, even if this temporary, even if I had to another mission, I will enjoy the our last moment together…)´´

 _´´Oooh´´_

(A familiar voice, Medusa and I look to our side and she was there, sitting elegant with her cross legs, Da Vinci) ´´

 _´´Ah don´t mind me, continued please, it will be a great spectacle see your desire to each other´´_

´´WE CAN´T! ´´

 **´´Master, I also don´t mind´´**

´´Eeeh? I am sorry Medusa I lose the mood´´

 _´´Booo, which is so boring´´_

´´Da Vinci! Is better you had a reason to interrupt us´´

´´ _Aaaw! Not even an I miss you too, Da Vinci. -_ She pout.

´´ (I out of the bed and approached to hug her) ´´-´´Good to see, Genius´´

 _´´Oooh that is nice, but better you hand off on me before Medusa get mad´´_

Medusa was displeased.

´´Ah, now I remember, why you are here? ´´

 _´´Get in your dreams is nothing to my intelligence´´_

´´I know you are powerful Caster, still you take so long to come here´´

 _´´I had to learn first details; especially I want to pass my knowledge for You´´_

´´ **You could wait until I savior Master´´** Medusa was angry.

 _´´Sorry Medusa but your Master Don´t like to exhibit her make love abilities´´_

´´DA VINCI! ´´

 _´´Come on, Master, I want to play too´´_

´´Tell me already what you want to teach me! ´´

 _´´Sure…you fight against armies many times on the singularities, against not only normal human but also creatures, machines and others´´_

´´I always accompany, even my news enemies been only human fight them will take a long time…´´

 _´´Exactly, except if you had an army like the ones you fight´´_

La Pucelle think for an Instant.

´´Are you referring to the Summon System? ´´

 _´´Exactly, like the old times in the simulation room´´_

´´That sound promising…but is possible use here in a world with barely magic? ´´

 _´´ I predict this, it will be possible create them, with limitations but if will be more than enough´´_

´´Mmmh…won´t say is look a good idea but I will tried anyway´´

´´ **Is had to work, Master, our moment was use for this** ´´ Medusa hug La Pucelle from behind

´´Medusa…you are right´´ caressing the check of the gorgon.

 _´´I won't spend more or your time, Master please extend your hand´´_

With a feather, Da Vinci drawn the familiar figure of Command Spells, after finishing it bright causing a softy paint on La Pucelle.

 _´´You know how to do the rest, right? ´´_

´´Sure, I hope this sound possible as we talk´´ looking to the figure.

The room begun disintegrated.

´´OH NOT! I don´t want to say goodbye yet…Da Vinci´ ´with a desperate eyes.

 _´´Don´t mind me, different from her´_ ´pointing to Medusa who was gloom.

´´Medusa, I am sorry for this…´´been interrupted by a thigh hug

´´ **Master, let me just do this** ´´ saying to the ear of the Knight

´´ (Medusa approached her lips on mine, I could swear that I feel her mouth but in the next moment I wake up, a pair of eyes watching on me, I feel a noise touched) ´´

´´Princess? ´´

 **´´Oh Souta, good you wake up** ´´ she walked away having an intensive blush.

´´ (Do she kiss…nah) ´´

´´ How much I sleep? ´´

´´ **More than one day…I surprise you don´t wake up for thirsty even´´** passing a cup of water taken by the Knight.

´´Thanks. How our plan going? ´´

´´ **In progress, we waiting for an answer´´** sitting on her side-´´ **The drawn on your hands** …´´

´´Ah, this could be our new weapon…just take as a possibility´´

 **´´Do you work even in your dream´´** smiling she approached to her and rest her head on La Pucelle shoulder.

´´Princess, something else happened? ´´

 **´´I just feel safe when you are here´´-** touch the hand with a mark and with a low voice say-´´ **And, maybe I should admit some other feelings´´**

´´Teruhi can you repeat the last part? ´´

´´ **No´´-** she stand up-´´ **Prepared yourself, our work continued´´**

´´Mmmh...I starting enjoy more her company´ ´La Pucelle sighted.


	17. Princess Arc 13

A small group of Mongols soldiers approached to the Tsushima capital carrying a white flag been receive by a large group of Japanese Soldier; it was to deliver the message with the answers about the Princess conditions to return the Mongols General. It was positive.

The next day a large troop of Tsushima went to the cost bringing the prisoner when they expect mostly the Mongols naves left except for one; in the middle of the group was La Pucelle, Teruhi and Kano:

´´Even with this calm is noticeable the tension´´

´´ **This is unusual for the soldiers; mostly they kill the enemies enough to make the surrender** ´´

´´Well, we still not exactly win, just expulse them, I know the war continue on Japan Land, our next step could be support them´´

 **´´Wait until I could talk with the Imperator, until that we finish this plan´´**

´´Agree…Kano, you are been quite´´ looking to the right when the ninja was walking silence.

´´ _I am always quite_ ´ ´reply with discouragement.

´´That maybe is true but I thought you like to talk to me and we didn't´ for a while´´

Kano keep quiet but more anxious.

´´Just tell me directly if I do something wrong´´

 _´´Well…is just that…we´´_

La Pucelle prepared inclined her head for curiosity

 _´´Is been two days we don´t bath together…´´_

´´Eeeh? ´´-Blushing-´´Nothing more? ´´

´´I thought that was our bonding moment´´

´´ **You two are close…what else you do in the bath**? 'Looking with suspicious.

´´NOTHING EL…´´ interrupted by Kano.

 _´´We just wash each other and by touching each other, we get closer_ ´´ answers calmly.

 **Mmmh…not so different from us** with a smug expression looking to the knight.

´´Enough! Kano I going take baths with you again, so don´t be gloom´´ embarrassed.

´´ _That make me happy_ ´´ blushing with a smile.

A little after the troop stop:

 **´´We are in the play of the exchange´´** Teruhi expression and tone become more serious.

A group with a dozen of Mongols soldier were waiting, not so far only one boat so they can leave after the exchange:

 **´´ (We are in a bigger group but with the Mongols strength they could cause dead's here, the procedure must be done by our generals) ´´**

A Japanese general accompany with his guards bring the Mongols prisoners.

´´I supposed your special warrior is here´´ say one of the superior of the Mongols.

´´That is not something you need to know´´ so the Japanese General push the prisoner to return to the Mongols.

´´ Are you hiding me? ´´ asking in a low tone.

´ **´We can´t just answer to them and you just stay as my personal guard´´**

This is so disappointed, we trust you to fallow your condition while you still don´t show reciprocated ´´ ´´ the Mongols talking in arrogant tone.

´´With fulfil our promise now do your part´´

´´Sure, but we are soldiers of Our Imperator so we can´t leave without confirmed your threats´´- soldier of his side show they sword

La Pucelle was just to show herself but the Princess stepped forward.

 **´´I am the Princess of this Island, I give my word that we don´t lie´´**

A tense silence was keep; the Mongols accept her words and return to the naves, pass an hour until the boat until lose in the sight.

´´Hard to believe this was so easy´´

 **´´Because is not, give my word as a Highness if mean you really exist and you are on our side´´**

(So is different a testimony from normal soldier and a Highness, right now even her army barely know me) ´´

The nightfall and the troop rest in and close camp, La Pucelle and Kano were eating together in a separate part when they can see the troops:

´´The soldiers are optimist´´

 _´´They were expecting a large battle but it was far more shorter than they could dream´´_

´´Still you lose life's…´´

 _´´Less than we could expect, as long the citizen were safe they sacrifice is not wasted´´_

 _´´Also, the Mongols could bring more forces it we didn´t repeal this expedition´´_

´´Kano, what you mean by this? ´´

 _´´Well, the Mongols bring hundreds of warrior, enough to take our capital but not the other cities here, and the fact they retired quickly of Tsushima mean they come with few boats´´_

´´You know a lot, while I wasn´t pay attention to this details´´

 _´´Is not that…much´_ ´shyly take her drink, little after Kano approached to La Pucelle, they shoulder touch each other and she slowly take the Knight hand:

´´Eh, Kano if you get closer suddenly this way I...´´ blushing.

 _´´Your hands is so soft and had another power to help us´´_ caressing La Pucelle hand.

´´Eeeh, Thanks, I think.´´

 _´´I wish I could hold them forever´´_

´´So, don´t be away of me too much…´´-La Pucelle diverge her look with embarrassed.

Kano look to her like she was surprised.

´´ _Yes, I will_ ´´!-Kano linked they arms, smiling.

´´ (I thin can I enjoy they affection, hope) ´´

Teruhi were watching from the distant:

 **´´You two…interrupted both will be rudeness, but I am an Princess I had this privileges´´**

Cross her arms trying to no look.

Heard Laughs.

 **´´Grrr…this two´´-** Turn around and walked toward their direction

´´Ah Teruhi, we were waiting for You´´

´´Good to know that I don´t interfered in your flirting´´ with a rude tone.

´´Flirt? We well… (I can´t deny this)´´

Teruhi sat by her side very close.

´´ (I just noticed that I had to pretty woman in each of my arms. Is awkward but also familiar, I use to be like this with Mash in Chaldea)

After one day.

The trio going in a certain Mountain, soldier with an armor that only use the ones who protect the Imperator:

´´( Teruhi was called to a meeting with the Imperator, her grandfather, is rude to say but the highness was shorty person, Teruhi knelt from him like the younger persons on an Royal Family should do, I see it was uncomfortable to her. He give a paper to the Princess and little after the meeting end) ``

´´So Teruhi, what is our next step? ´´

Teruhi read the paper and say:

 **´´Souta, they don´t want our support, our responsibility is only the Island´´**

´´That is disappointed´´

 **´´But in exchange, if we keep the Mongols far, Tsushima could gain more autonomy** ´´-smug.

´´Oh, now we are playing a more political role´´


	18. Princess Arc 14

PD: This chapter use another two character from Angomois, Tatsu and Sana in case you want to search for images of them

* * *

´´A little more than a week pass, it was the time necessary for us prepared to go for Toibarai city, a place fixed on the biggest mountain on the Island, and they not exactly served the Princess Teruhi so we need be better in negotiation, Teruhi this time become ambitious for Tsushima could create they own laws without the Imperator. In the middle of this time, I become closer to my companions´´:

´´Oh look is the perfect couple´´-some woman talking about La Pucelle and Kano walking with locking they arms, the ninja clinging pretty close to the Knight.

´´You mind about what they think about us? ´´

´´ _Not at all, is how I show my affection to you_ ´´- walking happily with her eyes closed.

´´Well Kano, I am glad for this affection but is something normally only lovers do´´ embarrassed.

 _´´I understand and I fine if we been see like this´´_

´´Oh…is romance between girls possible here. ´´

 _´´ Mmmh…Yes, I now some cases but they were short´´_

´´ (I know on this old era this relationship were marginal but since this still an alternative world they probably more open, thought, I am not really ready for new romance but I admitted that I feel attraction for other woman)

´´ **Ahem…Ahem…´´** the Princess appear from behind of the couple. **´´Good to see you two flirting instead of prepared for our trave** l´´ saying with annoying.

La Pucelle and Kano free they arms with embarrassed.

´´We are prepared already, now we are just narrow our friendship´´ looking with a smile to Kano, who answer with another smile. Teruhi approached to La Pucelle close to her face:

´´ **You are my personal guardian, you should stick with me´´-** taking the Knight hand and pull her. ´´ **For the rest of the day you are accompanying me in my labor, first one see my fathe** r´´ -with an angry tone.

´´Teruhi wait. Sorry Kano´´ - making a gest of bye to Kano who reply with the same with a timid smile who soon make an unsatisfied face.

´´So I spend the rest of the day accompanying Teruhi even taking a bath with her, she become fixed on touch my tail probably thinking that she can subjugate me. The next day was a journey to Toibarai, our three again I prefer walk but Kano insist I ride with her and that´s how was. After a couple of days, we arrived to huge Lake:

´´ **We should able to see the walls from Toibarai from here, but look a big Maze** ´´

 _´´My apologies Teruhi, maybe a mistake with the map…´´_

 **´´Don´t mind Kano, this lake probably will leave to some place…´´**

´´EEEK´´ -suddenly the Knight shouted.

 _´´What happen Souta. ´´-_

´´Something grab my tail…eek´´- when La Pucelle turn she see a wild cat bitten her tail. ´´ _HEY YOU! ´_ ´ scaring the cat who run to young girl.

´´Don´t need to be rude with Kuro, if he approached is because he like you´´

 **´´Are you from this area? ´´**

The young girl noddle

´´You are the Princess, right. Call me Sana´´

Before they could continue to talk, a small ship with woman paddling running from two other ships, Mongols were back. The trio and Sana hide in the forest:

 **´´Can we do something? We can´t abandoned them´´** look to La Pucelle **.**

´´Mmmh…Sure! ´´- this reply make Teruhi happy.

The Mongols boat were approaching to the woman but suddenly if shake, something just jump in from of them and without word hit the men with a long sword, they fall in the water.

´´This work to well´´- say the Knight running to the border so she could hit the second boat:

´´You don´t need to´´- say Sana surprising Teruhi. A rain of arrow hit the second boat. La Pucelle look to behind and the women disappear, the soldier who trying to swim were attack by this woman under water, dead bodies flown.

Few minutes later

´´Welcome Princess Teruhi, I am Tatsu, the leader of the milicia of Toibarai city´´ say a woman with brown skin who were leading the ship.

After a quick look the Princess see only woman were there, even the Archers.

´´ **Where are the soldier's**? ´´

Were recruited to fight in Japan, leaving the defense of the city to us´´

´´ **(This is so irresponsible, not only the Mongols comeback early but also the emperor take this city offensive forced** ) - Princess though were interrupted by Kano voice.

 _´Souta, you look weird´´_

´´Sorry, is just…this soldier died by my cause, isn´t it? ´´

The Princess approached quickly to La Pucelle; take her face pressing the cheeks.

 **´´You are not responsible for this, you can´t take the merits of this courage woman** ´´ with a sarcastic smile she look to Tatsu that reply:  
´´You help us but the credit of victory is our´´ giving a wink to La Pucelle.

´´ (They are trying to me feel better, I am pathetic again) ´´-suddenly she feel her arm been grabbed, it was Sana.

´´La Pucelle-san, can you show me how you bring the sword? ´´

´´Ah, sure…´´ her sword magically appear

The woman present get surprise.

 **´´Tatsu-san is better we talk about my propose´´**

The women guide the trio to fortified city with walls of Toibarai, Teruhi talk with Tatsu about La Pucelle abilities and they plan:

´´Your history is incredible, La Pucelle-dono, Buda is in our side´´ Tatsu smile while drinking.

´´Well, I can say that Buda didn´t send me, it was a woman´´-shyly eating.

´´That could mean that the women are fate to save this Island´´

 **´´I agree, since Souta appear we had many victories´´**

´´Hey, could we come back to our strategy´´ getting embarrassed.

´´Ahaha, you are cute for so special warrior´´

Teruhi realized something

 **´´I mentioned Souta that way, could the Mongols comeback with more to repealed her. ´´**

´´´Teruhi, don´t blame yourself, your enemies are ambitious and will break any deal as soon they can´´

 **´´Souta…´´** -Her eyes shone- ´´ **Thanks** ´ ´taking the hand of La Pucelle who was on her side.

´´Good to see your trust for each other´´ -clapping

After the dinner, one woman guide the Princess for a bath, while La Pucelle stay for a bit with Tatsu and Sana.

´´La Pucelle-dono can your stand up?´´

´´ (I did what she ask, she approached to me and put her arms around me, our chest touch each other)

´´You are so beautiful, La Pucelle-dono´´- Her face close to La Pucelle.

´´What are you doing…EEEK! ´´- Sana hugging her from behind.

´´Your tail is real, and is so soft´´ the girl caressing the Tail.

´´Hey, you can see her, AAAW´´- Her moan get higher when Tatsu grab the tail more close to the base.

´´We all can see, I was curious why the Princess Don´t mention your body in our conversation.´´ - Tatsu talking to the ear of the Knight.

´´ (Dammit, I am cornered, this two are acting unusual) ´´-

´´ EEEEK! Don´t lick me…´´ shouted after Tatsu put her mouth on her neck.

A door open with a slam, was Kano who pull on La Pucelle to her side and covered with her arms:

 _´´ I was on duty and I can leave your touch Souta this way! ´´_

´´My apologies but your comrade make us react this way, specially how brave she look saving us´´ the brown woman were blushing putting a hand on her chest.

´´Let's go Souta´´

After leaving the room.

 _´´Souta, are you fine? ´´_ holding La Pucelle hands.

´´Sure, it wasn´t painful, just embarrassed´´

 _´´Can we still trust them. ´´_

´´Teruhi already trust them, actually this city is appropriated to my spell´´

They look to each other.

 _´´Let's go see Princess´´_

´´Sure, maybe tomorrow already I can use this gift´´

The two left, handholding.


	19. Princess Arc 15

A large number of naves were coming to Tsushima, the Mongols better prepared than few weeks ago, the rumor of some magic warrior on the side of the Royalty with the Princess admitting that existence; make the empire take more seriously an invasion. Toibarai city was a strategical place to conquer after the failed intent on the capital. Various group of soldier were send to find the city but never comeback but meaning that were close.

After founding the route for the City, even knowing they had walls surrounding the place, it was barely protect and there were only woman living there, an attack had a great chance of success. A large troop march to Toibarai in the night, after an hour something was different.

The troop hear heavy steps, like something big were walking, the island doesn´t have bigger animals to make this sounds. The soldiers stay quiet for a bit and slowly see big figures appearing in the darkness, the archers shoots against the figures but without effects, when the Mongols torches bright the figures the image cause fear to the soldier, monsters make of Rocks, in other words golems.

The most audacious soldier attack the golems, hitting as strong they could we the swords with barely effect, one of the golems punch the soldier sending him meters away. Scared they superior orders retreat, they couldn´t fight them but they are fasters. They don´t expect the golem fallow them to the camps. There the Mongols trying using catapults and bombs causing some damages on the Golems but still not enough. Soldiers keep been punched by them and structures been destroyed, the Golem stop after arrive in from of that could be the Mongols General Hut and them another figure appear between the Golems, a woman dressing as an Archer walking with a smile:

´´ **Mongols Empire, I offer the opportunity that you surrender or suffer the consequence´´** Teruhi crossing her arms with confident.

Early morning on that Day, the trio were in the base of the mountain with Tatsu militia:

´´Well everyone, like is saying in my worlds, is ShowTime´´

´´ _That is a funny word, Souta_ ´´´

´´ **Don´t embarrassed us with a fail, Souta** ´´

´´I will not…there is many woman see me…´´ with a blush.

´´La Pucelle-dono want to impress us´´ Tatsu laughing.

´´(So the spell begin, I extend my hand with the mark make by Da Vinci, blighting with a blue light, them a put my hand on the ground, a small circle appear getting bigger until take all the woman close to me)´´

´´Awesome, Souta-chan is using magic for real! ´´ -shouted Sana.

The situation doesn´t change for a while.

´´ (I knew this world doesn´t had enough mana to make the summon circle work, but if I use some of my NP, maybe it will be enough) ´´

La Pucelle Sighted and say on low tone but it was noticeable to Teruhi and Kano.

The magic circle get brighter.

On the ground, appear the figures who turn on Golem make by the rocks of the mountain.

The woman present get a bit scared but they calm down after see what next:

´´Teruhi, please give me your hand´´

´´ **As you desire, Souta** ´´ the princess take La Pucelle hand, interlocking finger.

´´Eh? We don´t need hold this way´´-embarrassed

 **´´But this how I want to do´´-** both girls looking to each other.

The circle lose the bright, and around of 100 Golems were stand. Teruhi had a mark on her hand.

´´Now you can control this Golems as your desire´´

 **´´I see, if won´t cause me exhaustion like you, right? ´´**

´´Not at all, this spell is using the energy of this land…´´

Teruhi taste the spell, the Golem move and stop as she think.

La Pucelle lose her balance but Kano caught her.

´´Ah yes, this still didn´t change…sorry to the rest to you all´´

´´ _Don´t mind me, I like be you this way_ ´´- Kano resting La Pucelle on her Lap.

´´Well Teruhi-san lets prepared for our battle´´

 **´´Yes, Tatsu-san, I feel now that we had the stronger army on the world´´**

Thanks to a research from Toibarai militia, they know the zone when the Mongols were camping. With the Golems on front and the woman militia following them on the background, Toibarai army were able to intercept the Mongols camp.

The Mongols soldiers keep trying fighting the Golems, getting more injures but no dead's, still the General know if they don´t surrender the patience of the Princess will end with drastic consequence for them:

 **´´So, what is your answers? ´´-** shouted Teruhi.

A soldier out of the Hut with a while flags screaming Surrender. Teruhi and the woman accompany her celebrate.

La Pucelle open her eyes on another room:

´´ (So, I wake up but this time wasn´t on Chaldea and I was feeling the warm sensation of tights, looking up I found myself resting on Madoka Lap) ´´

 **´´Excellent Work, Souta, surprise me for your mission´´**

´´Ah, it wasn´t only my effort…´´-blushing

 **´´Ahaha, are you shy for wake up like this? Even knowing that you rest on many girl lap ´´**

´´Well, it was because I was close of them´´- raising her head to look Madoka face

 **´´I want to be close of you too, more exactly, we will be close´´**

´´Ah, this flatters me…´´

´´ **How many NP you use to star the summons?** ´´ Madoka with and tone that is more serious.

´´I use four´´- feeling down.

 **´´Well, I am sorry for not give you details and you had to discover for other ways** ´´

´´Ah, don´t mind, let's be more honestly with each other from now´´

´´ **Yes! ´´** Madoka Smile- ´´ **With this, you complete the mission.´** ´

´´So, I already back without…´´

 **´´Ah not, you are still sleeping in that world´´**

´´Oh, you also can talk with me on dreams that could be useful´´

 **´´Sorry, I was another detail I need to learn, ahem, want to come back to say goodbye to your companions? ´´**

´´Yes, I will appreciated, I probably wake up again on days…´´

 **´´No this time, your body is getting use to the NP so only a few hours pass´´**

´´That is great´´

´´ (So Madoka approached and hug me, I feel embarrassed but this was a softer way to wake up. Now open my eyes, I see Kano on my side) ´´:

´´ _Souta, you wake up early_ ´´ - happily, she pass water to La Pucelle:

´´Early? How much, Kano? ´´

´´ _Just a couple of hours_ ´- Kano sit on La Pucelle side putting her head on the Knight shoulder.

´´So, Teruhi will take a while to be back´´-

´´ _Souta, you want to talk._?´´- change her position to look her face, notice that she is hiding something

A silence moment.

´´Kano, I will leave this word soon…´´


	20. Princess Arc 16- END

Princess Teruhi was immensely happy, the Mongols invasion in the Island will be stopped, and she had a power that no one in the Earth could ever had. Leaving, Golems and soldiers stay watching Mongols withdrawn, she back to Toibarai city to communicate the victory. If was afternoon and the first one she see were La Pucelle and Kano waiting for her on the gates, the ninja were closely clinging on the knight arm, Teruhi ignored this for an instant, and she got off her horse and say in great tone:

´´ **WE WIN! ´´** with open arms, the women close of the gate celebrate.

´´I knew that your victory was certainly´´-

 **´´Is a big thanks to you Souta…´´**

´´Ah please, now it will be all for your effort´´

Teruhi look to Kano with a sad expression

 **´´Anything wrong Kano? For you don´t even celebrate and welcome me´´**

 __ _I AM SORRY, MY PRINCESS_ ´´ - she surprise make a reverence.

´´You are forgive, but answer my question´´

´´We can leave this for later…´´-trying to change the topic.

 _´´But Souta you don´t had much time here´´_

 **´´What this meaning? ´´** looking to La Pucelle with serious expression.

La Pucelle look to the Princess for a moment and sight.

´´I don´t want to ruin your celebration but if you want to hear me, I say in privacy´´

The three girls going to the room that Princess sleep on previous days.

Teruhi cross her arms and approached to La Pucelle facing her.

´´Teruhi, I complete my mission here, and will come back to my goddess´´

Teruhi open her eyes big as shocked

´ **EH? Why now?** ´´- touching La Pucelle shoulders.

´´With your victory, my help is not more necessary.´´

Teruhi take La Pucelle face looking to her eyes.

´´ **I WANT YOU HERE NOT JUST TO FIGHT** ´´- Teruhi was tearing.

´´Teruhi, I am sorry…´´-

The princess make a sign with her hand to La Pucelle stop talking:

 **´´For long you will be here? ´´**

´´Until next morning ´´

She turned her back and dried the tears, crossed her arms:

´´ **Well, you are make an excellent job here so I can only thanks you** ´´- with a more loyalty tone still without look to the Knight:

 **´´Is rushed but I will ask to prepare you and goodbye celebration** …´´- leaving the room with and awkward calm.

´´I knew this would hurt her…´´ looking down.

Kano hug La Pucelle from behind resting her face on the back:

 _´´Don´t think like that, you become precious to us.´´_

The Night Came:

´´LA PUCELLEEE-CHAAAN! ´´ - Sana crying while hug the Knight.

´´Sana-san…´´ La Pucelle caressing the girl's hair.

´´Tonight we celebrate our victory again the Mongols invader, but also unfortunelly the goodbye to our comrade La Pucelle-dono, our meeting was short but were memorable´´- Tatsu making and speech, La Pucelle were sit together with Teruhi and Kano.

´´So, our comrade La Pucelle-dono, can you give some words? ´´

´´I will prefer don't make…´´

Teruhi poke her with the elbow as if insisting, even been embarrassed she stand up and looking at the women present she say:

´´From now on, please be excellent to each other´´- make a reverence in the end.

Silence for an instant and then the women burst on laughing.

´´Ahaha. La Pucelle-dono is that a mantra of your word? ´´

The knight quickly sit back blushing.

´´ (This is so shameful, I use the same speech I give to my servants previously) ´´

The celebration progress happily, abundant food but the trio of girls eat little. Close to the end, Teruhi approached to La Pucelle speaking to her ear:

 **´´Let´s sleep again in the same room…I give you my reward there** ´´-blushing.

´´ (Teruhi tone was unusual soft, innocently I thought she want to spend together my last hours here, the Princess was a good host during the party but Kano stay quite nearly all the time, holding my arms, Teruhi leave first and little after I went too. Kano accompany me until the door) ´´:

 _´´I stay here guarding you two´´_

´´Eh? That does not need, come to spend the night with us´´

´´ (But Kano shook her head no. I feel little rejected but I can´t ask much. After enter I see Teruhi back wearing her dress to sleep, she turned to face me, she extend a hand inviting me) ´´

´´Come close, Sou-chan´´

´´Sou-chan! I don´t hear someone calling me this way for long time´´- blushing she approach to Teruhi, staying in from of each other.

 **´´Sou-chan, there is not enough words to thank you ´´**

´´I sure I had enough thanks´´

 **´´I know but that´s not what I want to say now´´-** sighted

´´ (And then Teruhi hug me, tightly putting her arms around my hips, I feel her breath on my chest, I nearly hug her back but then she look to my face) ``

 **´´I Love You, Sou-chan´´**

La Pucelle become red and deviate her look:

´´Teruhi…that make me happy, truly happy if a woman of your class had this feeling for me´´- turn to look her.

 **´´But you don´t feel the same, right? ´´**

La Pucelle noddle.

´´ **Still…you feel attraction to me** ´´- Princess touching the Knight Breasts.

´´That-that...because you are gorgeous´´-

´´ **Is enough for me, so had me this Night** ´´-hugging again the Knight to talk to her ear.

´´( For my experiences I know what her worlds means, but also embrace woman only based on attraction like with Medusa)´´

´´Teruhi, if something bothering you, just stop me´´

 **´´Nothing will bother me, more than no had you more tomorrow´´**

´´ (I approached my face to the Princess one, we had similar size so I don´t need to inclined like in my others previous experiences, we handholding; so close of her lips to feel her breath when we connect our mouths, then I move my mouth to take her upper lip, then do similar with her lower lip. The tension make she press her body on mine and disconnect our kiss) ´´

 **´´This is feel much better when we both do together´´-**

´´ (Together? So she really kiss me that time that I was sleeping) ´´

Both girls sit of their knees.

´´( So we kiss again, I feel that Teruhi want to the same play with her lips that I do, I feel her pressure since as Highness she had her proud even on intimacy. In a moment I put my tongue inside her mouth trying to catch her tongue) ´´

´´ **Mmmh…buah** ´´ Princess breaking the kiss- ´´ **This was surprising, my Knight´´**

´´ (Teruhi then open her shirts showing her breast) ´´

´´You can do what you want on me´´-smiling.

´´ (I was expecting she be more restrained but some girls change they personality during sex. I approached and take her left breast with my mouth, slowly I suck her) ´´

 **´´EEEK…so that how my chest can feel´´**

´´( I suck more intensively to point her breast bounced, moaning Teruhi lay down, I hold her right hands, she moved to interlocked our fingers)

 **´´Sou-chan, Sou-chan, Sou-chaaaaan!**

´´Teruhi, do you like? ´´

 **´´That is inconvenient question during this** ´´- panting-

´´ (Teruhi caressing my hair, moving her hand to my face. Then she sit on her Knees again) ´´

 **´´Souta, for long I really touch her…´´´**

´´Eeek! My tail…Teru…eeek! ´´

´´So she is sensible, and the scales are soft´´

´´ (Teruhi massage my tail with her right hand, moving up and down. I lay down; I cover my mouth to don´t make sounds but her massage was so intensive that it was difficulties to not spread my legs) `´

´´´Teru-Teru-hiiii…AAAAW´´

 **´´Souta, I finally can see you vulnerable´´-** licking her lips.

(Teruhi approached to my tail, and lick the tips) ´´

´´AAAH…Teruhi….aaah…´´

 **´´Is also very tasty´´**

´´Teruhi…do her not repulsive you, haa…haa´´´-panting.

 **´´Your tail is beautiful, Sou-chan, I´m not ashamed on eat her´´**

´´ (And the Princess take a big part of my tail with her mouth and suck. I tremble and is a reaction she like that she keep sucking wetting with saliva) ´´

 _ **SLUPS-SLUPS**_ **…Sou-chan…** _ **SLUPS-SLUPS**_

´´ (I pet Teruhi head, is something I do when other women taste my tail) ´´

 **´´That was delicious; I never thought I could be in heat like this´´**

´´ (Teruhi move the lower part of her clothes to show me her soaked underwear) ´´

 **´´Now I will tried this…Aaaaw´´**

Teruhi…AAAW´´´-

`` (Princess sit on my tail and grabbing her rubbing on her crotch) ´´

 **´´Sou-chaan…you´re loving this right…aaaah´´**

´´Teruhi…aaah…I love this! ´´

 **´´It make me happy…AAAAAH´´´**

´´Teruhi…do you came? ´´ - panting

 **´´So is that how is called…aaah…I want more´´**

´´We can continued like this…´´

 **´´Sou-chan, you know what I actually want´´**

´´ (Teruhi lay down and spread her legs in from me) ´´

 **´´Sou-chan put your tail in me´´**

´´Are you sure, Teruhi? Won´t you save your first for …. ´´

 **´´Don´t said this! You are the only I will allow be on me** ´´- with her arm she hide her face of embarrassed-´´ **Souta, don´t leave me waiting…´´**

´ ( **I** remove her underwear seeing her beautiful naked crotch. I put myself on top her. We handholding with our face very close feeling each other breath) ´´

´´Teruhi, I will push, okay. ´´

 **´´Sou-chan…´´**

´´ (As slowly I could push my tail on her crotch, I know I had to be careful with virgins, the tip progressively enter deeper until I don´t feel more resistance) ´´

 **´´SOUTAAAA…´´**

´´Teruhi! Do it hurt? ´´´

 **´´Don´t ask me this, I am happy, very happy´´**

´´ (My hips moving inside and out of her with more speed becoming frenetically. We kiss, Teruhi pushing her tongue inside me as if she was moaning on my mouth) ´´

 **´´Souta…** _ **slups-slups**_ **…I will come´´**

´´As you want, my highness´´

´´ (I Feel her warm juiced soaking my tails, expelling her in an mixed of her juice and blood) ´´

 **´´Sou-chan, I love you, you are the only I ever feel this way…´´** panting.

´´You praised me with your words´´-

´´ (I kiss Teruhi hand, we back to kisses in a thigh hug) ´´

 **´´ (So, she is watching us) -** Teruhi see with the corner of her sight that an eye is watching them.

´´ **Souta, give me a moment´´-** the Princess stand up approaching to the door, opening in a Slam.

 **´´So Kano, did you enjoy what you see? ´´**

 _´´Teru-hi-san I….´´-_ the ninja were blushing and shaking.

´´Come inside…´´´ the ninja obey.

The ninja standing with visible embarrassed.

 **´´Kano, do you want confess something to our La Pucelle? ´´-** crossing her arms.

La Pucelle were looking to Kano like knowing what she expecting.

´´ _Souta…I…. I LOVE YOU! `´_

Silent moment;

´´I know, I appreciated that a lot, Kano, I enjoy our time together´´

´´ _Souta…´´-_ tearing up.

Teruhi comeback to La Pucelle side and pressing their checks:

 **´´Kano, you want her too? ´´**

´´Eh? ´´- confused

 _´´Yes, I want Souta take me too´´_

´´ Teruhi! I just do it with you now! ´´

´´Souta, is your last night we us, I don´t want that my best companion be miserable because she didn´t was able to express her love fullest´´- her hands on La Pucelle shoulder.

´´This was so elaborate argument´´- deviate her glared.

 _´´Sorry you two, I will leave…´´_

´´Kano, please stay´´- she sight and stand up approaching to Kano taking her hands.

´´Umh…this will be excited than bath together´´- with an inclined smile.

´´Souta…! - hugging her tightly.

´´ (Honestly, I feel more attracting to Kano than with the Princess, because we see each other more as equal. I feel more enthusiast we our hug. W star kissing still embrace by each other arms, we didn´t move until my tongue caressing Kano one, she respond sucking mine with some intensity with drooling on each other mouth)

´´SLUP…CHUCK…SLUP…CHUCK…´´- both girls.

 **´´Is my impression of this two are enjoying each other far more?** ´´- Teruhi was watching the scene, crossing her arms.

´´ (Our kisses were so intensive that we had to sit down, Kano was pushing her body on me like she want to eat me.)´´

´´ _Souta…I am so happy…slup…slup. Sooo happy_ ´´

´´Kano...chuck…chuck….I am happy too´´

 _´´Let me doing this…´´_

´´´My tail! Eeek! (She put the tip on my tail between her middle and Ring fingers and massage)´´

´´ _I can touch her the way I couldn´t in our bath´´-_ her lips close of the Knight.

´´Kano…aaaah…I will do on you… (So, I use my middle and ring finger on Kano crotch to caressing her, even in her underwear I could enter a little. Kano and nearly fall behind) ´´

 _´´SOUTAAA…AAAH…´´_

´´KANO! If this fine for you? ´´

 _´´Yes, your nails are sharp but…AAAAH…if feel placid´´_

(We back to kisses, moaning on each other mouths. I feel Kano crotch shaking and more loose on my fingers. My tail had spasms making my own crotch wet) ´´

´´SOUTA…I LOVE YOU… AAAAAH´´- the ninja falling of her back.´

´´Kano….´´- putting herself on Kano top.

´´ _Souta… ´´_ \- panting.

´´ (Both girls continue kissing more calmly…)

 **´´ ORA…YOU TWO SURE LOVE EACH OTHER** ´´- Princess with a grave tone and scary face.

´´Teruhi! ´´- the surprise make the girls sit back.

(The princess approached with heavy step. Hug Kano by behind and grabbing her hips, she spread her legs in from me) ´´

´´ _Princess…´´-_ shaking and blushing.

´´Teruhi what are you doi...? ´´

 **´´Kano, you want La Pucelle inside you, so you need to be open´´**

´´This is uncomfortable for her! ´´-

 _´´Wait, Souta, Princess I want her tail on me…´´_

 **´´Oh? This how I like it** ´´- smuggling.

´´ (Then Teruhi use her legs to locked ones and keep their spread) ``

´´You didn´t do this, Kano and I can do normally…´´- signing her hands.

 **´´Sou-chan, I also want participated´`**

´´ (Teruhi kiss Kano on this position, I could see her tongue moving inside Kano mouth who were closing her eyes. This was stimulant scene. Teruhi paused the kiss making a long saliva line) ``

 **´´Sou-chan, is your turn´´**

´´Souta…make me feel good as Teruhi…´´-

´´ (So I move Kano underwear to a side then I could see her naked crotch, moving my tail softy, but even the tip make Kano spasm, Kano shutting her moans with kisses, she also open her shirts exposing me to Kano chest. I put my mouth in one of her breast, smaller than Teruhi ones who also fix better so I can suck her`´´

´´ _La Pucelle…push a little´´-_ begging

´´Kano…I´ll be a softer I can (Then I push my tail, feeling not more resistance) ´´

 _´´AAAH…I LOVE YOU´´_

´´KANO… KANO…KANOO´´

´´ (We back to kiss with my tail makings Pistol moving. But when I take a breath of the kisses, Teruhi jump to take my lips) ´´

 **´´Don't forget to entertainment too´´**

´´ ( _I am making love with the two Person I care the Most)_ ´´- this thought make the ninja push her hips to La Pucelle tail enter deeper - _´´I FINISHING! ´´_

´´ (Shouting this words, my tail was expelled by Kano wet, we both panting heavily. Teruhi release her, and Kano and me could back to kiss calmly) ``

 **´´Wow, a Princess like me doing something so carnal** ´´- realizing she do something so lustful.

´´ _Teruhi-cha…´´_

 **´´Kano, is the first time you calling me this way…wait are you doing? ´´**

´´ (Kano just grab Teruhi, spreading her legs the same way the Princess do in her) ``

 _´´As a thanks, let´s do again´´_

´´Eeeh? Are you two want more? ´´

Silence for seconds.

 **´´Souta, let´s do until morning´´-** embarrassed.

`´ (As she ask, we continued our lustful night until the sun raise) ´´

Close to Afternoon.

´´LA PUCELLE-CHAAAAN´´ -Sana crying,

´´Be a good girl, okay? ´´- petting her.

´´I will, I will´´-sobbing.

´´Your goddess must be really territorial´´- Tatsu wink an eye.

´´Ehehe, maybe...´´

Teruhi and Kano approaching.

 _´´Souta…we already say all we want so…´´-_

 **´´DON´T FORGET US OR I PUNISHED YOU! ´´-**

Ha, this will be impossible´´

La Pucelle hug baths. Keep on this for long seconds.

Her body star disappear on pieces. She waved of Goodbye until she leave.

With this the unmoved golem's star walk, confirming that they fallow Princess order even without La Pucelle, and can be create more.

A large troop of Japanese soldier come to accompany the Princess, not that she need:

´´Teruhi, do you regret on anything? ´´

 **´´Don´t ask unnecessary question, this were the best day I could even dream´´**

Both girls walked holding hands.

END.

.


	21. Chaldea Days 03

A couple of months pass on Chaldea since they had a heavy damage, even with the effort of the staff big rocks stay in the room that Mash get trapped. La Pucelle visit the room with her Kohai:

´´Oh, there is already two months, time fly…´´

 **´´Senpai, do you want to come back to your world? ´´**

´´No really, is complicate but I am happy with all of you´´-looking to Mash

´´ **Senpai…´´-** smiling with bright eyes.

´´I really want to help to reconstructed here´´

 **´´You can´t senpai, our mission required that you are been on good shape, we can´t leave rebuilding to you´´**

´´Mmmh…is look a justification to be lazy´´-

 **´´Not at all senpai! ´´**

´´ (My kohai is just too kind) ´´

´´This rock is been there long time´´

 **´´Yes, they still don´t had equipment to move them´´**

La Pucelle inclined her head to the right.

´´I think I can solve this´´

Hours Later

´´Spartacus, I had a work for You´´

´´WORK IS OPPRESION´´

´´ (Mostly Berserker are hard to talk, difficult choice the correct works without he think on oppression) ´´

´´Ahem…You as a warrior of Freedom is the choice one to save us from a tyranny´´

´´THE ONLY WORTHY MORE THAN FREEDOM IS THE DESTRUCTION OF THE TIRANNICITY´

´´ (That is so inconsistent…) ´´

´´This stones are impeding our comrade to scape, you allowed to repelled them´´

´´WUAHAhaHA! ´´

´´WAIT! NOT THAT WAY´´!

´´ (Ah dammit, he nearly use mash this stone on pieces) ´´

´´This oppressor don´t deserve the destruction, only been expelled of his position´´

´´SENING THE OPPRESOR TO THE EXILE´´

´´That exactly right´´

`` (After this he carry the stone moving to other place, I nearly use a command spell to calm down him) ``

´´I am tired; even ask a simple job for Spartacus required attention´´

 **´´Senpai, the staff ask to thanks you for the help´´**

´´Good, that make that day worthy´´

Lu Bu appear in from them

´´Eh? Can I help you, Lu? `´

´´ _ROAR_ ´´

´´ A TRUE! ´´- falling on her knees.

 **´´Senpai, any problem? ´´**

´´Lu just tell me he can do the same work without all this tiresome´´

 **´´Senpai…´´** Mash petting La Pucelle head.


	22. Tea with Madoka

´´And I wake up in the room that Madoka give me, she leave me a letter write by hand, so rare on this days, the message was ´´

 **´´Rest for today, and come see me in the main room tomorrow early´´**

´´Her calligraphy was so pretty, remember me Koyuki one…maybe I ask about her to Madoka. Even though I am not that tired, it was convenient time to organize my thoughts, the first thing that we going to talk is! OH! :´´

Blushing covering her face with the hands:

´´My last hours with Teruhi and Kano were pure lust, she probably know…´´ Sighted.

´´Sleep in a bed was relaxing, remember me the different that is sleep on a tufon, maybe is true that in difficult time's people appreciate more the little things. Still I miss the presence of woman on my side…for today I stop think on embarrassed stuff´´

Next day, La Pucelle walk to the room and see Madoka waiting her in small circular table:

´´Good Morning, Madoka, you have a pretty luxurious breakfast´´

 **´´Morning too, and this is our breakfast, with the food you like more´´**

´´You pleased me, Madoka…Ahem, thought our bodies don´t need to eat´´-sitting in a chair in from of her.

 **´´Still is fun to eat and cooking´´-** drinking a cup.

´´So you cook all this? ´´- impressed.

Madoka noddle.

´´ **I normally don´t but is been long that I had a visiting´´-** smiling.

´´Oh…thanks (there is cookies, breads, juice and others things…do she stay awake cooking? ´´

The two stay quiet for few minutes.

 **´´So, La Pucelle anything you want to know about me? ´´**

´´Yes…please call me Souta…how about your history? ´´

 **´´Well, my history is rather boring** …´´- closing her eyes.

´´Even with you been a goddess? ´´- inclining her head of curiosity.

 **´´Goddess is a tittle that my friends give me, I don´t feel omnipotent** ´´- open slowly her eyes. - **´´You want still know my history**? ´´

La Pucelle noddle.

´´ **In short, I was just a normal girl until someone offering me a special give in exchange to become a mahout shoujo, fantasies aside, it was cruel since it was using us , I lose my friends, the one who try to fixed my past suffer more** ´´- pausing.

´´ (I honestly understand her) ´´- looking down.

´´ **I discover that this someone is been doing this for millennials. I get an idea when I use this wish to reset all this someone plan and substituted it. Wasn´t perfect and lately I discover how many people on other universe need help** …´´

´´And then you choice me to help then´´

 **´´You take easy. I was thinking in ways to apologize you for my selfishness´´**

La Pucelle shake her head no.

´´It was actually lucky my…´´smiling.

Madoka aspired as relieved.

 **´´You are so nobble, not in vain you conquer many girls…´´**

La Pucelle spit her tea.

´´AH, sorry, Madoka…´´-blushing.

 **´´No, this is my guilty for saying this…´´-** embarrassed.

Long seconds of silent.

´´So. Madoka…how much do you know about my experience with girls? ´´

 **´´Well, a lot…even the last one´´**

´´I see…even when we are doing that…? ´´

 **´´I respect your privacy, I don´t see your more intimism moment´´**

´´Okay, let´s change the subjects´´- drinking a cup of tea in one gulp. -´´You didn´t tell me the names of your friends´´

 **´´I doubt I can call they like that, since the world I reset I don´t exist…´´**

´´I think they still will miss you last in a hunch´´

Madoka get surprise

´´Ah, I just talking base on my experience on Chaldea. Some servants feel they had previous life with other Masters but they had a hunch about them…´´

Madoka Smile

 **´´I like to think that too, you and I really can understand each other´´**

´´Ahem…now I will ask for some details´´

 **´´I was expecting more questions that are technical after all´´**

´´You see, this woman, Tatsu and Sana were able to see my form, and her cat too even thought my relationship with them wasn´t so important´´

 **´´Well, animal can see your full form since I didn´t see necessary block they vision, and for the other girls the answers can be a little embarrassed for you…´´**

´´Okay, I see that we won´t escaped from embarrassed after all´´

 **´´Fine, I discovered that my spell for now, can be overwritten by certain bond with your previous servant…specially the one you were intimated´´**

La Pucelle blush

 **´´And the woman with most chance to feel attracted to you can see because of this bond´´**

´´My bonds had a bunch of secondary effects…´´ shyly drinking tea.

 **´´You can say it was a buff on my powers, I will fix next time unless you want other side…´´**

´´Will you let me think about it? ´´

 **´´Oh course, they are your more precious feelings with your more closer companions´´**

´´ (I didn´t expect asking this, but part of me want to enjoy the last remaining of my bonds with my more intimated companions, now that I think, my last night with Teruhi and Kano give me a new bond that won´t be erased easily….maybe)

Madoka rest her last cup of tea.

 **´´I hope we could share more talks like this on the future, Souta´´**

´´Me too, is been long since I had so fun discussion´´

 **´´Well that glad me, especially after how you're last companions like you that much´´**

´´Well, that is…because you are a goddess´´

 **´´And maybe I could end like you the same way** …´´- saying on low voice.

´´ (After this we walk around her residence, similar to a palace with longs corridors, mostly room contains engineering like close, balances and others. It was for contain the balance of this place she told me. When we got out I see the complete form of the residence, it was like were inside of a crystal ball, looking at the ceiling we sphere flying around) ´´

 **´´ I apologized for not show you this sooner, it was shocking to me the first time I see´´´**

´´It is but is another things you don´t need apologized´´

Madoka smile.

 **´´The spheres that you see are a small world like the one I send you. This place is flouting around them. I discover them after my powers transcend my original world´´**

´´I honestly excited´´

 **´´That´s good. Souta for now I want you choice what world you want to help. We probably can´t help all of them but is better than stay quite´´**

La Pucelle stand in from of Madoka, extending her hands to salute her

´´ We´ll work together from now on, right comrade? ´´-confident smiling.

 **´´Yes, my dear allied´´-** shaking the knight Hand.

´´Ah, can I make a selfish wish? ´´

Madoka noddle.

´´You know my dear childhood friend, Koyuki, I wish I could talk with her´´

 **´´Done, I will do everything on my possibilities´´´**

´´( It was not perfect but I had a reason to keep living, I can continued fighting with my ideals of magical girl´´


	23. Meeting With Koyuki

´ **´I am Himekawa Koyuki, better known as the magical girl, Snow White in my mission, if could be called work but lately this world sound too nobble for me. I am the only survivor for a game than a monster called Cranberry forced me and many other girls to participate. I was just lucky because I had friends that sacrificed for me; this made my guilty my closer companions since the then**.´´

´´ **Is been months since the end of that sadistic game, I discover it was just the top of many evils that exist around the magical girls and I been fighting them since. Tonight was another one of rough fighting and I back to my house injured but conscious** : ´´

 **´´Even though Alice endured more pain than this, i doubt my body will heal tomorrow. Hope I miss my dear friends…Sou-chan, Sou-chan, Sou-chaaan…´´-** tearing up.

 _Top Top_

 **´´ What is this? Does someone found me**? ´´- after hear something were knocking the window.

The Knocking continued so Snow White approached the curtains were transparent enough to allow her see a Figure.

´´Koyuki…?´´-

´´ **That voice, could it be? ´´-** she nearly advance but stopped **.-´´Impossible, if could be someone trying to manipulate me´´**

´´Koyuki, is me, I know is surreal but your Knight is here´´

 **´´Sou-chan…´´-** with her eyes blighting for the tears she open the curtains, seeing La Pucelle behind the glass.

´´Good to see you, Snow White…I know is award but…´´- the window door is open in a slam.

Snow White Hug La Pucelle

 **´´Sou-chan, Sou-chan, you´re here! ´´-** crying.

´´Mhh, I am happy to see you again´´

Both girls sit in the bed.

 **´´I will said this is a dream, but is better than one because is real** ´´- hold La Pucelle hand.

´´Same here, actually my life is been very more a dream now´´

 **´´But how? Do other magical girl bring you again to life? ´´**

´´´Well…that is very exactly´´

 **´´Really? What her name? ´´**

´´Her name is Madoka; she is more a goddess now and I am working with her…´´

 **´´Sou-chan, is any problem you tell me this? ´´**

La Pucelle shake her head no.

´´Not like that is just that my visit is short; I am not from this world anymore´´- diverge her look.

 **´´So, this could is a dream after all´´-** looking down.

´´Koyuki, this goddess is helping me a lot but her powers are limited, she bring me to you because I was worried about You´´

´´ **La Pucelle…´´-** looking back to the Knight face

´´You were been fighting a lot and is not in a healthy way…´´

 **´´But after all what happened, after I lose you how can I…´´**

La Pucelle put her index finger on Snow White Lips.

´´I understand your feelings, I had the same for long and even now, but if fight make your miserable, you won´t get far´´

 **´´You sound that like you had pass a lot thing´´**

´´Hehe, a couple of year's actually´´

 **´´Really? Is not even been a year here´´**

Both girls stay quite looking to the handholding.

Koyuki Stand Up and transformed to Snow White:

 **´´We were talking for a while without I be my magic form´´-**

´´ You´re as beautiful as I remember´´

 **´´Sou-chan, you been unusual charming** ´´- blushing and sitting back.

´´Is that a compliment? I admit that my actual appearance is far more attractive ´´

´ **´I thought that you will be embarrassed but** …´´- seconds of awkward silent - ´´ **Do you had a girlfriend in this meantime**? ´´ - with a serious face.

´´Well…yes, I had a bunch of romance´´-

 **´´You finally blush, Sou-chan…´´-** approaching to La Pucelle, very close to her face and interlocking they hands.

 **´´I see that you´re matured, even if you appearance is the same´´**

(On this closeness I remember that Koyuki was the first girl I like, I need to concentrated and tell her my advice)

´´Koyuki, I won´t ask to you continued the promise that be the ideal magical girl. However, I hope your live don´t become a pain. I can´t fight on your side anymore but I am sure you will meet great people who will be in your side as long you allowed´´

 **´´Sou-chan, you are really my eternal Knight** ´´- hug La Pucelle tightly who reply with the same.

A minute pass and Snow White apart, putting her hands on La Pucelle face.

 **´´I am still worried that this could be a dream, so I had selfish wish to ask you, Sou-chan´´**

´´If is something I could do´´

´´ **Yes, but is embarrassed...´´** -sight- ´´ **I love you, Sou-chan, so can we do this that what couples do…in the bed** ´´- blushing and avoiding look to La Pucelle, so the knight take her hands:

´´That will make me very happy but only if you really want´´

Snow White look back with brightly eyes.

´´ **Right now is the only thing I want** ´´-smiling

´´ (Then **a lying down in my bed extending my hands inviting Sou-chan, she put herself on me in way that I notice her experience** ):

´´ **Sou-chan, I am not your first you make love, right? ´´**

La Pucelle stay a silent for a moment

´´You notice, my body move for instinct on this moment´´-

´´ **Do the other girls were pretty…even more than me?** ´´- with a jealous face.

´´Koyuki…if you feel uncomfortable for knowing this, I stop…´´

Snow White caressing La Pucelle check with her left hand.

 **´´Sorry, for make an embarrassed question´´**

´´ **(Then with my hand a remove my panties, and get close to Sou-chan to kiss her. It was soft, warm and I was so happy** ) ´´

´´Kisses really taste different with a woman I were in love´´ -whispers.

 **´´Sou-chan, do you enjoy? ´´**

´´A lot…can I continued? ´´

´´ **(I noddle, La Pucelle repose her body on mine and we continued for hours, not sure for long but It was enough for I be in sure it wasn´t a dream** ) ´´

Weeks later on Land on Magic.

A couple of girls walking chatting happily, they see Snow White. The girls stop to give her pass and to salute her thinking it will be difficulties get a reply of her:

 _´´Good Morning, Miss Snow White´´_

´´ **Morning too** ´´-smiling.

The girls get surprise

 _´´Miss Snow White is been different since a while´´_

 _´´Yes, probably something good happened to her´´_


	24. Chaldea Days 04

Is hours of Night on Chaldea, an scenery were create for an important event, a party for a special unions, larges sits separating the male servant from the female ones in each side with a passage in the middle, Amadeus preparing to play a piano:

´´ **1….2….3, CRESCENDO! ´´-** Wedding March.

Mordred wearing a suit was waiting in an Altar looking to the person walking in her direction, girls in a bride dress holding a bucket, Frankenstein, with a shyly smile hearing the claps of the presents, she stand in from of Mordred.

Shakespeare on charge on officially they marriage, Mash wearing her dress for celebration locking her arms with her Masters, La Pucelle, using a suit were the godparents of marriage:

´ **´Mo-san an Frank look so happy, is incredible they relationship grown so much** ´´

´´Mordred herself say that she feel that she had a special connection with Fran, I am happy to they bond were similar to us, Mash´´- touching her kohai arm.

´´ **Senpai** …´´- blushing- ´´ **Ahem…but also more incredible after we know how was they conflict on that other singularity with the red and black clan** ´

´´Yes, it was tragic but luckily, for them they just had memories since our meeting on London´´

 **´´True, I will keep that conflict only between us, Senpai** ´´

Shakespeare open his book to make his speech, thought it doesn´t had proper writing discuss:

´´Gentleman Mordred, do you accept this monosyllables daughter as your wife, until a bad ending apart both´´

´´YOSHA!´´-Mordred Reply.

´´Miss Frankenstein, do you accept this Knight with Daddy issue as your husband´´

´´ _MMMHH…-_ Fran noddle with enthusiasm.

´´So with the Power concede by me, in short from our polygamous Master there….´´

Laughs.

´´Shakespeare you really had to make this joke….´´-whisper with disapproval.

´´I declared both of you married; now you can seal your contract´´

Mordred apart the hair covering Frank eyes like it was a veil, approaching but stop in a distant of noise, blushing:

 **´´So cute that Mo-san get embarrassed in the critical moment´´**

Then Fran take Mordred face and pull to her direction, sealing they mouths.

Claps.

Fran break the Kiss and still holding Mordred Face:  
´ _I…LO..VE…YOU…´´_ smiling.

´´ME TOO, Frank´! ´´ Mordred hugging her wife tightly.

Little after Frankenstein prepared to thrown the flower bouquets:  
´´You won´t try to catch the bouquet, Mash? ´´

 **´´Well, I think we already had this type of contract, Senpai** ´´-blush.

La Pucelle eyes bright and smile.

 **´´Also, I think married is for monogamous people…´´**

La Pucelle get embarrassed.

´´ _Oneee…twooo….threee….AAAH´´-_ Frankenstein throw the Bouquet.

The younger female servants nearly use they Nobble Phantasm trying to catch, but the bouquet already choice the new owner falling in the lap of the Lily Knight, D´eon, sitting quite on the side of Astolfo, who see the scene:  
´´Oh, this is the sign that our turn is next´´- giving a wink to D´eon.

´´Astolfo-chan. Not now! - blushing with embarrassed

´´So this two really this relationship-´´whispers

While the rest stay to enjoy the party, Mordred carry Frankenstein to her room, be there, she gentle put her wife in the bed, and stay on top on her:

´´ I Mordred, move the hair of my Frank so I could see her eyes: ´´´

´´Fran, you´re so beautiful and soft´´- caressing her face with the right hand.

´´ _Mo…chan…hand...some…too_ ´´-

´´He-he, now let´s start with the best part´´

´´ _Mmmh…´´_ she noddle.

´´ licking my lips I kiss my wife, our left hand interlocked the fingers, early I was surprise for her initiative but as a Knight on the Round Table, is me who need to guide a woman during the love moment: ´´

´´ _Uuuh…mhh…love…you_ ´´

´´Same for me, my pretty Lady´´

´´ We continued confess our love during the kisses, Fran tongue was a bit sharp but I like the taste. I undress her seeing her breast but also the sewing marks, this actually turn me on. I bite her nipple and she tremble…´´

´´ _AAAH…aaah…mmmh...´´_

´´ My wife pet me, the sign that I can continued, when I star pushing I taste a sweet flavors, don´t know if other woman taste similar but it was so delicious that I suck more strongly:´´

´´ _Mo-chan…so…good…Aaaah_ ´´

´´My hand slip to my wife crotch, founding her center I caressing with my middle finger, even on her underwear I can feel her labia: ´´

 _´´Aaaah…AAAAH…AAAH…Mo-chan´´_

´´Your moans are so sweet, Fran! ´´

´´Then I feel a warm liquids on my hands, so this an orgasm, I know about this stuff because I ask to Master and Mash allowing me watch they been Intimidate. It was quite interesting: ´´

 _´´I want…Mo-chan…feel good …too´´_

´´You already making feel good, my Lady´´

 _´´Leave me…take off…pants´´_

´´Ah yes, I can´t be the only one still clothed´´

´´Sitting in the bed, Fran open the zipper on my pants and pull off, It was hot that my beautiful doing this on me, and then she sit on my hips, putting her waist on mine, her hands on my shoulders: ´´

´´ _I will move_ ´´- smiling

´´So my wife like be on top too.´´

´´Fran waist star moving on from to behind, beginning slowly but quickly get speed´´:

 _´´AAAH…AAHH…UUM…UUH.´´_

´´Fran…Fran…you´re incredible´´

 _´´AAAAAH….UUUUM…..UUUH…..AAAH...´´_

´´Fran-chan, not so fast´´

´´It was late, Fran strength make my lying on the bed, in that position I was vulnerable:´´

 _´´AAAH…MO-CHAN….LOVE YOU…UUUM´´_

´´FRAN-CHAN, FRAN-CHAAN….AAAAH´´

´´MORE…MORE…UUUM….UUM…AAAH….AAAH…MO-CHAN SKILL AAARE, GREAT´´

´´Our waist were connected and she moving up and down, I could do nothing except keep handholding: ´´

´´EEEH….MMMM….UUUMM…IIIH´´

´´Our bed star giving small jumping´´

´´FRAN-CHAN, slow down, we will break bed´´

´´Sparkles of electricity forms on my Fran Horns.

 _´´ AAAAAAAH…..MMMMM…..UUUUMMM…WANT TO…SEX WITH MO-CHAN FOREVER´´_

´´ME TOO….ME TOO…FRAAAAAN….AAAH´´

´´Our bed jump high and break´´

´´AAAAAAAAH…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH….´´

´´The lights of our room explode. My wife was exhausted lying on my chest. Been ride by a woman, so shameful for a Knight´´

Next Day, Mordred was talking with La Pucelle in one of the lunchroom tables:

´´Master, I truly respect you for had sex with female Berserkers´´- making a reverence.

´´EH? ´´- Blushing and feeling a chill.

Kiyohime and Raikou were watching from the distance with red shinning eyes.

´´Mastaaaah…´´-both servants in synchronic.


	25. Sumi Washio Arc 01

I change the symbols that mean thoughts, now is the paragraphs end with :, it mean thought, still use parentheses too for thought but less now.

This arc Use the character from Yuki Yuuna Wa Yuusha-Sumi Washio, is not necessary watch this serie to understand, or anycase, one episode will be enought.

* * *

In a different with a distinct calendar, three young girls with special powers were choice to defend the humanity by protecting a divine tree called Shinju-sama, in the city of Shikoku, even. Still the young girls were having a typical day of school, a blonde girl was waiting her friend in the gates:

´´ _Wasshi, Good Morning! Hehe! -_ An enthusiast Sonoko Nogi running to reunite with her friend.

 **´´Morning Too, Sonoko-san, you already energetic on this early morning** ´´- reply the elegant and patriotic Sumi Washio.

 _´´Hehe, is because yesterday with had our first mission, I am feeling like a superheroes and motivate to write more histories_ ´´-

 **´´Is good be happy but keep alert´´**

´´ _I will…Gin still don´t come_ ´´- looking around.

´´ **She probably will come late again, that girl** …´´

´ _´I wish we could go to school together_ ´´

Both girls enter in the classroom, the exuberant teacher make the call and before say a certain name, the door is open in a slam:  
´´ Just a time! I am save´´- Minowa Gin lately again to her school.

´´Minowa-san, this won´t work on me´´- the teacher looking with disapproval.

´´Aki-sensei…´´- sobbing, the teacher sighted.

´´Fine, just because you do your job yesterday, I won´t scolded you more today´´

´´Thanks you, my beautiful teacher´´- hugging Aki.

The teacher blushing make a sign for Gin to Sit. The class was normal, the three girl's lunch together outside of the Classroom:

´´ **Gin-san, I had a propose for You´´**

´´Uffs, I feel that I trouble again´´

 **´´Is an offer, you can´t reject if you want…ahem….how about for now we come to school together? ´´**

´´Eh? For what reason exactly? ´´

 **´´And you still ask. You frequently come late; if we come together this problem could be solve´´**

 _´´I like the Idea, had a routine with my two best friend is adorable´´_

´´But wake up early like you two…´´

´ **´Minowa-san!** ´´- Washio getting angry.

´´Please, don´t call me formally, you sound angrier about me´´- Gin covering herself with the hands of Sumi disciplined.

 _´´Sorry to interrupt both of you but look to that bird´´_

The girls look the static bird also the rest of the place, sign that they enemies are close:

 **´´Let´s go, Gin-san, Sonoko-san´´-** Washio Standing

´´Could the Vertex attack in hours that are more convenient. ´´- disappointed that she won´t finish the lunch.

The girls transformed into the combat outfit, Washio into a Saber, Gin into a Saber and Sonoko into some Lancer, the girls flying to a gate when they confront the Vertex:

´´This time the Vertex look like a whale´´

´´ _Yesterday one look like a scorpion, is kinda impressed they had familiar appearance even make with geometric forms_ ´´

 **´´Not time to look the, leader what is the plan´´-** Washio look to Sonoko.

´´ _Let´s see, is better attack before the Vertex do first. Washi, you attack from the distant while Gin and me keep that entertainment´´_

´´Rogers´´ Both Gin and Washio.

Washio positioned herself on a couple hundred meters of distant; with the powers, they easily run that distant on seconds, still a safe distant to fight:

´´ **Even she look childish, Sonoko-san is pretty cleaver on battle** ´´

Sonoko shoot her first powerful arrow, the impact make the Vertex inclined to a side nearly falling, recovery and shooting back a water spurt on Washio:

´´ _NOT ON MY SIGHT´´-_ Sonoko jumping in front of Washio, stopping the spurt with her lancer transformed into a shield similar to an umbrella.

 _´´Wasshi, please shoot a second´´_

´´ **HI!** ´´ - the arrow shoot again but this time the Vertex could dogged and approached.

´´Don´t forget about me! ´´- From behind Gin appear hitting with her two swords on Vertex back, causing damage and inclined the Vertex to front.

Gin reposed in a close hill, she flying and making a turn she hit back the Vertex, now falling.

A third Washio shoot hit, breaking big parts of the Vertex who stay quieted. Gin flying to reunite with her comrades:

´´The plan is going well, I am pretty excited´´

´´ **Please don´t down your guard´´**

 _´´So, let´s attack together while the whale don´t attack back´´_

The girls approached with Gin distant of them, the Vertex flying and shoot a Spurt, Sonoko were able to shield Washio again, but unexpectedly shoot a spurt on the Gin direction, too quick to the girl quick:

´´ **GIN!´´-** Sonoko shout desesperatly.

The girls trying to covering herself, suddenly she saw a figured with a tail, a long sword fixing in the ground repelled the spurt:  
´´Phew, just a time´´- turn to see Gin ´´Are you fine?´´ -extending her hand

´´So beautiful´´- Gin eyes reflected the face of her surprise savior- Thanks…you are? ´´- accepting her help.

´´I´m your allied´´

´´ _Gin! ´´-_ shouted Sonoko accompanied of Washio reunited with them.

´´ **You save our friend…Miss?** ´´-

´´Just call me La Pucelle, I will like to present myself better but…´´- the Vertex quickly approaching to they direction.

 _´´Okay La Pucelle, let´s work together, can you fight together with Gin?´´_

La Pucelle nod and the new duo processed to run together against the Vertex, Washio positioned herself to shoot:

´´ **Can we really trust this mysterious girl**?´´

´´I can, my instinct is saying it.´´

´´ **I admit I also feel an unusual confidence on her** :´´-Washio thought while pointing her arrow.

The other two girls were moving on the same speed, Gin make another high jump, the Vertex shoot on her direction, Gin dodged but lose her the chance to attack, however La Pucelle could hit the right side of the enemy with extending her sword, the inclination expose the damaged part and Washio could hit another shoot.

The enemy breaking in parts, Gin jump from behind and making a turn in the air she hit the Vertex with the two swords, the Vertex disintegrated.

Before they could celebrate, the Vertex create bubbles of water moving to girl's direction, Sonoko break with her lancer two, La Pucelle too with her sword, but Gin could react at time and the bubble enclosed her head, her friend desperate approached her:

 _´´Gin! That is bad! ´´-_ Sonoko seeing that Gin could remove the bubble, with Washio they trying to remove without effect. La Pucelle approached too.

´´GLUP-GLUP-GLUP´´

´´ _Gin is drinking the water!_ ´´

´´That still could too much for her! -So La Pucelle put her mouth on the bubble and drink. If get progressive smaller, until rest just a line, since the Knight continued she end up touching Gin nose with one, looking eye to eye. Gin make step back and drink the last sip.

´´WAAASH…DRINK WATER IS NOTHING FOR A HERO! - soaking her mouth.

´´ _What a relieved!_ ´´- Sonoko hugging her friend.

´´ **Gin-san is blushing, could be because she was drooling or…:´´** Washio look to La Pucelle who was also blushing.

 **´´So, La Pucelle-san, we had a lot to talk** ´´- crossing arm looking fixedly to her.

´´I know, please take me to your superior´´

Hours Later in a private room in Washio house, the three hero girls together with Aki sitting on the knees in from of La Pucelle:  
´´Sorry for make you wait in the teacher room before we bring you here, Miss La Pucelle´´

´´Don´t mind, I´m used to this treatment´´

´´So, is not the first time that you intervene in other business…´´

´´Well that is very accurate´´

´´I see you don´t denied it, could point that you´re a honest´´

´´ **Sensei, can I make her a question? ´´-**

Aki make a sign allowing Washio ask.

´´´ **La Pucelle-san… is this your real name? It sound very fictional** ´´

´´Well, that my name I get when I become a magical girl, this explain my appearance, my normal name were Souta´´

´´ _Magical Girls! Like that one on TV_? - Sonoko jump with brightly eyes.

´´Kind of, I´m a fan of magical girls´´

´´ _Marvelous! That mean we´re friends already_ ´´- joining her hands as happiness.

´´ **Hold on, Sonoko-san! That is a superficial detail´´**

´´Superficial? ´´ looking challenging.

 _´´Wasshi! You can call magical girls superficial! ´´_

´´ Exactly, that is serious theme! ´´

´´ _That´s right, comrade!_ ´- And Sonoko and La Pucelle make a high five.

´´ **I see that this two will get along: ´´**

´´ **Ahem…returning to our conversation, I supposed like us you had a superior, can you talk about it?´´**

My superior is a very kind goddess, Madoka, like me she want to help place who need it´´

´´A **goddess? Like the Shinju-sama?** ´´

´´Well, she doesn´t like be called like this, she live in a special space when she could see multiple words that required help´´

´´ **Are you sure you can tell us this**? ´´-

´´Sure, I want you trust me´´

´´Hey, can I talk now? - Gin sitting in the last holds up her hand.

´´ _Gin, you look very excited for some reason_ ´´

´´Well, well, is because…´´ looking fixed to La Pucelle-´´ I already thanks you but the other things I want to say…´´

The knight inclined her head as curiosity.

´´YOU WERE COOL THERE! ´´ - with her eyes shining.

´´Ah…That is a grateful compliment´´- feeling embarrassed.

´´Minowa-san…- the teacher look with annoying-´´Anyway, I honestly don´t feel that La Pucelle-san had seconds intentions, still I need communicate to the Shinju´´

´´I understand completely´´

´´You had a place to stay? ´´

´´Not really, but I can found…´´

´´ **You Stay in my House** ´´- with close eyes and severe tone- ´´ **Is better you stay close for any other question** ´´ - open her eyes.

´´ _Also if we had to fight a Vertex you can assistant us_ ´´- Sonoko changing the mood with a lighter tone.

´´Well, I can reject a proposition to stay in a luxurious house´´- trying to sound cool.

´´So is done, tomorrow is Saturday so we work more tomorrow´´- the teacher stand, Washio and Sonoko stand too but Gin:

´´Before we leave, can we call you…Souta? ´´

La Pucelle nod smiling,

´´What a relieve, your magical name is kinda hard to pronounced´´

 _´´I honestly prefer call her La Pucelle´´_

Aki clap three times.

´´Fine, I will take the girls who need to back early to they houses´´

The three leave, resting Washio and La Pucelle facing each other´´

´´ **Well, Souta-san, do you need take baths?** ´´

Minutes after's.

´´Here I am again taking a bath accompany by a girl I just meet: ´´ - Washio was sitting on La Pucelle side, cleaning herself- ´´The fews day I stay with Madoka I didn´t need them, but after out of her residence I get normally dirty. Thought, is a relieved I can use a modern bath:´´

´´ **Souta-san, are you comfortable** ´´- making a question without looking her.

´´Ah, sure, thanks for your generosity´´

´´ **I ask because I notice you´re avoiding me** ´´

´´Is just, silly things on me´´

´´ **My Maids don´t notice your appearance, I think that suspect** ´´

´´Is not, is because…´´ turning her face she see the naked body of Washio, who reattribute the look.-´´Just people important enough will see me like this´´ - blushing.

´´ **How convenient…´´-** standing - ´´ **I take my leave, an exchange of clothes is on the closet** ´´

´´Thanks for everything, Sumi-san´´

´´ **Call me Washio´´-** smiling she out of the bathroom.

La Pucelle sight.

´´She was easier to deal than Kanno´´- suddenly she tremble ´´Kanno…Teruhi…your names had other meaning to me now´´- hugging herself.


	26. Sumi Washio Arc 03

PD: Please, pay attention that the character had different type of letter for them

* * *

´´This is your room, Miss La Pucelle´´

´´One of the old Maids showing me the room I will pass the night with an exchange of pajamas, I feel kind of relieve I could sleep alone again, not that I dislike sleep together with another but in the first night on a new world I need clear my mind. A modern place with familiar stuffs, the girls I need to work now are more friendly, thought Washio remember me a bit Teruhi with this tough tone hide in her elegance but for now I don´t see her capricious, but I end up like Teruhi that way, is a big of difference of impression after spend quality time with someone…:´´ - without notice she fall asleep.

´´I wake up as soon I feel the first light of sun, I could sleep better here than in the old japan, probably because this world had magic and I can recovery better. I had another couple of clothes, it was typical long white dress, is honestly too girly for me but I can´t complying. Not knowing I see some wake up as me I went to the previous room that I talk with the girls, in that time I smell tea, I doubt a little but I went to see the kitchen, Washio was there cutting some vegetables: ´´

 **´´Oh Souta-san, good morning, are you early person too?** ´´

´´Morning too, Washio. To your question, I just don´t want to bother´´

´´ **I say that a lot too, my house cleaners usually complaining that I take the jobs** ´´- she having some difficulties to cut onions.

´´Mmmh…you need help there. ´´

´´ **No, I can handled** ´´- even after say this, the union cuts were big.

´´Please, I am an experience with sheets...´´

Washio look with the corner of her eyes, she make step back and cross her arms:

´´ **Go ahead, let´s see if you are capable of make better** ´´- with a severe tone.

´´So I cut the onions as thin like papers, because some old habits that I gain on Chaldea I continue cutting the others vegetables without notice it: ´´

´´ **I only allowed you cut the onions** ´´- approaching with frustration - ´´ **But you really do better than me** ´´- taking a piece.

´´Should I stop?. ´´

´´ **Please continued, I would bake the rest** ´´- taking the pieces on recipients, when using the oven she turn to her guest:

´´ **She act more kind and girly than she look** ´´

Hour after, Washio taking breakfast with her parent accompany by La Pucelle, who was shaken sitting on the front looking down: ´´

´´I forgot that her parents are present, maybe I should explain my situation myself: ´´

´´So, Miss Souta´´- the Father talking

´´Yes? ´´- looking to them.

´´I heard from my daughter you´re an allied to Shinju-sama…´´

´´Yes…sorry for bothering´´

´´Is not a bother, actually we´re happy that she had more comrades on her mission´´

´´Exactly, especially someone who look a divine hero like you´´-the mother.

´´Thanks…I can´t ask more´´

´ **´Souta-san, the dished you help are getting cold** ´´- with severe tone.

´´Ah, sorry´´

´´I see that Washio had a good connection with her´´- say the mother receiving a nod affirmative from her husband:

After breakfast finish, both girls walk to the entry of the residence waiting the others:

´´Your family is gentle´´

´´ **Thanks, they probably feel that you´re trustful** ´´- cross her arms - ´´ **And thanks to them I think I can trust you more** ´´

´´Really? That will make me happy´´

´ **´Just to record, I am pretty exigent as comrade so better you don´t defraud me, Souta-san** ´´

´´I am used to exigent people...Can you call me Souta? ´´

Washio look to her with surprise.

´´Is just to be on equal´´

Washio don´t say nothing while she see the car who bring Aki and the others, as soon she could Sonoko out of the vehicle running to the direction:

´´ _WASHI, LAPU!´´-_ taking La Pucelle hands.- ´´ _I was very excited to see both again_ ´´

´´Thanks….you call me _LaPu_? ´´

´´ _You dislike_?

´´Not at all, I just curious´´

´´Sonoko give nicknames to people that she really like´´- Gin approaching

´´Oh, lucky my´´

´´ _Exactly, isn´t it? Hehe_ ´´

Aki clap two times.

´´Very Well, you girls already flirt. Let´s get inside to talk about your situation, Souta-san´´

After they entry, Aki sit in from La Pucelle now accompany by the three girls:

´´After spend the night discussing with the Shinju, it was agree that you could work with the girls integrally´´

´´ _That´s a good new, isn´t Lapu_? - Sonoko joining her hands of enthusiasm.

´´Since we need to know you better, I will had a long interview with you´´

´´That´s a thing I am used to, that will be now?´´

´´It could but your new comrades want to socialize with you´´- smiling- ´´So let´s leave this for later´´

´´ **Spend time with Souta is also an interview** ´´- Washio with her usual severe tone.

´´ _Not Fair, Washi, you call her for her name before us_ ´´

´´ **That because…´´-** embarrassed.

´´You two get along quickly than us´´- Gin with a hand on her chin.

´´You can escape this, Washio´´- with a smirk.

´´ **Souta, you too**? - look embarrassed to her friends, sight- ´´ **Fine…Gin and…Sonochi…we all equal now, right** ´´- blushing.

´´ _Hehe, Washi is so Fun sometimes´´_

´´ **Sometimes? Is that a compliment** ´´?

´´Okay girls, go meet each other before I change of Idea´´

Sonoko stand up and take La Pucelle hands:

´´ _LaPu, let´s go to the Park_ ´´

´´If everyone is fine´´- the other girls agree.

 **´´But before…Souta you only this clothes I give you, right** ´´?

´´ I-I had my usual outfit too´´- feeling nervous.

´´ **I can´t count that as clothes that you will wear casually** ´´

´´ _That´s right, we had to found proper vestments to you_ ´´- drooling.

´´ **Finally we think something on common, Sonochi´´-** with her eyes shining.

´´You´re a screw, Souta´´- giving pats on La Pucelle shoulder.

´´Ah, this going to be uncomfortable´´

Hours Laters, La Pucelle was wearing a yellow dress living expose her shoulders and a summer hat, tennis and holding a bag on her front:

´´Souta, you look splendid´´- taking photos with a camera

´´Hahaha, you unlocked Washio Switch, Souta´´

´´Please, can we go now? `´ -Blushing.

´´ _Let´s go! `´_ \- Sonoko locking her arms with La Pucelle.

´´I should remember that young girls like dressed each other if they had chance, even been embarrassed I rather let them since is also way to bonding. Therefore, the morning and the afternoon pass in a park when is possible practice many sports, not soccer that is been my favorite since kid. We play first table tennis, giving opportunity to talk face to face with them, last turn with Sonoko: ´´

´´ _LaPu, I notice that apparently other people can see your appearance_ ´´

´´Is one of many things I miss to say that only the important people on my mission can see me´´

´´ _Hehe, so we are important, your boss look overprotective over you_ ´´

´´I kind of agree, but I also see her as very generous to give me other opportunity´´

´´ _Other opportunity?_ ´´- Sonoko missing the ball- ´´ _do something serious happened with you_? ´´

´´Ah…yes, I don´t know I should tell this now´´

´´ **Souta, you know the risk is our fight, is better we know our pass and weakness´´-** Washio approaching.

´´You had a point…- awkward.

´´Hey, hey, it we´re asking something sensible to Souta, we should say similar things to her´´- Gin putting her hands on La Pucelle shoulder. The others agree.

´´It will be a long history´´

´´ _We also had long histories_ ´´- Sonoko clinging on La Pucelle arm again.

´´After this, while we play and walk I told the important things on my pass like I was a boy before I get my powers, actually, I talk to them more than I say to Teruhi and Kano, now I think unfair to this two I wasn´t so open to them. I also meet them better like Gin having siblings and that we both like Soccer, while with Sonoko her love for histories and with Washio her passion for Japan, we barely notice that get late: ´´

The four girls walking to Washio house:

´´ _This was so fun day, and we know each other so much_ ´´ - Sonoko still clinging on La Pucelle.

´´Yes, and this was more tired than fight Vertex´´

´´ **Agree, play with Gin require more effort** ´´

´´Washio! Are you trying making jokes? ´´

´´Anyway, I am happy that you understand me´´

´´ _Oh course, this will make us best friends quickly_ ´´

´´Friends…that´s good (Is been a while I was call this way) ´´´- smiling.

Aki was waiting for them in the Gate:

´´Now is my turn with the Sensei´´

´´Good luck, Souta´´

´´Do I need? ´´

´´A lot´´

´´And that was, Aki take me to a car to her house in a shrine, she live alone and our talk was in the kitchen, even looking severe she actually gentle even thought she was so insisting in some details…´´

´´That´s all, Souta, you were more honest than I could expect´´

´´Well, is not like I had something bad to hide´´

´´Still, you could easily ignored the Shinju approbation, since you can fight the Vertex without our alliance´´

´´For experience I know is always better work on group´´

´´I see…From now one please support my students´´- Aki make a reverence, La Pucelle nod. ´´Take this.´´- giving her a smartphone.

´´Oh, is been a while I use one´´

´´So, you will pass the night we me this time, is okay for you? ´´- Nods again- ´´So, let´s take bath together´´

´´Eh? That´s so…´´

´´Typical, you know this how girl bond´´- smile with perversion.

´´This is so classic on my routine…´´


	27. Chaldea Days 05

During the First Days in the Singularity of Orleans, the Master La Pucelle accompany with her fellow servant, Mash, becoming allied with the famous French figures, the composer Mozart, the Highness Queen Marie and the Warrior Saint, Jeanne D´ Arc who just finished the battle against the of the alternative and cruel Jeanne. Mash and her Master were walking a little behind from the other in direction to a camp:

´´We´re on incredible history, fight accompany with this important people, I can hide my excitement´´

 **´´ Good to see you´re happy, Senpai, I was worried that you´ll suffer when our mission get harder's´´**

´´Well, it will be shameful not be happy when you are accompany me´´ - rubbing her finger on the check.

´´ **Senpai…** ´´- smiling for an instant she diverge her look for a moment- ´´ **Someone is fallowing us…´´-** whispering.

La Pucelle do the same and even been night she could recognized a silhouette, speed up her walk getting closer to Jeanne:

´´One of her servant is in our steps´´- whispering.

´´Should we get prepared to a battle? ´´- previous battle make Jeanne respect the Master as a Commander.

´´ I think I know who she is, in that case I want an opportunity to talk with her…go with Marie and Mozart to front in a point that you can be see´´

´´La Pucelle, are you planning fighting her alone? ´´

´´Just for a moment trying to convince her, if we take too much time you can intervene´´

´´Understand…only for 5 minutes´´

´´That is enough´´- La Pucelle walk back to Mash side, Jeanne quickly talk with the other two.

´´Aaaw, I want to talk with her too´´ - Marie putting.

´´Sorry my queen but we´ll be more useful far away´´- Mozart carrying Marie in his shoulder and quickly disappear in the forest.

Mash and La Pucelle stop:

´´How about you show yourself, Miss Saint´´- say without turn around.

A silent moment until a ball of light is shot.

 **´´MASTER! ´´—** Mash jumping on her senpai front, shielded her of the attack, causing a small explosion and pushing her back nearly losing the equilibrium,

´´Mash, are you alright? ´´- holding her in the shoulder.

´´ **Don´t mind me, senpai** ´´

´´ _Ara, you both care for each other that much_ ´´- the servant show herself.

´´Saint Martha, we don´t need to fight´´- La Pucelle moving to Mash Front.

´´ _Maybe because you´re young but a servant can disobey the Master_ ´´- pointing her cross.

´´But you´re already disobey her, isn´t? ´´

Saint Martha shoot again, Mash repeat the defend moved:

´´ **Are you sure you don´t want to trying talk with Master? ´´**

´´ _Talk, uhm…?´´-_ her glared show doubt- ´´ _TALKS IS FOR THE ONE WHO WANT CONSILIATIONS_ ´´ -after shout she make repeat shoots.

Mash keep her position resisting all the attacks, a cloud of smoke covered her, Saint Martha stop:

 _´´I doubt this defeated her but I had time to use Terrasque_ : ´´ - the Saint up her arm but Mash Shield out the Smoke spinning, she dodged and for an instant she leave her back exposed, in that moment La Pucelle jump, Martha turn but she was pushed by the back of the Master sword, falling.

La Pucelle was on top of her pushing the sword, the Saint as resisting pressing her teeth's:

 _´´ I know she was different because of her appearance but I wasn´t expecting she be so strong_ :´´ - even though this, La Pucelle were also having difficult to hold her, Saint Martha was more strong physically than expected.

Mash run and kick the cross far away, this angry the Saint making she forced her body on the Master, who make a last effort to push back the Saint:

´´MARTHA, I JUST WANT TO TALK! - Saying very close to her face.

The Saint stay quite looking with shock, she begin blushing.

´´ _WHO ALLOWED YOU CALL ME IN MY NAME_!?`´´

This surprise La Pucelle who release her, receiving soft hits on her head by a very frustrated Martha:

´´ **Apparently senpai conciliation work** ´´- the kohai looking the scene confused.

´´ _MOOOH! -_ Martha shouting.

Few minutes later, Martha were knee down, pouting with La Pucelle on her front and the servant behind the Master. Mash standing to the side holding a cross:

´´Sorry, Miss Martha but I feel that we had a chance to get along´´

´´ _HAAA...I mean, your faith is blind, young Master_ ´´´- this reaction make La Pucelle think

´´Is my impression of she want to rude? ´´

Jeanne approached

´´You and me are considered Saint by a lot people, isn´t had faith on us is a blessing? ´´

Martha react like she agree but then crossed her arms:

 _´´And what made you had faith on me, Young Master´´_

´´Well, first you could attack us long before but prefer fallow us, then when I call by your name your angry was like of Holly Maiden and…´´ continued to give reasons making Martha more and more embarrassed.

´´ _STOP…STOP…This is so shameful_ ´´- hiding her face with the hands:

´´But also because Fou is on your lap for a while and you don´t mind´´

´´ _EH? Out of there, little one!_ ´´- Fou run to Mash shoulder.

Martha put her hands in her lap and look down fixed:

´´ _You know I can´t just disobey my Master_ ´´- look to a side ´´ _Not Matter how cruel she can be_ ´´ -whispering.

´´I see, if I offer you protection? ´´

´´REALLY!?...Ahem, that´s just a ridiculous proposed´´- embarrassed.

´´Hehe, I see your negotiation is progressing nicely, so how about we dinner? Mozart cook a soap´´- Marie with her usual enthusiasm.

 _´´So, If you don´t take as prisoner I think I should go_ …´´- Martha was about to stand but La Pucelle take her hand.

´´Please, stay with us until you make your own decision´´´

Martha look surprise

´´ _Is been long since someone had so much faith on me…´´-_ whispering - ´´ _AH MOOH! Don´t expect I like the soap_ ´´

The answer make La Pucelle look to her servants with optimist. Few minutes later when Martha taste one spoon of the soap:

 _´´TSK…Is good…_ ´´- whispering but La Pucelle heard making her smile, Martha with a serious glared continued _-´´ I can´t join to your team but for your generosity I promised I won´t attack you anymore_ ´´- after finish the sentence she continued taking the soap.

´´That´s enough to me´´

´´ _Dumb Master_ …´´ continued whispering.

´´Please call me La Pucelle…´´

´´ _DO YOU HEARD ME!?´´_ \- reacting surprised, La Pucelle only nods _.´´´ MOOH!´´_

Marie and Mozart laugh low of the scene, while Mash and Jeanne look relieved. After an hour, the team were mostly sleeping only with Jeanne been vigil a little far, Martha was pretend to sleep waiting until a little before the dawn, she open her eyes, her cross was returned as sign of good will. She get close to La Pucelle and moving her hand like she want caressing her face but stop, she whisper:

 _´´Thanks for your kindness, actually I was expecting to lose that why was I easy on you, maybe because I am really a Saint I want to be in the right side always even against my safety….tomorrow you probably won´t find me anymore, not even in the witch Castle but I am happy that my last moment were blessed because of you_ ´´- Martha leave, Jeanne see her but stay quiet, little after La Pucelle open her eyes.

Martha walk a little last than a mile and see on the distant the Berserker Class, Vlad:  
´´So, I supposed you kill all them if you take all a night…´´

Martha didn´t reply.

´´Or more probably you empathized with them, since the beginning I see as you as the weakest´´- star walking - ´´I will do the work you don´t want´´

Martha put herself in front on combat position.

´´You want to protect them? Is not like you can defeated me´´

 _´´Is fine, I hope you summon me one day, Master La Pucelle_ :´´- Martha close her eyes expecting her end. Vlad stick his weapon in the ground, small sticks appear going on Martha direction. A little before, they hit her, the Saint feel something grabbing her by the hips and pushing her:

´´ _La Pucelle?´´_ \- both girls make turns in the ground, stopping La Pucelle was on Martha Top.

´´WHY ARE YOU NO FIGTHING BACK? ´´- shout the Master, the Saint surprise she clenched her teeth's:

 _´´If I died, I can put a protection spell on my allies_ …´´- avoiding make eye contact with the Knight.

´´Martha, do you see us as …? ´´

´´I was right that you empathized with them, especially with that Master, even with her weird appearance servants still prefer a human Owner`´

The both girls stand up.

´ _´Master, just run and abandoning me…_ ´´

´´I won´t leave you! ´´

Vlad move dangerously to them, Martha react shooting causing an explosion stopping Vlad, Martha take La Pucelle hand and pull of her: ´´

´´ _DAMMIT! WHAT A RECKLESS MASTER!_ ´´´

´´Martha, I can fight! What…´´- Nearly Tripping.

´´ Hold there, I´m fast because I´m a Rider and don´t expect your sword work against a Servant! ´´

Both girls run and close to a hill, Martha feel a pain in her leg:

´´ _AAAAH!_ ´´- she scream nearly falling

´´MARTHA!—La Pucelle holding her who knee down, the Saint legs were bleeding because a stick hit her. Even slower than Martha, Vlad were approaching.

 _´´Master, forget about me already!´´_

´´Sorry, I won´t´´- taking Martha to carry on her back -´´ I won´t deserve my kohai is I do something as abandoned someone´´- smiling, Martha looking nervously, the Master down the hill. Vlad in the top scream

´´Saint, you can´t fixed your mistakes killing the Master right here, our Lady will forgive you…´´

Martha were shaking

 _´´Dammit, why you give me hope, Master?_ : ´´- after thought this Martha release herself and Jump in front of La Pucelle who was confused.

Martha eyes were hiding in her fringe, pointing the cross to La Pucelle:

´´ _TE-TE-TERRAS-TERRAS-´´_ \- Tremble so much that barely can hold her cross. The knight look her seriously invoking her sword.

´´ Idiot couple, on this situation I can easily destroy boths without expect a reaction: ´´ - preparing himself to use his Nobble Phantasm.

 _´´TERRAS—TERRAS…´´ -_ Martha lowering her arm.

´´I WATCHING YOU! ´´ - La Pucelle turn to see Vlad and swinging her sword hit a rock throwing in his direction, surprise him and forcing to dodged.

´´BUT WHY? YOU WEREN´T PAY ATTENTION TO HER?´´

´´There is no way she will attack me, I totally Trust her, I believe on Martha´´

Martha was open mouth stunned with the hands in her face.

La Pucelle raised her crossed pulse.

´´Berserker, I will busted you´´

´´Ha, an ingenuous girl like you thinking that can fight a Lord like me is just stupidity´´- he raised his arm to use his Nobble Phantasm:

´´LUMINOSETÉ ETERNELLE´´ a surprise offensive from Jeanne stop Vlad Attack.

La Pucelle run on Vlad direction staying in few meter of distance:

´´CHESTO! ´´ -she extended her sword hitting Vlad in his chin pushing him far, knocked.

 **´´What a Jerk, someone who are so cruel, will never beat senpai** ´´- Mash was accompany Jeanne on watch the scene.

Martha approached to the Master.

 _´´Hey, why you believe me so much? ´´_

´´Is because, we´re comrade now´´

Martha open her eyes again, tearing up she inclined her face:

´´ _YES! ´´_

Hour after back to the camp:

´ _´Master, say AAAH_ ´´- Martha feeding La Pucelle with a spoon.´´

´´The Master Charming sure is seducing´´- Marie watching happily.


	28. Chaldea Days 06

Is about few minutes for the New Year, while Chaldea was waiting the time come, La Pucelle invite by her servant, to a certain place thanks to the Singularity Room able to create a lot scenarios, the Master was wearing apparently a White Yutaka waiting outside of the residence:

´´This clothes look more the one a person use after a bath, I am curious why my Medusa offering me this…´´- looking to the night sky, suddenly she feel arm embracing her around her hips, feeling her back pressed softy by a female figure:

´´Medusa…you are been clinging tonight´´- blushing.

 _´´Is because this will be a unique night for us´´-_ moving her face more close to her Master ear _-´´ this will be an opportunity to show you my feelings for You´´_

´´Eh? Isn´t this inconvenient, we had a party to go…´´- trying to release herself but Medusa softy grab her fixedly.

 _´´Don´t mind, this place will give us a lot time_ ´´ -sight- ´´ _A vague memory tell me that I use to visit here, that why I feel more comfortable with you here_ ´´

La Pucelle blushing look to floor.

´´Medusa, still I don´t know what we doing here…´´

´´ _Master, are you oblivious or you are trying to escape of me_ ´´- free her Master from her embrace and move to front her, holding her face close enough to they noise touch- ´ _´I love you, Master, and I don´t this just be only in our feeling, but in our bodies as well_ ´´

La Pucelle make a step back, barely came out of her caress.

´´This become a complicate situation…´´- avoiding looking her.

 _´´I know but that why this will become a great time_ ´´- putting her arms around her Master neck- ´´ _And been flirting with you intensely on this days for a reason_ ´´- smudging

´´Our relationship can´t be this way, how I will face everyone after this (specially Mash) ´´

´´ _You already considering taste my body_ …´´ - licking her lips _´´ Debutants sure are nice to play_ ´´- approaching to bite the side of her Master neck.

´´Eeek!´´-pushing softly Medusa by the shoulders -´´Please be…my girlfriend´´- the servant look surprise, La Pucelle also just notice what she say.

´´AAAH, Forget what I ask, Medusa! ´´- shaking her hands from embarrassed.

 _´´Hahaha…Master, is this your excuse to feel less awkward?_ ´´- after laugh she glared La Pucelle with more gentle eyes- ´´ _I´m glad that I become your lovers is that allowed us go further_ ´´

´´I am shameful, ask this stuff just make me same as this selfish Master…´´

Medusa jump to hold La Pucelle face, pressing her face.

 _´´Master, if you compared yourself with this other pathetic, this offending me since I am sure I had good taste_ ´´- with a serious tone, and then she hug La Pucelle tightly on her breast- _´´ Beside, you´ll be the most delicious person I had on bed_ ´´

´´After this, Medusa connect our lips, my first kiss with so gorgeous woman and a goddess about everything. She pushed me slowly to inside the residence, a futon was there and without disconnect our lips I sit there with Medusa moving on me. Even though her mouth doesn´t had an exactly savior, when she take my tongue to pull on her in mouth, I had a shameful between my legs that I try to covered. Medusa break our kiss and lick her lips looking to me like I was her prey: ´´

 _´´Master, you really are a newbie if you allowed a woman take the lead´´_

´´I´m a girl...actually´´

 _´´I know, knowing your past I just glad that I can eat so delicious body´´_

´´Medusa open my Yutaka or that what I thought, exposing my naked body. ´´

 _´´You probably think was a yutaka for a new year, but actually are clothes use for couple about to make love…´´_

´´Medusa move my hands that covered my crotch and lowered until see my parts…this is surreal, she going to really…:´´

´´HYAAAH! MEDUSA!... (She lick that part)´´

 _´´Master, moan I much as you need´´_

´´And she continued lick there, the warmest on her tongue that was on my mouth now I feel there: ´´

´´ _Churk…churk…churk…´´_

´´What sound she is making? Is this really come from her lick me, and get stronger when she grab my tail. She apart forming a saliva line: ´´

 _´´I was curious since our meet; your tail is sensible, isn´t it Master?´´_

´´Ahaa…ahaaa….I didn´t know neither….ahaaa…I think is just because you touch me´´

 _´´Master you are gasping and we still not in the best part´´_

´´Medusa massage my tail, her left hand move to the based that connect my tail while her right was in the tip: ´´

´´Medusaaa….Medusaaa…hyaaa…´´

 _´´Master don´t shut your mouth, part of the fun is hear us calling for our names: ´´_

´´My Rider who was still clothes remove the top of her outfits, her breast are so beautiful….eeeh? I´m thinking this in the pervert way:´´

 _´´Master, you´re so sensible that I want to try this on your body: ´´_

´´Then she put my tail between her breasts, she pressed them on her, I feel an itchy running on my body: ´´

´´AAAH…UUUFFS…´´

 _´´I knew this would make you feel good´´_

´´She pass to move her breast to from and behind, I shake so much. The view of her face smiling with my tail on her breast was stimulant: ´´

´´Medusa….Medu….how much you will contin…aaaah! ´´

 _´´Ara, your tail is rigid, now we can be connected like I want´´-_ moving to La Pucelle face -´´ _Want to take my underwear, Master, is good as preparation for our next step´´_

´´So I take off her panties, I notice how she can fight without ever showering them, and this is another first time: ´´

 _´´So Master, this going to make you addicted to me from now on_ ´´

´´ **Senpai….senpai…where are you? ´´**

´´Eeeh? Mash!´´´

´´Damn, I ignored that the Shielder know how use this´´ - clenched her teeth's.

´´ **Senpai, I finally found…you** ´´ - Mash was wearing a white Yukata decorate with leaves.- ´´ **You and Medusa had this relationship…never mind** ´´- with a stressed expression she could make one step to the outside.

´´Mash wait…´´

´´ _Want to join us? ´´_ \- this unusual proposed make Mash stop and slowly turn to them.

´´Medusa what are you saying this craziness…´´

´´ **Can I?** ´´- with her hand on the chest.

´´Well is…ouch, how I explain this. ´´

 _´´Master, I know Mash is your favorite and you will like to this more with her than we me´´ -_ Medusa still on La Pucelle top move her Index finger in her Master belly.

 **´´Senpai, is this true? ´´-**

La Pucelle nods, embarrassed.

´´ _Don´t mind Master, I am not asking exclusivity, actually Mash also look delicious there_ ´´- Licking her lips glaring Mash.

 **´´I will only join if Senpai allowed me´´.** Blushing looking to other side.

´´Oh Mooh! Reject you here is not something I will´´

Mash begun approached, Medusa move a little to give space to the Shielder, the girl sit in front La Pucelle:

´´ **Maybe, I should remove them** ´´- trying to remove her glasses but her senpai hold her.

´´I´ll like with your glasses on…´´

Mash smiling nods.

´´Maybe because my time with Medusa I was more into to initiate the intimidate contact, getting closer to Mash face, I nearly close my eyes but she carresy the right side on my face so I feel comfortable to connect our Lips, beginning with only a soft touch in our mouths. Trying to imitate the way Medusa do, I push my tongue inside Mash mouth: `´

´´ **BUAAASH, SENPAI THIS WAS TOO GOOD!** `´- licking the saliva of her mouth - ´´ **My first kiss, with senpai, hehe, I´m so happy, let´s continued** ´´

´´This time was Mash who initiative, our inexperienced make our kiss quite chaotic, feeling or teeth's on contact, but her saliva give me a more pleasure savior´´

´´ _Don´t forget about me_ ´´- the Rider grab Mash by her hips make her break the kiss with her senpai ´´ _Shielder I take our Master first Kiss but you there is some other first time to give to her_ ´´- undressing Mash Yutaka exposing her breast.

´´ Beautiful…I mean sorry…´´

 **´´Please…praise me senpai…´´**

´´ _See Master, she want you look to her and appreciated her body_ ´´

´´So I did, noticing that her bust is large, not sure compared to Medusa but remember how I use to glare her figure in her servant outfit until I get used to ``

 _´´Master just don´t look to them, trying to lick them´´_

 **´´Senpai, please taste my breast** ´´

´´You two really become promiscuous with me...´´ Sight.

 **´´Exactly, senpai but my nipples on your mouth** ´´

´´This is the taste of a breast? Similar with her mouth the fact I doing lewd thins on her is what give me savor, is warm, for an instinct I star suck them: ´´

´ **Sen..pai, you look cute sucking them, hyaaa…´´-** a saliva line form on the distant of Mash breast and the Master mouth´´

´´ _I feel that your part is drenched_ ´´

´´ **Medusa, you´re touching me there…hyaaa** ´´

´ _´Relaxed Mash, I take off your underwear. Now let´s lying down together, that´s right, Now Master in who you want to insert your first time? ´´_

´´Medusa, you´re doing too much, how I can choice something like that?´´

´´If you don´t choice, Mash and I will competed for you…´´

 **´´Senpai, please don´t make this embarrassed moment be wasted´´**

´´I close my eyes and embarrassed I said; Mash´´

 **´´Senpai, I am happy´´**

 _´´As your desire, Mash spread your legs, Master get closer to her´´_

´´You don´t need to guide me! ´´

 _´´But you need, because if be a little difficult´´_

´´Medusa grab my tail and put on Mash crotch: ´´

 **´´Senpai…hold my hand´´**

´´Sure Mash…I´m so nervous…this count as my first time? ´´

 _´´We can count because your tail is so perfect to get inside of a woman_ ´´ - lick her lips ´´ _now pushed Master, I hold your tail to stay fixed_ ´´

´´ Mash…stop me if get something wrong´´

 **´´Senpai...´´** nods.

´´So my tail enter Mash crotch, only a little but I feel an itchy running on me, Medusa pull on a bit, until now I didn´t my tail can feel intensive: ´´

 **´´AAAH…Senpaaai! ´´**

´´Mash…her inside is warm´´ - whispering

 _´´Trying to move like a pistol, Master_ ´´- the Rider smiling perversely.

´´So, this way…eeek! ´´ -after moan she whispered-`´ I feel I break something´´

 _´´Very well, Master, your kohai become a woman´´_

 **´´I-I also make senpai into a woman´´**

´´Mash….´´

´´And without notice it, my hips star moving inside and outside faster, my tail pressed by Mash interior: ´´

 **´´Senpai, Kiss me´´**

´´Mash….aaah….slurp, slurp…sluprs´´

´´ My tail suddenly stay straight feeling a warm liquids covered her.´´

 _´´Already Mash? Well, is what I can expect from a newbie. Let me pull out´´_

 **´´KYAAA…´´**

´´HYAAA…MEDUSA! ´´

 _´´Master you also feel removing, so charming´´´_

Mash and La Pucelle lying down, gasping, Medusa move again to La Pucelle top:

´´This was an orgasm´´- caressing her Master face

´´Ha…ha…I notice it´´

´´Now is my turn´´- grabbing the tail to put in her crotch.

´´Wait…we going to continued…AAAAH´´

´´Wow, is just the tip but…AAAH…Is feel good´´

´´Medusa…Mash is just there…eh? ´´

 _´´She is sleeping, it was too much for her, and now I recover my chance´´_

´´MEDUSAAA…EEEK!´´

Next morning, the three girls were dressed again, Mash clinging on La Pucelle right arm while Medusa holding her left hand

´´This going to be hard to explain…´´ - thinking that they lost the New Year party, the singularity disappear.

´´ **This is weird, the clock said around the 23: 30 pm** ´´

 _´´Only 15 minute pass here´´_

´´But-but…how? ´´

´´I told you before that place would give us a lot time´´- wink her left eyes.

´´What a relieve, I thought I going to had to make an excused.

 **´´Senpai…next time less spend more time there´´**

´´Sure…our three again?´´

Before Mash could answer, Medb come running:

´´Hey Darling and her girls, I was looking for both…OOOH´´

´´What Medb? What your face mean´´

´´Nothing, I just who is not virgin anymore´´ - turn around.

La Pucelle sit on her knees  
´´Dammit, they going to notice it…´´

 **´´Senpai, just use a command to quite them´´**


	29. Chaldea Days 07

During the summer that the Master La Pucelle spend with her servant in a mysterious Island, since they will spend unknown time there, the team build facilities for they instance. The master wearing a swimsuit even been embarrassed, she was relieved that only her female companion's stay, thinking that this make the situation less awkward, she was searching for a certain duo:

´´ Where is this two lazy pirates, they take a bunch of Lumber without permission, hoping they´re no wasting´´ - La Pucelle was walking close to the beach and see a hut recent build- ´´Well, there´s no other place when this two could be´´- running a little to get closer, she starting hearing sounds that she is quite familiar:

´´Mary…Mary…push rougher!´´

´´Anne you´re so masoquist when we´re on bed´´

´´We´re not in a bed…AAAAH! ´´

La Pucelle just few steps of the hut, close her eyes and giving step back:

´ _´Master, why´re are you here?_ ´´ the voice come front a girl that La Pucelle secretly considered one of her favorites, after Mash and Medusa, with an embarrassed expression she slowly turn to see her servant who glared her with a severe look. 

´´Martha, I just checking…really´´- shaking her hands.

´´Maryyyy…there…. Rougher´´

Both girls blushed by heard this:

 _´´I see, I also come here to check…Master Let´s out of here´´_

After been far of the hut:

 _´´ Why this pirates had to lewd right here. Indecent women's! ´´ - Martha_ was frustrated.

´´Is better don´t know details…´´

 _´´But Master, they´re wasting your good will been selfish_ …´´´- crossing her arms.

´´I think is just, since they´ll doing the hardest job eventually´´

´´ _You´re just too considerate…_ _ **that´s what I like about you**_ _…´´-_ whispering the last sentence.

´´Anyway, Martha are you enjoying your time here? ´´

The Saint shyly nod.

 _´´Is the first time I see a beach, in my past I didn´t even know this place exist´´_

´´So, your first visit is with us, that´s make me a privileges´´- smiling.

´´You probably say this to everyone…´´

´´I´m not, just for I like the most…ops´´ - closing her mouth after notice saying quite sensible.

´´ _So, I´m also a privilege_ ´´- caressing her hairs while a breeze make her appearance divine.

La Pucelle nearly lose herself in that view; shake her head to continue the conversation:

´´´Do our times are better than your past? ´´

 _´´Master, you´re quite arrogant compared these times with the one I meet the Messiahs´´-_ with a serious tone.

´´I didn´t want to angry you, is just, I´m not religious and after meet so much myths, is look, well….´´- she lose her words while Martha glared her more severe, but she sight.

 _´´I understand, this worlds had more things than my faith could accept, but I did because there´s no way I could denying it´´_

´´What´s relieve that you´re so reasonable.´´

´´I had to, since our meet you become my life…I MEAN, you´re my protege´´

They walk stop on a table were Coconuts cut in half:

 _´´Master, here a drink for you, just the best for you´´_

´´Ah, I wish could drink Martha Holly Water´´- saying smiling while slurp the straw.

 _´´Just because I´m a Saint Doesn´t mean this Water is Holly_ ´´ -Martha expression was neutral, a little after she make a unusual smile -´´ _But if you want my Water_ …´´- La Pucelle look to her and was surprise that Martha connect they lips, another breeze make both girls hairs move.

´´ _Eh? My first kiss will taste like Coconuts´´-_ putting her fingers on her lips

´´MARTHA, WHY…mmmh…´´´- blushing but couldn´t hide her happiness.

´´ _Master don´t be oblivious_ ´´- embrace herself making her bust stand up - _´´There´s only want reason that will make me do this…´´_ -blushing and looking to left.

´´Martha, since when you feel this about me? ´´

´´ _Is hard to tell, I really like you back then on Orleans, I say your name on my prays but specially I get really frustrated after knowing what you do with Mash and the Gorgon_ …´´- glaring her with the eye corner.

´´Ah yes, that time sure change everything on my relationships´´- floating a finger on the check.

´´So Master, can we had a similar relationship´´- putting her arms around La Pucelle neck getting dangerous close.

´´You´re very seducing…but I don´t want to advantage of you´´ - holding Martha Shoulder and avoiding facing her.

´ _´Master, is me who is taking advantage of you…_ ´´ approaching to La Pucelle mouth.

´´Are you sure? I don´t our relationship become superficial´´

 _´´I am been thinking this for long, a Saint Don´t take her feeling lightly_ ´´

´´Martha, call my name, if we going to do this we´ll be proper lovers´´- looking shyly to her.

 _´´YES, La PUCELLE! ´´_ \- She jump to hug her.

In a hut make special for the Master, with a mattress , Martha was topping the Knight:  
 **´´La Pucelle, since want to drink my water, take directly´´**

´´Martha put her wrist on my face, moving just a little the veil covering her hips so I can pleasure her with my mouth:´´

 _´´La Pucelle….AAAH….AAAH….´´_

´´Wow, her weight on my face make licking her more easily, Is entertainment heard her saying my name while my tongue move, I suck once:´´

 _´´THERE…MOOOH…´´_

´´Martha hold herself on my horns, they´re not sensible but I feel the pressure:´´

 _´´PUCELLEEE…TAKE THIS…´´_

´´EEEK...MARTHA…SLURP´´

´´She put her middle fingers on my crotch moving in the same rhythm that she move her hips on my face: ´´

´´MAARTHA…NOT FAIR…SLURP´´

Minutes Later, both girls lying in the bed:

 _´´I can´t still go more far with you, are you disappointed?´´-_ insecure.

´´Not at all, only the fact that so gorgeous woman like me this ways is too much happiness´´

 _´´Master…I mean, La Pucelle, I know you still we go with Mash and the Gorgon, but can you keep this way of make love only for us?´´_

´´Martha, you´re too considerate´´- hiding herself with a pillow ´´With you is the third time I do this´´

´´EEEH? Now I feel I can ask for more´´- suddenly Martha stand up of the bed -´´ you two indecent criminals´´- looking to the Window, the duo were there:

´´Oh Mary, she found us´´

´´Let´s run! ´´

´´OH DO THEY SEE US...MOOOH, I WILL STAY CELIBATE FOR NOW ON´´

The Master silently nods.

´´My numbers of lovers was reduce again´´


	30. Sumi Washio Arc 04

Early Saturday, the Hero team is about to travel to private resort for training:

´´Okay, the young girls behind and the adult in Front´´- Aki speaking to Washio, Sonoko and Gin, in her Van.

 _´´But Sensei, LaPu is sitting in your side´´_

´´ She count´s as adult´´

´´I´m not that Old! ´´- frustrated.

´´You already did pretty adult's things, Ahem…´´- the teacher blush slightly, La Pucelle look to the window.

 **´´Souta…what you do with Sensei Yesterday night? `´-** Sumi with a look of suspicious

´´Don´t make these things awkward, Washio! ``

´´Awkward for what, Sou-chan? ´´- Gin talking in her ear.

´´Eeek! Giiin! ´´

´´The travel continue calmly with us playing a mobage creating a guilt, Sonoko read part of her writings and Gin discussing asking help to make a special present for her little brothers, knowing that she´s Nee-san explain why she play with us, ironically not so mature compared to Washio who is only child:´´

When they arrived to the resort, they first training consist on catch ball shooting by a machine with the weapon:  
´´Sonoko you make only 3 catch after 10 shooters´´

 _´´Sensei this actually harder than fight Vertex´´_

´´Is had to be, you´ll be ready to more difficulties conditions´´

´´Sonoko work better on defensed anyway, now leave this for the principal on offensive here´´- Minowa pointing to herself. After complete her turn:

´´Gin make eight of ten, very good´´

´´I know! ´´ - proudly.

´´Still not perfect score like Washio´´

´ **´To be fair I just need to hit them** ´´

´´So for our next training…´´

 _´´Sensei, won´t LaPu be test too_? ´´

´´Is kind of irrelevant since her entirely body is magical´´

´´Aki, I don´t mind, apparently they really want to see me being hit by balls´´- with an irony tone.

 _´´I don´t want to see you get hit, I think_ ´´

´´Sonoko, you instead saying this? ´´

´´Haha, Sou-chan you´re being trapped in her jokes´´

´´Okay, but without using your sword´´

´´So my test happened, face the machine was more intimidate than I thought since it was like canon, however, and old instinct wake up on me see my foot raise kicking the ball, colliding with the next ball: ´´

 _´´WHOA, this was like an Ace of soccer will make´´_

´´That´s is true…eh? ´´- being hitting by a ball.

´´I knew she´ll get distracted…´´- sighted

Her score was nine of ten. The training continued with the girls pushing weighs, practicing with others weapons and running around a hill.

´´Finally, our first day of camp is over´´- Gin caressing the shoulder.

´´ **So even you get tired by this training´´**

´´I can´t help, Aki-sensei specially insist on me´´

 **´´Probably testing your stamina, compared to our friend** …´´- see that was carrying in her back a sleepy Sonoko.

´´She will normally sleep by half of the travel but she really talk with Sou-chan´´

´´Should I feel guilty? ´´

´´ **For how you see happy carrying her…maybe** ´´- with irony tone.

´´Sonoko been fan of magical girls make I connect with her, remember me Koyuki when she was still innocent: ´´

Hours Later in the Hot Spring.

´´ _Come on, LaPu, get in the water with us! ´´-_ Sonoko, only with a towel, were pushing her who were trying to resist.

´´Sonoko, this is too inconvenient for me! ´´

´´Not fair, Washi told me you bath with her once and I suspect with Aki-sensei too´´

´´B-but…´´- to her surprise Gin take her hands and pull on her to the water.

PLASH!

La Pucelle emerge seeing her towel floating

 **´´See, wasn´t that hard** ´´- Washio as in her side.

´´Washio, you could help me there…´´

´´ **True, but is more fun seeing you on trouble** ´´ -smudging

´´Washiooo…EEEK! `´- Getting caught by Gin and Sonoko.

´´Your skin is soft, that´s the reason that Sonoko like touch you so much´´- Gin grabbing her arms.

´´Gin take care where you touch…EEEAK! ´´- Feel that Sonoko grab her too.

 _´´True, even your tail is so Soft´´_

´´Sonoko, if you touch me like this I… EEEAK! ´´

´´You made so funny sounds, Sou-chan´´

Washio looking the girls playing, slowly submerge into the water.

´´ _Ah, someone coming to us_! ´´

Washio appear grabbing La Pucelle from her front.

´´ **Isn´t you enjoying so much be touched, Souta? ´´-** with a serious glared.

´´Washio, you´re too close… (I can feel her breath and her chest pressing mine)´´

´´Enough girls, stay here calmly or go to sleep already´´- Aki just entering to the water, with the fours girl looking fixedly her figured.

Washio glared back to the Knight.

 **´´So you prefer adults woman, eh?** ´´ - she tinkles her in the belly.

´´Washi…ahaha…washi… haha…´´

´´ _I want to make her laugh too_ ´´- Sonoko massaging the tail.

´´I won´t be behind´´

´´My student are just brats´´- sighted.

Hour later, the team were in the room preparing to sleep:

´´ _It was fun for our first day_ ´´- Sonoko wearing a pajama of chicken.

´´True, if only tomorrow be the same but if will be dedicated for our summer lessons´´- pounding

´´ **Study is always a priority for us** ´´

´´But you probably will forgot mostly your study anyway´´

´´ **Souta, don´t teach them so irresponsible things** ´´

´´But is true Washi´´

´´ **Applicant writer** _ **like you shouldn´t think this way**_ _…´´-_ sighted.

´´So, changing of subject, girls talk about romance in this nights´´

´´ **I wasn´t expecting that subject from you** ´´

´´Come on Washio, beginning from you, do you had someone you like? ´´

´´ **Aah? Not really (I think), what about you Gin**?´´

´´Well, since I like to care of my little brother, I was planning become a bride…´´- joining her two index finger, blushing slightly. Washio and Sonoko look to her with surprise.

´´ _Well, I like everyone here!´´_

 **´´Not in that sense, Sonochi, now the one who is being quite…´´**

´´Me? Should I really answer? ´´

´´ Don´t try to run, Sou-chan´´- Gin was her behind to avoid La Pucelle run to other side.

´´ **I know is private but this night is this for stuffs** ´´

The Knight look to Sonoko who eyes were shinning.

´´ Apparently I don´t had escape…mhh… I do date girls in the past…´´- blushing, there is silent for a moment.

´´ **On plural?** ´´

´´ _Incredible, LaPu_! ´´

´´Ahaha, I was expecting you confessed some old crush, but I know that boys date sooner…´´

´´It- it was when I already was a girl´´- nervous.

 _´´WHAU! This really happened beside the fiction! ´´_

´´Sou-chan, you´re exotic person´´

´´ Ouch, I knew this awkward moment will happened´´- lamenting.

´´Washi, are you still with us´´- notice that she was submerge on her thoughts.

´´ **AH! Don´t mind me….how far you go with them?** ´´ - blushing in this question.

´´Eh, well….until we become one´´ - don´t facing them.

´´ _Oh, so that why you get so sensible in the hot spring_ ´´

´´Sorry, Sou-chan´´

´´Don´t need, I don´t dislike´´

 **´´Sure you don´t, Souta´´-** with a serious voice.

´´MOOH, let´s sleep already! `´

Little after the girls were apparently sleeping, Washio stay awake a little more watching La Pucelle sleep:

´´ You´re not so old than us but already had quite life, isn´t it? ´´- whispering.

Visiting Madoka:

 **´´It was a calm week, didn´t? ´´**

´´ Yes, I kind of wishing they attacked frequently so I could help you more´´-

 **´´Don´t overdoing, you and I know the risk´´**

´´I know, but also the feel of can´t do anything I wish´´

 **´´But a less you´re doing the best, like lying in my lap´´´**

´´Ah, I can´t complying about this´´- accommodating in her legs.

 **´´I like to spoiled you, after all´´**

Minutes Later.

 _´´LaPu, LaPu´´-_

´´Sonoko? ´´- wake up.

´´ _Vertex!_ ´´

´´Just when I thought about them´´

Minutes later:

´´Eeeh? Isn´t them too many? ´´ Gin shocking seeing a troop or Vertex, in form of small nutcracker dolls.

´´ **For what I can count is around of 100** ´´

´´ _Washi is good on math as always_! ´´- then Sonoko jump from behind after La Pucelle shield for a shoot of the dolls. ´´ _Thanks, LaPu´´_

´´You´re welcome´´- smiling and the blondie smile back- ´´Actually this attack was useful, I feel far weaker than previous Vertex´´

 **´´So maybe that´s the reason for the big number´´**

´´So I can fight in my fullest´´- raising her arms with a sword.

´´So, let´s advance attacking on different fronts´´ - they agree, running on different directions while the dolls were shooting, Sonoko shield herself for an instant but notice is possible to dodge efficiently.

´´ORAAA! ´´- Gin been the first to destroy one of the Vertex, it disintegrate in the moment it was decapitate. La Pucelle destroying the second by a strong swing of the sword. Washio arrow destroy twice. Sonoko lance pierced two at once.

´´This is been quite easy´´

´´ **Too easy to be true** ´´- Washio still prudent even though she turn down dozen of enemies, the battle continue and the number of doll was reduce drastically.

´´ _Everyone, look_ ´´- the leader point to something in form a cave, the dolls come out of there and the number increase. ´´ _That´s probably the true Vertex_ ´´

´´Now we know who to fight´´ - Gin continue slaying the dolls, but even after get use to enough to attack we just the necessary strength the number don´t reduce.

Fifteen minutes later.

´´COME ON, THEY BLOCK OUR ADVANCE! ´´

 **´´Calm down Gin, just focus in your fronts** ´´- keeping her composure but her fingers was already hurts by how much she use the arrow.

 _´´Everyone let´s retreat for an instant!_ ´´- the order take Washio and Gin by surprise, but not for La Pucelle.

´´ **Any plan, Sonochi**? ´´

´´ _I´m don´t but LaPu…_ ´´- the three girls look to her.

´´I see this a good opportunity to use one my power´´

 **´´We talk about them before but are you sure, because the side effects your mention? ´´**

´´I can deal with them, now I´m worried that these guys could overcome us´´

Suddenly Sonoko jump to shield them against a rain of shoots.

´´They´re annoying persistent! ´´

´´LaPu, use the power that convenient you´´

´´I need time´´

´´Not Problem!´´- Gin back to the offensive in a high speed, the dolls breaking like woods. Sonoko join, Washio stay:

´´ **I covered you** ´´- her arrow shoot, the knight smiled and take long breath.

´´This is bad civilization´´- whispering, she raised her sword above her head.

Minutes pass and the girls keep fighting:

´´Ouch! .YOU BASTARD´´ - a shoot make scratch Gin face who just make her angrier,

The injured was still few but they tiredness is making they lose they efficiency. A group of nutcracker shoot continually against the girls, Sonoko block the attack and with big effort, she pierced them.

´´Sonochi! You look awful´´- Gin carrying her friend.

 _´´Hehe, sorry but It was time enough…´´-_ looking back she see La Pucelle holding some sword make by a rainbow, knowing that she need to get out.

´´Look powerful´´- Washio shaking a little.

´´I agree but I can barely handle, this sword is so heavy but Altera always swing so easily:´´ La Pucelle point the sword to the troop, as soon Gin and Sonoko back to her side, she shout:

´´PHOTO RAY!´´- like a rocket she flying in the enemies direction, a cyclone form in the sword like a cone, the closer nutcracker burns and the rest were disintegrate by impact wave, until hit the cave disappear in light and then an explosion, leaving a path of red ashes. The girls were open-mouthed.

´´ _INCREDIBLE! LaPu is really something!´´_

´´ I never see something so destructive, even by the Vertex´´

 **´´Souta…WERE´RE YOU?´´-** Washio run with worry after don´t see her comrade, the other girls fallow, the hot make they slow down except for Sumi, passing for a smoke she see the familiar figured. The knight was knee down holding herself in her sword:

 **´´Good, I thought you disappear**..´´- as soon she approached of her comrade, she faint, Sumi hold her -´´ **You´re burning! ´´**

´´Sorry…Washio´´

Later, La Pucelle wake in the camp room:

´´Good morning, Souta´´- Aki was there.

´´ Aki! Hi, …how much I sleep? ´´

´´The rest of the night, the girls are making the breakfast´´

´´Only hours? This is less than before and without talk with anyone:´´

´´We will need to talk about that power you use, but before…´´- Soon she open the door, the girls enter.

´´ _LAPU!.´´_ -Sonoko jumping to hug her.


	31. Sumi Washio Arc 05

The girls about travel back to their house:

´´ _Bye camp that was a good week_ `´- Sonoko waving.

´´I feel I had many energy´´- Gin extending her arms.

´´ **Good to hear, you will a lot energy to continue your homework** ´´ winking.

´´Washio don´t demotivated me, please´´ - sighted but then she smile -´´ I´m sure you will had the funniest time since Sou-chan is accompanying you´´

 **´´ That´s kind of…true´´-** blushing.

´´Waah, we´ll see each other every day and even I´ll visit you girls, okay? ´´

´´ **Finally you talk, Souta** ´´

´´Glad to see you all on good humor´´- The teacher scanned the vehicle.

´´ After the battle against the troop, the things were normal until I notice that I couldn´t bring my sword anymore, Madoka visits also stops, that honestly frustrate me and yesterday was serious since the girls need to fight another Vertex, in form of a sheep, and I couldn´t assist, they were fine but I couldn´t help feel useless. Is probably a side effect for that NP: ``

The travel continued without issues, Aki leave the girls in the house, first Sonoko, then Gin and last Washio:

´´Ojou-sama welcome back´´- the Older Maids saluting they Mistress.

´´ So the Maids miss they Master, that´s warm: ´´- the Knight thought for an instant until see her own Maid:

´´Miss La Pucelle, I was waiting You´´

´´Oh thanks Maria, I appreciated (Even me...) ´´- smiling anxiously, Maria approached to her and whispering on her ear:

´´Miss Washio gift´´

´´True, thanks for remember me (what silly of me forgotten this) ´´- La Pucelle accompany of Maria went to the room, greeting Sumi parent on the way.

 **´´We barely comeback and she already go to her room, I hope is not for that** …:``- Washio going reunite to her parents, then go to her room to lying in the bed

 **´´ It Was a good travel, we make a lot memories, we grown up closer and we defeat enemies but even a small issue like the uncertainly of Souta continue fight make me so unsatisfied** :´- Washio about to close her eyes:

´´Miss Sumi, sorry for bother but Miss La Pucelle want to see you´´- Maria nock the door, Washio with worry quickly out of her room to see her guest waiting for her in the way.

´´ **Souta, need something? ´´-** crossing her arms.

´´More exactly, I want to give you something´´

Washio inclined her head of curiosity when the door is open:

´´Tadan! This is surprise I promised to you before, is…´´

 **´ BATTLESHIP YAMATO, THE MOST POWERFULL NAVE BUILT BY JAPANESE IMPERY…´´-** Washio jump to the figure scale with her eyes shining.

´´ I don´t need to explain, apparently…´´

 **´´But Souta, what is this for? ´´**

´´Is my present for You´´´

 **´´Eh, for any reason? My birthday still far away ´´**

´´Is just a thanks for all you do with me, leaving me stay in your house, treat me as equal…´´ she couldn´t continue because Washio embrace her, tightly caressing her hair with the right hand.

´´ **You´re so silly, Souta, so silly…´´-** smiling but hiding a tear.

´´Yes, I agree´´- hugging her back.

Hours Later, Aki come to visit to talk about La Pucelle situation, in her room accompany of Washio:

´´The Taisha ask until you recovered your power you won´t participate on battles´´

´´I still can fight, I´m still strong physically …´´

´´All the girls are strong when they´re transformed, still is not enough without they skill even admitting that you´re far stronger physically´´

´´I´m they allied, not a subordinate of Taisha, if I want I can intervene without they approval´´

´´ **Souta, no!** ´´- Washio touch her hand ´´- ´´ **I understand your frustration but is dangerous fight without your best´** ´

´´I know but if I casa support yours on my fullest my presence here is unnecessary´´

´´ **DON´T CALL YOURSELF LIKE THAT!** ´´- Washio shout, immediately recover her composure -´´ **Ahem, you about everything is our friend, and you had more value as one than as a warrior** ´´- both girls blush been the sign of they agree.

´´You two still had a long vacation, enjoy your time as much you can´t´´- Aki leave the room:

 **´´Sorry for my tone earlier´´**

Well, you had right to use this tone on me´´- both girl smiled.

Next Day, La Pucelle visits Gin:

´´Thanks for receiving me´´- wearing a yellow dress with shorts spats.

´´Is me who need to thanks you, for accepting help me during your off day´´

´´Actually I´m happy that I had something to do, especially today that Washio had familiar business´´

´´That sound awkward that they excluded you of this event´´

´´Ah no, they invited me but that why I feel awkward….´´

´´Ahaha, still not use to be a new familiar member, you can be more easy with me, _mi casa es tu casa_ ´´

Gin guide her to the main room, when her younger brother was hiding watching that new guest:

´´Tetsuo, come to salute my friend´´

´´Hi, Miss Souta, nee-san talk a lot about you´´

´´Nice to meet you, your sister also talks a lot about you´´

´´ Really? Ah, thanks for save my sister in your first me´´- making a reverence

´´Well, I can say that time I was the lucky one for meet her…´´

´´Ah Sou-chan, your charming!´´ - putting left arm on La Pucelle.

Half hour later.

´´I AM THE HERO OF JUSTICE, I WILL NEVER GIVE UP´´- Tetsuo voicing a Sentai toy.

´´NAÏVE KIDS, MY POWERS ARE ABOUT YOU! ´´ - La Pucelle voicing a Dragon Toy.

´´TETSUOU RANGER, I BELIEVE YOU! ´´- Gin voicing a Princess doll, they were playing a scene of a serie they just finished to watch.

´´Sou-chan, the role of Villain is perfect for you´´

´´I take this as compliment, GAAARR´´´- making the dragon bite the Princess.

Time later.

´´Ah, I remember that I need to make the lunch´´

´´Need help? ´´

´´Don´t mind, continued with your fun there´´- after leave, Tetsuou make a question.

´´Miss Souta, can I call you Souta…nee?´´

´´AH! Sure (is this first time I´m been ever called this way)``

´´Thanks, Souta-nee, what other things you like?´´

´´I like soccer a lot, thought I can´t play like before´´

´´I like soccer too, who is your team?´´

´´I think it doesn´t exist here…´´

´´That´s bad…I´ll show you mine album of stickers´´

Time later, they hear a baby crying:

´´Tetsuou can you watch Kintarou´´- the boy going to see they little brother, La Pucelle fallow, minutes later Gin come to see them with a bottle;

´´So, our little boy is probably the first who is hungry…´´- she look surprise to La Pucelle holding the baby who were touching her horns.

´´Here your Sister, the one you want to see´´- passing the baby to Gin who was smiling brightly.

´´Souta, you will conquer my entirely house like this´´

´´Ah? This is just typical´´

Hour pass, Gin spend a big part of the afternoon with La Pucelle makings some papers toy, for Tetsuou birthday in the end of the month, close to five it was time for La Pucelle go:

´´Sou-chan, this was an entertainment day thanks to you´´

´´I can say the same to you, Gin´´

´´Come on, Tetsuou say goodbye´´

´´Bye, Souta-nee….please married Gin-nee in the future´´

´´EH? Tetsuou, don´t you see is embarrassed question´´- Gin blushing slightly.

´´Ah, only if your sister accept´´- winking to Gin.

´´Sou-chan! That´s actually was a good comeback ´´

Around of nine, the three heroes' girls fight a Vertex in form of Crab.

Next day early on Sonoko house.

 _´´LAPU!_ \- jumping to hug La Pucelle, dressing black pants and white T-shirt with the word HERO- _´´I had you all for myself today, right?´´_

´´That was the deal´´

 _´´We had so many things to do…´´-_ pulling La Pucelle by the hand.

´´So this is her room, with dolls of cats, Idols poster and a lot books: ´´

´ _You´re a speed-reader, right`?_ ´´

´´I supposed, I can read around a thousand word for minute´´

 _´´That´s is good, please read this first chapter of my novel´´_

´´Sure, let´s see a love history between a Yamato Nadeshiko and a Girl with traces of Dragon, this look familiar…´´- time later-´´ they names are Sumika and Saa-chan´´ - suspecting.

Minutes later.

´´Then Sumika press her chest on Saa-chan one saying, you really prefer adult woman…´´- shaking of embarrassed- ´´ SONOKO! This two character are Washio and Me, right? ´´

 _´´Exactly, since the camp you two become my muses_ ´´- joining her hands

´´Muses is another world that I been called for first time:´´- thinking while see her friend enthusiasm.

 _´´So LaPu, what do you think of my history? ´´_

´´Mmm…ignoring the part you use your friends as character, is honestly impressive how you make your character grow up closer and having more reason to like each other beside they time together´´

 _´´ Glad your enjoy, but you know in a lot anime de magical girls act more like lovers than friends, that make easier imagine they dating´´_

´´You´re correct, now that I think, even I could write my own histories…´´

´´ This is one of the reason I want a day with you, I want you tell me histories of your past life´´

´´ Oh, are you sure? Because it will take a while (especially after Camelot, so much mess) ´´

 _´´ Mhhh…just tell me your best moments and then we watch new movies about our heroines´´_

´´ So, I star when I meet my kind kohai…´´

After a long day playing with the hobbies, it was time to La Pucelle leave:  
´´ Take this gift, my favorites mangas and novels´´- passing a bag.

´´Eh? Are you sure? ´´

´´Yes, since it will go to my favorite person now´´

´´Oh…thanks´´- blushing.

When she was on the path to return, she receive a message from Washio:

´´Souta, we go to intercepted a Vertex, don´t risk yourself ´´

She stay quiet looking to the cellphone:

´´For how long I will be unnecessary? ´´

The Vertex of this time remember a goat.

Days later, the team were buying clothes:

´´So, how I look? - Gin dressing with a white singlet a blues skirt until the knees.

´´ **WOOOW! ´´** Sumi had a nosebleed, taking photos frenetically.

 _´´ Gin you´re so attractive_!´´

´´Thanks Sonochi, I was worry that this will suit me´´

´´It Suit! ´´-

´´I see that we unlock a switch from Sumi´´

´´ **Now, Souta is your turn´´-**

´´ Oh, why I accept come with all of you´´- hiding in the dressing room.

´´ **DON´T BE SHY! ´´-** opening the curtains.

´´OOOH! ´´- The tree girls admiring they friend using a Suit.

 _´´You´re so charming, is a perfect clothes for a swordsman!´´_

´´Is not the first time I use a Suit but is not of my licking´´

´´Come Sou-chan, Sumi adores it´´

 **´´GIN! ´´-** serious tone.

´´ Okay, okay, now is Washi turn of wear something revealing´´

Washio wear a white kimono with ears, pawns and tail of fox:

 _´´ Washi is gorgeous!_ ´´ - Sonoko taking many photos of her embarrassed friend _´´ I had an idea. LaPu pose with her´´_

Washio link her arms with La Pucelle, both looking to each other eyes shyly:

´´ _BUAAAH! ´´-_ Sonoko had nosebleed that making her faint.

´´SONOKO, ARE YOU FINE? ´´- holding her friends.

´´This is heaven…´´- making a sign of okay.

´´Geez. Sonochi, what do you had in mind? ´´ -suspiring.


	32. Sumi Washio Arc 06

Days pass and the girls fight another Vertex, La Pucelle still could join them in the battles, they break continued calmly:

 _´´FINALLY THE POOL!-_ Sonoko raise her arms as celebration - ´´ _And is only for ourselves today´´_

 **´´Is private after all, Taisha is been very generous to us´´**

´´Not with this school swimsuit, so disappointed´´

 **´´They´re more adequate to swim, Gin** ´´ - turn to a room- ´´ **Souta, are you hiding again**? ´´

´´But this…WAAH…´´ - Sonoko pulls her.

´´LaPu, you´re exuberant as always, even with the same swimsuit´´-

 **´´Why are you hide? Is only us here´´**

´´ I just not use with these clothes…EEEK´´- feel Sonoko grabbing her tail

 _´´The Taisha even make a hole for your tail´´_

´´Sonoko! ´´´- pushing down the blondie, tickle her.

 _´´Lapu…lapu…hahaha´´_

Washio stared the scene with her left eyes vibrating.

´´Jealous, Sumi? ´´

 **´´ Course not, Souta is living with me after all´´**

´´OOOH, SUMI! ´´- surprised that she make so statement.

 **´´Don´t make that face, let´s swim´´**

Minutes later

´´Sumi you´re so quick in the water´´

 **´´Well, I win a medal of swimming last year´´**

´´ Is that one together with your other trophies? ´´ - sitting on her right side.

 _´´ So Washi is a talent girl! ´´_

 **´´Is only two for scholarship activities is even make of plastic** …´´- waving her hands.

´´ _Still LaPu knowing this before us…´´-_ poked Washio with her elbow.

 **´´Anyway, Souta you swim as a crocodile with that tail´´**

´´Eh? Should I take this as compliment? ´´- a dislike expression.

Then the world paralyzed.

 **´´Sorry Souta, we need to go´´-** the trio leave to fight again, La Pucelle stay, hit the water once of frustration.

Next day, in a kindergarten. Gin was telling a history for kids, using drawings:

´´ This evil monsters invade our city, wanting to keep if for himself. How dreadful´´

´´ROAAAR´´- La Pucelle appearing in the door, wearing a hug cape, with vampire teeth's and fake horns and tails:

´´AAAAH, SO SCARY´´- kids screaming.

´´The monster destroy the house of innocent people´´- Then La Pucelle step a house of carton- ´´ but don´t afraid, because Shinju-sama is with us and send her heroes to save the city: Kokubou Ramen!`´

From the door, two person wearing military outfits with eyes mask declare:

 **´´The people call us to defend the country´´-** say the one with blue suit.

 _´´They shout for us to defend love_ ´´- say the one with Green.´´ EVERYONE STAND´´- Shout together.

´´WARRIOR OF PATRIOTISM´´- pointing they sword to the monster-´´ We won´t forgive you!´´

After finish the show, the team lunch together:

 _´´This was the funnier day of the year´´_

´´I´m not sure to agree, but probably between my top three´´

 **´´Souta make so a convincing monster that the kids were scary for real´´**

´´Sure I was doing my worse´´- been smug.

 _´´If only we could continue this day forever_ …´´- an innocent sentence but La Pucelle show uncomfortable ´´ _Ah, sorry LaPu, I just_ …´´

´´Imagining far away on this future´´- smiling, Sonoko feel relieve.

 **´´You´re good on jokes´´**

That Night Aki give them an important new on Washio home:

´´ Thanks for all your works in the last months, the number of Vertex decrease to the point rest only three to eliminated´´

´´That´s an optimist news´´- say Washio parents.

 **´´So, this fight could end in any moment…´´-** then stared to her guest **,** who was desmotivated.

La Pucelle lying down in her room:

´´I should be happy, I should be excited for that this would end, but still I just…:´´- hear knocks.

 **´´Souta, can we talk? ´´ -** enter the room - ´´ **You´re not happy, didn´t?´´**

´´My bad, is obvious, isn´t it? ´´

 **´´ Say things that you don´t need to fight won´t convinced you´´**

´´Washio, the time with all you was very pleased to me, is just…´´

´´Is not complete, I understand´´

´´I really wish I didn´t feel this way´´

Washio approached. Knee down on her front, caressing the left cheek of her friend:

 **´´You had more experience on combat than us, so I won´t say something about this but I don´t want my dear comrade undervalue herself, since is hurt see you down´´**

Heard these words bring an old memory to La Pucelle:

´´Don´t depreciate yourself, that is the work of our enemies only´´´-

´´I remember this lesson, Sweet Witch of Orleans: ´´- it was one of her past servant.

´´ **Souta, do I convince you? ´´-** Washio expressing doubt.

´´A lot, thanks again Washio, this time with you was more than I can ask´´

 **´´I´m happy for heard this, especially from the girl I lo…´´-** she paused, shake her head not- ´´ **from my closer friend´´**

Both girls stared each other smile for seconds:  
 **´´In the worst case you can stay in my home, my parents already see you as part of our family´´**

´´Oh, it mean I could become your sibling. ´´ - in-joke tone.

´´A sister or maybe a brother if you prefer…´´- trying making a comeback. She leave the room happily, La Pucelle could sleep more calm.

A last for few hours, Washio wake up:

 **´´They really don´t want to wasted time** ´´ - Washio was about to transform but look for a moment to the door ´´ **hopefully you had good dreams´´** \- thinking of her partner she just talk.

The three girls reunited:

 _´´Washi quick as always´´_

´´If only we could finish this battle as quick´´- In the front three big Vertex, two in form of dolls while the bigger like a bull.

 **´´Three like Aki-sensei mention, this could be last battle´´-**

´´Sumi, you sound demotivated…´´

 **´´Sorry, I just wish she could be with us´´**

 _´´LaPu still had time to join us_ ´´- Sonoko walking to the front- ´´ _whenever the case is; let´s make all of our effort be worth_ y´´

The dolls that were floating quite begging running, Sonoko and Gin go intercept them, approaching very close:

´´That´s weird, they´re not attacking:´´- as soon Gin thought this, a whip appear in the doll back moving against her, she slayer the whip, it was cut but another whip appear attacking, Sonoko jump to Shield Gin, the hit was so strong that make her lose her balance. Gin jump and cut the whip. They see an explosion in the doll legs, make it falling, it was Washio hit.

Gin quickly approached to this doll to make a final slay, when she was about to attack, the bull who was quiet until now generate electricity in the horns, shooting a ray on Washio direction.

´´ **I had to move!** ´´ - but it was late, the ray hit close of her causing an explosion.

´´ _WASHI´´-_ Sonoko shout seeing her friend body flying, unconscious.

The other doll shoot against Sonoko, distracted she barely dodged; the beam cross her left leg, and hitting by a whip.

´´SONOCHI!- Gin jump and catch her friend in the air, carrying her in her arms she continued jump until approached to Washio, rest Sonoko in her side and take the pulse.

Goodness, they´re just unconscious´´- she turn to see the Vertex, they direction was change to were Shinju-sama were, Gin look to her friends: ´´Leave this to me´´

In Washio house:

´´I win so much, even though I don´t complete my promise´´

´´Your job is not destruction, Master´´

´´Altera? ´´ - Opening her eyes, noticing that she is on Madoka room conversation, in her side, one of her stronger servant stared her.

´´ You know that power was make to destroy worlds and the only reason to use is to end a war´´

´´Know better now, but your Nobble Phantasm was a power was a spectacular to me´´ - La Pucelle knowing that this Altera is not into emotional meeting just follow her conversation.

´´ **This is a cold reencounter of you two** ´´- it was Madoka, watching the scene with a sad smile.

´´Madoka, I am so glad that I finally see you again´´

 **´´Me too, but is a bad timing, your friend are fighting now´´**

´´Dammit, so soon that Aki give the news this monster attack again´´- her angry expression change for one of doubt - ´´ Since I could see you again, if mean I can fight again?´´

 **´´That´s depend of her´´-** Madoka pointing discretely to the Saber.

´´ Master, the reason you couldn´t fight is because use my power damage your magic circuits, you recovery but still weak´´

´´I see where this going…´´

´´You can fight but next time your damage could be permanent´´- her cold expression show some worried.

 **´´Is my fault again´´-** the goddess tearing up;

´´Please Madoka, we already talk about this, I had responsibilities on my decisions´´

´´Souta…´´- stared her, sobbing.

´´You´re willing on risk yourself? ´´

´´My news friends worth the risk´´- smiling confident- ´´But about you Altera, our bonds will disappear…´´

Altera approached to face her:

´´Don´t mind, I was your servant-willing die for you, but I mind if you give up´´- her expression was still cold but show more relieved.

The Knight look to the goddess:

´´Madoka, I…´´-

 **´´Go, let´s talk later´´.**

Meanwhile in the Battle

´´This is had to be my best…´´ - Gin running against the broken doll about to recovery, the other Vertex shoot, was easily dodge, they weren´t fast but multiples shoots make it harder to moved. A little before the broken doll could stand, Gin jump like trying to keep the face of the enemies, it worked using the impulse to slay the Vertex head, defeating it.

´´GYAA… they´re duller than they look´´- feeling a pain in her hands, as soon as she land in the floor, she prepare to attack the other doll. However, two shoot hits her arms, she shout making her swords disappear.

´´ DAMMIT, YOU REALLY DO THIS TIME! ´´- angry she face the enemies, when she was about to appear her weapon again she hear the sound of ray on her back, it was the bull. Gin had enough time to run to the side but the explosion push her making her turns in the floor, she could recovery to dodged another beam but feeling pain in her legs, she could barely stand.

´´I won´t allow you go for them!´´ -with her sword she face her enemies ready to shoot together on her, when it happened and the light of the attack approached, her expression change- ´´This was too much for me, isn´t it?´´

She feel a unexpected grab on her hips and a forced pushing her to the side, the shoots failed and little after she could recognized someone.

´´GIN, YOU´RE SO RECKLESS! ´´

´´Sou-chan! ´´ - her smile show an enormous relieved, La Pucelle carrying her in the arms land behind a hill, then she hug tightly her friend- ´´You come for us!´´

´´Oh course, we´re a team after all´´- see Gin injures ´´ Where is Washio and Sonoko? ´´

After quick talk about the current situation:

´´You do well, Gin, leave me the rest to me´´

´´Not way, I won´t allow you fight alone´´

´´You´re too injured to fight´´

´´You call me reckless, who is been now? ´´- first time that Gin stared seriously to La Pucelle.

´´Sorry Gin, you´re right´´- taking her hands- ´´Take me where is our rest! ´´

The Vertex were strong but they´re low on persistence, giving time to the duo approached to her friends:

 **´´Sou-ta…´´-** Washio whispering, recognizing her friend voice.

´´Don´t move, soon I will make all feel recovery´´

´´Sou-chan, will you use again one of your powers? ´´-

´´Yes, but don´t worried, is one to healing them´´

´´You had this kind of power, but isn´t will cause you the same effect of last time? ´´

´´Well, I´m not sure…´´- get surprise by another serious look of Gin- ´´For all of you is worth the risk´´

Gin was not convinced but knowing her couldn´t stop La Pucelle. La Pucelle stand, spread her arms making an elegant gest like the one she will dance:

´´Eightfold Blessing of Amaterasu´´- saying the words discrete forms of blue kimono covering La Pucelle body, about them a mirror appear shinning, the light covering the presents.

Gin notice her injures are healing, her tiredness easing, similar to Sonoko and Washio:

´´ _Gin, LaPu?´´_ Sonoko wake up, Gin approached to help her stand - _´´I´m happy we all together´´_

 **´´Mmh, I agree Sonochi´´-** Washio stared La Pucelle who help her stand **Welcome back** ´´- smiling.

´´Thanks, this is a situation that I dream a little´´

´´Sou-chan, any consequence for use that power. ´´

´´ I´m fine, Tamamo power don´t cause me fatigue´´´

´´Tamamo? ´´- the three girls saying together.

´´Ah, is one of my previous comrade, I talk about her later, we still had enemies´´

 **´´I see that Gin promised too much…´´**

´´Sumi…´´ -embarrassed.

´´Since I am not tired, I can use another of my power…´´

´´NOT WAY! ´´- the three again.

 _´´´LaPu, we´ll fight together, not relieve in only one_ ´´- pouting

´´My bad…so let´s win together´´- extending her hand, the other girls join and together shout:

´´HEROES OF THE WORLD ALWAYS WIN! ´´

The Doll shoot multiples beams, La Pucelle and Sonoko stand in the front to protect the other two, when they hit the strength of the attack were so much that push back both.

 **´´Don´t forget that I also can shoot** ´´- Washio throw arrow that colliding with the beams, causing an explosion.

The girls apart in groups, Sonoko with Gin run to the left and La Pucelle with Washio to the run, the dolls continued shooting but without precision. Washio make a certain hit in the dolls center making it balance, La Pucelle enough close extend her sword goes thought the Vertex body. Stay quiet for a bit but she see it was charging another attack.

´´I forgot of telling you that these guys are dull´´ - Gin appearing from behind and making a slaying, the charging stop but star moving violent.

 _´´ Give up already!_ ´´- Sonoko stuck her spear in the enemies head, making if falling back, and disintegrating. The girls regroup.

 **´´We fours are really stronger together, but not because we had more numbers´´**

And what will be the reason, my dear Washio? ´´

 **´´Is just that we understand each other more…also calling me dear? ´´**

´´Do you dislike?. I thought I could call you this way´´

 **´´No, is just that coming from you, I feel…´´** -blushing.

 _´´Not fair, both of you having so especial relationship!´´-_ Sonoko appearing between the other two.

´´ Ahaha, I was missing this comedy relieve´´

 **´´Enough both, we still had to defeat…´´-** she couldn´t continue for an unexpected light coming to the direction. La Pucelle jump to the front, swinging her sword to catch the ray, causing an explosion.

 **´´SOUTA!** ´´- Screaming, seeing that La Pucelle wasn´t injured but shaking.

 _´´LaPu, you shouldn´t trying to handle that alone´´_

´´I was the closer to react…´´

´´Everyone cover´´ - Gin shout seeing another ray was shoot, separating on different direction the attack hit the floor exploding. The Vertex keep attacking, the team could regroup farther, staying to observe for a bit.

´´That bull was quite until now, it change after the other were destroy´´

 **´´Could it be related, like that cave Vertex of before?´´**

 _´´ Maybe like us, he get mad after we destroy his friends´´_

´´I don´t see this things having friends´´-Gin nearly laughing of Sonoko comment.

 **´´ More probably they were shaking the same fount of energy and this one just could use full now, Aki-sensei mention that possibility** ´´

´´ Everyone, look…´´- La Pucelle pointing that the Vertex was moving fast, crushing everything in it steps. ´´ Should I really another of this power…´´

Washio touch her friend shoulder.

 **´´We´re close to finish, let´s fight like always** ´´ - the knight nods with doubt since her wish was to avoid more risk.

´´ _Since LaPu want to confront that, I had plan_ ´´

The team listen her plan. Then La Pucelle launch to intercept the enemy charging another ray until Washio arrow hit them.

Already close, the knight slaying the sides making a long cut, the enemies just move to her direction, exposing the cut who is hitting by other arrow, the Vertex trying to charge again, La Pucelle run to the bottom of the head and extending her sword to embed.

´´Is really dull, like Gin say´´- La Pucelle taka a breath a push her sword as deep she could- ´´This way you can´t use your ray´´

From behind appear Gin that using all her strength could cut one of the Vertex horns.

´´Your turn, Sonochi! ´´ - giving a sign to the leader attack and sticking her spear I the head top. It look that stop for an instant.

 _´´Do this was enough? Washi couldn´t use her stronger arrow_ ´´

´´Maybe we can destroy it normally…´´- immediately the Vertex move violent, provoking and earthquake.

The shakes make out La Pucelle sword, and immediately the Vertex could shoot on Washio direction, Sonoko jump to intercept the ray with the spear, it work since it was far weaken but then, another ray cause an explosion.

´´SONOCHI!´´ - Gin catch her friend in the air, conscious but injured to move for herself, she hear a strong hit, it was La Pucelle embed the sword back with so much strength that it was visible injuries in the hands.

´´GIN…ASK TO WASHI CONTINUED THE PLAN!´´

´´But you will…´´

´´I trust you all´´- La Pucelle smile forcibly trying to pass confident.

In Washio position:

´´ **Come on, you´re taking too much time´´** \- Washio is holding a brightly arrow, she thought-´ **I can use a strong attack once using nearly all my energy but I will need help to stand that why is save as a last resort** ´´

Seeing Gin approaching carrying Sonoko.

´´Sumi, you need to shoot now! ´´

 **´´But Souta still there…´´**

´´´She know, but if she left the Vertex will attack again´´

Even with the scene of the Vertex moving violent, she doubt and nearly lower her arrow.

 _BIMP-BIMP-BIMP._

 _´´A message to me. who could be?_ ´´- Sonoko take her phone and see the sender was La Pucelle.

´´Trust me, we still need to go to a festival´´- it was the message with an emoticon waving.

´´Sou-chan where you found strength for this? ´´- Gin smiled.

Washio close her eyes for an instant, open with full determination and shoot.

The arrow flying with tail of brightly colors, like a missile. La Pucelle could see part of the light on her position:

´´Our time together were precious´´- her last words until the arrow cause a massive explosion.

The other girls watch the brightly until it disappear, and anxious going to check her friend status:

 **´´No, it can´t be** ´´- Washio had an expression of dissapear seeing her friend body of back, blood around there.

´´ _LaPu…´´-_ Sonoko turned the body and see La Pucelle face bleeding, not breathing, Sonoko shake her negative.

´´Sou-chan, you liar…´´- Gin sobbing.

Washio was on silent for a moment, until big tears spilled,

´´S **outa…Please not´´-** jump to hug the body- ´´ **You can´t go, Souta, I want we stay together, Souta** …´´

Washio clenched her teeth's, and shout:

 **´´I STILL DIDN´T SAY THAT I LOVE YOU!** `´ -Crying, Sonoko and Gin look to each other.

´´Please, don´t bury me yet´´

´´OH COURSE NOT…EH? ´´ - her sobbing eyes open, seeing that La Pucelle looking to her.

The other smiling approached

´ _But how, Lapu? You weren´t breathing´´_

´´Oh, I breathing difficulty but still…´´

´´Ara, Sou-chan you give us a prank….I was so sad´´- Gin trying to make a joke but finally crying on her friend shoulder.

´´Sorry everyone´´

´´ **Is better you give us a great date! ´´-** Washio angry, scaring the other girls.

Then forcing a smile to say:

´´ **WE WIN!´´**

The Girls laugh.


	33. Sumi Washio Arc END

_´´MASTEEER! ´´_

´´My apologies, Tamamo, I wish I could never use your NP´´

 _´´Is Fine, but a second goodbye is more sad´´_

Tamamo no Mae, one of La Pucelle favorites on Chaldea is hugging tightly her Master in they meet.

´´But Master seeing that you use for people you really like, I am no mad about this´´- holding her Master face in her hands.

 **´´Go to see you both had a better relationship** ´´- Madoka was sitting on the sides.

 _´´Is now the turn of you, goddess´´-_ releasing the knight, Madoka approached to hug La Pucelle.

 **´´I miss our meetings´´**

´´Me too´´- caressing the goddess hair, Madoka end the hug.

 **´´So, you probably had a lot questions´´**

´´I had but I think I also had the answers, like you improved your ability to enter in my servant meetings, I think…´´

 **´´Good that you understand fast, but maybe Tamamo prefer your time alone´´**

 _´´Ah, I fine with it especially thanks to Master I´m reunited again with my Goshujin-sama_ ´´

´´Well, I am relieve that you´re living happy. Now to Madoka, I supposed I had to come back soon since my current mission finish´´

´´ **Exactly, but I see that you promised going with them to a festival so I give you time until that´´**

´´ Thanks Madoka, thanks Tamamo´´- La Pucelle wake up in a clinical room; seeing Maria sleeping in the corner of the bed.

After the last battle, the girls were medical assisted by Taisha, with fewer injuries than expected, since La Pucelle receive significant damage, stay for a better treatment. Aki been the first visit:

´´Souta, I had to thanks for all the support you give to them´´

´´I wish could give help more…´´

´´That´s a typical feeling, but now they can rest for a while, for what I know, they fight far more Vertex than it was expected, there is a rumor that will be a influence of your presence.´´

´´So, is my fault that they fight more? ´

´´Not, just mean the Vertex notice they had more enemies. Taisha is actually very enthusiast that it won´t be another attack against Shinju-sama´´

´´Actually I care more about my friends´´

´´That´s expected. I supposed you would go back to your leader soon´´

´´Yes, but I still be here for a while´´

After some minor's details, Aki say to La Pucelle prepared herself to leave the clinical. Maria waiting outside, enter:

´´Sorry Miss La Pucelle, I hear that part you will eventually leave the Sumi house´´- looking depressed.

´´Ah, I should explain you that part too, but don´t worry about your job, I know they will keep you´´

´´Miss, lose my job is not my main reason to be sad´´

´´True, is more about the feelings, in my case that words that Washio told me that time: ´´

Few hours later, Aki bring the knight to Sumi house, her three friends waiting on the gate, as soon she out the vehicle:

 _´´LAPU, YOU FINALLY BACK´´-_ Sonoko jumping to hug La Pucelle, but is hold by Gin

´´Sonochi, we´re agree that the first hug is from Sumi´´

´´ **GIIIN!** \- Angry - ´´ **Not in her front´´-** embarrassed.

La Pucelle stand on their front, smiling shyly:

´´Good to see you all´´- her friends stared her for an instant, then together jump to hug her.

 **´´LA PUCELLE!´´**

Little later, all together in the main room:

 _´´LaPu, I pay you as much you want but stay with us! ´´-_ Sonoko clinging in her arm.

´´Sorry Sonoko but money is not an issue´´

´´Well, we know this time will come, a less you will stay until the end of our vacation´´

 _´´Will be only a week, thought_ ´´- pouting.

While the three girls were playing, Washio silent observe them, when this meeting end, La Pucelle went to her room, soon Washio accompany her:

 **´´Souta, we had a lot to talk´´**

´´I know, whatever you wish´´

 **´´The rest will be eventually, but now is just about certain things that I said´´**

Both blushing.

´´ WELL…´´´- both saying together, La Pucelle make a gest giving the turn.

 **´´Souta, you hear that words, didn´t? ´´-** diverting her gaze.

Her guest nods.

´´I did, and that make me very happy, Washio! `´

 **´´ Souta…you´´-** her eyes bright like a mirror -´´ **That´s also make me very happy!** ´´- smiling and tearing up.

´´Washio, your confession was the one if bring me back´´

 **´´That flatter me, even though your receive many confession in your life´´**

´´And that make me happy every time that a gorgeous girl, like me this way´´

 **´´My time with you was also a privilege to me, that´s why Souta, I will ask you something selfish´´**

´´As long is something I could do´´- then Washio approached to embrace her, and saying to her ear:

 **´´ Souta, let´s date´´-** with her sweetest tone.

´´But I will soon leave…´´´

´´Even thought, I want you be my first lover even in this short time.´´- she moving away a little.

La Pucelle stay a bit thinking:

´´I like Washio too, not in the same way that will be superficial but…:´´

´´Washio, if you´re fine with me´´

 **´´Sure I am´´-** back to hugging her.

´´Washio is worthy…:´´- completing her previous thinking.

Two days later;

´´Happy Birthday Tetsuo! ´´- people celebrating in the kid party.

Gin approached to her sibling:

´´Here big boy, this is a present from everyone of Hero Team´´- Gin making looking to her friends sitting on the side.

Tetsuo open the gift, seeing is a big model of airplane made of paper collage together with some other things like paper soldier:

´´This is so cool, thanks you everyone´´- Hugging his sister, but innocently say -´´ the best gift still will be if Souta-nee married you but she had now Sumi-nee after all´´

´´Tetsuo, this was secret between us´´- shakenly look to her friends with La Pucelle nervous.

´´I never tell Washio about this comment: ´´ - La Pucelle look captious to Sumi, smiling happily.

´´ **I never was called –Nee before** ´´

´´ Lucky my, she didn´t pay attention´´- sight of relieved.

The rest of the day were very active, specially to Washio taking as many photos she could as memory, one night before La Pucelle leave it was the summer festival.

Washio in her room with Gin and Sonoko: 

_´´Is done, Wasshi. You´re so pretty_ ´´ -Sonoko was helping Washio to dress her Yutaka of blue color with margaritas and hydrangeas as decoration.

Sonoko herself wearing one pink with tomatoes prints. Gin using a red with blue list, quite similar to her Hero Form.

 **´´I´m so nervous, for the request that I will ask to her** ´´- blushing- ´´ **Sonochi, you already take my exchange clothes to that house, right?** ´´

 _´´Yes, you and LaPu will had a lot fun there_ ´´- clapping her hands.

 **´´Eh, even…the underwear? ´´**

´´Eh? I don´t think you´ll need to use one´´- inclining her head as confusion.

 **´´Sonochi...! ´´-** embarrassing.

´´Mmmh, mmh…Our Sumi will be the give her step to adulthood today´´- Gin crossing her arms smiling with a tone of proud.

 **´´Thanks you both, even though is so intimidate request you still help me´´**

´´Ah, is because is between our closers friends´´

 _´´And whatever is the result, you´ll have our support´´_

Washio hug her two friends, thanks them again. Meanwhile in The Knight room:  
´´This maybe is the first time I use a true Yutaka`´- wearing a dress on pure silver color.

´´What you mean by this, Miss La Pucelle? ´´ - Maria was helping her to dress it.

´´Ah, don´t mind, is just a funny history (this was close to mention that time with Medusa)´´

´´Anyway, Mr. and Ms Sumi ask to talk to you´´

La Pucelle nods, remember:

´´ Just yesterday we confess to her parent that we´re dating, they don´t give us an answer yet, not that I need but it is preferable an acceptation for my last hours here´´- La Pucelle went to talk with them in the main room, seeing that both sitting in from a table with cookies and tea.

´´Miss Souta, good see you attend our petition´´ the mother talking, making a sign to she take one of the snacks.

´´Oh thanks, Ms. Sumi´´- embarrassing taking one, the father continue.

´´So, Miss La Pucelle, about your reveal yesterday…´´

La Pucelle take a big gulp of the tea, nervous.

´´ We´re a happy that you and our daughter had this relationship even if is for short time´´

La Pucelle smile of relieve.

´´ Because of this, we agree that you deserve to know something´´- a moment of silent to the mother continue.

´´The true, Washio is our adoptive daughter but she don´t know´´

´´Ah, are you sure you want to tell me this? ´´- shaking the hands, the mother continue.

´´ Yes, because thanks to you she will stay with us´´

La Pucelle feel confused, the father continue:

´´ In case that Washio suffer a big trauma, she´ll give back to her actual family. Since this didn´t happen, our family stay´´

Feeling surprise, La Pucelle move a hand to her chest:

´´I appreciate your honesty…I won´t tell to Washio this secret´´

With this, La Pucelle going to reunite with Gin and Sonoko in the gates:

 _´´WOOW, LaPu this look cool on you´´_

´´ You both more than me I see´´

´´Oi-oi, Sou-chan you flirting with us when you had a girlfriend…´´- with a tone joke.

 _´´And talking about your girlfriend…tadan_ ´´- Sonochi make a sign for La Pucelle look behind, Washio approaching.

 **´´So, Souta how I look´´** \- the two stared each other until La Pucelle turn her face:

´´I can´t believe I´m dating her´´- holding her nose, like trying stopping a nosebleed.

 **´´This is not the compliment I was expecting…´´**

´´Ah sorry, you´re gorge-´´- didn´t need to continue with Washio licking they arms.

 **´´So, let´s go** ´´- smiling.

The team enjoy the festival typically, Gin and Sonoko playing games that they will lose, eating as much they could, La Pucelle notice something on her girlfriend:

´´Washio, you´ll eat something?´´

 **´´Not really…also is better I don´t for later.´´**

Then the couple here Sonoko pointing a shooting tent:

 _´´Now I´ll show you my improved abilities_ ´´- Sonoko pointing the false gun to keychain she want.

BAM-BAM-BAM.

Missing a docent of shoots, Sonoko was frustrated.

´´Sonochi, leave me did for you´´- Gin take a gun, and in the first shoot down the keychain- ´´Here Sonochi´´

´´MOOH, I want down for myself´´- pouting, taking her wallet to remove a hug amount of money.

 **´´Wait Sonoko** ´´ - Washio help Sonoko to point - ´´ **Now try´´**

Sonoko could in the first shoot.

 _´´Thanks Washi, as aspect of our Archer_ ´´- Sonoko keep doing right shoots.

´´Sonoko, is better you stop now, you´ll break the owner´´

´´ _Ah, True LaPu, sorry Mr_.´´

The festival continue and a little less than an hour for the firework, Washio take a breath and make a sign to the other two:

´´Sonochi, let´s go to our place.´´

´´You two alone?-´´ expressing curiosity.

 _´´Yes LaPu, for some obvious reason_ ´´- winking, and the girls run, leaving the couple blushing.

 **´´Souta, there is also a place I want to go´´**

´´Oh course, now we can flirt without inhibitions, hehe, just kidding´´- trying to sound gallant but noticing Washio excitation.

The both girls walk a bit founding a small shrine, La Pucelle recognize it since previously she visit with the girls, enter first:

´´ Washio this look prettier than before…´´- then she hear the door closing and locking, Washio is blushing with her arms behind, staring fixedly to her lover.

 **´´Souta, our relationship only had few hours more, so I…´´**

´´Washio, I get what you want…´´- blushing.

 **´´Ah sure, as expect of someone experienced´´-** caressing her own hair, La Pucelle approached to her, Washio hug her tightly.

´´Are you fine with me? ´´

´´ **Today, on this moment, there is no other I want more´´-** a parting a little to stay face to face.

´´Same for me´´- approaching her lips.

´´ I really like Washio, so even not being in love, still I had a strong attraction for her, I'll express all my affection for her: ´´

 **´´So this is a kiss, I didn´t eat because I don´t want our first kiss had another taste beside her mouth, don´t particular had a flavor but the feeling of her tongue caressing mine, make me excited that I had to hold myself on her:´´**

´´SLURP…SLURP…CHUU´´- finishing the kiss.

 **´´So warm´´**

´´Glad that you enjoy´´

 **´´Is because is with you** ´´- when the approached to the next kiss -´´ **Ah, I forgot something, Souta please wait here…´´**

Washio run to a room. La Pucelle knee down, shaking a little. Time later Washio appear:

 **´´GAAAO, Souta, GAAOO´´**

´´´I nearly feel my hearth jumping, Washio was very seducing, using a short kimono with the fox accessories. Washio moving herself like a cat, get closer to face me:´´

 **´´Remember when Sonochi react seeing us that day? ´´**

´´I won´t forget that time´´

´´ **Good, because I was also very excited in that moment** ´´

´´Washio connect our lips, with more enthusiasm she was moving her tongue dominating mine and pressing them in the top of my mouth, caressing her extension: ´´

´´ **Aaaah, this is better than before, is so more intensive, we handholding to keep our position, I could feel her hands even with my pawn, when we finish the kiss I was gasping, without my intention my right breasts is exposed:** ´´

´´Washi, your clothes…´´

 **´´Is fine if you see me like this, also Washi?** ´´ -looking her seriously;

´´Ah, is more comfortable calling you like this´´

 **´´So, I will calling you Sou-chan** ´´ - undressing her top part -´´ **you can taste me like you want´´**

´´First I lick once her bosom: ´´

 **´´Aaah, is tinkle´´**

´´She smile, so I lick again, repeatedly, she begun moaning a little, until I covered her breasts with my mouth: ´´

´´ **Her mouth is warm even on my chest, the tinkle excited me a little but when Sou-chan draw my breasts, and gentle suction her, I feel a strong shake:** ´´

 **´´AAAH, SOU-CHAN!´´**

´´ Washi, is fine if I continued´´

 **´´Yes, in case I don´t want, I tell you** ´´- caressing La Pucelle face;

´´With her permission, I continued taste her breast more energetically, taking the one to suction both: ´´

´´Aaah…WAN…WAN´´

´´She making sound of a fox, she is into the role, my left hand move to her thighs, I notice that she is not using underwear, not really necessary both if mean she was planning this night, my index finger touch her crotch, she shake closing a little her legs:´´

 **´´Sou-chan…aaah…lets continued with other things, okay, WAN?´´**

´´Sure´´- moving away a little of her body

 **´´Now is my turn to pleasure you´´**

´´ Washi, my tail…EEEK´´

 **´´Now I can play with her without hold back´´**

´´Washi grab my tail with her both hands moving up and down, making me close my legs:´´

´´You always wanted do this…AAAH´´

 **´´Yes, now I see how sensible is´´´**

´´WASHIII...EEEK´´

´´Washi then put my tail between her breast, licking the tip while massage her, causing me a itching making:´´

´´WAAAASHII…WAAASHIII….WAAASHIII...´´

 **´´Sou-chan is so exciting see you react like this´´**

´´My tail is covered by her saliva; she stand, pressing herself in the wall, exposing her naked butt to me:´´

 **´´I know you want to use your tail here´´-** saying blushing.

´´You´re clever, my dear Washi, but first´´

´´Approaching to her exposed crotch, first I put my tongue inside her:´´

 **´´AAH…this feel funny, I feel your warmest even there´´-** smiling pleasured.

´´She doesn´t dislike, she is the younger girls that I had sex so I need to make her comfortable, my tongue was licking her labia: ´´

 **´´AAH…SOU-CHAN…IS WARM…AAAH´´**

´´By her reaction if mean I´m close, my tongue make little moves around her labia: ´´

 **´´AAAAAH…AAAAAH…WHAT IS THIS….AAAH´´´´**

´´ That´s the correct way, now I lick her until her crotch stay soft: ´´

 **´´SOU-CHAN...YOU´RE A GREAT…AAAH´´**

´´A minute pass, then two, three until 10 minutes on this position: ´´

 **´´SOU-CHAN, IS ITCHING, CAN YOU RELIEVE ME? ´´-** tearing up.

´´I will, this is will be stronger part so if it hurt too much just stop me´´

´´ **She is so considerate, I nearly thought she take my first time with her tongue for how open my crotch stay, is embarrassed by also exciting. Her tail pass between her legs and carefully the tip enter:´´**

 **´´ Can you hug me? ´´**

´´Oh course! ´´

 **´´She put her arms around my hips embracing me tightly , I even feel her nails, then she kiss my neck, I moan, I see this is her way to hold herself on me:``**

´´I starting, my dear´´- whispering.

 **´´I nods, is when I feel her tail pushing in my in sides, even been thin I feel the strong pressure** : ´´

 **´´AAAH…IT HURT…BUT CONTINUED´´**

 **´´Even hurting, I feel a relief in the Itching and so good sensation that my legs tremble: ´´**

´´I was feeling her tightness until my tail could pass easily: ´´

 **´´AAAAH….AAAAH…EEEAAAK´´**

´´ Washi…´´

 **´´s great Sou-chan, please kiss me´´**

´´ The pain was substitute by a warmest sensation of relief, Is like her tail is melting, when we kiss her hips move frenetically like a pistol: ´´

´´SOU-CHAA...SLURP-SLUP…AAAAH´´

´´WASHI…WASHI. SO DELICIUS…SLURP´´

 **´´Long minutes pass, our activity was constantly but increase when we heard the firework: ´´**

 **´´ SOUU-CHAAN…THE SHOW….LET´S FINISH PROPERLY´´**

´´YES…MY DEAR´´

´´She grab my hips pressing them on her body, her moves was more energetically that I feel I was jumping, so good the feel on my insides melting her tail: ´´

 **´´SOO-CHAAAAN-….I LOVE YOU….AH´´**

´´WASHI…WASHI…EEEK´´

´´I feel her insides expelling my tail, wet´´

 **´´So intense that we knee down. Little later covered by a manta, we watch the firework:´´**

´´I hope nobody pass here´´

 **´´ Dumb, Souta, this place is a secret from us´´´**

Both girls rest they heads on each other.

Next Morning, nearly everyone were in the gates of Sumi House to say goodbye:

´´This is a lot souvenir…´´- they give her a big bag.

´´Everyone want to give you something to remember them´´- Aki passing her gift.

´´Whau, is an emblem of Shinju-sama Hero´´

´´Curtesy of Taisha´´

Then Gin and Sonoko embrace firmly her friend:

´´Thanks you for everything but especially the best parts´´

 _´´ Please don´t forget us´´_

´´Like I couldn´t´´ - hugging them back.

Next Washio:

 **´´I was expecting this be awkward, but I'm more calm than I expect´´**

´´Washio, thanks for everything, you become important part of my history´´

The Archer kiss her check:

 **´´Remember me in time in time´´**

´´Everyday if I could´´

Last one, Maria:  
´´Thanks you for give me the opportunity to work for you´´

´´For the contrary, my days were comfortable thanks to you´´

´´Miss La Pucelle, can I do something selfish? ´´

´´Sure, if we have time…´´

She get surprise when Maria press her lips on her, pushing her tongue inside her master mouth:

 _´´OOOH, She´s so cleaver_ ´´- Sonoko excited change to a scary face after notice that Washio was winking an eye of angriness.

´´Ah, please Sumi, this is her last time, this is her last time´´- Gin trying to convince her friend, Washio change her expression for a calm one.

La Pucelle blushing couldn´t say more, her body star disappear, make a last waved for everyone and a look for Washio, until she vanished.

 _´´´LAPUUUU...BUAAAAH´´_

´´Sonochi, we agree don´t crying….´´- Gin star crying with her.

Washio look to them, then watch the sky, she closed her eyes:

 **´´Goodbye, my first Love´´**


	34. Talk With Madoka

´´Back to Madoka residence, with had another long talk about the last mission, especially in that period we couldn´t communicate. Another Lunch with very fancy snacks: ´´

 **´´As usual I made your favorites?´´-** Madoka starred La Pucelle with a happy expression.

´´Thanks for everything´´- give a bite- ´´ Do you had any complying about me? It will be fair after last time´´

 **´´I couldn´t and even if, I don´t want to be mad with you´´**

´´That´s just too nice of your part…´´- bite another snacks with embarrassed.

 **´´Well, if you remember my actual power come for been reckless like you** ´´- winking her left eye, La Pucelle use a cup to hide a smile.

´´So, you´re my senpai in take risk´´

 **´´Hehe, with my age I´m the senpai of nearly all the humanity´´**

After a pause, they continued:

´´ Gin younger brother could see my horns, probably my forms too´´

 **´´The baby? Is expected since you don´t need to hide from kids´´**

´´ I see, that´s make me curious, and how much people you can make see my form? ´´

 **´´If should be increase in your next mission, any reason you will like more? ´´**

´´Not really, but I notice my bonds with them get stronger when they know my appearance, even though it will awkward for mostly people´´

 **´If you like, you can choice your next mission in a world when you appearance is see normal´´**

´´Could be that fantasy worlds of game or even Chaldea? ´´

 **´´As you wish…eeeh´-** playing with some threats of hair, she ask **-´´ Do you miss Chaldea, Souta? ´´´**

She nods:

´´If was important place to me after all. Ah, but is not an issue for me´´

 **´´Good to know, honestly I hope this place also become important to you´´**

´´That will probably happened´´- cleaning her mouth with a napkin.

 **´´Since that will be, is convenient give a name to this place´´**

´´Didn´t you already give this place a name? ´

 **´´Many during these years, but now I will prefer if you give one´´´**

Thinking for an instant, she say:

´´How about, Koyuki? ´´

 **´´Hehe, the name of your childhood friend? ´´**

´´Sorry, I will been inconvenient…´´

 **´´Not at all, that´s a pretty name´´**

After the lunch, they give a walk:

´´ Madoka, are you fine just watching me from here? ´´

 **´´For now, I discover more limitations on my power like my area of vision get shorter when I'm linked with you, that why I just could send you on small regions´´**

´´Is enough, I could confirm´´

´´Thanks but the things could change and that why I´m formulating another plan´´

 **´´Is that one that could include Teruhi?**

 **´´Actually, far more´´**

La Pucelle become enthusiasm:

´´I know is a secret for now but since if come from you, I feel if will be great´´

Madoka link they arms:

 **´´This confidence is another feeling that I was missing´´**

´´Is there other feelings that I can cover for you? ´´

 **´´That will be another secret´´**

Hours pass and after decide the next mission, La Pucelle went to sleep, Madoka stay with her a little longer, whispering:

 **´´Your time on Chaldea give you a another big ability beside the combats, is your to bond people, and soon you will get more and more to embrace you´´**

After Madoka caressing her friend hair last time, she leave the room.


	35. Finé Arc

PD: This Arc will use the Character of Izetta Last Witch, is not necessary know about the original serie.

* * *

In a world when the German Empire (GE) still exist and probably will continued existing, the ambition of the Imperator for expansion of his power cause a Great Warc in the year of 1939.

The invasion begging against the mall country of Livonia, this cause other two countries, The Empire of Britannia and the Republic of Thermidor, that on previous years firm a pact of protection of Livonia declare Warc against the GE, however, Thermidor was defeated allowing the entry of the GE to other small countries,. The next target was the Duchy of Eylstadt in 1940, believing it will be an easy victory knowing that they King is on a fragile health.

In the Royal Palace of Eylstadt:

´´My Dear daughter, The Princess Orfiné Frederika von Eylstadt, for my condition I had to concede my authority to deal with the problems that our nation are confronting´´

 **´´As your wish, my King and my father** ´´- A beauty with long golden hair with vibrant blue eyes, in a reunion with her fragile father on reposed.

 **´´I´m Princess Finé, actually on charge of the conduction of my nation of Eylstadt even though officially my father still the king, the GE offensive star a little more than a month ago, our troops were able to hold they advance but with big lose to the border cities. My people there was feeling abandoned, the presence of the Royal will be proof solidarity. My counselor, Mr. Sieg recommend not go to this place but ignoring this citizens will be too indiferent, so I go with the intention of stay just few hour** s: ´´

Early Monday with barely light, Princess Finé accompany by two bodyguards travel in train, the Princess sleep without noticing:

 **´´In crisis time like this, a person miss things that were daily, in my case I dream frequently with my childhood days when play with my pet in the forest was the bigger entertainment I had, that until I meet a beauty girl with red hair, flying over a lake, the excitement that I feel…´´**

The Princess wake up of her dreams been advising that they arrive to the city, a car take them to the local Major house:

 **´´It was austere visit; I take some photos together with the Major that will be use in the next day and send a radio message to my citizens, but a little after the afternoon I was preparing to back to the capital:´´**

´´Princess Orfiné, I ask to you stay calm; a car is fallowing us´´- the bodyguard in the side of the conducer. She nods.

 **´´Even though it was discrete, apparently, the German had spies waiting a chance, situation of doubt like this require I stay serene, honestly I will prefer confront them for the pain they cause to my people but I know I don´t had conditions for this: ´´**

The Princess car try despite the suspect one going in a unusual route between small edifices that barely people pass for the bad condition. However, the suspect continued approaching hitting the back of the car, repeatedly.

One bodyguard by the window fake shoot against this car to check the reaction, when the car react violent confirming that they´re enemies.

The Princess hold herself after the car speed, shoots are made by the suspect that are repeal by the amour planting, is not a protection that can been keep for long. The car nearly lose a direction and had to enter an abandoned deposited, with little combustible, knowing a police station is close they walk with the intention that Finé could be protected there.

They could advance some distance until they´re forced to hide after noticing two suspect man, by the accent they recognized as Germanys:

´´Please, take Princess Orfiné to a safe place´´- ask the bodyguard to his partner.

 **´´I don´t want leave anyone behind** ´´- Finé holding his jack, the bodyguard gently remove his hand saying to his Highness:

´´I´ll do my best to comeback but beside everything you´re our hope´´

The Princess clenched her teeth's.

´´I know my guards are right, but this cycle of sacrifices is tragic, my father had to endure this for years. We leave, and a little after I heard shootings, and of fair, I see, the Germanys fallow us. SO FRUSTRANTE! ´´

For an instant, it look they could distracted the Germanys in an alley. The bodyguard watch if the path was clear and making a sign to the Princess run to the order alley. When the Princess was about to cross, she heard a shoot, turn over and see the bodyguard bleeding. She went to see him, confirming he was dead:

´´Your Highness, is better you go with us´´- say one of the Germanys,

 **´´After all you did, Is not an order I will take** ´´- angry she trying to catch the gun of the bodyguard, but her hand is stepped.

´´Our order is take you alive, not intact´´- pulling her hair.

However, the aggression stop when they heard steps, the man turn and see someone covering with a cape:

´´Dammit, I thought I could hide for a little more´´- say that person.

The Germanys shoots but the person jump so high that they could follow her, she fall in one of the man heads, the other one trying to point her but from the hand of the person a large sword appear, slaying the weapon and she kicking the man chin, knock him.

The person finally fall on the ground, she turn and see the Princess pointing a gun to her:  
 **´´Who´re you, and what you are arming? ´´**

The person notice even thought it was tension moment, the Princess Wasn´t shaking, she smile, and then knee down in from her:

´´I´m in your dispose, Your Highness Orfiné, from now you can see me as your guardian, La Pucelle´´

 **´´Seeing her face, her smile transmitted to me a confident that only had for my trustful guardians, is nearly the same as my beloved old friend:** ´´- the Princess stand up with her help.

Back to Capital:

´´So, now I´m in different Europa during wartime, since is not the same of my original world I probably avoid some uncomfortable facts. This time I´m using a cape that use to belong to one of my Youngers servants, thanks to Madoka I can use it, since we had different size it doesn´t complete fit on me but still convenient to hide in the night. Princess Orfiné was very kind to didn´t, and me, even though the police handcuffs me for precaution. Now I'm the Royal Palace, in a room with the Princess and other two people: ´´

 **´´Miss La Pucelle, for your action on my defense yesterday, I had trust on you but I hope you understand that is different to my agents** ´´- Princess siting in from of a standing La Pucelle.

´´I´m fine, I know my presence here is weird´´´

 **´´Thanks for your understanding. Now Can you us the same thing you tell me? ´´**

´´Sure, well, in short, I was sending by a goddess who show empathy for the situation on this world. I´m her a Knight who accept the mission in show you support…´´- her presentation take a little more, a man with longhair speech:

´´ Miss La Pucelle, I´m Sieghard Muller, the counselor of the Duchal Palace. Your history is wonderful but also hard to believe´´

´´ I know, but I see the Highness is convinced´´

 **´´Yes and maybe I can proof your magical aspect here. Well, Sieg and Bianca, do you see something unusual on her?´´**

The counselor answer no, while the Lady Guard call Bianca:

´´My Highness, I'm actually see unusual parts on her´´

 **´´Is her horns and her tail, didn´t? ´´**

Bianca nods affirmatively.

 **´´So Bianca, could you check Miss La Pucelle, it she doesn´t mind´´**

´´Absolutely! ´´- Then La Pucelle spread her arms

 **´´With your permission** **…´´-** Bianca touch horns, passing her hands by the shoulder hips, and softy touch the tail.

When she gets up, her face was close of a blushing La Pucelle:

´´They´re real, Princess, still, I need to comment her indecent clothes´´

The Knight show annoyance.

´´I couldn´t see them but since Bianca confirmed I accept they´re real. How about your magical powers you talk?´´

La Pucelle invoke her sword, the gest put Bianca in offensive position.

´´ Ah sorry, is a habit of mine…´´

 **´´That´s is the same sword she use to protect me before. For me is enough proof that I can trust her** ´´- Princess stand to put her hands on La Pucelle shoulder.

´´As long of our Highness trust you, I won´t opposed. Still, I hope you know a sword is not enough to win a war no matter how large is´´

´´I had other powers beside this, though they´re mostly destructive so I can´t show you here´´

 **´´How much power you´re talking about? ´´**

´´In short, strong enough to defeat an army, but sometimes it make me exhausted´´

 **´´Is not good you reveal your weakness´´**

´´AH SORRY! ´´

´´But I appreciated, since proof that you´re really in our side´´- smiling she pet La Pucelle.

´´My Highness, if you allow me, can I test her? ´´ Bianca suggestion was accepted, little later they were in a place special when is trained the Royal Guard.

La Pucelle stick her sword in the ground, Bianca was pointing her pistol, with a caliber enough to piece Iron:

´´Are you sure to risk your sword? ´´ - looking to La Pucelle,

´´My sword survive stronger attack, I´m not worried´´- in her side was the Princess looking cautious.

´´So, with your permission´´

´BANG-BANG-BANG.

After the shoots, she was surprise, the sword stop the bullets without even moving:

 **´´Is incredible, I can even tell is a sword from the heavens´´-** Princess excited.

´´Hehe, my goddess is not exactly a Christian one´´- walking to recover her weapon.

´´´Now, how about your physical strength? ´´

Little Later La Pucelle inclined of the car of the Mansion, the presents were surprise

 **´´I see in some Atlanta movies males strong to do this but girls without big muscle like her´´**

´´Not doubt is impressive but modern war use machines that not human can compete´´

´´So, how about this, trying to hit me with that car´´

´´That´s craziness, Miss La Pucelle´´

 **´´I will do it. Because I believe her´´-** an awkward moment

 **´´I can´t leave Princess Finé do this alone, so I´ll accompany her´´**

With the Princess as the driver with Bianca of her side, the Knight was in from of them:

´´Highness doesn´t know to drive properly yet´´- sigh Siegfried.

 **´´Here we go!´´-** saying this the card advance against La Pucelle, with so fast approaching that Bianca make a gest trying to catch the steering wheel.

However, the car stop by La Pucelle strength, looking smiling to both:

´´Good memories of that time I save a boy from a truck: ´´

After the Vehicle turn off:

 **´´You´re really a bless for my country, please help us´´**

´´I´m here for this, Princess Orfiné´´

 **´´Please call me from now just Finé´´**

´´So, you can all call me Souta, that my normal name´´

 **´´Very well, let´s work together from now, Souta´´**

A Hand Shake between them.

Meanwhile on the GE, an intelligent man is reading a report:

´´So, there is more magic on this world than expect´´


	36. Finé Arc 02

Accompany by Princess Finé, La Pucelle visit the King:  
´´Maybe my prayers were heard, Miss La Pucelle, I asking you deeply to protect my daughter´´´

´´Is a compromise that I accept´´

After they out, walking together:

´´Your father is very understandable if he ask a stranger to protect his daughter´´

 **´´He know I won´t just accept an offer unless I feel is legit´´**

´´Ah, I lament for the loss of your guards yesterday…´´

Princess expression change a little:

 **´´Is awful but is something we expect to happened, less or more** ´´- she move to La Pucelle front- **´´So Souta, do you had an exchange of clothes?´´**

´´I just need this one…´´

Finé jump to face her:

 **´´ THAT´S NOT ENOUGH! If you going to stay in the Palace you need proper clothes´´**

´´Finé, you´re too close...´´´

´´Anyway, let´s go see Elvira´´

In other room with Bianca present:

´´Hi, I´m Elvira Friedman, from United States of Atlanta, I´m personal tutor of Princess Finé´´- A blonde woman with glasses, using a long red dress.

´´So pretty…I mean nice to meet you´´

´´Ara, your fist words to me is a compliment, that is a good start´´- approaching to her, she touch the horns -´´ apparently I can see them too´´

 **´´So, all the one can see are pretty woman?´´**

´´Not exactly, if mean people will be close to me…´´- get distracted and didn´t notice Elvira moving to her behind -´´EEEK!´´

´´Your tail is also real, your scales are dulls as my fingernails, slender hips like a models but also plenty of muscles on your arms and legs´´- licking her hips while paws her.

´´Finé. She is...EEEK! ´´

´´Sorry Souta, this how she take your measures…´´

After finish, La Pucelle was gasping and blushing:

´´Is been long since a woman touch my breast…´´- she leave scape this quote

´´Ara, and who was the lucky one? ´´

´´I won´t tell! ´´

Finé stand to her side:

 **´´Well, what type of dress will you like to use? ´´**

´´Dress? A simple one is enough…´´- stared Bianca, Elvira notice it

´´ I see, just leave to me…´´- winking to the Knight.

 **´´Now Bianca, can you show her a room? ´´**

The Royal Guard guide her to one of the room reserve for guest:

´´Thanks…Ah, this is too luxurious (even more than Washio house) ´´

´´This actually is similar to my room´´

´´ Really? I´ll prefer one more simple´´

´´Souta, since you soon will become her official guard, you had a status´´

´´ I see. Thanks Bianca, can I ask for some global map? ´´

´´Sure, soon a Maid will come to assisting you´´

After a quick look, she seat in the bed:

´´ I´m feeling a bit ignorant about history, if I had time I should study a bit:´´

She heard knocks in the Door:

´´Miss Souta, I am Lotte, I´m assigned to serve you´´

´´You can enter (her voice is so cute) ´´

´´Nice to me you, you can ask me whatever you need``- a short girls with brown hair.

´´Same here, I hope I don´t bother you´´

´´Don´t mind, here the map you ask and exchange of clothes for today´´

´´This is all I need; I deal with the rest...´´´

´´Wait Miss Souta, do you already take a bath? ´´

´´Eh, No (I know where this going on…) ´´

Minutes later, she was in a bathtub covered by foam, washed by the Little Maid:

´´This is so typical in my missions´´- whispering.

´´Any bother, Miss Souta? ´´

´´ Ah, nothing big´´

´´Well, should I watch them too? ´´

´´You can see my horns? ´´

´´ Yes, also your tail´´

´´So, you don´t need to, specially my tail´´

´´Understood´´- sound demotivated.

´´She probably want to touch it too: ´´

After, wearing a long white dress, she going to a lunch with Finé:

 **´´ Souta, tomorrow will be a lot work too, hope you understand that could be annoying´´**

´´I understand, is also need more than bureaucracy to annoying me ´´

 **´´Hehe, like Elvira touching you´´-**

´´Hehe, that can be (good things that she laugh) ´´

After eat a little:

´´Finé, is just my impression but I notice that is not the first time you seeing magic.´´

The Princes smiled.

 **´´ Exactly, I had an old friend that is a Witch.´´**

´´Really? Is something common on this world? ´´

 **Eylstadt had old legends about witches; even our Royal Family had one but just until I meet Izetta that I could believe on this histories´´**

´´That her name? ´´

´´ **Yes, she was beautiful and so gentle** ´´- a look of nostalgic - ´´ **But many things happened and I couldn´t see her again, I know she is alive, thought´´**

´´Maybe I could offer for search her but not until I learn about this world:´´

 **´´ Now Souta, is your turn to talk about you? ´´-** stared her while rest her face with the hands.

´´Every time I talk about my pass will become bigger, is fine talk about Chaldea, Tsushima and Shihoku…better don´t talk about the intimidate part for now´´

After a long conversation, she was back to her room, studying the map:

´´Japan exist in this world but no the period called Imperialism, I barely recognized the Europa countries, Atlanta is the place of USA. Is kind of interesting, the events of Great War are similar, still GE motivation is more typical, I´ll like to think they Imperator will get tired of some point but not until he receive a beating´´

Little after, she sleep.

Meanwhile in the CE, in some military quarter:

´´Berkmmann, do you read the news about our agents arrested on Eylstadt? ´´ -

´´I did, sorry but this is the less interesting part of this history, young Lieutenant Rickert´´- a man with glasses, Arnold Berkmman, an important Major of the German army, talking with Rickert Bisterfelt a Lieutenant working with Berkmman on a special Unit.

´´I expect you notice, even for me this situation was unusual. Close to kidnap the Princess, they get catch by a mysterious person. Could be she had a special guard?´´

´´Sure she had but it won´t be a normal human´´-

´´And what could be?

´´We will soon none, the army soon will catch the tribe with rumors of manipulating spells, and this war will end been more impressed than already is´´- finishing a cigarette.

On Koyuki:

 **´´Finally you sleep after more than a day awake´´**

´´I promised it won´t repeat again. Now Madoka, after talk with the Princess, can you tell me exactly how much magic exist here? ´´- lying in her lap again

 **´´Some words share similarities; in this case, it had Leyline, invisible lines with magic that can, accessible in some places and other no. It will had more than Tsushima but less than in Shihoku, just few people can use now´´**

´´So beside the witches, not anyone can used. ´´

 **´´Exactly. Sorry to tell you this just now but until you arrived a place I can´t study the place properly´´**

´´ Don´t mind is other thing that remember me Chaldea. Well, I don´t need this Leylines but I was hoping they could help me recovery quickly. ´´

Already awake:

´´ The next days were busy, make an ID car since the one I had is not useful, meet the prime minister Warmer, the supreme general Schneider, and the adorable Team of Royal Guards made form by four woman: ´´

In a dressing room:

´´So, what your opinion, Miss Souta?´´ - Elvira holding her shoulders.

´´That´s is honestly cool! ´´ -wearing a similar outfit of Bianca, with details for her tail.

´´I knew you´ll like it, if suit you better than dress´´

 **´´I agree, is gorgeous. Remember me the times I use similar clothes´´**

´´I can imagine if look cool on you too´´

 **´´Hehe, thanks´´**

´´Okay, your flirting is over. Prepared yourself to travel to Wrestian country´´

While Finé and La Pucelle walk together:

´´Finé, I had to admit that I dislike your plan of accept the married proposal of the Prince of Britannia´´

 **´´It will be a small prize to acquire the help of the army**.´´- saying with a sad look

´´ Britannia is just been irresponsible, same to Atlanta leaving a country just imposing with force, ignoring that they will be next target´´-angry tone.

 **´´Politics is always selfish and rarely solidary, Souta´´**

´´Finé, I know by hierarchy I´m considered your guard, but remember that I´m still independent I can act alone´´

Finé move to her front, facing her:

 **´´Even if you risk angry me?´´**

´´It will be for you, is a consequence I accept´´

Finé approached, hugging her:

 **´´I appreciate, but you shouldn´t always fight for me, but above all Eylstadt´´**

After the embrace, they back to the room:

´´Miss Souta, is my turns to help you make your suitcase´´

´´I probably disappointed you…´´

Lotte open the suitcase, seeing only one exchange of clothes:

´´Miss Souta…´´- severe tone- ´´ You´re silly about this, didn´t? ´´

´´I don´t need many things…´´- embarrassed.

´´But is expected more of your status as Finé-sama Guard!´´ Lotte going to the closets to proper prepared the suitcase.

In the night, above to travel in train:

´´Finé-sama please back save!´´

 **´´I will** ´´-petting her Maid.

´´I honestly prefer you bring more guards´´- say Sieg.

 **´´I honestly think than already had the best one´´-** stared La Pucelle who was speaking with Bianca.

´´Our Highness is a generous person, and in front a stubborn person like you she could risk herself to protect you, had this on mind in your actions´´

´´Well, I had experience dealing with woman with strong attitudes ´´- wink an eye and they shake hands.

The Travel to Wrestian begun.


	37. Finé Arc 03

Is been three hours since the duo begging the travel, time use to talk more about each other:  
´´ **So in short, your time on that place called Chaldea you meet a lot historical figures and even divinities?´´**

´´ In simple way you can say this, even though I meet people with a more complicated condition´´

 **´´ If only important leader like the one you meet could join a battle only for morality…´´-** a demotivated expression.

´´Ah, but remember I had the power so is kind of the same, maybe…´´

 **´´Ahaha, I´m hopeful for you after all´´**

´´Good, she is on good mood: ´´

The train stop in a station:  
 **´´That´s unusual, this travel should be without stopping** ´´- Finé look to the window, seeing silhouette of people that worried her.

The train back to moved, little after two man begging see the passage to compared to a photo:

´´You can´t do this, this is a neutral country…´´- a passage complying

´´ **Souta, I think they´re** …´´- whispering.

´´I know Finé…´´- after notice it she thought- ´´It will be easy to beat them but that will call too much attention´´- look to Finè she had an idea.

One of the man approached, see a girls lying in La Pucelle lap, covering her head by a veil:

´´What happened to this girl. ´´- say the man.

´´My sister had a headache.´´

The man look with suspicious

´´Can you show her face? ´´

´´Only if you remove your ugly face! ´´

The man get angry but leave went to the next wagon:

 **´´It was a relieved, but they´ll found me eventually´´-** removing the veil.

´´Yeah, but I think a place when I can´t you…´´

In a first class room:  
´´Commander Bernard, we don´t found the Princess In this train´´

´´That´s expect, a simple research is just to made they moved and stay in a vulnerable position´´

´´But you won´t denial that´ll be better if we found her just that easily´´- Ricker reading a journal.

´´That also will be the best scenario and the scenery with had now is beyond that´´

An hour pass and the man make the revision again, noticing the absence of two people, they went to the machine worker room but get not answer:

 **´´Thanks for hiding us here´´-** say Finé to an old man who was the machine worker  
´´I don´t agree with this German neither and also the suborn you give me, haha´´

´´Good that the Palace give me some money for emergencies´´- La Pucelle sight.

However little later, the man back:

 **´´They keep insisting to get an answer…´´**

´´I´m getting more convinced that Wrestian government become an accomplice´´

 **´´We´re only half hour of our destination, but for sure they will fallow us…´´**

La Pucelle see them already in a rural scenery:

´´Finé, I asking to trust me again´´

 **´´I had plenty of reason to believing you…´´**

The train suddenly stop, the man who was searching the other Wagon run, however the train back to move so immediately that they slip.

Finê and La Pucelle were out of the train:

´´Sorry for asking to walk, Finé…´´

The Highness shake her head no.

 **´´Simple plan are the best, though I´ll like to made a scene more like in the movies** …´´- winking- ´´But I still better to us to run´´

´´Eh? Are you sure is a bit distant:´´

 **´´Only a couple of miles** ´´—and the Princess star run.

The knight fallow her carrying the baggage:

´´She is a tomboy as Bianca told me; ´´- smile after the thought.

Finé feel a hunch, and look to the riels

 **´´ I feel that I abandoned someone there´´**

Moreover, hour later:

´´As we expected, we were close to the entry of the city, we get a car and go to a hotel, I should ask a room for myself`´

 **´´Souta, come here** …´´- The Highness only on towel moving her finger like a predator to her prey.

´´Finé, just take your bath first…´´- in the floor we also only a towel

 **´´No, no, no, if Lotte see you naked I should had more right to do it´´-** her shadow covering La Pucelle face.

´´And then Finé jump on me, and had to bath together…this is so typical between the people I begging live:´´

´´ **Souta, you skin is nice to touch…´´-** apparently floating a sponged.

´´Finé, don´t say embarrassing things´´

´´Hahaha, but is true…´´

With the corner of the eye, La Pucelle see a scratch on Finé side, she notice it:

 **´´Ah! This can count as memory of my childhood…´´**

´´ My bad, it didn´t see on purpose…´´

´´Is okay if you see, during this time I probably will get worse injures…´´

´´Ah, I will protect you of this too…´´- blushing.

The Highness smile. After finish the bath, they went to dress, Finé see a familiar picture:

´´The White Witch…´´

´´You talk to me about her history´´

´´ **Yes, actually I think that maybe you´re my White Witch** …´´

´´Well, I actually meet witches before, even one who fast in her broom.´´

 **´´Sound as another fun history, tell me in other occasion´´**

After dressed. Princess we a long blue dress showing her thin figure, collar with small blue gems and hair tied.

 **´´How I look, Souta? ´´**

´´Eh, I don´t had word to express my great expression…´´- wearing a normal suit.

 **´´That´s actually a good praise´´-** link her arms with her guard, and then went to the meeting.

In an Opera theater, Lord Redford, the Britannia Secretary of Foreign, watching the performance in a VIP room, until Princess Finé enter:  
´´Princess Orfiné, you´re beautiful as ever´´- after the basics greetings, he see the Knight standing in the door, vigilant -´´ Sorry to ask, This Young Lady is…´´

 **´´She is my new guardian, Souta´´**

The secretary give his greets, La Pucelle reply with a discrete gest:

´´My presence it see inconvenient to the Secretary, but after this morning I won´t leave Finé alone. He look as a good man, sympathetic for what is happen on Eylstadt, but also doesn´t had too much power except invite her to talk on a luxury place: ´´

 **´´Britannia won´t send more troops unless a big change like the wife of the Prince request, didn´t?** ´´- she come to the point she want to.

´´Do you mean? ´´

 **´´Even though I reject the married proposal of Prince Harry, I will accept if this mean support to my country´´**

´´And here the part I dislike, even they been so diplomatic, still they need a sacrifice like married for convenience, even this meaning her misery:´´

A young enter, leaving a paper to the Secretary, after read:

´´Sorry to say, but is too later for this decision. The GE is starting they invasion in the border of Eylstadt´´

Princess was angry, trying to argument, while La Pucelle make a quick pick outside the room, she see a group of suspicious man approaching:

´´Sorry Finé, we need to leave!´´- La Pucelle run to the Princess, catch her in the arms, and jump in the opera staged, so quickly that the audience thought It was part of the act.

In the room, enter a Germany Sergeant with a gold pistol:  
´´Ahaha, who was the woman with so impressive physical´´

La Pucelle continued running to the exit door:

´´ **Dammit…sob…sob** ´´- Finé was pressing her face in Souta chest, clenched her fist:

´´Finé…´´- stop running.

 **´´Sorry Souta…´´-** smiling to her with tear in her eyes- ´´ **I can walk now´´**

They star running again until the exit, however the car was in the opposite direction:

 **´´I´m pretty sure that they found our car´´**

La Pucelle watch above her and had an idea:  
´´Finé, I will continued showing you my abilities´´

The German Sergeant out with frustration, his man couldn´t found the duo, watching the vehicle leaving; the couple was in the top of the theater building:

´´Good, we can lower no´´

 **´´The city viewer is beautiful here´´-** Finé stared the scenery of residence illuminating- **´´Souta, you strength is not only saving me…´´-** a radiant smile.

´´Ah…we need to down, Finé´´- embarrassed.

During La Pucelle first live, jump high in buildings was common, but after her time on Chaldea this parkour were rare until now, using to hide the Princess high in the buildings.

However, they couldn´t go back to the hotel who also had German presence, giving no other choice that move around the city, Finé disguised herself with a veil but it won´t hide her forever.

Meanwhile on Eylstadt Border:  
The Eylstadt troops were prepared themselves to a possible invasion in that frontier, but the enemies attack use a new airplane that could throw bombs higher and quick, the first impact was a surprise that the soldiers barely notice when it come from, with the tanks advancing speedily.

Back to Wrestian, the duo were in restaurant, Finé looking a map:

 **´´Here Souta, this is the closest military station of Eylstadt, it we could get a train we could back tomorrow…maybe** ´´- bitten her fingernails of nervous.

´´Finé, since we´re hurry, this is a chance to use of my powers´´

The Princess Stared her, not excited:  
 **´´For much I will like to see your powers, save for emergencies, I still the Royalty you see…´´-**

´´But, after all we see this country could be an accomplice´´

 **´´If only it was this simple, but more likely they´re just been selfish´´-**

After leave, Finé intention was to go on Britannia Embassy, expecting a last they could take them to Eylstadt safely, around an hour of distant.

The Princess still using her Veil with her arm linked with the Knight, some people commenting how they look a pair of close sisters. The Embassy were about three Stable of distant when suddenly a car block they pass, know what if mean, La Pucelle nearly jump but heard a voice:

´´Better you stop if you don´t want to see your Dear Princess Injured´´- It was Bernard, pointing a pistol and accompany by a partisan.

La Pucelle were just about to confront them but stopped by a Finé gest:  
 **´´We don´t need rush on this, right? ´´-**

´´Exactly, good to see that you Princess is so considerate´´- with a gest to the car- ´´You two come with us and no one will be hurt´´- an confident expression.

The Knight trying to hold her, Princess touch her hand meaning to let her go, with a scared expression;

´´Is true that she´s so kindness that she prefer risk her integrity than her comrades, but is something that I can´t simple accept: ´´

With just one-step of the car, La Pucelle jump on that direction, Bernard point but she was faster and her fist hit Bernard face, making him drop the gun, the partisan react however La Pucelle grab Bernard shirt and thrown him against the partisan, grab Finé on her arms and run to alleyway, Bernard was able to shot once, failing:

 **´´SOUTA, WHY YOU…´´**

´´I can´t just give up of you, Finé!´´

 **´´BUT…is true, sorry´´**

So surprise answer make she stop running, Finé stand up.

 **´´I was trying to look courageous…´´**

´´You´re, Finé! - Look on her back after heard voices- ´´I see this an emergency, right? ´´- offering a hand, smiling Finé accept.

Bernard and his partisan are fallowing them:

´´They couldn´t go far, unless…´´- a strong and short wind stop them, they continued but couldn´t found them, still, Bernard still confident-´´ So, there is more than strength here´´

In the sky above all the buildings:

 **´´IMPRESIVE, THIS REALLY IMPRESIVE!** ´´- Finé together with La Pucelle in the flying horse, Bellerephon.

´´Glad that you like´´

 **´´More than that, this is like a dreams I had! ´´**

The knight wait a little until say the next thing:

´´Bellerephon is fast, if you want, he can flying until Eylstadt.´´

 **´´Mmmh…first, let us pass of the airport of the city´´**

So Bellerephon flying until that place, they see an military airplane, German:  
 **´´I suspect of this, they won´t take a train just to persecute me´´** \- thinking a bit she ask for La Pucelle something.

The Sargent of the early attack was there accompany by subordinates, there was also a modern coffin with a body inside, with a small window in front too see the face, suddenly:  
PLASH!

Something hit the Airplane to the point the door open, an animal appear carrying two person, the soldier were shocked, when the Sargent trying to shoot, an extended object hit his weapon, moving to hit the subordinates in the head, the animal advance against them, scared the soldier run taking his superior with them, still able to recognize one :

´´That work better than I aspect´´

 **´´Thanks Souta, and Bellerephon to allow me so selfish request** ´´- Finé get off for an instant to see if she can found something, the coffin call her attention, after get close and see by the window, she stunned:

´´Finé, any problem? ´´

 **´´Souta, can you open this? ´´**

She nods knowing that could be important. Despite the obstacles, with her sword she forced the door of the coffin, breaking it, Finé push the door:

´´Izetta! Is really you´´- touching the face of the person, wake up.

´´ _Princess-sama…is you´´-_ disoriented.

Soldier were coming In a Jeep, however:

PUMPF!

A roar is hear and a white figure flying to the sky without be able to recognize:

 **´´Izetta, is you, is really you! I was always thinking on you´´-** holding her friend on her arms.

 _´´Princess…please I´m not worthy of your feelings! ´´_

´´No, you´re! ´´

La Pucelle smiled looking on them.


	38. Chaldea Days 08

In Chaldea Libraly:

´´I see, the protagonist just die, again, and send to other world from de past when they conveniently talk the same language and get super powers, this is silly like other 20 similar books´´ - say the apparently kid with the voice of an Adult, Hans Christian Andersen, throwing a small book.

´´What is your disappointment, my friend Hans to you even throw a book´´- the famous writer of bad ending, William Shakespeare.

´´Is this modern literature for kids, called light novels, the only good thing on mostly of them that they´re easy to read, but the rest it doesn´t had any professionalism´´

´´Oh, I see, I read a couple of them too, and the young's prefer happy histories until they learn the entertainment of the tragic´´

´´ I understand they wish for successful conclusion, even I wrote history like this, but my issue is that the author insert themselves in they histories with all the luxury, is silly and belong else, boring´´

´´Sometimes even I want to be a protagonist, but then remember I won´t like the ending of my characters had´´

´´Your histories are entertainment for this reason. I know authors had a tendency of do this but wasn´t common during our lives´´

´´I still that we had lives but if we´re talking about the time of our natural age, there were feel people that can read and last that they can write, even a good feather was difficult to found´´

Hans take his tablet;  
´´And today everyone can write even the one who don´t read´´

´´I still prefer my feathers´´

´´And me, my pencils. Now I want to show to these kids what a proper literature´´

´´As expect of a proper write for young's, wanted to teach they´re lesson´´

Days later. Mash visit her Master who was rather stressed:

 **´´Senpai, you look uncomfortable´´**

´´Sorry, is just read our writers blog is a bit tired´´

 **´´Uh? Are they histories entertainment´´?**

´´They´re not histories, they´re critics about other novels, is a type of entertainment´´

 **´´They had readers? ´´**

´´With so few people resting in this world, I compromise read them a last for this weak´´- a tired expression.

 **´´My sweet senpai…I read them and you just need listen, is that good?**

´´Maaash, thanks! ´´

So La Pucelle rest on Mash lap while she read the reviews.


	39. Chaldea Days 09

**´´TRANSFORMATING MEDITATION INTO FLAMES´´**

The soft but angry voice of Kiyohime burning Hands. She hears clapping:

´´Great Job as usual, Kiyo, with you is so quick to get _Exp_ ´´- it was La Pucelle who going in a solo quest with the Berserker.

´´ **Master, you´re as charming as usual´´-** Running to hug her, embracing her tightly with her hands around her hips, her strength make La Pucelle gasp a little- ´´ **Since I´m full ascended, we could progress more in our marriage, my offer to be the Eve and Eve of the new world is always open** ´´

´´Well, is a tentative offer but we can´t create a new world with just us…´´- trying not looking her.

 **´´AAAH, Master do this mean you´re into my offer. ´´**

´´Eh…make a better plan and I reconsidered´´

 **´´AAAAH, MASTER I LOVE SO MUCH´´-** her strength make La Pucelle to double a little.

After get release of her, walking to her room:

´´Already a bit more than year I been here, soon I will had to fight in the last singularity , wishing to spend a little more time with my comrades, but I had to admit since my time with Martha, I was been avoiding stay just with a girl because if stimulates me a bit …:´´-

Her blush make she closed her eyes for an instant, after opening them in a room:

 _´´Ara Master, can I helping you? ´´-_ It was Mata Hari, sitting in her bed.

´´AH, Sorry! Wrong room…´´

 _´´Not, I see is the quite right_ ´´- tapping the bed- _´´ Come seat…´´_

´´That´ll be awkward…´´

´´ _It will, but I want to spend time with you. Remembering things like when it was your third servant_ ´´

´´True, After Mash and Cú, she was actually the first I summon, for long she was in the front the battle while Chaldea was learning to bring more powerful servant, during that time we become pretty close:´´

Shyly she accepted, Mata Hari instead stand up:

 _´´Is been long I didn´t dance for you, isn´t it? ´´_

´´Yes, you work so much in that time….´´

 _´´I didn´t mind, since my Master is so cute…´´_ \- she inclined exposing her cleavage…

´´Eh, I somewhat old to call this way…´´´- deflecting her eyes of her bust.

The Assassin look disappointed:

´´Then I feel she spread my legs, just to put between my thighs her own leg, she act so dominant holding my face with her hands: ´´

 _´´Master, not, La Pucelle you´re the one I want to exposed myself more so please don´t wasted my intention, please´´_

´´Oh…fine, as your desire´´- nervous but she stick her eyes on the servant.

Mata Hari was pleased, distancing a little she raised her arms above her head:

´´Her skin is always so pretty, it bright when she undulated her body, the jewels around her hips sound so synchronic, without notice my tail move in the same rhythm, her hips look more tentative. I even hear her bust bounce like claps: ´´

´With La Pucelle staring fixed on her, Mata Hari smiled seductress: ´´

 _´´Great, Master is enjoying me, now is my opportunity: ´´_

Mata Hari making little turns, approaching to the Knight:

´´She put her hands around my neck, seating on my hips, I was surprise that nearly fall back: ´´

 _´´Master, you can touch me if you want´´-_

´´Ah-ah, an erotic dancer shouldn´t be touch, I'm sure of this (she press her breast on mines)´´

 _´´Except if is for the girl she like´´-_

´´EEAAK! (She take my hands to put in her breast)´´

 _´´Touching me is feel nice, didn´t? ´´-_ Pressing a little to make a grab.

However, La Pucelle slips, releasing herself of her servant, covering herself with a blanket:

 _´´Master, are you_ …´´´- confused.

´´I know what´re you are arming, but I think we shouldn´t go there´´´

Mata Hari approached, hugging her Master back:

´´ _Are you shy? Even after, you did with Mash and Medusa_. ´´- her Master Didn´t answers. - ´´ _Do you dislike? ´´_

´´Oh course not! It just…I don´t want our relationship base on this, I don´t want take advantage of them…´´

 _´´Hehe, Master you´re just too naïve!´´-_ switch her position to stay in front of her- _´´Don´t see our relationship this way, our bond was strengthened by all the battle and time we spend together, if we´re teasing you is because we want to express more our feeling for you´´_

´´But, but is something that will our relationship superficial´´

 _´´Different than I look, I'm quite exigent in the appearance with the girl I will sleep, will never be with a generic person, I'm quite sure that other girls think similar…´´_

´´Eh? Are you fine is this happened with other girls? `´

 _´´Hehe, they were expecting you be polygamy, Master´´_

The Knight smile, and with a nods she sign to continued.

 _´´Mata Hari grab spread my legs, passing her lips on my thighs while her left hand caressing my tail: ´´_

´´Your legs is so defined; mostly mages had so deficient physics´´

´´EEEAK! Mata your nails are tickling me´´

 _´´ is because your scale feel so nice, so smooths and flexibles, I want to do more´_

´´She lick the tip of my tail covering with saliva, her mouth is so warm: ´´

 _´´Pretty loose, how it feel if I put her between my breast…and squish´´_

´´AAAH…EEEH, is feel so intense like that time…´´

 _´´Ara, so I´m not the first with this idea, quite disappointed´´_

´´She floating her breast on my tail with more speed: ´´

 _´´AAAAH, Master your tail is also feel nice on my breast´´_

´´IF YOU CONTINUED LIKE THAT, I WILL….AAAH´´

 _´´So let's pass to the best part´´_

´´Then she move above me, staring me a bit: ´´

 _´´Master…do you prefer be on bottom? ´´_

´´Well, all my previous time were like this´´

 _´´Oh, I like to be on your top but you need to learn how to please a woman actively´´-_ pulling La Pucelle to she stay in her top.

´´Eeeh? This look so aggressive…´´- nervously.

 _´´Ara, woman like to be on top but that need a bit effort, and something you need please them only with your ability…´´_

´´But-but how I do this? ´´

 _´´I will love to teach you, fist come closer´´_

´´Aaah, our breast are touching! ´´

 _´´Exactly, now I grab your tail and put her…´´_

´´I know…is quite sopping there…´´

 _´´Oh course, because my Master is so gorgeous. Now rub your tail above my thong´´_

´´This way…EEAK! ´´

´´HA….HAAA…YES, exactly, continued…AAAH´´

´´We stay in that position for ten minutes, so much that thighs is drenched:

 _´´AAAH…GREAT MASTER…Now I remove my thong and you can insert your beautiful tail´´_

´´I don´t know if I can handled this much´´

Mata Hari then embraced her:

 _´´I hold you, so use as much energy you need´´_

´´ Can I…slurps your neck? ´´- embarrassed.

´´ _Sure! I´ll like if you give me mark_ ´´

´´Actually it was an excuse to she don´t hear my moans. I push my tail slowly in her…:´´

 _´´AAAH…Is feel so nice, your tail is so soft…´´_

´´Feel our breast rebounding each other if also stimulate me, which my hips move in the same rhythm: ´´

´´AAAH…I LOVE YOU MASTER, AAAH…KYAAA! ´´

´´Her legs star pressing my hips as if they want to closed, my tail ; her neck was wet because I was salivating on it:´´

 _´´HYAAAA…I FINISHING! ´´_

´´Mata, I´m quite happy...´´

´´ _HAAA…HAAA…I see, you even tearing up_ ´´- gasping -´´ _Want to kiss? ´´_

´´Yes…we should to that since the beginning´´

 _´´Hehe, maybe in our next time´´_

´´ She pulling me in her direction, her mouth was hot, her tongue had a taste that of a sweet I remember…oh it was a chocolate, _Ouro Blanco_ ´´

Minutes After, both covering with the blanket:

´´Mata, maybe I star accepting the seducing of the other girls…´´

 _´´You should, since will be our last month's here; they want make good memories_.´´- looking tenderly to La Pucelle.

´´Won´t you get jealous? ´´

´´I even help you seducing girls if you want´´´

´´Eh? I don´t need that help…I think´´


	40. Chaldea Days 10

**´´TRANSFORMATING MEDITATION INTO FLAMES´´**

The soft but angry voice of Kiyohime burning Hands. She hears clapping:

´´Great Job as usual, Kiyo, with you is so quick to get _Exp_ ´´- it was La Pucelle who going in a solo quest with the Berserker.

´´ **Master, you´re as charming as usual´´-** Running to hug her, embracing her tightly with her hands around her hips, her strength make La Pucelle gasp a little- ´´ **Since I´m full ascended, we could progress more in our marriage, my offer to be the Eve and Eve of the new world is always open** ´´

´´Well, is a tentative offer but we can´t create a new world with just us…´´- trying not looking her.

 **´´AAAH, Master do this mean you´re into my offer. ´´**

´´Eh…make a better plan and I reconsidered´´

 **´´AAAAH, MASTER I LOVE SO MUCH´´-** her strength make La Pucelle to double a little.

After get release of her, walking to her room:

´´Already a bit more than year I been here, soon I will had to fight in the last singularity , wishing to spend a little more time with my comrades, but I had to admit since my time with Martha, I was been avoiding stay just with a girl because if stimulates me a bit …:´´-

Her blush make she closed her eyes for an instant, after opening them in a room:

 _´´Ara Master, can I helping you? ´´-_ It was Mata Hari, sitting in her bed.

´´AH, Sorry! Wrong room…´´

 _´´Not, I see is the quite right_ ´´- tapping the bed- _´´ Come seat…´´_

´´That´ll be awkward…´´

´´ _It will, but I want to spend time with you. Remembering things like when it was your third servant_ ´´

´´True, After Mash and Cú, she was actually the first I summon, for long she was in the front the battle while Chaldea was learning to bring more powerful servant, during that time we become pretty close:´´

Shyly she accepted, Mata Hari instead stand up:

 _´´Is been long I didn´t dance for you, isn´t it? ´´_

´´Yes, you work so much in that time….´´

 _´´I didn´t mind, since my Master is so cute…´´_ \- she inclined exposing her cleavage…

´´Eh, I somewhat old to call this way…´´´- deflecting her eyes of her bust.

The Assassin look disappointed:

´´Then I feel she spread my legs, just to put between my thighs her own leg, she act so dominant holding my face with her hands: ´´

 _´´Master, not, La Pucelle you´re the one I want to exposed myself more so please don´t wasted my intention, please´´_

´´Oh…fine, as your desire´´- nervous but she stick her eyes on the servant.

Mata Hari was pleased, distancing a little she raised her arms above her head:

´´Her skin is always so pretty, it bright when she undulated her body, the jewels around her hips sound so synchronic, without notice my tail move in the same rhythm, her hips look more tentative. I even hear her bust bounce like claps: ´´

´With La Pucelle staring fixed on her, Mata Hari smiled seductress: ´´

 _´´Great, Master is enjoying me, now is my opportunity: ´´_

Mata Hari making little turns, approaching to the Knight:

´´She put her hands around my neck, seating on my hips, I was surprise that nearly fall back: ´´

 _´´Master, you can touch me if you want´´-_

´´Ah-ah, an erotic dancer shouldn´t be touch, I'm sure of this (she press her breast on mines)´´

 _´´Except if is for the girl she like´´-_

´´EEAAK! (She take my hands to put in her breast)´´

 _´´Touching me is feel nice, didn´t? ´´-_ Pressing a little to make a grab.

However, La Pucelle slips, releasing herself of her servant, covering herself with a blanket:

 _´´Master, are you_ …´´´- confused.

´´I know what´re you are arming, but I think we shouldn´t go there´´´

Mata Hari approached, hugging her Master back:

´´ _Are you shy? Even after, you did with Mash and Medusa_. ´´- her Master Didn´t answers. - ´´ _Do you dislike? ´´_

´´Oh course not! It just…I don´t want our relationship base on this, I don´t want take advantage of them…´´

 _´´Hehe, Master you´re just too naïve!´´-_ switch her position to stay in front of her- _´´Don´t see our relationship this way, our bond was strengthened by all the battle and time we spend together, if we´re teasing you is because we want to express more our feeling for you´´_

´´But, but is something that will our relationship superficial´´

 _´´Different than I look, I'm quite exigent in the appearance with the girl I will sleep, will never be with a generic person, I'm quite sure that other girls think similar…´´_

´´Eh? Are you fine is this happened with other girls? `´

 _´´Hehe, they were expecting you be polygamy, Master´´_

The Knight smile, and with a nods she sign to continued.

 _´´Mata Hari grab spread my legs, passing her lips on my thighs while her left hand caressing my tail: ´´_

´´Your legs is so defined; mostly mages had so deficient physics´´

´´EEEAK! Mata your nails are tickling me´´

 _´´ is because your scale feel so nice, so smooths and flexibles, I want to do more´_

´´She lick the tip of my tail covering with saliva, her mouth is so warm: ´´

 _´´Pretty loose, how it feel if I put her between my breast…and squish´´_

´´AAAH…EEEH, is feel so intense like that time…´´

 _´´Ara, so I´m not the first with this idea, quite disappointed´´_

´´She floating her breast on my tail with more speed: ´´

 _´´AAAAH, Master your tail is also feel nice on my breast´´_

´´IF YOU CONTINUED LIKE THAT, I WILL….AAAH´´

 _´´So let's pass to the best part´´_

´´Then she move above me, staring me a bit: ´´

 _´´Master…do you prefer be on bottom? ´´_

´´Well, all my previous time were like this´´

 _´´Oh, I like to be on your top but you need to learn how to please a woman actively´´-_ pulling La Pucelle to she stay in her top.

´´Eeeh? This look so aggressive…´´- nervously.

 _´´Ara, woman like to be on top but that need a bit effort, and something you need please them only with your ability…´´_

´´But-but how I do this? ´´

 _´´I will love to teach you, fist come closer´´_

´´Aaah, our breast are touching! ´´

 _´´Exactly, now I grab your tail and put her…´´_

´´I know…is quite sopping there…´´

 _´´Oh course, because my Master is so gorgeous. Now rub your tail above my thong´´_

´´This way…EEAK! ´´

´´HA….HAAA…YES, exactly, continued…AAAH´´

´´We stay in that position for ten minutes, so much that thighs is drenched:

 _´´AAAH…GREAT MASTER…Now I remove my thong and you can insert your beautiful tail´´_

´´I don´t know if I can handled this much´´

Mata Hari then embraced her:

 _´´I hold you, so use as much energy you need´´_

´´ Can I…slurps your neck? ´´- embarrassed.

´´ _Sure! I´ll like if you give me mark_ ´´

´´Actually it was an excuse to she don´t hear my moans. I push my tail slowly in her…:´´

 _´´AAAH…Is feel so nice, your tail is so soft…´´_

´´Feel our breast rebounding each other if also stimulate me, which my hips move in the same rhythm: ´´

´´AAAH…I LOVE YOU MASTER, AAAH…KYAAA! ´´

´´Her legs star pressing my hips as if they want to closed, my tail ; her neck was wet because I was salivating on it:´´

 _´´HYAAAA…I FINISHING! ´´_

´´Mata, I´m quite happy...´´

´´ _HAAA…HAAA…I see, you even tearing up_ ´´- gasping -´´ _Want to kiss? ´´_

´´Yes…we should to that since the beginning´´

 _´´Hehe, maybe in our next time´´_

´´ She pulling me in her direction, her mouth was hot, her tongue had a taste that of a sweet I remember…oh it was a chocolate, _Ouro Blanco_ ´´

Minutes After, both covering with the blanket:

´´Mata, maybe I star accepting the seducing of the other girls…´´

 _´´You should, since will be our last month's here; they want make good memories_.´´- looking tenderly to La Pucelle.

´´Won´t you get jealous? ´´

´´I even help you seducing girls if you want´´´

´´Eh? I don´t need that help…I think´´


	41. Finé Arc 04

Meanwhile the old friend were fraternizing with the cordial presentation between Izetta and La Pucelle, the knight see on the distant the form of an airplane:

 **´´Souta, that´s a Germany one´´**

´´I notice, they sure were quick to chase us, I will change our direction…´´

´´ **Wait, it we do this we certainly will divert of our path for how much this chased could continue….´´**

The knight expression was of frustration:

´´I´m already as fast I could without risk the life of this two: ´´ -

´´ **Souta, let´s do this…´´**

When the airplane was just to hit them, Bellerophon dived so fast that nearly look like a ghost, dodging the attack, the pilot of that airplane comment:

´´As my subordinate told me, it was animal who attack our plane, and Eylstadt is really a place of fairy tales…´´- the pilot was ready to shoot but notice that Bellerophon were flying very low.

´´Nice idea Highness! ´´

 **´´I´m glad it work, I feel that Bellerophon could dived faster than their plane, now let´s reach the forest´´**

They quick reach a mountain zone, meaning close to an Eylstadt Fortress, the German airplane star shooting in lower altitude:  
´´Hold on, thigh´´- Bellerophon speed increase a little but less when it was flying fighter, the bullet were getting close.

 _Izetta, form a small circle in the palm of her hand, with her magic and then ask:_

 __ _Princess-sama and, Miss Souta_ _ **…?**_ ´´´- with a childish tone.

 **´´Yes, I listening you -** say Finé while La Pucelle nods to her.

 _´´Let´s I help you to escape. I-I can use magic too´´_

 **´´But Izetta…´´** \- worried

´´I think is fair´´

Finé look surprise by La Pucelle answer, she continued:

´´I listen your plan Finé, is right to believe on her too´´

Finé close her eyes for an instant, sight:

 **´´Right, what´s your plan Izetta? ´´**

Bellerophon make a long curve, the pilot think weird:

´´No matter how you surprise me with your still, you can´t be faster than bullets´´

While the airplane keep shouting, Bellerophon raise the altitude, and look, it was going against the airplane, then immediately lower the high:

´´What is this…?´´- the pilot was surprise when a small tree was flying on his direction, hitting the leg wings of the airplane, making lose control- ´´Whatever, you need more than this to kill me…´´ - the pilot could control to land but losing his objectives.

A soft light, covered Izetta body after the tree fall, it ceased:

 **´´Great Izetta, look that your improvised projectile it work, thanks! ´´**

´´ _Princess-sama…thanks to you_ ´´- the young witch smiled shyly-´´ Ah, also thanks Souta-san…´´

´´You´re welcome…geh´´

 **´´Souta, anything wrong?``-** notice that Bellerophon was close to the ground.

´´Don´t mind, just a little more…´´

 **´´Souta, please stop, don´t make doubt you…´´**

´´Ah…sorry´´- gloom.

The horse slowly land, after the girls go off, La Pucelle caressing Bellerophon face:

´´Sorry for ask you so much…´´- then the animal disappear -´´ Also, sorry for this inconvenience…´´

Finé touch her face:

 **´´Is like you had fever, you´re tired, and didn´t? ´´**

La Pucelle shyly nod.

 **´´We´re close enough of our troops, let´s just walk´´**

Izetta trying to form another circle on her hand, it was very tenue:

´´I can´t use magic here….´´

A couple of miles of distance, the troop of Eylstadt soldier were moving to a save point inside the forest, mostly injures survivor of the invasion of GE, a soldier bring a message to his leader:

´´Superior Hans, it was receive a message that our Highness get missing on Wrestian Government´´

´´Understood´´- clenched his teeth's-´´I hope it just a technical issue, it won´t be imaginable what happened if we lose her…´´

Little after, his subordinate react to some moves in plants:

´´Please, be something small as a deer´´- think Hans preparing to shoot, heard a celebration:

´´Is our Highness! `´

A tired but healthy Princess Finé was standing in from the troops, accompany by the shy redhair and the Royal Guard:

´´Thanks for your attention, but I wish my friends could receive medical inspection´´

Hour Later, Siegfried announce the partials good news in an urgent reunion in the Palace:

´´Princess Finé is save, apparently her mysterious allied keep her promised to protect her´´

Bianca was present sighting on relieved:

``I knew I could trust you! ´´- whispering.

After a summary that what happened on Wrestian, the Prime Minister, Warmer speak:

´´I know is complicated, but is there chance to bring them back? ´´

The General Schneider reply:

´´The Fortress is just a step to fall on German hands, even on a suicide mission is difficult´´

´´For now we´ll had to wait, hoping that Souta could keep her save´´- say Siegfried.

The Princess companion were on small residence of the Royal family, soldier were trying to rescue some relinquish, a few miles of the last Fortress of the Frontier, a doctor say about the conditions of the other two:

´´Miss Izetta had malnutrition's but beside that she is healthy, and Miss Souta, she doesn´t had any visible injures but her sleep is deep´´

Finé and Izetta were accompany La Pucelle in a room, wearing clean clothes, after bee alone, the Princess approached to her friend, hugging her tightly:

 **´´I was waiting to do this since I found you, I miss you so much, Izetta! ´´**

 _´´Princess-sama, I am so happy to meet you back_ …´´- shyly hug her back.

 **´´I´m sorry for what happened to your village…´´**

´´ _Mmmh…mmmh…this war is taking a lot from us_ ´´

After the affection moment, Finé seat beside of La Pucelle, caressing her face:

 **´´I´m been so lucky, found a trustful allied and reencounter my dear friend´´**

 _´´Princess, do this girls is also a witch? ´´_

 **´´She told me she was send by a goddess to help Eylstadt, so maybe an angel´´**

Izetta look down for instant clenched her fist, memories come front when she was kid, when the Princess defend her of some farming because a misunderstanding, she thought:

 _´´This girl generously is fighting for her; I that had a debt to the Princess, I should help her even more_ :``- she stared Finé, with a confident tone.

 _´´Princess, can I become my Hope? ´´_

 **´´Izetta, are telling me that you want…´´**

 _´´Yes, Princes, I want fight for Eylstadt and for You´´_

However, Princess shake her head no.

 **´´I understand you feeling, but I don´t want take advantage of your good will´´**

´´ _Princess, you won´t be take advantage of me because is something I want to do…´´-_ stared the sleepy knight –´´ _Like Miss Souta_ ´´

´´S-she is different, she offer herself as an ally if even I don´t accept her she will add alone´´- looking to her, the knight smiled while sleep.

´´Act alone…´´- whispering.

The door is nocking, is Hans:

´´Sorry my Highness, but the Frontier…´´

Finé bite her lip for an instant, knowing what that mean…

The next GE attack was one bomber airplane, throwing they explosive given barely chance to the soldier survive in the trenchers with a fast progress of the Germany Tanks, which were so strong that just they passing cut down threes. With binoculars, Finé could see the resistance by a save distant:

 **´´This is critics, I´ll go to wake up Souta** :´´- Finé give one steps, but stop-´´ **She was exhausted after use her powers, that could be dangerous for her too, and after what I say too Izetta** ´´- doubt was visible in the Princess face.

Soon in her front, the soldier ask her to leave them to assistance their comrades, even been injuries:

 **´´Sorry my soldier, but I can´t allowed you risk your lives, even of the cost of your comrades, my duty is ask for safety when you the chance are this slime** ´´- she tear up but keep facing her soldier. Izetta was hiding watching this, feel a pain in her chest, make another circle with her magic, larger than previous one.

Walking to a deposit, she see earlier that soldier bring some lancer, more use for decoration that actual weapons, she remember a request she heard from La Pucelle during the earlier escape:

´´Please, trying don´t kill them´´- Izetta look with resignation.

 _´´Sorry Miss Souta, I can´t make sure this´´_

A large group or airplane were approaching to the frontier, the German General on charge on this attack were secure that it will be easy victory that was about to drink a cup of Champaign

´´My Highness, I know is painful but you need to leave urgently´´

Finé look down, she was about to accept when she heard:

´These threes are flying! ´´

Finé quickly put her binoculars, recognizing the silhouette:

 **´´Izetta! ´´**

The young girls was flying in one lance, fallowing by small threes. The pilot could barely notice when this plants hits the wings of the airplanes, causing they fall, carrying bombs the hits cause an explosion, one of the airplane end up hitting a German Tanks, destroying it:

 _´´Ah! This is feel awful… sorry but I can´t stop´´_

A tanks notice her, even confused by such surreal scene, the vehicle shoot, Izetta thrown her last threes against the projectiles, provoking an explosions, since it was close of her, she lost equilibrium flying more close to the ground:

 _´´This could work…´´-_ found the destroy tank noticing the cannon was pretty intact, require effort but she could move this weapon part and send to the airplane above her, star falling but Izetta could hold the airplane and throw to other tanks:

 **´´izetta…I won´t leave your effort be wasted´´-** the Highness make a gest to the soldier use a reflector to send signals to Eylstadt soldiers, confused by the appearance of that girls.

´´ **My dears soldier, the girls you´re seeing is my dear friend Izetta, the last witch of this world, I ask you fight on her side´´**

The soldiers scream motivated, while Izetta could move tanks to throwing against other, Eylstadt army could fight the Germans soldier, confused by who enemy fight, suddenly the see their weapon forcibly take of they hands:

 _´´I know is awful but I want to protect my friend_ ´´- Izetta form with the weapons a hug ball, throwing in the last airplane.

On GE, they general receive the news:

´´All the 16 naves were unexpected destroy´´ - the general leave his cup falling.

The battle look take forever but it was barely half hour, Izetta dirty with light injuries flying back seeing Finé, embarrassed she diverged her look:

 _´´Sorry Princess-sama, I just couldn´t stay in marge…´´´_

Finé with wet eyes:

 **´´YOU DUMB! ´´-** she hug tightly Izetta, caressing her red hair, wetting her shoulder with the tears- ´ **´I was so worry about you…thanks you´´-** smiling of relieved.

Izetta tear up:

´´Princess-sama…´´ - hugging her back.

The soldier scream of celebration, until hear a shy voice in the background:

´´Sorry…do something happened while I was sleep´´- La Pucelle timidly raise a hand, blushing.

Finé and Izetta look to her:

´´ **Ha-ha-ha…´´-** pulling out Izetta by the hands, she run and hug La Pucelle- ´´ **Souta! I´m so happy having both of you…´** ´

The knight nod, knowing what probably happened, exchange a shy smile with Izetta.

In the Palace, people were present in the King room, receiving the news:

´´The White Witch and a Divined Guardian…my daughter is saved´´- closing his eyes to forever

In the GE, Lieutenant Rickers bring a paper to Berkmann with an injured nose:

´´Magical things are really happening´´


	42. Finé Arc 05

The travel back to the Palace take half of day, with the Princess founding her Father already pass away, the residents were crying in the room with Izetta and La Pucelle observing in a corner:

´´And I found we would bring good news even after the fail negotiation on Wrestian, but my protected is sad again: ´´- the knight was silent watching the presents-

The General who were crying while the Minister and Sieg keep them composure; Bianca, who was on La Pucelle side, say to her ear:

´´Come with me, Elvira want to see you´´

She nods, make a goodbye gest to the shyly Izetta. Walking to her room with Bianca on front:

´´I should give my condolences to Finé later…´´

Don´t worry about that, actually we´re expecting the end to the Highness, even with anticipate preparative to a Funeral´´

´´ So, Finé now officially will be officially a Queen, I'm kind of relieve the married with that other Prince is not necessary…´´

´´Yes, her coronation will be just hours after the funeral´´- already in Elvira room, Bianca turn to the Knight- ´´This is my personal feelings, I'm very grateful for your protect our now Queen, is selfish but I hope you continued doing the same´´

´´With no doubt´´

Bianca leave, and La Pucelle enter the room, Elvira was sitting in a large red sofa holding a paper:

´´Finé Guardian! Apparently, you bring luck to this country´´- standing with her arms open.

´´I prefer think I bring bad luck they enemies but after so inconsistent day…´´

 **´´This is just typical during wars, with your experience you should know´´-** Elvira put her hand in her shoulders **-´´ now seat on my side…´´**

The knight get a little Anoying with Elvira acting on this moment:

´´I know she here for the Atlanta interested, I shouldn´t expect so much consideration of her´´

After seat, Elvira offer some snacks, La Pucelle take one and when she going to bite:

´´FUUU…´´- Elvira blow in her ear.

´´EAAAK! Elvira! ´´

´´Ara, this is so a cute reaction from a young girl´´

´´You didn´t just ask me to come here to flirt? ´´

´´ Nah is for boring stuffs like a inform of events, also a create a retracted of the people you found, I am good on drawing you see…´´

´´That´s a relieved´´

Hour pass and Elvira had a first sketch:

´´That´s pretty accurate´´

The retracted was of a man with glasses and short bear.

´´I kind of recognizing, I check latter: ´´- the she look back to La Pucelle- ´´ now an offer you can think and give me an answers latter´´

La Pucelle look to her with suspicious:

´´Since I represent Atlanta in this Palace, with your permission I could inform my superior about your power, it could be a good exchange if you really want to help Eylstadt´´

´´I should expect this; didn´t happened on Tsushima and Shikoku because the conditions were favorable but here with so many second intentions, and now Miss Izetta in the equation…:´´

Her large paused thinking make Elvira smiled:

´´Like a said, is just an offer, think as much you need´´

´´I will but don´t expect a positive answers´´

´´Well, is that happened I should trying other methods´´- she fondled La Pucelle tail

´´Hya…! Elvira! ´´- standing, escaping of Elvira seduction.

´´Ha-ha, rejecting a woman like me, I would expect more of a girl with that experience´´

´´Eh? We´re done now! ´´

Annoyed she leave the room, with Elvira still smiling, the knight sight of relieved:

´´Actually this remember the things I do after talk with Madoka on Koyuki, I could see Medusa again and this time cross the line: ´´- she bring her hand to her face.

In the next morning:

 _´´Ah, Princess!´´_ \- Izetta wake up in her room- _´´I see, this place is too comfortable to me who used to dulls beds…_ ´´

The door is open:

´´Hi, Miss Izetta, I´m Lotte, I´m Fine Highness Maid, I´m here to assist you…´´

´´ _Eeeh? Sorry…, ah, what exactly I should do now_? ´´

´´Well, I think you should take a bath first´´

Awkwardly the Witch follow Lotte until the bathtub:

´´Miss Izetta, you don´t take bath daily, right? ´´- washing the hair of the young girl.

 _´´Eh? I used to take in the rivers close of my village…´´_

´´That´s not good place to clean yourself, even Miss Souta who come from a weird place take proper baths´´

 _´´Miss Souta…I still didn´t talk to her properly…´´_

´´You should, she´s a very kind person, our Highness is so lucky of had both of you´´

Izetta not used to be compliment, trying to hide on the water, Bianca appear:

´´Hi Miss Izetta, don´t mind me, I´m here just to keep an eye on you´´

 _´´Ah, thanks, I supposed´´_

´´Miss Izetta, you can also use magic, can you show to us? ´´

 _´´Eh, sorry but It seen i can´t use here´´_

´´Mmmh… is there an issue you should tell soon to the Highness´´- even saying nicely the thought tone of Bianca intimidate the young witch.

Minutes later:

 _´´Í can dress for myself_ …´´- shaking her hands to Lotte, wanting to dress her.

´´As you wish, though I rather disappointed she is the second who reject my services…´´

Izetta was curious. She wear a red dress but with a short skirt but using spats. She heard knocking:

´´Miss Izetta, is me, Souta, I´m here to escort you.´´

´´ _Ah…thanks you_ ´´- in a weak tone, when La Pucelle enter she was wearing a simple yellow dress.

They leave together:

 _´´Miss Souta, I wish we could talk properly with each other´´_

´´I was expecting that too, ah, please call me just Souta, since we´ll living together´´

´´ _Ah…Souta…´´-_ covering her face.

´´Yes!-´´ very excited.

 _´´Princess Finé talk a bit about you, so I was curious if you use the same magic as me?´´_

´´Mmmh…I know this world had magic but my body can produce by itself´´

´´ _Ah, that is more convenient than me…´´-_ seeing that her companion wanted continue talking _-´´ Do Princess- talk about me? ´´_

´´A lot, she see so happy when she mention you´´

Izetta back to feel embarrassed:

 _´´I-I also happy to talk about her…´´-_ shaking her head -´´ _I don´t deserve it_ …´´

´So, she had some complex:´´- she inclined a little closer to the girl, talking in a tone nearly childish- ´´Finé will prefer you accept her feelings, you want to be with her, right?´´

Izetta blush intensely, she look to the sides and nods timidly:

 _´´Mmmh, do in your word people had similar appearance? ´´_

´´Well, even my original world it only few had´´

 _´´So this horns are part of you? ´_

´´Yes, want to touch them? ´´

Izetta nods shyly again, and then touch it:

 _´´If feel like horns of a goat…´´_

´´Goat? ´´´- Not amused.

Enter to the reunion Room:

 **´´Souta, Izetta, getting alone? ´´**

Her companions reply positively, both seat on side of Fine, La Pucelle on the right and Izetta in the Left:

´´Like our Highness confirmed, Miss Izetta also can use magic she been her acquaintance since her childhood, with a coincidence with a legend of the Royal Family…´´- Sieg starting the reunion.

´´That´s very fortunate to our Highness, having too companion that can fight as weapon´´- say the general with a dense insensibility.

Finé show kind of angriness since Izetta react uncomfortable with this, before she could speak, La Pucelle raised her hand:

´´I don´t mind called weapon but Miss Izetta is different case´´- with a polite tone.

´´Ho-ho, apparently you are scolded by a young´´- the minister to the general, with some other laughs accompany, Finé get more calmly.

 _´´Ah, but I really want to be useful to the Princess from now on…´´_

 **´´Izetta…but…´´-** Finé think for an instant, sighting of resignation- ´´ **I will had to accept, since it, can´t be avoided anymore´** ´- smiling with disgust.

 _´´Princess, I am glad you accept my offer´´-_ For a long, they stared each other.

´´We this possibility accepted, we could improve our negotiation to other nation cooperate with us´´

Timidly Izetta raised her voice:

 _´´S-sorry, but you should now this_ ´´- looking to Finé who hand her hand-´´ _I-I can´t use my magic on anyplace…´´_

 **´´Izetta, now you mention you said similar thing we´re kids…´´**

 _´Thought I shouldn´t since it was punishment with dead by witches´´_

Finé and La Pucelle twisted them expressions:

 _´´Ah, but I´m the last witch so is not issue anymore´´_

´´Well, had a limitation is typical between magical been like us´´

´´Also a power never is unlimited, is something that we can way´´´

 **´´Izetta, where you can use exactly? ´´**

 _´´I don´t exactly know, I normally test trying creating small circle, but my grandmother say is possible founds secrets in the Castel of the witch legend´_

 **´´One of the residences of my ancestors, his history with that witch could be true´´-** Standing; Finé hug from behind Izetta- **´´So, that mean we´ll had to announced Izetta and Souta to the world…´´**

La Pucelle raised her hand again:

´´I´ll prefer I keep been in sigil, for now´´

´´ **Well, is not like people besides this Palace now about you but after what happened on Wrestian** …´´

´´I agree to keep Miss Souta on sigil, for now we can hide using Miss Izetta as excuse, but you should now they´ll found soon or later´´

´´So will be later…´´

The reunion continued little about other details, the now trio of Finé, Izetta and La Pucelle were to see Elvira:

´´Miss Izetta is cute as I imagine´´- the woman approaching with a perversion expression, however, La Pucelle step in her front

´´I take her measures, in normal way, you won´t take her innocence´´

´´Boo- Souta you´re taking my fun, but while you´re distracted, Finé you grown up, didn´t?´´

 **´´Eh? It was only month ago you take my measures! ´´-** scary.

´´You´re always development in these **age´´´-** catching Finé in a predatory embraced, Izetta was shocking watching the scene while La Pucelle was using a strip on her:

´´Sorry Finé, I could just save one´´- whispering.

In GE:

The Germany Ruler was dinner accompany of this prime-counselor, reading recent reports

´´I'm in very good mood, if Eylstadt had a witch, we could too, or even more than that´´

´´My Majesty, I see your ambition extending just by this possibility´´

´´Sure Elliot, nothing fixed better to a king had these ambitions. By the way, how is Berkmman face? ´´

´´Better, but the bigger injured was on his pride´´


	43. Finé Arc 06

Bianca take Izetta to the legendary Castle, in the old capital. Just been this location she notice the abundant magic, inside the Castel a wall react to her touching, opening a path bringing them to a place with luxurious sculptures, with a lantern Bianca found something about them:

´´Miss Izetta, could that be…´´-

 _´´Ley lines! Is the source of my magic!´´-_ Recognizing a drawn on the roof.-´´ _Now I can be useful to the Princess´´_

Nearly to back the capital, in the car Bianca ask:

´´Miss Izetta, can I know why are you so loyalty to our Highness? Souta explain a lot to us her case, so…´´

 _´ I know. Uhm, I meet Princess when was playing in a lake, flying about it, she found me and give me so much affection just for play with her. It was so grateful days_ ´´- bringing her hands to her face - ´´ _But in a day some farmer think I was responsible for a fire, Princess protect me but she get injured_ …´´

Bianca think- ´´ It´s probably when she get that scar.´´- leaning on in the steering wheel-´´Our Highness is so kind. Miss Izetta, can I considered you as a comrade? ´´

Izetta answers positively. The coronation it is going to realize in that castle. The trio were reunite in that Place:

´´ _Princess you´re looking so cool!´´-_ exiting she jump a little by see the Outfits use by the Highness, a long green dress accompany with a sword -´´ _Souta you too!´´-_ using the same guard outfit but white

 **´´You flatter me, even though you´re the prettier here** ´´- mention the white dress that Izetta use according to the Legend.

´´I agree. So, these are the ley lines?´´

 _´´I was expecting you be familiar with them, this map show where on this continent I can use my powers_ ´´

 **´´Even after I lose someone important to me, my luck is keep growing**! ´´- the Highness take Izetta and La Pucelle we each other, closing them to her- ´´ **Sometimes I need to check if you both are really here** …´´

 _´´So Princess, let´s bring the peace to all countries, not only for Eylstadt´´_

 **´´ I don´t know if I can doing it but I will do my best´´**

´´in that case Finé, feel free to demand more of me, even if you need to wake up´´

 **´´Are you sure? I could be rude with you…´´**

´´Is okay since is trust you´´

´´ _Thanks Souta too, hope we get along for now´´-_ shaking her hand excitedly.

 **´´Well Izetta, how about you call by my name too?´´**

 _´´Eh? But that´s embarrassed´´_

´´She also won´t be a Princess anymore on few moment, she will be an Arch-arche-archedu…´´

 **´´Just call my like you want Souta´´**

´´I can´t after what I say to her…´´-

The girls continued bonding until the moment of presentation. The ceremony consist in Finé compromised herself to serve the country, kissing a sword that belong to her ancestors and the most important part:

 **´´For the Sake of Eylstadt, my Dear Friend Izetta´´**

The witch appear flying in gun, raising Finé sword and using to cut pillars:

´´I can do that too...´´

´´Not with her elegance´´- Elvira wink to La Pucelle watching the performance.

The next day the most important new was the photo of the witch carrying the new Queen of Eylstadt:

 **´´Everyone who want to destroy Eylstadt, will suffer the Power of my Friend´´**

A great quote and a picture to all the journals around the world.

Early Morning Izetta flying to a Frontier where a Germany were tanks are packed, flying to her side were heavy half dozen of heavy iron bar and using magic she could throw them so fast causing an explosion in the impact against the tanks, the soldier could just escape since Izetta dodge the bullet without effort.

The Palace receives numerous invitation of embassy's to discuss the reveal:

 **´´Thanks to both of you with had attention to all the world´´-** Finé was happy watching a pilled of invitation, her two companion on each side.

 _´´Prince…I mean… Finé. That´s make me happy_ ´´- getting use to call her by the name, La Pucelle look to her smiling.

´´By these map, her ley lines extended by nearly all Europa, conveniently to German no in the capital´´´- Sieg looking his copy of the map.

 **´´For now let´s center to get back allies like Britannia and Atlanta thought this one is resisting even after been important in the previous World War´´**

La Pucelle feel uncomfortable with this mention, she didn´t reject yet Elvira offer yet making this discussion awkward.

Little later, they receive the news of a German troop approaching in a Valley:

´´Ufortunelly there is not ley lines in the place they´re reaching! ´´

Izetta look desperate to Finé, who touch her shoulders:

 _´´Calm down, we expecting attacks in vulnerable like this. We can covert you…´´_

´´But Finé…´´

La Pucelle stand:

´´Is pretty convenient moment for me, didn´t? ´- with a smug.

Hour later they were in that Valley, Izetta were dressed again with the white dress waiting in a tent together with La Pucelle, four woman approached:

´´So Izetta, these ladies are Louis, Beatrix, Christa and Zooey, from the special Royal Guards, charging on defend Finé about everything´´- La Pucelle presenting them.

 _´´Hi, nice to meet you all_ …´´- embarrassed tone

´´The pleasure is from us, Miss Souta talk very about you´´- speak Louis.

´´We´ll supporting you on all the operation´´- speak Beatrix.

 _´´Oh thanks a lot…´´-_ looking to La Pucelle, notice they use the same outfits _-´´ Souta, you get along quickly with them…´´_

I just used to, but I can´t say is with everyone anyway…´´

 _´´Mmh, Souta are you sure of the plan? The people won´t give you any credits´´_

´´Let´s just said that only need the thanks of the closer people´

Bianca approached:

´´The plan begins in minutes, Souta you go there´´

It was possible to hear the tanks, the German commandant of the attack see a body flying about them:

´´IT´S THE WHITE WITCH´´- say a soldier, seeing that the apparently, Izetta disappear in the trees of a canyon, little after Izetta appear standing holding a large riffle on vertical:

 _´´SOLDIER OF GERMANY, GIVE UP OUR SUFFER MY ANGER_ ´´- speaking in a high tone, using a hiding microphone on her collar.

Christa collects the previous body, a doll.

´´OUR SOLDIER OF GERMANY EMPIRE DON´T BELIEVE ON FAIRY TALE´´- the commander make a gest to his subordinate shoot.

 _´´IT WON´T WORK!-_ Izetta make a gest like hitting they weapon of the distant, the soldier were surprise, from distant Louis and Beatrix shoot they weapon with an air rifle.

The commander clenched his teeth's, ordering to the soldier preparing to shoot with the tanks:

 _´´SINCE YOU WASTED MY GOOD INTENTION, YOU ALL WILL PERISH_ ´´- pointing to the sky, multiples small little lights begging falling on the Germanys, when they notice that were arrows that explode, piercing metal like paper and burning.

This rains take few seconds but after end, the Germany weapons were destroy even the tanks, multiples injuries, but not dead's, the commander were bleeding, seeing the scene he order to the soldier retreats.

A troop of Eylstadt soldiers was waiting to intercepts them, too injured to fight the Germans were capture easily.

Izetta retreat, shaking the Princess embrace her:

 _´´This was so terrifying´´´_

´´I know, is not your way to scream to people…´´- from the distance she see Bianca supporting an exhausted La Pucelle.

´´They will never know who hit them…´´

The knight nods without energy:

´´Today maybe I see Atalanta…:´´

Lately on the GE, in a bar:

´´The foreigner journals are enjoying our recent defeats´´- Rickert reading a report of the news around the world.

´´Our Majesty too, but had some loses is expected in a war´´- Berkmman drinking Whisky, his noise already healed.

´´Do you think the witch is invincible like they´re telling. ´´

´´No, she had a weakness, if she was so powerful she could easily attack our Majesty Palace and end the war today´´

´´or they´re just been cautious…´´

´´Maybe, but also if mean that the witch is not they only trump card. The attack of the Frontier were made by the witch, but the Valley one, they are giving her more credits that she had.´´

´´Don´t forgot that woman who punch you…´´- nearly laughing.

´´That one is personal´´.

On Koyuki:

´´I was expecting another woman…´´

´´Is me, Da Vinci-chan, aren´t you happy? Since I had this on the size you like.´´- The genius pressing her chest, Madoka enjoying the girls interaction.

´´These is not for discussion here!´´

 **´´Well, well, Souta, she been here is very convenient for you?** \- holding the knight shoulder to call down her.

´´Oh, sorry, you´re right Madoka´´

´´Well, I know Atalanta is your favorite Archer but she give me her turn because I can help you a lot this time´´

´´Ah, maybe…´´- after some explanations- ´´ and that´s, I honestly don´t trust on Atlanta´´

´´And you shouldn´t but it won´t be the first time you allied with suspicious people´´

 **´´Could be create creatures like the one of Tsushima work on Eylstadt?´´**

´´Maybe Miss Madoka, but that time I put a security in the spell that only Teruhi can use the golems in that island, it will be different in a world more modern´´

´´ We don´t need, me and Izetta can take on charge…´´

 **´´ Souta, this is not a simple war, you could be there for an entirely year and that´s dangerous even for you´´**

´´Yes, yes, Miss Madoka, just tell her that you´re missing her company.´´

´´Da Vinci, don´t say inconvenient things´´

 **´´She is telling the true, Souta´´**

´´Oh, my bad, I forgot sometimes your job is very loneliness…´´

 **´´Ahem, the GE clearly now about magic before you arrived, that mean they´re searching now and they could create something very dangerous´´**

´´Well, l´ll found a way eventually, thought next time we see could see the last since we´re spending our bonds´´

´´ Oh, I still not use to lose my bonds´´

Da Vinci touching her noise continued:

´´Still more than other Master will ever get´´

 **´´And remember I´m working in that surprise to you´´**

´´Thanks for both´´

´´And for curiosity, I think your body can handled a shoot of certain weapons here, since they´re pretty obsolete´´

Wasn´t the last quote her want to wake up, but we good mood she leave Lotte assisted her more than before:

´´Here Souta, what do you think of your new hair? ´´

´´ Hard to believe I become more girly that I am´´- looking to a mirror, see that Lotte comb her hair leaving loose and smooths.

´´I see you always use your hair tied and I think you don´t know other way so I wish tried this; thank You´´- joining her hands.

´´The things I do to get along…´´- sight-´´ Previous time I am been rejecting Lotte to assisting me, but I allowed now since I get used to the Palace:´´

Hour Later in a reunion:

 **´´So, my two dear companion, we´ll assist a reunion with representations of European countries but specially Atlanta on Britannia´´**

´´Normally will be useless but now with Miss Izetta they could more encouragement´´-

´´Even Wrestian one? They still not apologized´´

 **´´And probably wouldn´t until some decades later´´**

 _´´Sorry, I can´t keep this conversation…´´_

 **´´Don´t mind Izetta, the harder is details is resolve by us´´**

´´Since the previous time, our Highness was attacked, could be safer if Miss Izetta take her until London´´

 _´´And Souta? I´m sure I can flying with our three, like you do before´´_

´´They still don´t know me so is better I TRAVEL normally´´

 **´´If you prefer this way but I will ask to Bianca accompany you´´**

After reunion end, the trio reunite with Bianca and Elvira in other room use for parties:

´´One…two…three…more gentle Bianca, Miss Izetta is not use to dance´´- Elvira clapping her hand while teach the witch dancing Waltz.

´´Sorry, sorry…´´- Izetta is confused.

´´ We´re just beginning, we had all the afternoon to practiced´´

´´Bianca is not really used to treat girls with a gentle touch´´- gaze to La Pucelle quite sitting in a corner -´´ Souta, I'm sure you had practiced on this dance, right`´´

Nods positively

´´So, how about tried with Miss Izetta? ´´

´´I don´t had problem but isn´t better she try with Fine? ´´

 _´´T-that will be very embarrassed to me…´´_

 **´´Hehe, let´s save for the special occasion´´**

After this, La Pucelle take Izetta, the witch could dance more fluently without mistakes:

´´Wow, I know you had plenty experience with woman but this quite magic!´´

 **´´What you mean by this, Elvira? ´´**

´´Aaah, is privacy, let´s save for other moment´´

Finé and Izetta look confused while Bianca was slightly red.

The travel star next day.


	44. Finé Arc 07

A German Carrier were approaching to the part of the sea belong to the Empire of Nord, a country for now neutral but this situation push they into a position to take a size of the European allies.

Meanwhile, La Pucelle travel with Bianca begins few hours before Finé and Izetta star they own, mark to the reunite in a luxurious hotel, courtesy of the Britannia Government; during the travel Bianca talk about the history of the White Witch according to the tradition:

´´A young Prince found a girl in a forest, after care of her he discover she was a Witch, even though they love was a taboo they keep they romance on secret until a war come, the Witch offering herself to protect the Prince even after he pass away, I honestly see this as a greatest proof of love…´´-

Bianca was fascinate, with an expression unusual for a woman on her position; La Pucelle was listening on silent:

´´Mmhh…after I myself had romances, I couldn´t avoid think this fairy tales are corny like happened on my experiences:´´

´´So, Souta what about the histories on your world, do they´re quite romantic like this? ´´

´´I honestly don´t know many histories about romances…´´- notice that her companion will be disappointed- ´´ But I remember this´´

´´A Ogre living in a forest, his days were calmly until a talking donkey and other people expelled by the country because a certain Duke, wanting to become a king who need to married a Princess who were sleeping curse founded him by a spell. The Ogre offer to go for her on exchange to recover his forest, accompany by the donkey, the Princess was not really sleeping and her curse was other, even disappointed that her savior was this Ogre, later they legit fall in love and she even accept her curse since if mean they become equal….´´

´´That´s a kind of funny history, Souta, and is not pretty at all…´´- expressing some annoyance

´´Because in big part it is, but the message after all this is that honest love come in different forms…´´

´´Aaah? ´´- her tone was serious, then smiled -´´ **Well, since a comedy history this resolution is quite appropriated´´**

The knight sight relieved. Bianca then show embarrassed:

´´That time that Elvira mention you had an experience with woman, in what sense if mean? ´´ -then she shake her hands -´´ Ah, if you don´t want to tell is okay…´´

´´I can tell, I´m adult enough now. If mean, I do date women previously´´

´´Oh, I see. I supposed is something common too in your world…´´

´´Quite, though I was always lucky´´- then she pointed to the window -´´ Look, we´re reaching our destination´´

´´Yes, finally we´ll meet Highness Finé´´

La Pucelle even trying look more mature about this aspect, still not use and this was convenient point to end of the discussion.

They went to address, as soon they arrived, Finé receive them. Hours in the knight, in the house of the Britannia Chancellery, La Pucelle was in the side of Finé listening behind the door were other important representation of European countries are talking about the carrier:

´´One carrier is not enough to invade a country, but is beginning of it´´- say the Prime Minister of Britannia.

´´ In that case what, what United State of Atlanta pretend to do´´- say the old Prince of Empire of Nord.

´´Our President is very empathy about the situation of Europa…´´- say the ambassador of Atlanta.

´´So many euphemist for a simple No´´

 **´´He-he, sometimes I think they´re funny´´**

´´If you need a good reason, let me introduce my guest´´- say the chancellor of Britannia, Rudolf, pointing the door, who is open presenting Finé, in an exuberant Green dress, her companion entry more cautiously to stand in a corner.

´´ **Goodnight, Gentlemen of Europa** ´´- with a deep tone.

After the courtesies, one of present ask:

´´Highness Finé, you´re welcome, but on this situation is appropriate ask if your famous companion is here? ´´

 **´´ I know you´ll ask about my friend sooner than later** ´´- with a gest, all the window of the room open once, the objects on the table start float. Graciously the witch flying in a machine gun enter floating about them -´´ **as you can see, her power is so true like is told´´**

The presents stared for an instant until one say:

´´Thanks for demonstration, Your Highness, we can discuss now´´

The objects return to the table, Izetta seat side of Finé, she gaze La Pucelle who wink as positively reply:

´´Your Highness, even with your powerful friend, is not enough to win a war´´

 **´´I know, but still she can make a lot things to improved our position, for example, I can offer our power to destroy the carrier arriving the Empire of Nord´´**

´´Is this true, because that will be a lot generosity by the part of your country´´ -The Prince of the Nord express some hopefulness.

 **´´Oh course is not free; it could be an exchange to your allied back to support** **Eylstadt** ´´-

´´That could be a deal, but seeing her previous battle she need weapon at last as powerful to sink that carrier, is not resource that we can simple give´´- the prime minister using tough worlds to test the new Queen, she look cautious, she gaze to La Pucelle who nods to her.

´´How I about tell on theory, that my friend can create her own weapon´´- with a confident tone.

The presents were convincing on part, since they can´t express completely trust they´re accept Finé by some conditions. After reunion over, the trio went to a private room, the highness seat with a deep sight.

 **´´Thanks for both, Eylstadt position improved, next mission could be definitely I hope´´**

 _´´But Finé and Souta, what weapon I´ll had to create? ´´_

´´Ah, you don´t need, I´ll give you one of mine´´

 _´´ Really? But I don´t like to lie..´´_

 **´´Izetta, just think that is us that are lying to them´´**

Izetta smiled shyly, moment later Bianca enter announced they´ll back to hotel:

 _´´Eeeh? Finé and I will share a room?_ ´´- Izetta blushing.

´´The rooms had big beds, you´ll be saved _´´-_ she make a bye to the witch and enter another one with Bianca. ´´Now I feel bad for her, maybe we should switch since this one had to bed for single people´´

´´My Highness was expecting sleep together with Miss Izetta, she was waiting for this´´- Bianca sitting in her bed gaze to the Knight- ´´And I about you, Souta? Do you mind sleep the room?´´

´´I´m okay, is comfortable with you after all´´´

´´Oh right (I feel disappointed for some reason) ´´

Early morning, the trio went to a military based of Britannia Air Force:

 _´´Are you giving me this spear? ´´-_ Izetta holding a long lance.

´´Yes, is called _Durindana_ , it was use for a legendary Trojan Hero, you just need to throw and will cause a massive destruction´´

 **´´It wasn´t for you Souta, this will be hard to believe but I see is more convenient than she carried bombs´´**

Yes, it will be hard to aiming something so thin like a lance´´

´´But Souta, you still need to be in a certain distant of me…´´

 **´´That why we´re here, you both will be a passage of Britannia airplanes´´**

Little later, the Commander on charge of the mission. Finé give a strong hug to Izetta and then La Pucelle and stay watching they leave in the airplane, the Commander ask:

´´You both see close of your Highness, do you enjoy fight for her? ´´

 _´´Yes, we want to our best for the Queen we love so much´´-_ Izetta was smiling excitedly, La Pucelle instead show some embarrassed.

´´Use such word casually, I wasn´t expecting of so shy girl: ´´

They were few miles of distance of the carrier, enough to the German airplane could notice. Izetta leave the airplane flying in a machine gun, she was accompany by half dozen of heavy piece of metal without to use again the German airplane, beginning the battle.

 _´´They´re not different from the one I fight before_ ´´- grouping the pieces; she could create a shield that can resist the shooting of the airplane.

One airplane crash against the shield losing control, this shake Izetta but could continue, notice that she just need to keep this formation until get closet of the carrier. The soldier presents, star using they own machine gun; Izetta could dodge but lose her equilibrium for an instant.

Nearly falling the water, she move the previous spear:

´´ _So, how you work exactly_ …´´- before she continued, the shaft of the spear begging react like a firework, out with force of Izetta hands and an instant, hitting the carrier.

A large circle formed before is hear the expansion, Izetta nearly fall on the water by the impact:

 _´´Incredible…there is not even fire´´-_ Then she heard the Britannia airplane, quickly back _-´´Souta, that was amazing…oh? ´´_ \- seeing her companion visible tired.

´´That´s good, Izetta´´

The witch approached, and embrace her comrade, whispering on her ear:

 _´´Let´s rest for now´´_

La Pucelle feeling her warmest, thought:

´´As Madoka told me, I could activate from distant a NP but cost as double, something I should keep on mind next time´´

The news about this attack run quick, an in a certain office:

´´Another successful victory to the Eylstadt Witch, and you´re calm´´- Rickert talking to Berkmman revising photos of the attack.

´´Is because if confirmed my hypothesis, Eylstadt had two magical been, it will explain why she was using a special weapon´´

´´But isn´t this make more complicated to our side? ´´

´´Eylstadt is not the only with magic, but to fooled work to our side we need a contact direct with the witches. Good for us we know where they going to attempt next´´

´´In that case I offer myself to go…´´

Berkmman raise an eyebrow´

´´That woman who punch will be there, she probably will recognize you, different from me who is barely know beside nobble circles´´.

The old man accept but just to the main part of the plan.

Lately in the hotel:

 **´´Good Souta, you´re recovery´ quicker than last time´´-** Finé touching her companion forehead, Izetta was with her hand joined of relieve.

´´Thanks, but enough attention on me. Any agree with the olds man?´´

 **´´They´re still analyzing the results but promise give an answer some moment of tomorrow´´-** pet the Knighthead -´´ **And tomorrow we´ll be assisting the birthday of Mr. Redford, so you can entertainment yourself properly** ´´

´´That sound like a bonus´´

Izetta approached a little:

 _´´Ah Souta…how we can dance together tomorrow´´_

´´Sure, but only after you did with Finé´´

´´ _A-ah, that´s is...Right_ ´´- blushing,

Next Day, little before that La Pucelle out with Bianca for minor things:

´´Elvira send a message about the individual you confront on Wrestian, is Arnold Berkmann, important member on German Intelligence´´

´´I see, if someone could discover our strategy, that´ll be him. During the party I´ll had to be vigilant…´´

´´Well, supposedly the Britannia Government is on charge today, any conflict that GE could case if mean a directly provocation. You can take easier´´

La Pucelle wasn´t convinced but she don´t want to turn this in a discussion, and ignored for now leave to continue with the daily work. Hours later, few minutes before went to the birthday:

 _´´Finé, you´re so splendid_ -´´ the witch hiding her face after see the Highness wearing a suit reserve for males, make her imposing, Izetta wearing a yellow dress.

´´ **Coming from you, it make me very excited** ´´- they stared each other for long time until they hear a knocking:

´´Sorry for disturbing, but we need to go´´- Bianca was wearing a normal blue dress, Finé notice the Knight silhouette behind her.

´´ **Souta, is better you show yourself now or I will use an embarrassed way** ´´- moving her finger like she want to tinkled. La Pucelle grumble but leave herself see **.´´ Oh, you look quite pretty´** ´- wearing a brown dress, with her loose.

´´I honestly think I was locking older…´´- demotivated

´´ _Me too, you see like a grandma….ah sorry_!´´

´´Is okay if you comment, Izetta´´

So they arrived to the party, even thought was the birthday of the chancellor, he was happy to leave the attention to Finé and her witch:

´´This two see as married couple before everything´´- he comment to his other visitors, La Pucelle was of far observing:

´´Is bitter! ´´- trying to drink a glass of wine -´´ to think Shuten use drink daily something even stronger´´

´´Shuten, who is? ´´- Bianca appearing suddenly with a plate of snacks.

´´Ah, don´t mind me. Any suspect things? ´´

´´Nothing, is calm like we want´´

Both keep chatting, seeing that Finé take Izetta to a place outside the residence:

´´They need they own private space to dance´´- she whispering smiling, then a thought come to her.

 **´´ So my beautiful partner, can you honor me with a dance**? ´´- Finé offering a hand to the shy

With, she take and even though the music sound lower from there, they could enjoy they dance.

From the stair, a couple of a young boy holding a girl, both with mask:

´´These two are enjoy the night…´´- the boy make a first step.

´´SURE! It will be bad you interrupt them´´- it was La Pucelle, appearing from behind with her crossing arms.

´´Oh, I didn´t expect disturbing them´´- say in a gallant tone, unconvinced to the knight.

´´But you will, and you should be a considerate with your partner´´- stared the girl, notice she look disoriented and statics eyes,

´´Ah, but you know she is fan of Miss Izetta and wish to see closer´´- the girl walk to La Pucelle direction.

´´Okay, maybe I ask to her but….´´´- she get surprise how close that girl approached- ´´Is this her lips? ´´

The girls connect her lips to La Pucelle, she slowly push her:

´´Tsk´´- the girl release, the knight feel a taste of blood, it was a bite, stared with angry to them.

The girls pass off, the boy hold her:

´´Sorry, is better we leave´´-And quickly distance themselves.

´´Like I will leave you both´´-about to invoke her sword.

´´Souta, were you´re? ´´- Bianca then found her - ´´You look angry, what happened?´´

´´Tsk, nothing that I can´t deal´´

´´Well, my Highness receive a good news´´- they went to other room, where Finé was excited to take Izetta and La Pucelle hands.

´´Thanks to both, Atlanta finally agree to send troops´´

 _´´Finé! Therefore, our effort were really useful´´-_ Izetta eyes were vibrant.

However, La Pucelle couldn´t share the excitement:

´´I recognize this feeling´´- touching her lips.


	45. Finé Arc 08

´´So Madoka, this happen with that mysterious girls´´- in the same night that she was bite, she back to Koyuki to inform.

 **´´Normally with your charm, if mean something sweet but I also notice something strange, can I touch them?´´-** referring to La Pucelle lips, allowed it- ´´ **With this I ordering your body to touch your lips so I can sense by them...effectively is mana´** ´

´´That what I suspect too, this is thing of the enemy country´´

 **´´Is my worried too, but the fact the duo mention was aiming to Miss Izetta, could mean that girl was also a witch´´**

´´Now you mention, she rather resemble me the Eylstadt Legend´´

 **´´Mmh, apparently I send you again in a mission that become complicated…´´**

´´ Madoka, is better this way since if mean I using properly this power on enemies that required it´´

 **´´Oh, so lucky of you that I had many harder's mission** …´´- in a tone joke.

Wake up already, La Pucelle reflect:

´´She end the conversation in a good mood but I notice her feeling of guilty, I suspecting is something that accompany her since long´´

Lotte come to assist her, but during the bath:

´´Souta, can I join you? ´´- Bianca, covered by a towel.

´´Ah, sure (it will be insensible refuse her now) ´´

Bianca whisper to Lotte ear, she nods, smiled to La Pucelle and leave:

´´I will wash you, Souta´´

´´Eh? Can you do that in your position? ´´

´´Oh course, actually I do take bath together with the others women of the Royal Guard´´- smiling, she floating a sponged on La Pucelle back.

´´EEAAK´´

´´Ha-ha, sorry I will be more softly with you´´

´´She´s trying to mess with me:´´- sight.

´´Souta, we´ll talk to Highness about that encounter after this, right?´´

´´Yes, sorry for asking to don´t tell until we back to the Palace´´

´´I understand, since is better tell those events here, but I had another feeling´´- rest her forehead in the knight back -´´ that I was kind of jealous of that girl´´

´´Bianca…this are awkward things to say on this situation´´

´´Do is? ´´ - she smug, moving her hand to a lower part.

´´Bianca…eeak!, my tail, if you rub her that way, I…´´

You what? You will wish me? **´´-** whispering on her ear, La Pucelle closed her eyes.

´´This is so typical, but if I accept, her advance that´ll mean we´ll had s…:´´- , and then she feel water pour on her.

´´Better we take or bath quick´´- saying normally

´´I´m somewhat relieved but also frustrated:´´- finish her bah, she reunited on privacy with Finé and Izetta.

´´Sorry to worry you after the good news of Atlanta cooperation´´

 **´´It was something to expect, we don´t know too much what GE is planning after all´´**

´´ _I apologized too…´´-_ izetta feeling down.

´ **´Both of you don´t need apologize, it we were fighting normally we probably won´t be here now** ´´ - caressing Izetta face -´´ **We´ll had to prepared for the worse anyway** ´´

 _´´Mmmh, I will tried my best to avoid the worse scenery´´_

 **´´That´s what I like to hear, been excited Izetta´´**

Many reunions happen during some time; however, Izetta and La Pucelle were out of mostly of them since it were very technical even to the Highness:

´´Your aim is improving, Souta´´ Beatrix, during a rutinary training of shooting.

´´Thanks, even though I don´t like use this type of weapons´´- talking about the pistol she use -´´Still I had some Noble Phantasm related to those weapons:´

´´Souta, sorry asking you but you´re expending a lot time with us, anything happen with our Captain?. ´´

´´Mmh, just silly stuffs (since that bath, Bianca is been avoiding me, I know what this mean) ´´

During the afternoon, a warming is send by another possible German advance:

´´On this case, Miss Izetta will be enough´´- Sieg explaining the situation.

´´That´s so tedious, ah, I shouldn´t say this´´

 **´´He-he, I know is boring when you´re doing the work you like** ´´- Finé petting her head.

´´I understand you but since is possible that the German had a hiding plan, we keep you hiding as well´´

 _´´Souta, I´ll win this battle for both us´´_

´´Izetta, better you just keep fighting for your friend…´´

The couple leave the room for the preparations:

´´Miss Souta, I understand about you worries, just want to tell you that I also save a trump card in case of the worse situations´´

´´Mmh, won´t ask what is, but since is for the worse scenery, I supposed required a sacrifice´´

Then the Knight leave, walking to the library of the Palace when the last day she was learning about Eylstadt mythology:

´´Thanks to Madoka blessed, I can understand they language without big issues, but the different between the olds books and the news ones are big annoying´´- she whispering while page a big history books -´´The White Witch…this version is different one that Bianca told me´´

Next day, Izetta operation consist on destroy a train carrying weapons, passing for a occupy territory, it was a success but the lately investigation reveal them carrying very fews armaments:

´´This is weird, it doesn´t look they were pretending fight back against Miss Izetta´´- Sieg analyzing the preliminary informs, little later they receive a news - ´´The castle of the Witch was assaulted´´

´´This is awful´´- La Pucelle accompany by Bianca and the Royald Guard quickly reach that to found important place of the Castel destroyed. ´´ it does not look it was damaged by normal soldiers´´

´´That´s agree some testimonies that they don´t see any person around but heard a sound´´- say Beatrix walking to her side, La Pucelle look to Bianca, searching on other place.

´´Bianca, let´s search in that place´´- this petition make Bianca react with a certain surprise, she agree and they go to the room where the map of the Leylines is.

´´They´re rumbles in the floor, it is obvious who come her take something´´

´´Certainty, they could also take photos of the map, this is bad for Izetta, and they distract her while she is not in the capital´´

´´Still it will be impossible for a human pass here without notice´´

´´It wasn´t, I´m certain it was another magic been´´

´´If mean that our enemies are actually learning to use magic? ´´

´´We had to tell this urgently to Finé´´- they star leaving - ´´Bianca, I am relieve you talk to me again´´

´´Oh, about that, let´s had a privacy discuss later…´´

As soon, Finé and Izetta comeback, the situation is tell:

 **´´I see, your worries look more justifying now, Souta…´´**

´´I wish I could tell you something happier…´´

 _´´Me too, Finé, I feel so useless´´_

 **´´Please both, don´t think like that, it was expect they GE found news way to fight, since we can predict them we could take more precautions. For now, let´s keep on sigil until the situation change** ´

Lately, La Pucelle visit Bianca room:

´´Welcome Souta, sorry I don´t had much to offer you´´- wearing a pajama showing a table with snacks.

´´Don´t mind me…is better we talk directly about our issues´´

´´Right, please accompany me to the window´´´- her room had a view to the sky and the garden- ´´Is been a while I´m having news feelings, for my Highness, for Miss Izetta, and for you, Souta´´- giving and affectional gaze to the knight.

´´Bianca, saying this way normally mean one things….´´- blushing a little while keep a fixed look.

´I admit, I fall in love for all of you, specially you, Souta´´

´´Mmh, which is a privilege coming from you´´

´´Souta, you´re so charming´´- a small laugh -´´ since I see my Highness and Miss Izetta so devote to each other, I thought I could be become closer to you, that why I act that way that day, and then I get timid…´´

The knight walk until stay very closer of her:

´´So, my worries that you get a negative impression of me were wrong, good to know´´

´´Ah, don´t you mind I was this capricious?´´

´´Just act with me the way you´re more comfortable´´

´´So, if you allowed me…´´- she approached to rest her face on La Pucelle shoulder - ´´Maybe next time I could ask more.´´

´´So, maybe I wait, just maybe´´- wink an eye in-joke tone, Bianca smiled -´´Also, I found something about the legend of the Witch.´´

´´And what is? ´´- distancing herself

´´ That the witch was execute after her King dead…´´

Bianca stare for a while, her look become sad:

´´I supposed that could happened in those times…´´

´´But is just version of the history, you know like this many histories of King Arthur (like he female one I meet) ´´

´´My Highness and Miss Izetta could make a greatest history that the original legend´´- with enthusiasm.

´´Better, since now we could had photos´´

Both girls' laughs.

The capital prepared itself more for the next Germanys advances, while on Atlanta, the citizen were showing more support to the country participation in the war, without know they governing already promised troops but without give numbers, in private Eylstadt general joke that probably will be less than a thousand. A month pass, and the mood on the Palace was optimist:

´´ **Say AAAH** _…´´-_ Finé feeding a piece of cake to Izetta.

 _´´Mom…that´s so sweet´´-_ Izetta checks become a little red.

 **´´You two, Souta, AAAH´´´**

´´Mom…I agree with Izetta´´

 **´´That´s a relieve, since the first time I make a cake with fruits´´**

´´As soon with know we come export sugar, our citizen send bags as a gift for the effort of Miss Izetta ´´- Lotte serving a tea during a lunch.

 _´´Ah, that sound unfair since is thanks for more people, even one who didn´t want credit…´´-_ gaze with a corner of her eye to La Pucelle, who was chatting with Bianca.

´´As secret between us, I´m very proud of all you´´

Meanwhile on GE, a girl were taking care of a garden in the Royal Palace, Berkmman was observing her while smocking:

´´In fews days, they white witch will confront someone stronger than her, for how long with last they hope´´- finish his cigarette, nearly take another but remember something else ´´ It will be great if they had a double disappointed´´

Few days later, Eylstadt government receive photos taken by an airplane:

´´A great number of munition is been installed close to the frontier, we suspects that is part of a bigger weapon that GE is building up´´

 **´´So, they´re beginning to show a true power but even if they build so powerful weapon it, shouldn´t be enough to defeat Izetta and Souta** ´´

´´Whatever the case we need to stop them before they finished, is a big a place with abundant leylines so Miss Izeta could be enough for this mission again´´

´´I want to go this time, the last mouth was too calm to think they´re planning just this…´´

 **´´Well, military strategies take time but is acceptable you go too´´**

 _´´Sorry, I´m lose again on this conversation but isn´t better you stay again, Souta? I mean, to protect Finé?_ ´´

´´EH? Izetta asking me something is new´´- smiling with confusion.

 _´´Ah, please just take the decision you prefer, I also like to fight on your side…´´-_

´´izetta…´´

 **´´Well, telling the true since I had to say, it´ll be lonely without both…´´- winking with an eye to her companions**.

´´So, since Finé will be too lonely, I stay´´

 **´´Thanks Souta´´**

 _´´I make sure the victory is for both us, like last time_ ´´- with excitement.

During the night, the Highness invite both to her room, stared a window:

´´ **After many delays, after the next battle, Atlanta will officially announce they support and with that, the rest of Europa will accompany to our fight** ´´ - gaze to her companions- **´´Is thanks for both of you´´**

 _´´Finé, I´m more grateful to you, this time with you, I-I was very happy´´_

 **´´Izetta, I can say the same´´**

´´Mmh, I waiting for the best result, even been I´m end up working less than I thought´´- in a tone joke.

 **´´Ah, if you want work Souta, you can become my permanent my Royal Guard´´**

´´T-that sound tentative, but I don´t want to leave my goddess alone´´

 _´´Finé, can I, after this war over, stay with you?_ ´´- joining her finger in front her face, shyly, the Highness take a breath and jump to hug her.

 **´´Few things will make me happier** ´´- caressing the witch hair, and then she stared to the Knight -´´ **Come to this embrace too, Souta´´**

´´I don´t want to disturb your moment…´´- making step back, but then Izetta also extend a hand- ´´Ah, apparently I can´t refuse to Izetta´´

Finé embrace both, tightly.

In the next day, Izetta travel accompany by the Royal Guard except Bianca, who stay to guarding her Queen with La Pucelle:

´´Miss Izetta, is honor work with you again´´

 _´´Mister Hans! Is been a while´´_

´´Our troops will be supporting you in the side lines´´

 _´´Ah, I will do what I can to avoid them to fight´´_

More comfortable on this mission, Izetta see the bombs she will had to throw, three in form of lances since they were making to flying better with her magic. Her operation begins, flying on a large valley with flower of spring:

´ _´It´ll be so sad, it end up destroying this garden_ ´´- whispering, she was approaching quickly to the German troops. From distant, she see something approaching quick- ´´ _That´s not an airplane_ ´´

Then the objects stuff, Is a woman who, also flying, standing on a weapon, spread her arms:

´´Izetta, I´m Sophie, I beg to you to stop fighting for Eylstadt´´- in a reconciliatory tone.

´´ _But how?´´-_ Izetta could hardly believe, another person using magic, she remember-´´ _Souta told me about the possibility that the German are learning use magic, didn´t expect they could make a witch:´´_

´´izetta, the humans won´t be grateful to you, as soon this war is over, they will throw you away´´- continued with a gently voice.

Izetta shake her no.

 _´´I´m sorry, but I make a promise to my Queen Finé, and my Dear friend Souta, that I will fight for Eylstadt until is over´´_

Sophie close her eyes:

´´So, in this case, I will had to kill you´´- after this with a gest she move the bombs that Izetta was carrying.

 _´´That couldn´t be!´´_ \- izetta flying as quick she couldn´t, still going in that direction, starting to lose altitude _-´´ This valley should be rich on leylines´´-_ To her surprise, Sophie was quiet but subtly she see lines be sucked by a small red point in her collar.

Little later, Izetta fall, before she could stand, Sophie move chain that trapped her:

´´Miss Izetta it was caught!´´ - an officer scream, this message immediately send to the Palace:

 **´´IZETTA LOSE?** ´- Finé stand with a desperate expression.

´´TSK´´- La Pucelle was about to run, but then heard the General.

´´Enemies airplane are coming to the capital! ´´

 **´´Really, now?´-** the Highness look to La Pucelle, clenched her teeth's.

´´ Leave this to me, as soon I will finish I go for Izetta´´

 **´´Souta…thanks** ´´- her noddle, tearing,

Bianca fallow La Pucelle:

´´Do you think you can confront an army alone? ´´

´´Oh course no, just doing the big part…´

Bianca hold her shirt:

´´Please don´t confront them directly…´´´

´´Mmh, I can fight this way…´´- caressing Bianca face.

Messages of evacuation is sending by the entire City, while the Eylstadt troops were preparing to respond the invasion:

´´Hold a little more…´´- accompany by Bianca, anxiously she was waiting a signal of complete evacuation, waiting in a building, and she hear shoots.

Minutes later, already hearing the airplanes, Bianca make a positive sign:

´´Souta, is your chance´´- say still with the telephone.

La Pucelle was in a window, her body change her horns for cat ears, her outfit is substitute for a green dress and her hands had fangs like a feline, holding an arrow:

In a German Airplane, a pilot was screaming:

´´Eylstadt is our…OH NO´´

From the sky, uncountable arrow were falling, with so precise shoot, destroying the Germans weapons without injures the soldier. The airplane wings get damage that soldier are ejects of the airplane, other landing forcedly. The rain of shoots take last that one minute:

´´Is work, Souta´´- supporting her companion, tired.

´´Not yet, I need to go for Izetta´´- the telephone ring, Bianca attended, her face flustered:

´´Germans tanks are coming!´´

´´Grrr… you won´t had easy´´

Few minutes later, when the tanks were just entry the city, another rain of arrows, damaging the tanks wheels and canons. As soon the rain stop, Eylstadt soldier go intercept them:

´´You´re burning´´- Bianca holding La Pucelle, who was sweaty and red.

´´But Izetta…´´- closing her eyes, unconscious, Bianca hug her

In the frontier, Eylstadt troops receive a severe damage by the bombs using by Sophie against them, however, the Royal Guard centered to rescue Izetta in pose of German hand.

Beatrix shoot three times, neutralized the soldier who capture Izetta, Eylstadt airplane bomber a German camps, while Hanz driving a Jeep accompany by soldier could recovery Izetta. Unconscious and with her legs injures.


	46. Finé Arc 09

Nearly a day pass after the GE attack, the capital survive the invasion, however Eylstadt loss frontier cities, Finé still were in the Palace when Izetta is bring back:

 **´´Izetta, Izetta…´´-** Bianca had to hold her Highness when Izetta is take to a medical room - **´´Please, wake up ´´**

´´Sorry, my Highness but is better leave her to our doctor now´´

 **´´ No, is I who should say sorry, is only I were stronger´´**

While on GE, Berkmman accompany Sophie with the Imperator:  
´´Congratulations, your plan was effective enough to surprise me´´

´´Thanks my Highness, you honor me´´- knee down.

´´After this I offer you a position you prefer in my government, excepting be a Imperator or my counselor, of course´´

´´I will glad to accept´´- smiling arrogantly.

´´And about, young witch, anything you want after so good effort´´

´´I just want the destruction of Eylstadt, nothing more..´´

´´´You´re so rude to reject or majesty generosity´´- Elliot with stoic face

´´I don´t want to heard that from a manwhore´´´

´´Hahaha, well I can´t complying after so many advantage, how about the capital, Berkmman?´´

´´Is just about few hours to fall´´

´´That´s excellent´´

After leave, Berkmman reunite with Rickert:

´´Even after the positive results, I am afraid you were too much optimist´´

´´I know, since that unexpected defense of the capital proof that other one can use magic´´

´´And that don´t worry you? ´´

´´Not much, since the witch had to be rescue by normal soldier, if also mean the other one had limitations that hardly will work in a second invasion´´

Back to the Palace, Izetta was wake up:  
 _´´Ah, I can´t move them_ ´´- trying to leave the bed, hold by Bianca.

´´That´s was scary, she suffer a lesson in the back that make uncertain that she could walk back´´- say a doctor.

´´ **Izetta…´´-** appearing by a surprise, seeing the witch condition, she tear up- ´´ **That´s my fault, I shouldn´t asked you this…** ´´- leave running.

´´ _Finé, wait…´´-_ falling of the bed, look again to her legs- ´´ _I´m so useless, I'm still don´t show my gratitude to her_ ´´- crying.

´´Miss Izetta, don´t think like that´´- Bianca hugging as consolation.

Finé stop running in a point, sobbing:

 **´´I wish this only affected me, not my country, not my beloved companions´´-** walking she didn´t notice Lotte.

´´My Highness…´´- nearly hitting her

 **´´Ah, Lotte, sorry, i´m…´´**

´´Please don´t mind me´´- she is holding a bucket.

 **´´Lotte, you were assisting, Souta? ´´**

´´Mmh, her still don´t wake up but her fever turn down´´

 **´´I´m the worse for forget her: ´´-** stop after some steps - ´´ **She told me once, that if I need her, I could force her: ´´** \- shake her head.

Seeing the room she is resting, Elvira was looking of her. Suddenly, Beatrix come running:

´´I lament, my Highness but…´´- by her expression, Finé could get what is happening.

German troops were approaching, in last than hour could reach the capital.

´´ Miss Izetta, we need to evacuate urgently´´

 _´´B-but, I don´t want to Finé be hurt by lose her city, is just too sad_ …´´- sobbing.

Sieg is observing, clenched his fist:

´´Miss Izetta, are you dispose to make sacrifices?´´- with a worry expression.

 _´´Yes, as much I could…´´_

´´Miss Souta probably will be angry with me, but…´´- showing a red stone.

 _´´I recognize, that woman, I mean, Sophie had something similar…´´_

´´Because they were the same, that woman you mention could be the White Witch of the Legend and the sauce of her immense power was this stone. ´´

´´Mr. Siegfried, why you had this stone? ´´- Bianca with suspicious.

´´My family is been working for the Royal Family for centuries, my ancestor were in the execution of the White Witch, her stone was piece with my family saving half and the other leave in the other Castle, I supposed she´s who attack that time searching for this stone´´

´´ So, what Souta told me was true…´´- with sad eyes.

 _´´Ah, whatever is the real history, with this stone I could use the same power that Sophie? ´´_

´´Miss Izetta, this had a great cost by what discover on my studies…´´-the conversation break for an instant by the sound of the Royal Guard organizing to protect the Palace - ´´This going to consume your life spend very quick, could be only on days.´´

´´I see, still, I want to use´´- with determination.

´´You can´t, Miss Izetta´´- Bianca hold Izetta embrace her face- ´´ You´re already a lot, I don´t want to see you perish´´- tear up, Izetta look down for a moment but then she pat Bianca face.

 _´´ I know is sound selfish, but after live on Eylstadt, with Finé and all of you, there is nothing I want to see more than her living happy, even if I don´t be here anymore_ ´´- smiling, Bianca stared her for an continued hugging her.

Sieg with pain, extend the stone to Izetta, she take and immediately the stone bright. However, a familiar hold her Izetta hand:

´´Don´t forgot of me´´- with a severe tone.

´´ _Souta, you wake up! ´´-_ Izetta nearly jump to hug her, nearly falling but hold by Bianca- ´´ _you look exhausted…´´_ \- her expression change for a worrywart.

´´ That´s of the less, that stone you are holding worry more´´

´´You´re no talk on your condition, Souta!- Bianca angry.

 **´´Sorry everyone, but it was me who wake up her**.´´- Finé enter the room.

Minutes earlier, In Chaldea Room:

 **´´Chu…Chu…slurp…slurp…AAAH** ´´- a girl with cat traces was connecting her lips with La Pucelle, with her hands interlocked.

´´Atalanta…Chu…Chu…you´re very thirty´´

 **´´I can´t avoid…slurp…nghh…I was wishing see you…slurp…and that will be our last time´´**

´´My dear archer Atalanta, she was honestly one of my favorites even knowing is unfair say this, she could look stoic but she is very affectional especially to the kids on Chaldea and during battle she was so useful. But this situation is so inconvenient, she normally use a green dress but now she is using a swimsuit, we never go physically far, but she always love to kissing: ´´

 **´´Master….slurp…slurp…aaaah. I know you´re busy, I don´t had special words to say to you´´**

´´I feel that your lips is all the words I need (she is seating on my hips, knowing that stimulated me) ´´

 **´´Aha-ha, actually I´m marking you so even after our bonds disappear, I hope you remember those physical moments** ´´- licking her lips.

´´Atalanta, when you become this way? ´´- blushing

 **´´Since I can´t break my purity vows, I enjoy the closer interaction we could had´´**

´´And with this, we taste our tongues again, even though I was anxious to wake up again´´

La Pucelle open her eyes slowly; see the familiar blond hair on her top:

´´Finé…is she kissing me. ´´- blushing, after recognizing the feel of Lips.

 **´´Souta! Thanks for wake up! ´-** embrace her tightly.

´´Is okay, there is a reason for you wake up me…´´

 **´´Yes, though I didn´t want to do in a rough like you** ´´- soaking her tears.

´´I agree is a better method, I think´´- shake her head - ´´Tell me what the urgent´´

Back to the Present, La Pucelle using other of her power making she dress a blue Kimono, fragment of light covered Izetta, making her feel in an instant better:

 _´´My legs, they´re healthy! `´-_ standing with happiness- ´´ _even Souta look less tired´´_

´´This power is specially for healing, so doesn´t had a collateral effects´´

Then both girl feel been pushed by the Highness, that press them close of her:

´´ **Sorry, I wish we could celebrate but I need you power´´-** then apart them to look they faces.

 _´´I know, Finé I can fight better now thanks to this_ …´´- showing the stone- ´´ _Souta, you stay here…´´_

´´But I wake up for this emergency…´´- then she feel Bianca grabbing her.

´´Let´s just took what she can do, okay?´´ - with a sad tone, Finé look confused.

 **´´Izetta, are you meaning you can fight here, but how? ´´**

 _´´Look me, Finé!´´-_

Wasn´t enough the evacuation of the capital, the Germans soldier were able to advance, with civilian fall in the street as victims. The resistance of the Eylstadt were barely enough even in the ground, would be a devastation when the bomber approached.

However, people see lines forming in the sky on direction of the Palace. The first bombers begging they attack, but the bombs don´t fall, instead they automatic explode, the airplane stop flying for something making they forced to land.

The enemies weapon were breaking, some of the exploding because the compression, causing some soldier lose they member.

Then, a bright red figure is see in the sky, even of the distant it was able to see it was the Witch looking with ferocious yellow eyes, standing in her iconic gun. In little less than an hour, a single person defeated all the German troops.

Izetta back to the Palace, but as soon she land, La Pucelle caught her, looking very tired:

 _´´See? Now I don´t had limitation with my magic…´´_

´´I think your limitation is other, didn´t? ´´-

Izetta nods, Finé running to reunited with them. However, more bad come later, the weapon that previously Izetta trying to destroy is complete. Knowing that they had a witch, this weapon could had an unmeasured power:

The trio in a privacy room, talking about the circumstance:

 **´´ So, this stone will give you all the magic but on exchange you´ll live less** ´´- with a stressed expression- -´´ **My mistake to put you in this situation´´**

 __ _Finé, don´t think like that, I accept be one of the sacrifice of this war´´_

´´ **I can´t accept this, even with Souta help I just putting your life on the line, Maybe I just, accept a rendition´´-** saying with unhopeful.

 _´´Finé! You can´t give up!´´_

 **´´I don´t want you risk yourself more** ´´- desperate.

 _´´But Finé, I want to filled my promised with you´´_

 **´´Is no like that, Izetta! ´´-** tearing. La Pucelle then pock the witch check.

´´First of all, how about you change your motivation? ´´

 _´´Eh? I don´t understand you...´´_

´I mean, filled your promised is not a convinced reason now´´

Izetta gaze Finé, sobbing, she touch her face:

 _´´Is not for my promised, I want to fight for the person I love the most´´-_ approaching her face to Finé- ´´ _I am disposed of this sacrifice´´_

 **´´Izetta…´´-** Finé caught her, crying on her chest.

La Pucelle slowly step back leaving the room:

´´Shouldn´t you be there?´´

´´Elvira, that´s they emotion moment´´

´´Even though you´re who kiss Finé today…´´-

´´It was the opposite!´´

´´Ahaha, I know, I´m who suggest the kiss´´

´´Elvira…´´- with annoyance, the lady approached to her face.

´´Don´t get so angry, her kiss was innocence compared to what other woman want to do with you´

Even with a seductress tone, the knight was already annoyance and turn around to go in other place.

In GE, Berkmman was in a hug laboratory, seeing flasks with liquid containing bodies similar of Sophie, remembering how this star:

´´Months ago, after the Highness approve the investment on weapon but also on biology, if star the process the create copy of living being called clones, but they decide go far. ´´

´´During one excursion on Eylstadt territory, we found the rest that of that legendary witch, beside that girl called Izetta known as a witch was capture, she was able to escape but no before, we take her blood who was useful to create our own witch´´

Walking between the flasks:

´´And to think any of these copies could be end like her, she just need blood of a magic been in whatever body, didn´t expect she will take of that woman instead of the witch but it was a better results´´

Take paper mentioned a plan -

´´ Now we just need use this bodies as bombs, even for a Christian country, they don´t count as living being´´- before leave the room, take a suitcase with a lot paper- ´´But even in the best result, is better be in the right side´´

During the night in the Palace, Finé finish her exhausted work of hours to have a reunion on Britannia to talk with the Atlanta Ambassador:

 **´´Tomorrow I´ll be one who last risk will take, still I want to talk with them a last** **once** ´´- reunited again with her companion on her room.

 _´´I hope this time we don´t defraud you, Finé_ …´´- Izetta with her typical shyness.

 **´´That´s impossible, even in the worse scenario I couldn´t be disappointed, this time with both was so a gift´´**

´´Miss Highness, you shouldn´t tell so pessimist thing, especially when is impossible with both lose´´- in a tone joke

 _´´That´s right, Finé, even if cost my life, we´ll defeat that witch´´_

Finé react with scariness, about to grab Izetta, but the witch check was pushed:  
´´Like I will leave you sacrifice yourself´´

´´ _Sou…taaaa…I understand, I understand_ ´´- then feel La Pucelle press her front with her

´ Our Highness already cry a lot, let´s avoid her tear this time too´´

Izetta smiled agree, Finé eyes were wet:

 **´´Oh Souta, just when you say you want avoid me to crying** ´´- kidding.

 _´´Aaah, I think is okay if you cry for happiness, right? ´´_

´´Yes, yes, don´t take my words so literally´´

Finé take the hands of her companion, kissing both:

 **´´ please come back, you both now are the persons I love the most…´´**

 _´´Finé….´´-_ blushing.

´´Eeeh? ´´- awkward.

 _´´Though, if I choice I love Izetta more…´´-_ diverge her look, smiling.

 _´´Finé, I love you too very much too! ´´-_ then hug her Highness.

La Pucelle look relieved:

´´Good it was on innocence sense…´´

Early morning:

´´Miss Izettaaaa…´´- Lotte hugging tightly the witch with her classical white dress.

´´In the end, you never accept my proposed´´- Elvira winking to La Pucelle, wearing just a cape.

´´After this, Atlanta probably will take a lot stuff´´-

´´Aha, apparently you know how my country think´´- then she take the knight face-´´ But here my personal proposed´´

´´Then Elvira kiss me, with so intensity that nearly stop breathing while her tongue make turn inside my mouth, making a long tail of saliva: ´´

´´Let´s continued with the rest later´´-

La Pucelle close her mouth, blushing she look where Bianca was, relieved that she apparently, don´t see the scene.

 **´´Had a save trip!** ´´ - the Highness making a goodbye while enter on car with Sieg and Bianca.

 _´´Now let´s expect we reach our goal faster´´-_

´´Sure, there´re many things to do after a battle´´

 _´´Souta, you sound uncomfortable´´_

´´Is just, the first riding with you on this…´´- sitting on her side in the machine gun.

 _´´Sorry, but we agree you star fight just when we encounter her_ ´´

The travel begging. In the German side, some of the flask were bring to the weapon, an immense canon, however, Rickert miss the absence of his superior:

´´Berkmman should be here´´- he look to the sky, Sophie passing- ´´ I guess i know where he is now´´

Hours later, Sophie encounter her opponents:

 **´´I was waiting you, Izetta, and that is…? ´´**

´´ _Is awful you forgot a person you kiss_! ´´- angry voice, but her companion was on silent.

 **´´ Ah! So from you was that blood that wake up me´´**

The knight twitch her face.

 _´´Sophie, I know about your history, that you were execute even after fight for the country of your Lover´´_

 **´´IT WAS WORSE THAN THAT! That king order to kill me after his dead, because he think I could become a monster without him´´**

Izetta shake.

´´He wasn´t wrong, apparently´´- sound indifferent.

 **´´YOU DON´T KNOW, I LOVE HIM SO MUCH´´**

´´But I agree it was wrong what he order´´

Sophie react surprise.

´´Still it was wrong you wasted this chance just for revenge´´

Sophie clenched her teeth's:

 **´´How you call this chance? I don´t had anything else that this hate!´´**

 _´´Poor thing…´´ -_ sounding pious - _´´You´ll could be less miserable if you were trying searching other reason´´_

 **´´ENOUGH! You stupid arguments won´t work on me** ´´- then piece of the ground floats.

Izetta and La Pucelle stared each other one more time and nods. The pieces are thrown; Izetta could dodge flying higher, Sophie trying savage them, but to her surprise La Pucelle jump, and when Sophie turn to see where she going, she see a bright and suddenly a horse flying again her direction;

´´ **BUT WHAT** …´´- trying to move to the right but the horse touch on her, losing her balance Izetta and La Pucelle face her - ´´ **It doesn´t matter if you trying to stop me, Eylstadt soon will disappear** ´´

Finé just arrive to the encounter:

´´ Your Highness, we understand he emergency of the situation, our troops will arrived soon but send directly to GE is not prudent´´- the ambassador, knowing about that weapon..

 **´´I know, but before everything please look to the sky.´´-** the room had a window with anti-bullet glass allowing to see the outside, the present see larges line of many color in the sky going in an a certain direction.

 **´´Right now, my two beloved friends are fighting the GE, we the intention to cause the bigger lose to them** ´´

´´Two? So Miss Izetta wasn´t the only, not really surprise knowing about that other witch…´´

´´ **Won´t say details, but after them victorious, our enemies will be vulnerable, so better chance than this you won´t had** ´´

´´For more tentative that sound is never simple but send our soldier to and invasion…´´

Sieg whisper to the Highness ear:

 **´´How about this…´´**

With what the Highness say, Bianca closed her fist with annoyance.

The preparation to the canon progress, one of the body is bring and put inside a capsule, Rickert seeing the lines and looking to his watch was anxious:

´´There is not enough magic to launch her, is this battle don´t end in the last hour this will a mess…´´- with a binocular he could see piece of ground bring thrown.

The duo were dodge the objects thrown by Sophie, in a moment Izetta could hold a big portion of ground, throwing against the white witch. She easy destroy the piece with a rock but as soon it disintegrate, La Pucelle was in her front swinging her sword, again hitting the gun she was flying, this time making she fall.

Sophie could recover but he was surprise by a tree, pushing her keeping her in grown:

 _´´Please, let´s do not fight more, we can end this insanity now´´_

Sophie Scream, the tree is pushing her back, cut by the sword of La Pucelle:

 _´´Sorry Souta for trying to convince her…´´_

´´I understand, but is this continue I will had to use another…´´- she feel that Bellerophon couldn´t move, gaze that Sophie apparently could take control of that body. With a gest, she move violent Bellerophon against Izetta.

Close to hit her, Izetta using her hands she could stop Bellerophon, little after La Pucelle could control the horse again.

´´My bad, zetas and Bellerophon´´- petting the horse, Izetta gest to she don´t mind- ´´But it Sophie could control body, why she don´t since the beginning:´´

Her questions is interrupt with Sophie shooting small energy against them, easily dodge but explode even missed.

 _´´Maybe I can do that too….´´_

´´Wait Izetta, I think she can´t control more than one body and knowing you can´t repealed her, that why she going on me´´

 _´´So, what I do…´´-_ seeing that Sophie back to flying.

´´Hold her, I will use other power (probably will give me headache) ´´

 **´´WHAT OTHER POWER**? ´´- Sophie hear but is really don´t matter, Izetta could copy Sophie shoots but far weaker, still could make a cut close of her noise. **´´AAAH, IZETTAAAA** ´´

The explosion continued getting continually bigger, La Pucelle were in the ground meter away, Sophie seeing her trying catch her but blocking by Izetta:

´´I will use a Berserker power for first time, even a weak one because a spell that cause madness, I probably could barely stand later for a headache, that was the advice of Madoka:´´

Bellerophon disappear, instead a red cape appear on her bad, her eyes change to blue, then she down with her hand on her head:  
´´Still…I don´t use…and…I having…pain…´´- she heard a big explosion, Izetta out of the smoke with Sophie fallowing her.

Sophie fist hit Izetta face.

´´YOU…´´- in the moment she got angry, the pain disappear and she could stand-´´ Flucticulus Diana!´´

A ball of light appear on Sophie side:

 **´´Is that a moon**?´´- recognizing the form, immediately the leylines stop running, and Sophie fall- **´´I can´t use magic anymore!´´** seeing that her stone lose the color.

To her surprise, Izetta extend a hand to catch her. Slowly, putting her in the ground. Sophie trying to use a last time her power but she couldn´t, falling in her knees.

 _´´Sorry but I take this´´-_ she take off the collar with the stone. -´´ _Please stay here, we comeback to take you back_ ´´

Izetta flying to her partner direction, Sophie was angry, tearing up:

 **´´I couldn´t event sacrifice my life for a revenge´´**

´´ _Souta!_ ´´ - see that her partner was nearly unconscious.

´´Izetta…shhh…great job….´´- talking with difficulty.

 _´´Thanks, but how about you? You look exhausted as usual.´´_

´´I can still…fight…´´-but she could barely move.

 _´´I know, let me trying this…´´_

Izetta connect her lips with La Pucelle, the leylines forms around her, shinning. After apart her lips, La Pucelle recovery.

 _´´It work! ´´-_ Izetta hug her, the other diverge her eyes.

´´Good she is also innocence about this; ´´

Both stand up.

 _´´Souta, let´s win this battle´´_


	47. Finé Arc 10 END

In the German side, the leylines of that place were running to the opposite direction, so much that body pretending use in the weapon lose her tenue conscious. The duo was just about to reach them:  
´´Izetta, your hands had …´´

 _´´I know, it doesn´t hurt´´-_ referring to burns for use magic.

´´I´m not convinced since is obvious you´re using more magic than you can support´´

 _´´Souta, is just a little more.´´_

´´Just don´t make all the rest alone…´´- seeing the weapon, they quickly lower, the presents get scared, while some soldier shoots. Izetta could repealed them but noticing the pain she feel, La Pucelle jump to ground, in front of the weapon.

´´Better you don´t even trying, Miss´´- Rickert was pointing to her, however, she don´t even mind. His and the others weapon is raised. La Pucelle search how deactivate the cannon.

A couple of woman was observing, noticing they´re nurse; she ignored them and found the part of the weapon where a body stay:

´´ is she a clone? Poor girls…´´- taking off slowly, she called the woman-´´ you both, take this girl to Eylstadt side, and don´t even trying to disobey! ´´

The fallow, taking a jeep.

´´There is another girl in that route so take her too! ´´ - the other presents were pissed but with her partner watching them, they stay quite.

Izetta flying take her partner without stopping and accelerating, destroying the weapons in the pass:

 _´´Now to finish part, ouch…´´_

´´Izetta, your pain in increasing, leave me the next fight to me´´

 _´´That´s weird coming from the person I help…´´_

´´I know, but we still need to back to Eylstadt so better you center on this.´´

 _´´Mhhh…only in the first trying, if you fail I react…´´_

´´That´s enough to me´´

In the German Palace, the Imperator received the news about the fail of his plan:

´´My Highness, you need to leave now, because they´re coming´´- his counselor couldn´t finish, the window of that room break by the duo, landing in the floor, facing the Majesty who was quite happy.

´´I should say is quite an honor, see the heroes of Eylstadt on my front´´- he keep seating on this throne.

´´I will make this simple, give up of your invasion now! ´´- La Pucelle were hand holding Izetta, even trying look intimidate the tiredness of the witch is visible.

´´If you trying to do something, better do now before re-forces arrived…´´

´´That won´t happen, thanks to her´´

Izetta body was brighten, outside that room the guards couldn´t reach the Imperator, since the door are closed, they weapon were taken even the soldier around the Palace. The Imperator change his expression a little.

´´I won´t extended ourselves so give up of the invasion! `´

´´If you two can do that much, why don´t forced me´´- he notice the injures of Izetta hand- ´´Or maybe you both also in your limits´´

Then his counselor point a gun, Izetta try to remove but showing pain, La Pucelle advance on him. He shoot, to his surprise the bullet stopped by her hand, and then she grab the pistol, pushing the counselor.

 _´´Souta, are you hurt? ´´-_

´´I´m okay! ´´- smiled she show her palm of hand with a visible injured but the skin still integrated - ´´Da Vinci was right in her prediction´´

Stared to the Imperator on his side as much intimidate she couldn´t:

´´This was clearly stupid! `´

´´Mm, mh, mh, actually this confirmed that both don´t want to kill me, if will be far more simple eliminate my counselor than me´´

´´YOU…´´- her angriness during short, hear of airplanes.

´´ _Do I failed on my protection?:´´´-_ worried Izetta raised a little, on the window, even barely she could recognized it wasn´t German airplanes.- _´´Souta, Finé could convinced them!´´_

For the first, time the imperator expression change to a pessimist one. The airplane where from Atlanta and thanks to Izetta power they easily could destroy the army present of that capital. Take a long but soldier of Atlanta arrived to the Palace, some guardian surrender while other run, and then arriving to the room:

´´Miss Izetta and her companion, we´re her to assisting you´- say one of the Atlanta officer, The Imperator and his counselor were standing in a corner pressing by La Pucelle soldier.

Finé receive the message:

 **´´Your effort was worthy´´-** Finé knee down, crying, embrace by Bianca. This war was soon to end. Izetta and La Pucelle stay in that Palace until very nigh, after the place were control by the Atlanta forces, they leave refusing go with them.

´´Izetta, can you really handle this travel? ´´-

 _´´Yes, with both stone I feel I can travel around all the world_ ´´- she sound enthusiasm, her companion was looking her with less worry than before since they rested.

´´It was impressive that now she could flying quicker and without feel the pressure of the air, few hours we was already on Eylstadt again even before Finé:´´

´´MISS IZETTA, MISS SOUTA…! ´´- Lotte was the first receiving them with a hug, behind her the other presents claps.

´´It was a real fairy tales, didn´t. ´´- Elvira approaching to hug both too.

 _´´I hope, after so many pain´´-_ Izetta last world before sleep on Elvira embrace, her partner look to her happily.

Finé arrived hour later, so emotional that she jump wake up Izetta on her room. La Pucelle end with the same luck.

Days pass and the Atlanta forced could control the capital, starting a long negotiation:

´´T-THAT SO UNFAIR! - The knight reading a newspaper with the titular during a breakfast:

´´ATLANTA SAVE EYLSTADTS´´- in the subtitle-´´With the help of witch of Eylstadt and her acquaintance´´

´´ **Sorry, I agree that they could get all the merits off this victory, even how they can forced the GE to surrender** …´´

´´But this country doesn´t had consideration to even put a photo of Izetta! ´´- angry.

 _´´Souta, I'm more disappointed that they don´t even mention you…´´_

´´I don´t care about credits but you effort should be recognized, especially after other consequences´´

 **´´Yes, which actually the harder part…´´-** stared Izetta hands still with curatives.

´´After we back, we had medical revision, I am healthy but Izetta suffer an important damage on her hearth, side effect of the stones, she can recovery but uncertain for long. In addition, with that Finé make other difficult decisions: ´´

In the Palace courtyard, Finé together with La Pucelle, both holding swords above half the piece of stone:

´´ **Izetta, you sure you won´t mind those disappear? ´´-** stared with Izetta, seating under a table with umbrella.

´´I don´t mind, it doesn´t had any value for me beside the battle´´- waving shyly.

´´Understood, Souta, let´s begging´´

Both raised they sword and hit the stone, piece it, multiples times becoming smaller. Then Lotte take the pieces and cover with earth, planting a change of tree.

Little more than a week pass, La Pucelle accompany of Elvira were to see someone in a hospital a patient keep on sigil:

´´The nurse told me that you are not eating properly, Sophie.´´- with a spoon trying to feed the ex-witch, lying in a bed, stared her guest with disgust but accepting the food.

 **´´It doesn´t matter, I had few time…´´**

´´That´s depressing, but you still can enjoy a meal, didn´t? ´´- offering another spoon.

 **´´You´re annoying for been so kind with a person who trying to kill you** …´´- eating.

´´I grown up of age of save rancor, also I want you remember me well in your time left…´´

 **´´Tsk, ufortunelly I remember you and that Izetta too much…´´-** sound demotivated.

Ending the visit, Elvira drive back to the Palace:

´´I hear that when Atlanta and Britannia forces trying to found the laboratories that when she create it was found all destructive, even the other girls cloned were abandoned and didn´t live long, even the want you rescue´´-

´´Knowing this make me less happy that this war will end soon, since it claim victims even without battles´´- looking a window.

´´But the worse could continue´´- close to the Palace, she stop - ´´ what I tell you is sigil, I don´t tell even to Sieg since is secret information of Atlanta…´´

The knight turn to her.

´´That guy, Berkmman, give all the information the Germans projects to Atlanta on exchange of protection and money´´

´´ THAT GUY…´´- nearly scream but hold herself- ´´ but I supposed its inevitable, specially to your country accept to point you complying´´

Leaving the car.

´´I tell you because I won´t be here until two days, I´ll had to back to Atlanta for bureaucracy stuff´´

´´So, you won´t be here for my leaving? ´´

´´Ara, you sound disappointed! ´´

´´Ah! I just use to my comrades say goodbye together…´´

´´Well, we´ll had of our personal goodbye…´´- stand in her front, caressing her face- ´´ i will go to your room tonight, I knock once, if you accept me, open…´´

Elvira turn with a grin, La Pucelle trying hard not blush. Inside the residence, Bianca come to talk her:

´´Souta, My Highness together with Miss Izetta won´t be tomorrow for some encounter with other European representations, but they´ll be here to your goodbye´´

´´I see, but why´re you tell me this? ´´

´´Well, Souta…´´- clinging on her arm- ´´I want to be with you, on bed that night, so come to my room tomorrow after the 10´´

Then she run, smiling. La Pucelle was uncomfortable.

´´So, the night come. Receive the offer of two woman to spend a night with them on different days is awkward on this scenery, thought It was quite typical on Chaldea, now I notice the emptiness of spend my bonds, I remember Medusa and Atalanta but if feel so a distance image...´´

The night comer, she hear the knocks, opening the door.

´´Ara, I´m glad you accept my offer´´- wearing a long black cap.

´´Elvira, I need to tell you something…´´´

´´That Bianca offer herself to you too. ´´

´´Eh, you know? ´´

´´Oh course, I was watching you both…´´

´´And you still…´´

´´Elvira locked her lips with mine; her tongue was so much intense that previous time that nearly out of my breath: ´´

´´Aaah, Souta, you lips are the most tasteful I ever feel´´

´´When we finish a long tail of saliva was make like I like: ´´

´´I don´t mind…aaah…also Bianca neither…´´

´´Aaah...don´t speak for her…´´- certain annoyance while cleaning her mouth.

´´But I understand her…´´

´´Elvira slowly push me into the bed and top me, she open her cap showing me her lingerie, dark color and thigh-highs, remember me Carmilla: ´´

´´You´re the most beautiful person we meet, a last in that sense´´- about to remove her glasses.

´´Ah, I prefer you with glasses…´´- holding her hand, Elvira blush.

´´I wasn´t expecting she like this way, that´s actually make me more into her, this was the best night of my life: ´´

Afternoon of the next day:

 **´´All ready, Bianca, Souta take care of the Palace, I promised back for tomorrow´´**

´´Enjoy your travel together´´

 _´´Another travel together alone with Finé!_ ´´- visible happy seating on her side of Finé that will drive, accompany by other vehicles.

The Royal Guard wave to goodbye them:

´´Well, everyone let´s continued to our daily practicing´´- Bianca was enthusiast as usual.

Elvira leave earlier, avoiding tension after her night with La Pucelle, who was questioning on accept Bianca offer or not.

During the training:

´´Miss Souta, this your best score since you come´´´- Beatrix on the arming training.

´´Miss Souta, pray with me fencing´´- Adele asking.

´´Miss Souta, let´s practice dance one last time´´- Christa extending a hand.

´´Miss Souta, let´s take shower together´´- Louis with towel.

La Pucelle was resting on table, petting by Lotte:

´´They don´t allow you surrender today, didn´t Souta? ´´

´´Yes, but is okay since Is the last time i will be with them (thought, I´m tired for had sex with Elvira too)´´

´´Also because if show how important you and Miss Izetta become to all us´´

´´Same to me, I´ll remember all´´- with a corner of eye see Bianca chatting with her subordinate. The night come.

Bianca heard the knocks she want:

´´Souta….welcome´´- her cheeks were red.

´´Bianca, you look as gorgeous as usual.´´- enter the room.

´´Ehehe, thanks, I use make up even still using my outfit, do you mind? ´´

´´Course nope, and you since I come with my usual outfit? ´´

´´Neither too, since that bring out more your figure´´- taken her hand.

´´Bianca, I need to confess something…´´- take a breath - ´´Yesterday night me…´´- but Bianca touch her lips with the index finger.

´´If is something involving other girls, don´t mind; I just want to make memories with you…´´- expressing shyness.

´´After saying this, we lie in her bed, with me topping her: ´´

´´Bianca, how you want to star? ´´

´´Ah, I wish to keep as much of my outfit possible, so let´s kiss´´-

´´My position of Commander make me somewhat too proud to not remove my clothes even in on this intimidate moment; we fixed our stared to each other without I even close my eyes when I feel her lips on mine. They´re so soft and warm, maybe for her experience but her tongue melting on my mouth was so comfortable that I don´t notice my moan:´´

´´Mm…mhmm…mmmh…´´

´´Bi…Bian…ca…mmh…´´- the kiss break.

´´Souta, do you like call your partner name in the bed? ´´- grinning

´´Well, if make me us feel more connected…´´-

´´So, I will also calling you, now, I open my zipper...´´

´´The sound make me shake! ´´

´´Ah? Even the sound turning you on? ´´

´´Is because if mean I will touch you…´´- her lips curves of embarrassed.

´´I see, so I seat, remove my pants and spread my legs to you…´´

´´Since I notice this make her uncomfortable, I touch her knee for her stop: ´´

´´Leave me do this part, you don´t to embarrassed yourself´´

Bianca nods

´´So, I remove her pants, exposing her slender legs, using a typical white underwear, even after see her naked before, this situation is always excite ´´

´´La Pucelle didn´t need to spread my legs so much, her tongue caressing my tights, is warm making me shake, I feel her breath on my crotch and her tongue pushing on my underwear: ´´

´´Aaaah… Sou…Mmmh…Souta…aaah, Can I hold myself in your horns? ´´

´´Without moving on her licking, she nods, and then a yank her horns, were surprise loose and comfortable to hold: ´´

´´SLUURP…SLUURP….CHU…CHUU´´

´´AAAH…SOUTA…I feel relieve….´´- after La Pucelle pause- ´´So, this is an orgasm? ´´

´´Yes, but we can do better´´- smug.

´´Good, now my turn´´

´´Then I push Souta, take her tail, now I can touch her freely:´´

´´AAAA…BIANCA…´´

´´Sorry, but as superior of my team, I can´t lose to you.´´

´´So I lick her tail, from the tip until the base on her tail, I repeat various time, noticing that when La Pucelle shake a little her legs is because her weak point:´´

´´EEEAAKK…BIAAAA…´´

´´AAH, so nice hear my name…chuck…chuck´´

´´My tongue move passing for her hips, her belly and when I notice was on her breast;´´

´´Souta, I will remove your bras…´´

´´Is been a while that I girl taste my breasts, different with Elvira yesterday when I stay sucking her bosoms for half hour. Bianca for a virgin is doing impressive: ´´

´´HAAA…HAAA…BIA…BIA…´´

´´ OOOH, a girl breasts feel so funny on my mouth, I get why other pay so attention to them´´

La Pucelle seat and grabbing her legs she stay very close on Bianca:

´´Can we close the line? ´´

´Mmmh…yes, but can we do in the other part of my body first, but is kind of vulgar´´

´´Her embarrassed make me notice where she asking so I whisper in her ear: ´´

´´Is in your butt, didn´t? ´´

Bianca apart but she nods.

´´But can I take the lead?´´

´´Aha, Bianca you´re a commander, you don´t need to ask just´´- a complacent smile, Bianca breath.

´´Souta, I will take the lead´´

´´ So I remove my underwear, but still using my jackets, I stand a bit and taken her tail I move into this place: ´´

´´Bianca was pouting when she slowly down her gluteus to my tail enter, is a cramped , like I remember do with Serenity once:´´

´´I will star moving of front to behind….aah…aaah…AAAH´´

´´Bian….BIaaanca…do you like….aaaah´´

´´YES…YES…LA PUCELLE…It bother me less…haaa…that I think…´´

´´GREAT…BIANCA YOU´RE SO GORGEUS...´´

´´And we kiss again, now our tongues embrace each other making hard to shut our mouths: ´´´

´´I thought this is going to hurt a little but La Pucelle tail is so soft that it doesn´t happened´´

´´SLURP….SLUURP…SLUUUR…SOUTA´´

´´BI…BI…BIAA´´- the kiss break ´´- ´´I you allowing me, I take your crotch too´´

´´Permission granted´´

´´Then I see Souta licking her index and ring finger, then inserting then on my crotch: ´´

´´GYAAAA…HYAAA…LAPUU…´´- Bianca body twist to behind.

´´Bia…Bianca…your inside is so warm…churp….churp..´´

´´Souta, souta…your fingers and tail too…´´

´´My hips begin jumping and feel my bed moving: ´´

´´AAAAH…SOUTAAA..I LOVE YOU! ´´

´´BIANCAAA…YOU´RE SUBLIME! ´´

After finish, they lied on each other side, holding hands:

´´Oh, we had sex until the end with your jacket…´´

´´Yes, actually I want to keep this one as memories of our night so I will never washed´´

´´She smile so tenderly that I couldn´t say nothing, just kiss her bad until we sleep´´

The morning arrive and the hours to La Pucelle leave too, in the playground of the Palace, the present begging goodbye her but still Fine and Izetta don´t:

´´SOUTA...thanks for everything´´- Lotte pressing her face on the knight cheek.

´´ Actually Is me who should thanks you all for allow me work to you´´

Sieg give an emblem to La Pucelle, with cross swords as image:

´´This is the higher decoration that we give to foreigner help´´

´´Ah, my gratitude, my room on Koyuki is filling with gifts like this´´

After all the present of the Palace, dismiss, La Pucelle incline her head to see if she could see her companions, when it don´t she turn:

´´Well, I can´t had everything! ´´

 _´´SOUTAAAA_ ….´´-

That familiar voice make her turn back, seeing nothing in her front:

 **´´HERE SOUTA!´´**

Raising her head, she see Izetta flying again carrying Finé, barely land, Finé jump on her grabbing La Pucelle by the neck:

´´Highness? ´´

 **´´Don´t dare go without our world``-** then she grab La Pucelle face, smiling to her, she plant on her cheek a kiss -´´ **You already all the thanks so I won´t repeat, but remember that you always had a special inside us** ´´- fondle her hair

´´Finé…´´

´´ _Me too, ah, with you supporting me and Finé, make me very happy_ ´´- shyly she get close, La Pucelle them hug both

WOOF-WOOF.

´´Eh?´´- There was puppy in the ground,

 **´´Ah, we found abandoned so with bring her, we though could be your substituted ´´-** smug.

´´Oh, that´s so awkward now…´´

 **´´Or maybe you prefer I give your name to a city? ´´**

´´Ah, is better stay with the puppy´´

Izetta carry the puppy:

 _´´Finé instead will give my name to a city_ …´´- timidly.

Laughs.

Then a figure appear floating above La Pucelle:

 **´´Great you make comrades, didn´t?´´**

´´Madoka! Is this your new progress? ´´

 **´´Quite…´´-** she look to the public, speechless, give a reverence to them- ´´Let´s go, my **friend…´´**

With that, they bodies disintegrated, La Pucelle make a last wave to Bianca and disappear.

´´That the last proof with need that she was really by a god.´´-

Izetta and Finé look to each other one more time and giggled.

End.


	48. Chaldea Days 11

During a retinue laundry, La Pucelle just realized something:

´´Mmmh…is always my clothes, Mash and from the Staff, even Roman use so many of this doctor cap that is kind of hilarious, but my servants doesn't…´´

Then she go to the genius of Chaldea:

´´Da Vinci I request you to make other clothes for my teams, especially the one who wear so little…´´

 **´´You´re talking about Ushika…´´**

´´Da Vinci! Not details!´´

 **´´Fine, fine, but she use to comment she like how you stared her´´- giggled.**

´´Grrr…´´

 **´´Well, they normally don´t need other clothes because if get clean immediately beside they power up them thank to Feng Shui´´**

´´I understand but I trust you can make other outfits as useful like with my other outfits´´

 **´´Glad me you trust me, but it will cost you a lot…´´**

´´Take as much QP you need´´

 **´´Don´t pretend to save some for you, after the mission over?´´-**

´´I don´t think I will need it after all.´´- look certain worried, Da Vinci contemplate her but give of shoulder.

Few Days later:

 **´´Senpai! This is so warm and elegant** ´´- Mash wearing a dark coat dress, with a bone and boots of the same color.

´´ I agree! You look so adorable that make me want to hug you.´´

 **´´Ah, Senpai, you can do it if you want** …´´- balancing with her arm behind.

La Pucelle step up for embrace her but:

´´Grrr. Let´s leave this for when we are on private, I scared someone stared us on secret…´´

Both continue watching the other servants:

Spartacus use a heavy coat and a hat:

´´He look like an Expendable…´´

 **´´Who is? ´´**

´´Ah, character from some typical action movie´´

´´Hey, isn´t this clothes remove my personality´´- Mozart pointing he new suit.

 **´´That´s make you look more like an actual an Orchestra Maestro** ´´

´´The other one make you look like a crown´´

´´Tha…thanks´´- Asterios with a colorful coat, with a hat with space to his horns carrying a mochila.

 **´´Asterios look so happy, senpai´´**

´´Yeah, like prepared to climb a mountain´´

´´OOH, now I feel less…large´´- Cesar with a white suit.

 _´´My Lord, this´s new to me´´-_ Ushikawamaru wearing a typical dark serafuku, with spats. – _´´And I feel I can serve you better than everything_ ´´- knee down in from La Pucelle.

´´Good you like but you need reverence me this way´´

 _´´Mmmh…I will miss you the way you stared me before…´´_

 **´´In what way, senpai?´´**

´´Ah, is another thing to a private room´´

 _´´Master, this is somewhat too cute for my taste_ ´´- Tamamo no Mae with a grey coatdress, with black gloves and boots. - ´´ _But probably because more of your taste´´-_ smug.

´´Tamamo please, don´t say awkward thing in from her…´´- looking to Mash.

 _´´Thanks, Mommy!´´-_ Jack running now using black short and white shirt, the Master smile but noticing come the turn for the sneaky Trio.

 _´´MAAASTAAAH, are you dressing to our honey moon?-_ Kiyohime embracing La Pucelle, now using a blue maid outfit with white gloves.

´´Ah, more like to our living together…´´- playing in her enthusiasm, knowing that she´ll release her.

 _´´AAAH, I´m not good with homework but for you_ …´´- while she look other side, Mash hiding in a corner make a sign to her senpai indicating her turn to escape.

´´ _Ara, ara, this is the outfit you give to your mother?-´_ Raikou with a purple secretary suit.

´´Mmh, your previous clothes show your seductress but this one your elegance…´´

 _´´Aaaah, what a good daughter you´re!´´-_ joining her hands, the knight sight of relieve that she don´t press to hug her.

 _´´I feel, this make me, less, mortal´´-_ Serenity with cycling clothes, red on top and obscure on bottom.

´´Don´t bother you? Since is look thigh…´´

 _´´No, is more comfortable, that my Hassan outfit_ ´´- smiling shyly.

´´ _So, you remember I like biker´´-_ Medusa with a leather suit of blue color, and visible zipper in the middle.

´´Oh course, though I see a jokey pants will be excellent on you too.´´

Medusa get close of the ear of her Master:

 _´´Whatever clothes that make me riding you better´´-_ grin.

Blushing La Pucelle turn to Mash who didn´t understand the comment.

 _´´What is this. Is barely proper for a Saint_ \- Martha with a new black jacket and jean skirt.

´´I see you like jacket, like that gorgeous red one but If you don´t want…´´

 _´´ I say barely, with my blessing it will be properly, thanks…´´_

 **´´This was a fun day, didn´t?´´**

´´ No doubts, inoffensive fun like this is so relaxing…´´

Mash grab her senpai hand.

 **´´Let´s continued the hug part…´´-** whispering, La Pucelle nods smiling.

From the distant Tamamo was peeking them:

 _´´Master, starting tomorrow I will be a comply of many woman who want take you, fufu´´_


	49. Chaldea Days 12

Tamamo invite La Pucelle to a certain singularity, saying that won´t take too much time of her:

 _´´Here my dear Master, a resort for us…´´-_ Tamamo exposing a improvise residence in a cave on a familiar place.

´´Tama, this is the singularity of the Chaldea Heat Odyssey, you´re even using your lancer class…´´

 _´´ With the wet shirt you enjoy so much_! ´´ rubbing herself on her Master, who push her face away:

´´Don´t flirt with me when you had your _Goshujinsama_ , also I´m not using a swimsuit´´

 _´´That´s simple for me_ ´´- she flip her fingers, immediately La Pucelle outfit change to a two-piece swimsuit of golden color, her master get embarrassed.

´´This is different from my previous one´´- covering herself.

 _´´Ara, Master Don´t be shy, especially because soon you will do a very no- shameful thing, hehe´´_

Before La Pucelle could reply, Tamamo seal her lips with her Index fingers:

´´There is someone beautiful waiting you in that house, go see her´´- wink an eye.

´´I know if I refuse her, it will become even more silly so I fallowing her, finally enjoy the heat of this island compared to the winter on Chaldea: ´´

Getting closer, she pass for some giants leafs, seeing a familiar figured on back:

´´Ah! Martha-nee…´´

 **´´Don´t call me –nee!´´-** turn to see her, crossing her arm but pressing the bottom of her chest to stand out her bust.- ´´ **So, that fox really give you the swimsuits I prefer** …´´- whispering.

´´Martha, you look so cool as usual with your jacket **…´´-** sounding exiting.

 **´´Is the outfit I like more, not offending the other jacket you give me before´´-** take a breath- ´´ **I supposed you know why we´re…´´**

´´I hope is not for preys, hehe…´´

 **´´You had many blessing on Chaldea, but I want to continue…that previous time** ´´ - diverge her look. La Pucelle become notable red. - ´´ **That´s why I´m not your Sister, I´m your lover too´´**

´´Eh, you know that I engage with other woman in this middle of time´´- With her arm behind of shameful.

 **´´Tsk, I talk about that later, so…how you want to begins, we can go far now´´**

´´ Ah, is so a complicate moment that is better you choice´´- shaken her hand.

 **´´Mooh, the mood is getting weird like this´´**

 **´´I remove my bras, exposing one of my breast to another person in all my life, not even my sister see me this way: ´´**

 **´´Now Master, Hold it…´´**

´´B-but Martha you divinity! ´´

 **´´ I SAY HOLD IT!´´-** surprise by her own shout, she calm down- **´´Um, uh, Master I only do this for you, so don´t act so embarrassed even if I act a kind of vulgar** …´´-

´´This situations rarely get less awkward even after done various time, so I advance to her and caressing her breast from bottom: ´´

 **´´Hah…you can press a little´´´-** with her finger in the mouth.

´´This way? ´´

 **´´Yes…mmh...Mmmh… is feel nice the pressure, even your fingernail make a nice tickle** ´´- smiling.

´´Martha, I relive that if doesn´t bother you´´- approaching her face of her. - ´´I confess that heard her breast Bounce is stimulant: ´´

 **´´Mmm….mmh…Master, you can taste them…mmh´´´**

´´As you wish! ´´

´´HAAA….HAAA…PRESSING ME A LITTLE´´

´´Maybe because she is a Saint but her breast had a different taste like honey, while pushing her breast she get corner to a wall, shaking and avoiding look to me, I sense If need to be in other way:´´

´´AAAH, Martha, let´s make a position that you´re more comfortable´´

 **´´Mooh…after you make me so act so sinful, uh, so let´s make this way´´**

 **´´So I laid my master on some giant leafs, I knee down close of her head and expose her breast, aaah, this also the first time I do it even I thought I ask this swimsuits for her:´´**

´´Mmmh…mhhh….your chest is delicious, Martha…mmmh´´

 **´´Same…..mhhh…your…master´´**

 **´´We bock suction our breast on this position, I never thought a breast will taste so pleasure, there is a reason that my Master like them so much´´**

´´Marthaaa…mmmh…Marthaaa´´

 **´´Master….masteeer…I will call you…aaaaah…Pucele, okay?´´**

 **´´I see her nods while she look so happily suction my chest, and since she like call her lover name I also want to do the same:´´**

´´Maybe tell later to Martha but her cruise balancing make a sound that turning on me, because is like we are enjoy a sin: ´´

 **´´Pucele…mom-mom…Puceleee´´**

´´´Marthaaa….Marthaaa…mmmh´´

 **´´We continued enjoy our breast until I stop:´´**

 _´´Fu-fu-fu´´_

 **´´I heard a laugh, but knowing from who I ignored, after this I laid down with Pucele a little´´**

´´Martha, this was splendid, I feel I making love with the coolest woman…´´

 **´´Ara, this would be a compliment but I prefer faithful´´**

´´So Martha put herself on top of me:´´

 **´´Master Pucele, can you put yourself against that wall?** \- grin.

´´I fallow her, hold myself in the fall of the cave exposing my butt to her, this was so embarrassed, hear her crack knuckles: ´´

 **´´Now my sinful Master, I will use my Limb´s on you** …´´- whispering in her ear- **´´ Then I knee down, hold her beautiful tail, she´s so lucky I´m good to deal with lizard like her:´´**

´´EEEK…MARTHAAA…THIS IS….AAAH´´

 **´´I know, I´m massage your tail from all her length, from tip to base…AAAAH….is so loose…AAAAH´´´**

´´Marthaaa….Marthaaaa…your strength….aaaah´´

 **´´I know…haah….I pressing her a bit to undulate her…aaah´´**

´´AAAAAH…..EEEAAAK…IF YOU KEEP DOING THIS….AAAAH´´

 **´´I see…aaaah…your crotch is soaking´´**

´´´Marthaaa….marthaaa…can you? ´´

 **´´AAAH…your face of begging is so adorable´´**

´´ **I move her underwear and put my tongue inside her, is so warm, smell like perfume even tasting a little acids: ´´**

 **´´Mom….mom…slurp´´**

´´Marthaaa…you´re great…AAAH´

 **´Hear her calling my name excited me so much that I fingering my own place:´´**

 **´´AAAH…only on this place I can leave myself feel this pleasure…AAAH´´**

´´Martha, marthaaa, sorry but I losing my strength´´

 **´´Fine Pucelle, you can rest´´**

La Pucelle fall on her knees, gasping.

´´Martha, you sound so excited, is fun for you?´´

 **´´Uh, um, yes but because I prepared myself´´**

 **´´Then it was my turn to hold myself in the wall exposing my crotch to her:´´**

 **´´Come my gorgeous Pucele, here this is my fount …´´**

´´Your smile a bit erotic for you…´´- confuses.

 **´´COME ON, ANSWER ME! Grab my Natural Body!´´**

Hi! First, I pay you back…´´

 **´´AAAAH…Your tongue…AAAH…I was missing since that other day´´**

´´SLURP...SLURP…ME TOO…IS TASTY´´

´´I knee down to drink her out, her swimsuit is so beautiful that only the part to reach her intimidate, this position grabbing Martha gluteus with my both hands make my own intimidate itchy:`´

 **´´HAAA…HAAA…AAAH…You drinking my blessed water´´**

´´Ha…ha…slurp….Marthaaa...´´

 **´´I feel that nearly laugh, but she is considerate to my vulgar language here, so I push by butte to her face in piston moves and that make me finish in her mouth:´´**

 **´´AAAAAH….PUCELLE´´-** stared with the corner of her eye with a grin.- **´´ Ah, I wet all your mouth!´´**

´´Mhm, we make even a juice tail´´

 **´´HEY, don´t lick your lips so innocently!´´**

´´Ah, is just, we still don´t kiss´´- shyly looking down.

 **´´Ara, my sinful and innocent master, come her, I loose your beautiful tail for a reason´´**

 **´´I attracted her with my finger, Oush, she is the only one I can dare to this: ´´**

Martha, is it bother you just stop me…´´

 **´´Fine, first embrace me around my hips…´´**

´´AAAH, this position is so pretty with your jacket`´

 **´´DON´T SAY THIS…ahem…leave me guide your tail´´**

 **´´I caressing her face to guide better while I put her tail where she lick, I shake´´**

´´Martha…isn´t this a blasphe…slurp´´

 **´´I seal her mouth with my lips, still taste to my own water: ´´**

 **´´ Just say my name from now...´´**

She nods.

 **´´AAAAAAH….is soft….AAAAH´´**

´´MARTHAA…MARTAAA…´´

 **´´TSK…TSK…TSK…WE´RE DOING IT!´´**

 **´´I thought it will be embarrassed but is more fun, because is with my master who is so a beautiful girl: ´´**

´´We could kiss on this position, even been tiredness, Martha strength in her hand is so much that I don´t notice it was my hips moving or her knuckles: ´´

 **´´PUCELE…PUCELEEE…CAN YOU PUT MY BREAST IN MY MOUTH…AAAH? ´´**

´´Marthaaa….´´

 **´´SLURP…SLURP...SLURP…SLURP´´**

 **´´We are doing so intensely that I even turning by one body:´´**

 **´´SLURP…CHURCK….CHURCK…PUCELEEE´´**

´´MARTHA…I LOVE YOU! ´´

 **´´Ara, you´re confessing me now…AAAH´´**

 **´´We finish and we fall in our knees: ´´**

´´Ops, I don´t ever call Mash this way…´´

 **´´I should get angry for your mention other woman but…I still no had enough´´**

´´MARTHA…MY TAIL, JUST…AAAH´´

 **´´Spread your legs a little, my sinner´´**

´´MARTHA…MARTHAA…MY JUST TAIL JUST CAN´T MORE…AAH´´

 **´´I see, I am licking her for a while and she just weak´´**

´´Sorry, Martha, she had low stamina…´´

 **´´MOOH…So let´s do this way…´´**

´´So, we´re going to connect our crotch on a scissor…´´

 **´´DON´T SAIT IT! Ahem, let´s just it another kiss´´**

She nods happily.

 **´´TSK…I had such an idiot Master for allowing me do what I want…´´**

´´B-because is a privilege….AAAAH…SLURP´´´

 **´´I kiss her back, be on top is so nicely:´´**

 **´´Now is I who will move like a piston´´-** grin.

´´Can we hug? ´´- timidly.

 **´Sure, my sinful Pucele…SLURP…AAAH…SLURP´´**

´´MARTHAA...CHURK…FEEL YOUR BUST ON MY IS SO NICE…SLURP´´

 **´´MH…AAAH…ME TOO´´**

 **´´Then my hips move so fast that I feel I was jumping on her waist:´´**

´´MARTHAAA…AAAA…SLURP´´

´´See she lowering and raise her hips on me was entertainment:´´

 **´´AAAAH…Now this way…´´´**

 **´´So, I move my hips to from and behind, I get so faster that I had to hold myself In my master head: ´´**

´´MARTHAA…I LOVE...MARTHAA….SLURP´´

 **´´AAAAH…Just keep telling you love me…Pucelle…Slurp´´**

´´MARTHA…I LOVE YOU…MARTHA I LOVE YOU…´´

 **´´ME TOO…PUCELE...ME TOO…AAAH´´**

 **´´I stand and hold myself in her breast while a riding her…´´**

´´AAAAH….EEEAAAK´´

 **´´Your face of pleasure is so nice, Pucelle, I´m so blessed now! `´**

 **´´We continued for a while until I heard a clench: ´´**

´´HEEEH! Ouuch…´´

´´Eh, Master? ´´

 **´´She join her arms covering her mouth, sobbing: `´´**

´´Sorry Martha, I'm so weak….´´

 **´´Don´t say this. Eh? You had a bruise here** …´´- touching softly - **´´AAAH, Master, is me who should apologize, I do so hard that I twist your hips! ´´**

´´No, Martha, is just…I ruin our moment´´- covering her face.

 **´´Not dear, wait a little…´´**

´´You change of class! ´´

 **´´I can use healing on my Rider Class, now calm down** ´´- caressing her Master face.

Minute later

´´Ah, That´s for me, Martha, is not hurting anymore…´´

 **´´ Goodness, I did in this time. Mhh…´´**

´´Martha…you still seating on me´´

 **´´I still don´t had enough, hehe´´-**

´´Eh? We´re going to continued?´´

 **´´Since I can heal you. Well, yes. I´m afraid that´s the plan! Don´t worry. I will make sure not to hurt so much, La Pucelle! ´´**

´´See her left hand in her hips and she caressing her hair with the right was so seducing that I couldn´t reject, and we continued:´´

Hour later, Martha laid with La Pucelle, embracing on her chest:

´´ Martha, is dumb ask this, but you´re fine with me? ´´

The Saint press her face with the hands:

 **`´I´m very exigent on woman and not only by her physics but what she do and who sleep, and since you can fight in our side different than other Masters, and with you only sleep with gorgeous woman….you´re blessed by me´´**

The knight smile with optimist.

´´I´m sure I will improved to you don´t had shame of me! `´

Martha smiled back but then she filled herself with pride:

 **´´Aw, the heck with you! Time to get serious! If you say it´s good then I´ll give it a go until the very end! PLEASE-ACCEPT-THAT! ´´**

´´My pleasure will be mine too!`´

 **´´So our last kiss of the day was with touching our nose and sleep little after´´**

 _´´MOOH! This two was so intensely; the only time I see girls making love with so vigor was I with my Goshunjisama. So good, I make the place where I can peek Master with her lovers, hehehe´´-_ hiding inside the cave.

´´FOU-FOU!

 _´´Ah Fou, thanks for see not one can interrupted they moment´´_

´´Fou!´´


	50. Tempest Arc

PD: This probably the last Arc of this Saga, is a Crossover with Mahou Shoujo Site, is not necessary know anything about this one.

Also this history is having corrections.

* * *

´´How Misfortune, how Misfortune´´

´´Annoying me remember me these words, even after I receive the most incredible objet that I ever knew, been a daughter of Yakuza clan it was only question of time that I had trouble with other clan. In short I was kidnaped and during this I meet this person, wearing a mask and a kimono, give me a sword that I use to release me, but it was my mother who take responsibility for the dead that I cause, since then I was feeling remorse daily:´´

´´She give me a sword, a magic stick that can cut everything by on exchange using my life span, I was free to use against the trash of the society, but soon I discover that this person was just one of many taking advantage of young girls for a conspiracy. Soon I will meet other girls in this situation but before I dream with this woman: ´´

 **´Nice to meet you, Miss Sayuki Ringa…´´-** appearing in the room of the girl she mention, who was about to take her sword- ´´ **Oh please, don´t wasted your life span, right now I just air.´´**

´´ I know, I feel a kind presence coming from you but this is a habit I don´t to lose, so your name? ´´

 **´´Madoka, is surprise me you take my presence her naturally´´**

´´I had a similar experience before, so, who you are and how you know about me? ´´

 **´´In short, I am call as a goddess, from other world, I know about you because I been observe other places with an imminent risk to their existence. You world specially I feel only had few months of existence left…´´**

´´Wait! I was suspecting that me and other girls are been using as tool of others powerful person, I´ll contacting then soon, but didn´t thought that the planet can be on danger´´

 **´´Exactly, you can call me an instructor but I can´t just see this happened…´´**

´´Whatever who is doing, is not playing fair so an instructor or more helping is welcome´´

 **´´So, you´ll had another, my protected is who actually can fight, I planning send her to this world to cooperated with all of you´´**

´´And I supposed I will had to meet her, why choice me? ´´

 **´´You´re both swordswoman and I see she could good place to stay if you accept her´´**

Sayuki hold her chin for a while thinking in her answer, then grin:

´´Is fine, but we one condition…´´- unsheathing her sword in Madoka front, saying something to the goddess who nods, accepting.- ´´Mh, I see you had plenty of trustful on her…´´- putting her sword back.

 **´´She already proof me her qualities, right now she is about to finish her previous mission so as soon she finish, you will meet her** ´´

´´Take your time, she will be on madness after we meet´´

 **´´ I know, can I ask for you don´t use your magic stick? Until then, a last´´**

´´Mh, I´m skilled with normal sword but with my actual thoughts, I accept live less´´

Madoka express some sadness for this sentence, she closed her eyes, after tell minor details she leave, Sayuki wake up:

´´Ha, now I´m uncertain if this was real or nope´´- standing of her futon, look herself in the mirror- ´´La Pucelle, uh? That´s a pretty name´´

´´A week pass without her appearance, time that I meet others girls by my connection with certain acquaintance, one was a typical student with super strength and other is a rich girls with a broom, an arrogant that piss me off a little but I used to this people. During my patrols, I see a so typical group of old man trying abuse of young girls: ´´

´´Don´t touch me, WAAATH…´´

´´Screams like this make me want to Dash against them, is that what about to do but then: ´´

Suddenly the two girls disappear in front the man, someone with a cape apparently land behind and release the girls, the man about to shout but get hit by a large object in the head, the person with cape disappear again and the man run:

´´Come on, this is the third time that I stop someone in the street; this city is in a mess´´- the person standing in the top of a mall building:

´´So unusual see a Good Samaritan in this days´´-

The knight look down and see the girl with a dark dress, recognizing her:

´´Are you…?´´

´´You´re La Pucelle, correct? ´´

´´I was about to ask if you were Miss Sayuki that my retainer tell me´´

´´The answer is right for both of us, care to down to talk face to face? ´´

´´Ah, Sorry, here…´´- jump to the ground- ´´As you guess, I´m La Pucelle, but you can call me Souta if you prefer´´

´´I prefer the first, is more appropriate for a magical girl´´- she turn, gaze her with her eyes -´´ fallowing me, let´s talk in my house´´.

´´Oh, fine…this was actually quicker than previous times´´

Little later, she get surprise to see her house, actually more like a mansion with a bunch of man on suits to welcome Sayuki, they go to a spacious room, seating in front of each other:

´´You´re exactly as if she told, a pretty girl with dragon's trails´´

´´That´s convenient, Madoka really improving her magic to assist me´´

´´Simple will be if we just had a conversation, but will not be interested to me´´- removing her jacket, exposing the bandages on her stomach and chest, standing up and pointing her stick to her guest- ´´ We can´t communicate while we swing our swords against each other, don´t you think?- grin.

´´Eh? What´s the reason just after meet me? ´´- confused.

´´After see you swing your weapon against that man; I get more curious about your strength´´

´´Ah, if you didn´t see me, it will be different? ´

´´Who know, but I really excited now´´- smiling challenging.

´´AH…okay, but not with our swords´´

´´Sure, I like to use my sword but not a cost of my life span´´- she went to a closet of that room take two bokken, throwing one for La Pucelle.

´´This is quite luxurious, now I notice, isn´t this room a tatami one? ´´

´´Stand up, La Pucelle´´- on combat position with a severe tone, the knight stand up but with less enthusiasm.

At first where quite moments, Sayuki breath once, make a step and a speed dash, normal people will hardly dodge this, the knight instead stay in her position until make a step to the left avoiding this first attack. Sayuki with the tip of her feet make a turn against the knight direction, surprise her, she had to block:

´´So, for how long are you being in this duty? ´´- pressing the bokken getting very close of her opponents.

´´Eh? Do I had to answers? ´- making a step back she release herself but as soon she did, Sayuki make a lunge like fencing, even dodging she do multiples times. ´´Whau, since Deon I didn´t see so fencing: ´´

´´I duel with you because is the way I want to talk´´- her moves were so frenetically that for an instant La Pucelle lose her equilibrium, falling. Before she could stand, Sayuki press the bokken in her troth, she was topping her, close to seat on her- ´´So, will you answer me or not?´´- her expression was more serious, nearly a shadow above her eyes.

La Pucelle stared her for an instant, smiling a little:

´´In total will be a little less than three year since I get this body until today´´

Sayuki keep looking to her seriously, she grin:

´´ So, maybe you´re my senpai´´- leaving the top of La Pucelle, extend a hand to her opponents stand up- ´´Let´s continued, and take me seriously, that you lose so easily could disappoint me´´

´´Well, if you want me go serious´´- making a step she could grab Sayuki sword- ´´My body itself is make of magic, physically is strong´´

´´Oh, that´s certain convenient but don´t misunderstanding me´´- releasing the sword, she make move so fast that the knight barely see her, feeling a grab in her neck and her fingernail caressing her check - ´´I´m pretty athletic and if this was serious you´ll be already down´´

´´My mistakes, I´ll to take more in consideration, but before…´´- with a step back she jump above Sayuki, who turn and feel the two bokken were pressing her chest- ´´Eh, I couldn´t lose twice in one turn´´

´´I feeling that I will be happy calling you my partner´´- Sayuki grin.

´´This duel continues, even though we didn´t make a counter so probably will never know who win but I was pretty satisfy: ´´

The two girls laid in the tatami floor:

´´Is been a while I sweat this healthy, is so grateful had a competent rival…´´- gaze La Pucelle, who was bidder.

´´I also you will be your rival? We probably don´t had time for that Miss Sayuki…´´

´´Just call me Ringa, after all I don´t think I will reach to become adult´´- her tone change for cold one, the knight wink with worry, the girl stand up- ´´ Come, I will show you a room´´

´´How silly of me, Madoka told me that the magical girls of this world use life span in the objects called stick, I didn´t think seriously even is just our first meeting:´´-walking behind Sayuki who look more stoic than before.

´´Your room, we all the modern commodities even your own bathroom´´

´´That´s great! But I will miss share a shower…´´´- realized saying something impropriated- ´´Don´t mind me´´

´´Mmh, clean yourself, I want to had our first dinner together´´- Sayuki went to a room in front that she give to her guest- ´´Any issues?´´- noticing her surprise.

´´Is just, you´re giving me plenty of orders…´´

´´I´m the house owner after all´´- been gracious, enter her room.

Meanwhile, in other house, a suffering shy girl heard:

´´Poor little, poor little things´´


	51. Tempest Arc 02

Waiting in front a high school, Sayuki and La Pucelle under a tree:

´´Now I notice, you don´t had to go to school? ´´

´´Since certain event I been having personal tutors, also after what I did is difficult see other student normally´´- stoic and with arms crossed.

´´I see, I neither finish my school but I still had good teacher in my times on Chaldea´´- see a guy pushing a girl- ´´Tsk, this place had plenty of bullies, didn´t?´´

´´Yes, maybe that why they choice us´´- Sayuki walk to that girl was pushed, another girl reunited with them, the other notice this are the girls she´ll meet.

´´Hi, i´m Kiyoharu Suirenji´´- a blond girl with a red ribbon, the one who get bullied before, on her side a girl with silver hair with a patch.

´´Kosame Amagai´´- with a soft voice.

´´This person is Souta, the girl send by a goddess that I tell yesterday, ´´-

´´I can present myself´´- whispering, notice something on Kiyoharu, she smile- ´´You both are cute girls´´

´´AH, that´s so good way to start a relationship´´- grab her hands- ´´ even without use my power I can feel you´re a decent person´´

´´They´re real´´- Kosame touching her horns, Kiyoharu join doing the same.

´´So you both can see me my appearance, that just mean good things´´

´´Sayuki tell about you on cellphone but see in you in reality is kind of magic´´

´´And your tail? ´´

´´Ah is under this long skirt that Ringa give me´´- she was wearing a blue skirt with a very colorful jacket, Sayuki grin to her after saying this- ´´Are you proud to make me dress like you want?´´

´´ Mh, let´s go to a private place to tell about your sticks´´

Walk they walk to a certain house:

´´Ah, Kiyoharu, I see you getting bullied, shame of me don´t go to help you…´´

´´That´s just usual to me, also you can me just Kiyo´´

´´Usual? That´s pretty wrong about all..´´

´´I had my revenge prepared it´´- her smile change for a sinister one.

La Pucelle blush after realizing something-

´´Kiyo was a nickname to one of my previous girlfriends…´´

´´Eh? Do you date before? ´´- Sayuki who walking in front stop.

´´Aaah, that´s something I should reveal later…´´

´´Apparently we didn´t tall enough yesterday´´

´´Please, some details I can´t talk in from of your intimidate father…´´

´´Miss Souta, I see you´re a bit older than us´´

´´Well i´m, it will be hard to tell exactly my age but I am proper adult, I think´´

´´Ah, grown up to become adult and date someone, sound nice…´´- Kosame tone become even softer, the knight realize something delicate on her.

They reach an old building whom not one live, in front man on suit welcoming Sayuki guest:

´´I knew Sayuki was rich but that much…´´

´´More exactly, my father is, this doesn´t had a use for now beside to us´´- went to the recessions place to talk. ´´Both present your stick to my guest, First Kiyo´´

´´My stick is this one; I can read minds and mind controlling other until a point´´

Kosame take of her backpack a dog Teddy, and her stick:

´´My stick is this Stiletto , cutting myself with this I can heal injuries´´- moving the edge to her arms, La Pucelle hold her hand,

´´AH! This Stick is honestly cruel…´´- visible uncomfortable.

´´I´m used to, but I know normal people will doubt´´

´´Still, I also had some healing powers so you won´t need to cut yourself´´

´´Mmhh...Tamamo…Florence…Irisiviel…´´

Surprise for heard this name, she look to Kiyoharu who eyes bright with S in her pupils.

´´Is true that you had this powers, good to know´´

´´Ah, Kiyo please don´t read my mind so casually, I will be honest to talk with all of you´´- then she express her worries- ´´ Your stick are consuming your life's, the people who give you them weren´t thinking on you´´

´´ Because they weren´t, they´re using as mercenary's that they don´t had to pay´´

´´Actually one my connections tell me that magical girls were been brutally murders by other magical girl´´

´´Another things that i´m used to, I hope this doesn´t mean the worse of all…´´

´´Miss Souta, can show your abilities to us? ´´- Kosame was curious.

´´Sure, my most basic abilities is this one´´ - bringing her sword, that even on her size she could easily move. The young girls were impressive.

´´Mmh, I hope that one day we could face each other with our proper weapons…´´- holding her own chin.

´´Rin, let´s come back to our talks. About the murders, for my experience that can only be only happen with the permission of the administrators…´´

´´We meet the same administrator, but is expected if other girls meet different and it could confirmed that is a complot´´

´´If only I meet one of then I could quickly discover they reasons´´

´´You goddess didn´t tell me who is the dangerous neither´´

´´ She still had limitations with her power but her intuition is never wrong, I talk with her daily so she can informed me…´´

She jump after hearing a rumble, positioned her sword to attack:

´´Quite LP, I recognizing who can cause this sound´´ - Sayuki calling her by a nickname she give her. Then a high school girl with purple hair with ringlets, green eyes and eyebrows in a form of a hearth like her hairclip, holding a Broom.

 _´´Ara, I come late to the meeting?_ ´´- wink

´´Is expect with your arrogance…´´- Kiyoharu is ignored by the girls who directly going in La Pucelle direction.

 _´´So, you´re Souta that Sayu mention, you´re a bit cute with this dragon_ tails´´- touch her horns.

´´Yes and you´re? ´´- step back to avoid be touched.

 _´´Mikari Izumigamine, but you can call me just by my first name; my stick is the broom who can make me flying on hight speed_ ´´- with a proud tone.

´´Eh? Is she always like this? ´´- looking to her retainer.

´´Don´t know, I only meet her few days ago´´

Another Rumble, another high school girl entry with Orange hair:

´´I´m Asahi Takiguchi, my stick is strength up my physical abilities as I could run quick so I never come to class late again´´- with a calm tone, throwing her hair to behind showing a necklace as her stick.

´´Ah, just call me Souta, are you sure to use your life span just for this?´´-

´´Well, I don´t think too much about my future´´- approaching to her getting very close of her face- ´´ So, there is really other magical girls that doesn´t come from that site´´

´´So, is all the girls I should meet? ´´

´´I know more but they don´t want to reunited for now for they own circumstance´´´

´´ I hope with don´t end need a certain one´´-Kosame hugging tighter her bunny.

´´Now, like Rin told me, can you show me your emblems of life span?´

The girls exhibited they emblem on different forms, that indicate how much they had of life, Sayuki ( X) and Mikari ( V) was a little more than half while the other one was belong of this:

´´This is so a wasted of your life…´´

´´Not in my case, I had little time after all´´

The knight know what this normally mean, feeling a pain on her chest:

´´Ah sorry for they something insensitive´´- make a reverence.

 _´´Ha-ha-ha, you sound so naïve, we get this sticks because our life weren´t good after all, and that coming from a rich girl like me…´´_

´´Don´t laugh this way here…´´- severe tone.´

 _´´Why? Just because you can´t laugh?_ ´´- facing Sayuki closely.

´´I´ll agree because you sound Annoying´´- say Asahi playing with her phone.

´´Eeeh? ´´- angry tone. While they argue, La Pucelle watch them with a complacent look:

´´Better don´t ask about they backstory now, Sayuki one was already difficult and she never stop think about it: ´´ - a glared to her partner- ´´ Mmmh…could use they life span be a curse?: ´´

´´LP, you see you want something ´´

´´Yes, maybe I had an opportunity to show of my powers´´

The girls stop argue and all look to her, Mikari approach immediately to her:

 _´´You had more than one powers? Sayu-chan didn´t tell about it…´´_

´´Because is better I say personally.´´

´´I don´t had problems you using them, need something of us. ´´

´´Yes, please regroup pretty close to each other´´

The girls do what she ask, Mikari weren´t smile arrogant before:

La Pucelle dress change for a red outfit, black skirt and white boots, an image of a nurse holding a sword arise above her:

´´Nightingale Pledge´´ - the image lower the sword on the girls, Mikari act scary but notice that it didn´t injured her, otherwise, she feel better. The image disappear and the knight back to her previous clothes. ´´How you feel now? - With an eye closed.

´´I feel better but is not as if I need it´´

´´My cuts look are healed´´- Kosame checking her arms.

´´Wait a moment, I´m notice something different´´- Kiyoharu use her power with a high intensity- ´´ I don´t feel my stick drained me.´´

Hear this, Mikari and Asahi leave the building for an instant to use they powers, Sayuki check her stick cutting a bouquet of flower of some meter of distance, the other two back, Mikari park in from La Pucelle with a grin:

 _´´Whatever you do on us, I´m very excited´´_

´´This power can healed and remove curse, is belong to a Nurse that I was very close, I imagine that your stick won´t consume more life span´´

´´Mh, all what you say is true, I´m happy that I believe you´´- Kiyoharu feel Kosame take her hand and whispering something on her ear, she nods - ´´Ah, can we leave for now to check something?´´

´´Sure, you don´t need to ask´

The two girls went to exit, Kosame wave her hand smiling to her new comrade:

´´So I will assumed our meeting today end´´

´´But in any case, how we exchange number with you, Souta? ´´-

´´Oh course, here…´´- she take her very basics cellphone showing to Asahi.

 _´´Eeeh? You had a very silly one in these modern days! ´´-_ Mikari take off La Pucelle cellphone.

´´HEY! I only need this one! ´´- taking back of her.

´´Even with so many fun app today? ´´- Asahi show the screen of her phone with a bunch of games.

´´My life now is already entertainment´´

 _´´I´m still no convinced_ …´´- grab her hands - ´´ _Let´s hang out, I´ll buy a new one! ´´_

´´You sure are pushy, I need to go back with Rin…´´

´´Is fine, you´re free to do whatever you want…´´- then she stared Mikari, unsheathes her sword- ´´But is better she be on my home until night, I won´t give my fateful rival to other´´

 _´´Oh-ho-ho, you meet her little time ago and already possessive_ …´´- in an arrogant tone.

´´Can I talk? ´´- raised her hand but ignore by girls keep facing each other, Asahi put a hand on her shoulder.

´´Maybe you should come with me´´- Asahi pointing to herself.

´ _No way! I ask first…´´-_ she flying grabbing La Pucelle by hand. Disappearing in a rumble,

´´So it work to end this dumb discussion´´-

Outside, the pair was flying with La Pucelle with annoyance:

´´Why you get so fixated on me? ´´

 _´´I like pretty things and you´re honestly one of more beautiful person I met, after me, without doubts…´´´_

´´That´s not the first time I listening this…´´

 _´´Things that only popular people will say, I see that Sayu-chan get interested on you to you call by a nickname_ ´´

´´Is just how we agree to call each other yesterday, but you also called her by a nickname…WHAAT´´- suddenly Mikari raised the altitude.

 _´´Ohoho, you scream are so cute. Sayu doesn´t like how I call her´´-_ then she lower her altitude- _´´Is so good use my stick without worry how many year I will live´´_

´´That´s bother me, you probably accept this from a mysterious and ugly person, itself is not very prudent…´´

 _´´Ara, do you in your case was different?´´_

´´It was, who give me this form was a typical cute pet before I discover the intentions behinds…´´

 _´´And if my case, let´s say I was in bad moment´´_

Moment later, after Mikari buy her a very expensive cellphone:

´´I don´t feel comfortable holding this…´´

 _´´ I don´t buy cheap thing for my friends_ ´´- touch her noise, with a move she positioned herself to take a pic of both- ´´ _Now I call see you all the time_ ´´

´´Ah okay, thanks anyway, let´s go back…´´

 _´´Do you really want to comeback? I´m even more rich than Sayu and I don´t had parent to say how to spend…´´_

´´Ah, so I discover the reason why they choice you´´- whispering.

The flying back, passing for train station, they see a crow, in the riel was visible two bodies:

´´Let´s check out´´

Mikari land close to the sinister:

´´They´re high school student, died this way is so tragic´´

 _´´Don´t feel mercy for them, this way to died indicated it was a magical girl who cause´´_

´´Talking base in your experience? ´´-

 _´´Sure, especially about the bastard you take off my family_ ´´- wink her eye exhibiting her tongue.

´´Oh…my laments´´

 _´´Ara, you don´t need to feel bad_ ´´- grabbing her arms- ´´ _Beside that girl uniformed is from a close school of here, pretty sure they were killed by one student_ ´´

´´Revenge, uh? From this distance, I can see they look stereotype as Bullies´´

Traveling back to Sayuki house:

 _´´I notice that you look use to flying…´´_

´´Exactly, a become friend of a pretty witch with red hair after all…´´- sounding pride.

 _´´Eh? Are you trying to annoying me? ´´_

Ignored her, she continued:

´´Also I use to flying in Pegasus, of….uhm ´´- forcing to remember someone- ´´I had a blank but it was oh…´´

 _´´Oh-ho-ho, do you talk too much? ´´_

´´Not like that! ´´- see that she reach Sayuki house, they land- ´´Anyway, thanks for everything, will be on touch constantly´

Waving to her, Mikari pout, and turns around looking unsatisfied:

´´She really want me go with her:´´- hearing Mikari leave, she was just few steps of Sayuki house gates, it was already dark, she see an unusual figure coming out of the shadows, in her front:

´´How Misfortune, how Misfortune´´- the voice was feminine- ´´Is true that we had an intruder in our business´´

´´That Mask…´´- recognizing it for her previous talk, she bring her sword and advance again her:

´´Oh, not even a chance to talk´´ - she sound calm and a jester, with subtilize she take her sword a typical katana.

La Pucelle attack is block easily even with the different of size. However, her hand trying to reach the mask.

´´You shouldn´t touch a woman face without permission´´- the figure make a step back, the position allowed the knight point her sword against here and extended.

The figure receive a hit in the chest, pushing her back causing she lose the balance, the knight approached again trying to get her mask, but this make a move in the right, La Pucelle could dodge but the figure could take space and making a move on in horizontal.

However, another sword subjected the blown, causing sparks:

´´I knew you´ll back for me! ´´ - Sayuki eyes was shining, nearly grinning.

´´Tsk, enough trouble for now´´- the figure release herself and run.

´´Like I will leave you…- ´´- La Pucelle about to persecute her, but Sayuki block her pass with an arm and glared her.

´´ Nice to see you´re hot blood like me, but this fight is not adequate for us´´

´´Ah, true.´´- looking embarrassed, -´´I recognized her from what you told´´

Sayuki put her hands in her shoulder.

´´Let´s go inside to talk, I also not satisfice with she disappearing.´´

They go directly to the tatami, Sayuki remove her jacket and take the bokkens:

´´Let´s continued of yesterday´´

´´Eh? We just fight one this administrator and you still´´- catching the sword that Sayuki thrown.

´´We can talk while we facing, because that really make me want to do more´´- grinning.

´´Rin, do you like to duel? ´´- take position.

´´ I´m a Yakuza daughter after all´´- with a jump she went against La Pucelle.

Hour Later, sleeping and on Koyuki:

 **´´ Good to see you´re getting along with her´´**

´´That´s the easy part, our enemies already know that I´m here, the good side that this other girls trust me and even remove they curse´´ -notice someone missing- ´´ Florence won´t come, right?´´

 **´´Apparently, sorry, this visits are very inconsistent even though they´re one your last joys´´**

´´Also, I realized that been forgotten people that I was close, even with a romance´´

 **´´I know, that´s my guilty too´´**

´´Ah-no-no, I´m being insensitive again´´

 **´´Is fine if you complying me, but I promised, after this mission end you´ll get a great reward´´**

In her room, Sayuki wake up in the middle of night, went outside with her stick: ´´

´´Now I can training as much I want without worry´´- look her emblem- ´´


	52. Tempest Arc 03

´´Another day, another school´´

The duo is waiting again in front of another school but so early that not student appear yet.  
´´By the news of yesterday, this is the school of the dead student of the previous days accident, we will ask to the first the first student we see and then leave, be here is very uncomfortable´´- Sayuki were laid in the walls of the school

´´Why you don´t use another clothes? Like this you give me´´- a red jacket with a long white skirt- ´´This remember me what Martha use in the beach´´

´´Another girlfriend yours? ´´- asking without look of her.

´´Ah yes, rather were...´´- seeing a girl approached.

´´So, she will be the one…´´

´´Rin, let´s me ask, you´re a scared when you talk´´- advance to the student-´´ Hi Miss, do you know the student of this photo? ´´- showing her cellphone with an ID pic of the dead the student.

´´ Yes, she was one the bullied of the school…´´

´´I see, you know who she use to bully? ´´

´´Mmh. I think it was a girl called Asagiri front the first year, she look fragile´´

´´Oh, do you know where she live?´´-

´´Sorry, I don´t. But is suspected if you ask this´´

´´Sorry, thanks for the rest´´- went to Sayuki who had gone ahead, and tell what she found.

´´So, by the official site of the school, is this girl´´- showing a photo.-

´´If we wait probably we will meet her now´´

´´Don´t be sure, if she really responsible of this dead she´ll probably scared today...´´- of distance she see the girl called Asagiri, notice her too, the knight intent going to her but is stopped by her partner- ´´ See her face, she obviously stressed´´

´´True, but if we leave her she probably will receive hostility of the bullies friend´´

´´She won´t be now, bullies won´t attack her with teachers seeing, let´s found a way to better approached to her´´

Then La Pucelle hear a ring, put in the way that Sayuki could also here.

´´Oh Kiyo! Good morning´´

´´Morning too, I should thanks for your spell yesterday but I had other important thing to say´´

´´ Is about the administrator, right? ´´

´´Yes, do you also read mind? ´´

´´Actually Sayuki and I confront her yesterday, she run away´´

´´Me and Kosame also see her vigilant our house´´

´´That worry me, is getting clear that my presence here is disturbing them´´

´´Kiyoharu, how about to considerate to live with us, it will be saver if we stay together´´

´´Miss Sayuki That´s a big offer, but is better to talk appropriate, as soon with finish our school today´´

The conversation end little after:

´´Is a good to reunited to eventually fight together but these kids are probably attached with the families´´

´´Hope they families are nice one´´- Sayuki look express some sadness.

The duo communicate with the other girls:

 _´´Ara, Sou-chan, if you ask me I won´t mind live with all you´´_

´´Mikari, this is not my offer, also, that how my childhood friend use to call me´´

 _´´Isn´t nice that I treat you friendly so early? ´´_

´´Whatever, just think in the offer…´´

 _´´Wait! I pretend to accept, is pretty boring here my mansion beside play with my butler´´_

La Pucelle tremble for the way of Mikari say the word play.

´´Good, let´s see each other later.´´-

 _´´Chu…chu…´´-_ finish the call.

´´She send me a kiss? ´´- a little red, then see Sayuki.

´´Asahi-san agree with that offer´´

´´That was the easy part, now; we wait for Miss Asahiri or with ask for her? ´´-

´´I´ll ask for one of my subordinates to stay watching the girl, see her now will scared her or worse.´´

´´You sound soft, Rin, for any reason? ´´

´´Nothing special, she clearly look on pain´´

After the subordinate appear, Sayuki take La Pucelle to other place:

´´This is a kendo school; do you want to practice more? ´´

´´Kind of, this place is more prepared than my house, normal student won´t come on this hours neither´´

Inside there, Sayuki prepared herself:

´´Aren´t we had enough practice yesterday? ´´- confused since Sayuki stand of her as typically for a duel.

´´That practice is for one reason, we´re here for a different one´´- then she take a piece of paper, her stick make a clean cut and with surprise one of this piece fall like it become duller.

´´Wow! You stick can do that too? ´´

´´Apparently, I found during the night that the cuts of my stick could be petrified´´

´´I should complying that you training on inappropriate hours but is a very good development´´

´´Exactly, but I think I can go further…´´- point to closet in a corner, the knight open founding multiples bokkens. -´´ I want you attack me, and I will tried to petrified all the sword´´

´´ But we need to come here in first place? ´´

´´The bokkens here are cheaper´´- grinning and her pupils were brighten with the emblem X.

´´Oh, look fair but please don´t use magic on me´´

´´Won´t happened; I also learn that my stick can only cut when I want to´´

After this the duo spend hour practicing, breaking many bokken in the process. Lately they paused for a drink:

´´I hope you pay for the damage with cause…´´- holding a can looking to a pile of broken swords.

´´The owner here had a huge debt with my father; this will be cheap´´- drinking with a stoic expression.

´´ Offs, that doesn´t feel right´´- whispering.

Sayuki cellphone ring, attending her hear from the subordinate, look to La Pucelle:

´´Something serious happened …´´

They run to the school arriving quickly, a crown of student were in front there, they hear:

´´A girl get her throat cut in the bathroom…´´- say a random girl, other one say- ´´It was that bullied Sarina´´

´´Another unusual accident for a bully´

´´Should happened more often´´- Sayuki making another search of her cellphone.

´´She had so reasonable good looking, how a girl like this spend her days bullying?´´- after see a photo of her.

´´Do you mean bullies usually are ugly? ´

´´Well, is because normally they´re not healthy people. Anyway, is obvious that Miss Asagiri will be involved, we should search for her´´

´´If she involved and she is doing this for revenge she is more dangerous than she look, we need approached to her normally´´

´´That will be hard with your appearance…´´

´´Tsk, I don´t care. Found her direction will take time since is not a public information and my subordinate didn´t see her leaving´´

´´Mmmh. yesterday accident happened in a train station; probably her house is close…´´

´´By the map of the city there is only one residential area close of the station´

A car take them to the area:  
´´We apart and search on different place´´- suggest Sayuki, her partner agree.

Spend many minutes making turns in the area. In the fifth time that Sayuki walk in the same aerea, after turn in a corner she subtly gaze a couple of girls passing in the other side of the street. One blondie and the other with dark hair:

´´Is her: ´´- recognizing the girls as Asagiri wait a little until they part the corner, she move to point when she could tail them, while write to La Pucelle.

In a moment, the blondie girl turn around, Sayuki hide behind a light post. The girl look with suspicious but continued.

´´Is better you found them, LP´- whispering.

Little later, she receive a message with a location:

´´So, this the house of our girl, look so normal´´- standing in from the house she see the couple of girl enter.

´´Only four outside, I feel a bad vibe coming from there´´

´´You too? I knew my instincts become refine thank to Madoka blessing´´

´´It will be better if she give us direct answers´´- rude tone.

The knight grunt for she saying something mean about her goddess, but she prefer don´t reply:

´´Is enough for today, maybe we comeback tomorrow´´-

´´ Do you really need this for later? ´´

´´Since we invited some guest, is better be there soon´´- already walking to the opposite direction.

La Pucelle sigh of disapproving but it was the right option anyway:

Already in Sayuki home:

 _´´Be happy for me living you for this time´´-_ Mikari with sunglasses with a vocal tone.

´´ Don´t be noise´´- Sayuki with a severe tone but is ignored by Mikari, going directly to La Pucelle.

 _´´You´re cuter in personal than in a photo.´´_

´´I don´t know if I thanks for this.´´

 _´´HOW NOPE? A person of my class wanting be with you!´´_

´´Grrr…you´re inconvenient´´

´´Let me taking out you of here. Miss Asashi want to someone going take her…´´

 _´´Eeeh? Why she don´t run as much she want? ´´-_ with annoyed expression.

Don´t look me like that, her mother just to be sure she will come to a friend place´´

´´I´ll go! ´´- already running to the outside.

´´ _I take you…´´-_ Mikari extended a hand but La Pucelle already leave, she grunt, Sayuki was grinning- _´´This is fun to you_?´´

Asahi was waiting in from of a tent, playing with her cellphone:

´´Hey cutie, want to hang out´´- a random man appear, Asahi ignored, he insist- ´´Want to be difficult? I like it´´

Asahi then look with annoyance:

´´Don´t come near of me´´

´´How dare you to talk to me like this. ´´ - the guy was about to hit her, not like she couldn´t handle, already clenched her fist, but she feel a grab pulling out her:

´´Sorry for the late, let´s go? ´´

´´Sure, you´re the only companion I want´´

The both girls quickly disappear of the view.

´´Uffs, the man here are so stereotypic of delinquent´´

´´Is honestly gross they approached´´- take her companion and quickly take a pic of them,

´´And this is for?´´

´´I told to my mother that a friend will come front me, I don´t like to lie so here a proof´´

´´But you probably had to hide your power´´

´´True, but hoping will be for short time…´´

After back to Sayuki house, Kiyoharu and Kosame were there:

´´Ah Souta, I had so many things to thanks you…´´- before she continued La Pucelle approached quickly to Kiyo, to touch her right cheek.

´´Do you get bullied again?´´- see that her face had a notable inflammation, Kiyoharu didn´t respond- ´´Tsk, these guys will suffer my anger…´´

´´Don´t mind Souta, this time were different…´´- smiling with evilness.

´´ The guys who mess with her today receive a big headache´´- Kosame was hugging tightly her bunny, but with more relieve expression.

The knight touch her chin, and then turn around:

´´Well, I think I don´t had to worry anymore´´

Hear a clap from Sayuki:

´´Everyone is here; now with discuss our details…´´

After some time-sharing information:

´´So Miss Asagiri is the girl where an investigation to ask to eventually join our side´´

´´Also this blond girl that Sayuki found that is her classmate, Miss Yatsumura´´- showing impressed pics.

 _´´Are you meaning that this girl also had a stick?´´-_ Mikari was in La Pucelle side, inclined herself to press her body, the knight push her back.

´´Will make sense since she accompany her to her house today after another weird accident´´´

 _´´Will be simple if the girls openly say they had one, the administrator never ask to hide our power´´_

´´Because they´re probably waiting you will perish before someone else know´´

´´That´s true…´´-Kosame looking down- ´´ even after Souta removing the curse of our life span, mostly of us won´t become adult´´

´´Eh? My power didn´t was so user full?´´

´´Calm down, LP, because the event of yesterday is obvious they don´t even want us during that much´´

´´Actually the number of crimes were increasing in the city in these last moths. ´´

 _´´That could be because the stick but mostly of them do not require magic stuff like stolen, ra…´´_

Don´t say that word here…´´

´´ _Ara, as you wish my cute friend´´-_ Mikari link their arms.

´´I´m suspecting that those administrator are causing the increasing of number of crimes, so the magical girls could had more reason to act´´

´´That is making their plan more complicated´´

´´Therefor, we need to approached to these girls tomorrow, someone offering do it?´´

´´I will…´´

´´Not LP, possible they see your appearance and they could react bad.´´

 _´´So, how about these two miserable girls in our friend_ ´´- Mikari pointing to Kiyoharu and Kosame.

´´Don´t call they like that…´´

´´Is okay, Souta, Kiyo can read their mind before they do something…´´-

´´Like Kosame say, we probably are the best option here´´

The reunion end little later, with the girls going in their new rooms, but after Kiyoharu talk on privacy with La Pucelle:

´´Souta, Kosame will thanks herself later but she prefer I talk to you before´´

´´Oh, receive many thanks become embarrassed for me…´´-

´´Ha-ha, but you deserve it, actually, Kosame had an illness that I won´t tell the name because it will ruin the mood, but, she is terminal…´´- pressing her hand close to her chest.

´´Ah-ah, that´s so tragic to a person of her age, and I act so insensible…´´

´´Not Souta, is opposed, your magic yesterday, make her feel far better that she won´t need to take some medicines, uh, didn´t cure her, ufortunelly but…´´

She make a big smile:

´´She won´t had as much pain, she can spend her days more nicely´´

La Pucelle tear up.

´´I´m sorry, I lose my composure´´

´´Ah, don´t mind it…´´- shaking her hands.

La Pucelle close her mouth:

´´Is just, is been a while I know a comrade who only had few time…´´

Meanwhile, in the house of Asahiri, Yatsumura were looking her sleeping. She hear someone turn the door handles without opening.

She feel suspicious.


	53. Tempest Arc 04

Is departure time to the mostly schools, Kiyoharu and Kosame quickly leave their own, reuniting with Asahi who wait them in the gates:

´´Asahi, you will accompany us? ´´

´´ Better this way, not one of you can fight properly in the worst case´´ - then she point to a car- ´´´That´s courtesy of the Yakuza daughter´´

´´Miss Asagiri School is not that fair from us.´´

´´I know Kosame, but even you on good shape let´s not forced, okay?´´- Kiyo take the hand of her weak friend guiding to the car.

Minutes later they were already fallowing Asagiri accompany by Yatsumura, the three girls pretend they were buying things:

´´Can´t you read their minds? ´´- Asahi was holding her cellphone pretending record her companions but actually sending a stream to Sayuki house.

´´Not from this distance, unless we become allies´´

´´How inconvenient, but we need to approached to them already´´- sounding like she losing her patience.

However, suddenly Yatsumura take distance from Asagiri, still fallowing her but like pretending that them weren´t walking together. The trio keep tailing them arriving in a street who is poorly traveled.

Little after, a girl with glasses and pink hair approached to Asagiri:

´´That girl look it as she ask for direction, we lose our opportunity to end this early.´´

´´I don´t think so…´´- Kosame with a soft tone that Kiyo recognize like she feeling dangerous.

´´We need to act now!´´- Say Kiyoharu but before could advance they see something like a transparent cube, prisoned Asagiri and that other girl who expression and appearance change- ´´She is magical girl who is violent, we need to save Miss Asagiri…´´- but Asahi stop her.

 _´´Think a little before act, you can´t fight, right? ´´_

Inside the cube, Asagiri was beating the wall desperate to leave while Yatsumura doing the same shouting something to her, the other girls take a wooden staff with little wings, laughing she discharge an electric current nearly similar to a ray against Asagiri, who had convulsion of pain but still conscious.

The attacker look disappointed but took a small hammer, intended to crush the girl who could barely move:

´´That´s enough…´´- the attacker then stop, but wasn´t for her will. Asagiri look to her confused, the attacker turn and see a blondie girl with eyes brighten.´´ Now tell me, how we cancel this barrier?´´

´´EEH? Who´re you in first place….AAAAH´´- the attacker kneeling like feeling pain.

´´Look I´ll had to tried all the stick she apparently had´´- Kiyoharu forcing the attacker move her hands.

´´I think is a pen she had…´´ - Yatsumura talk to Kiyoharu, stared with suspicious and ready to touch her cellphone.

´´Ah, thanks that´ll be useful…´´- make the attacker take pen, immediately the barrier disappear- ´´Asahi, your turn…´´

In a second Asahi was pushing down the attacker who was talking vulgar. Yatsumura take her affected comrade.

´´Miss Asagiri, you survive well this bastard´´- smiling while holding her friend, who gaze the other reunited.

´´ **Thanks, Miss…?´-** Asagiri standing a little to ask their names.

´´Just call me Kiyo, umh, we had a lot to explain´´

´´I hope, since you three were fallowing us since hours´´

´´Kiyo, we make a bad job on contact them´´- Kosame embracing her puff as usual

In Sayuki house, the duo was playing a table game:

´´The other are taking their time…´´

´´Souta, play well or I will not release to go with them´´

´´Since when you give me order…´´- whispering, La Pucelle was watching the stream that Asahi were sending until is interrupted abruptly, Asahi send a message that she will explain everything when their back.

´´I know you like to take care of people, but is better this girls justified their power they had to make a proper work´´ -Sayuki then receive a message, after read she stand- ´´They job end better than I thought…´

Little after, the duo receive her comrades, with Asagiri and Yatsumura behind Kiyo and Kosame and Asahi use forced to hold the attacker who was looking anxious:

´´Even me won´t do so good job´´- expressing surprise.

After take seat and had proper presentations:

´´I see this could take forever, so give a summary of 100 words or less´´- Sayuki kneeling in front of Yatsumura and Asagiri, this one clinging in the blond girl.

´´I also want to explain this quick, as you see, me and Miss Asagiri are from the same school, we both are magical girl, after I discover I deal with one of her bullies and ask her help to investigate some murder who is been happened. We supposed found Rina Shioi and we discover if this psychopath is the responsible for all the murders, who change her appearance with a stolen stick of many she get to supposed survive a catastrophe called Tempest´´

´´Oh, this actually had similarities in our research´´

´´ That include tail us? I been notice since the beginning´´

´´Eh? I thought I improved this skill mine´´ - sounding distressed.

 **´´Ehehe…´´**

´´Miss Asagiri? ´´

 **´´Ah sorry, I just, umh, see Miss Souta is quite funny with her cosplay.´´**

The other girls who know her situation stared her in silent for a moment.

 **´´Ah! do I was rude? ´´**

´´Not at all, is just that Souta real appearance´´- Kiyo touching her friend's horns.

 **´´Eeeeh? ´´**

´´I see, I had to supposed all the magical girls will notice my appearance´´

´´Let´s leave the reaction for later, about the Tempest that is mention, It will confirmed that Madoka advertisement was correct, as that this administrator are playing with us´´

´´Won´t say it was generosity give us the stick but we fall easy in their plan´´

 **´´Miss Yatsumura, you were suspecting of this too? ´´**

´´I just keep as one of the possibilities´´

´´About that, you been too quiet for a person who assumed so crimes´´- La Pucelle gaze to Shioi.

´´Ahaha, you just don´t ask me anything´´- making a duck face like she weren´t take seriously, but she tremble after see the unusual look of the knight.

´´I had seen many people who commit similar crimes and is always funny how they act pathetic after been caught´´- looking her with a smug.

´´W-who are you calling pathetic? ´´- she shout but her cheek is yank by Yatsumura.

´´ We come quick here because Miss Asahi could handle but you but still had a lot more to saying´´

´´Okay, okay, don´t need to use violent, I can´t fight this way! ´´- Yatsumura release her

´´First, how you know who is magical girl is, for us it was quite job to considerate Miss Asagiri one´´

Shioi grunt a bite, but then point to her bag:

´´I had a notebook with photos of magical girls.´´

Asahi thrown the bag to Sayuki, immediately take the notebook:

´´This is unusual, no other girl I meet receive one´´- showing the images to the group,

´´Ho-ho, because the person who choice see potential on me´´- with her noise up.

´´So awful thing to be proud´´

 **´´Sorry, I think I recognized one of the girls´´**

´´Really? Who Miss Asagiri? ´´

 **´´The one with twintail, I think is Nijimi from Dog Play, I think´´**

After a quick research in the cellphone:

´´OUR FANS ARE OUR OWNER´´- a video with a group of girls using dog-ears and tails.

´´Grrr…this is gross offer themselves to be called this way´´- La Pucelle was disgust watching the video of Sayuki side, noticing that Shioi was uncomfortable- ´´´Had anything to tell us, Miss Shioi?´´

´´Ah, I don´t know…EEH! ´´- get scared when Sayuki was on few distance on cut her- ´´Fine, I actually, kill her friend...hehe´´

´´Don´t laugh of your crimes! ´´- pull her cheek, after make Shioi struggled a bit she free her - ´´So, when this happen? ´´

´´Just month ago, I take of her the pen with the Forced Field´´

´´Do you know Nijimin Stick? ´´

´´Not, I swear, I swear but she see really angry when I didn´t obey her…´´

´´ She get angry for you disobey her…´´- look to her hand, remembering when she command spell drawn there- ´´Could her stick be mind controlling?´´

´´Do you mean similar to my stick? ´´

´´Is just a presumption but by Shioi history, her angriness could be there beside the fact the murder of her friend, her command weren´t obey´´

´´You experience something similar? ´´- Yatsumura tone express suspicious.

´´No personally, but I know it happened with other on my positions´´

´´LP, let´s not talk too much about your past now´´- Sayuki touching her shoulder.

´´Ah, I know but we need win their trust…´´

 **´´A-ah, I think I can believe you´re good people** ´´- the shy girl raised a hand.

´´That´ll be a big compliment for us after all we did´´

 **´´B-but you use for the right reason, I think´´**

´´Ahaha, you friend is too naïve blondie´´- Shioi laughing loud, her mouth is shut by Asahi hand.

´´Anyway, it will appropriate that we contact this girl but how do this? ´´

´´ **Ah-ah, by her group site they´ll be making a handshake event next Saturday, so we can contact with her** ´´

´´Oh, that´s a good plan Miss Asagiri´´

´´Ah, before everything, we agree to work together to stop this Tempest? ´´

´´Uhm, I don´t had bigger issue as long you tell me your stick power´´- Yatsumura with her eyes closed.

 **´´Me too, especially after be helped by all of you** ´´

´´So I think we´re comrades now´´

´´Hey, hey, don´t you want my approbation too? ´´

´´You join already, even if I need use the forced´´

Shioi scared again.

´´Okay Rin, don´t need to add so violent to her, we will keep her things until we change of mine´´

´´Tsk, I thought for a moment you were trying to defend me. Can I ask something? ´´

´´As long is not something stupid´´

´´The blondie there could use her stick on my forced field, that shouldn´t happened! ´´

Kiyoharu got angry.

´´Learn the names of my guest or I also punishing for this´´- showing her sword anew.

´´I think is after Souta use her power on us, our stick development´´-

´´I agree as Kosame say´´

´´ That´s also explain the improved on my swordship´´

´´What you people are talking about? ´´- Yatsumura gaze back to express distrust.

After a quick explanation:

´´OOOH! This some neat, you´ll get also that? ´´

 **´´I think is better after we talk with Miss Nijimin´´**

´´Who ask your opini...?´´- her head hit the floor push by Asahi.

´´As Miss Asagiri say, we contact this Idol and then maybe you the magic on us´´

´´Ah, but you probably your stick in this middle of time´´

´´Concert about us, Miss Souta? Is not like we wasted that much´´

´´But…´´

´´Souta, my stick can deal with an unforeseen injures without issue´´-

Not filled convinced by Kosame words, La Pucelle agree to end the discussion in a good mood. After some others exchange, the reunion was close to end:

´´Miss Asagiri, can I ask you something? ´´

The shy girl make a step back but nods:

´´I won´t bother you about the bullies who mess you, but, did you had suffer another problem?´´

´´ **Ah, I…´´-** sound insecure.

´´Uhm, this reaction is all need: ´´ - then she make a reverence and thanks her. Then went to her partner.

´´Miss Yatsumura, I see you´re attend but in any case, about your friend…´´

´´That someone on her family mess with her? Yes, I already notice it´´

´´Oh, shouldn´t her back to her house? ´´

´´I will take care of her….are you really a good person?´´

´´ That´s annoying thigs to say…´´- expressing dislike.

Yatsumura smile.

´´Only a honest person will dislike be called like this´´

´´Eh? Is that irony or something´´

After the other duo live, Mikari appear excited:

 _´´Souta, come we me!_ \- Still in her broom extending a hand.

´´Uffs, any reason do whatever you want it can´t be doing here?´´

Mikari show her cellphone with messages on an applicative:

´´ _Me and my butler make an important discover´´-_ grinning showing her teeth's. Sceptic, La Pucelle agree go with her.

 _´´Souta, are you enjoying the cellphone I give you? ´´_

´´I still don´t had opportunity to use that much…´´

 _´´What? Let´s me see…´´_

´´I didn´t bring it here! `´

 _´´B-butm why? ´´_

´´Is a present from you, I won´t risk to break it´´

Mikari eyes shine.

 _´´Oh, so you really appreciated…´´-_

´´Oh course, when I back to my goddess house it will be keep save together with my other belongs´´

 _´´T-that´s make happy…´´-_ her lips curve like cat.

´´That´s just typical consideration´´

Mikari covered her expression inclining her hair and then immediately land in a close school, she clean her throat:

 _´´My Dear Souta, I discover who´ll be the next one on get a stick´´_

´´For real? It is true it will be a great discover´´

 _´´Oh course is real, this a bunch of group of message that are talking about the rumor based on this and this girl probably will be the next target_ ´´

A photo show a girl injured in the eye:

´´Another bullying victim? That´s so annoying´´

 _´´I know, but in this message she see with more vengeance seek so it a safe bet wait her?´´_ -another large smile showing her teeth's, La Pucelle sigh but agree stay vigilant inside of the school.

An hour pass, both waiting near of the closets:

´´Maybe we come too early? ´´

 _´´Ah, Souta, if I was right about this, can you, expend a day in my house?´´-_

´´Well, sure…´´- without looking on her.

 _´´Really? Great!´´-_ raising her arms.

´´I´m use of my friends wanting spend alone time with me…´´- her expression become serious.

Hear of steps accompany by a large shadow, espying a little La Pucelle see someone big with a mask:

´´YO….´´


	54. Tempest Arc 05

´´I´m like a Rock, I am like a God. YO´´

The duo identify it as an administrator:

´´So awful rhymes: ´´ - the quick look that La Pucelle make didn´t call the enemy attention- ´´For this steps I notice it will probably leave soon so maybe we just wait?:´´

While she analyzed the situation, Mikari was anxious, poke her companion shoulders and very softy make her first hit the palm on her hand as sign to attack, however, the knight make a not with her finger and approached to her ear:

´´Is better just take the stick after him leave´´- whispering, Mikari smile like a cat and do the same on La Pucelle.

 _´´Your breath is warm…´´-_ smirking, the knight showed annoyance but ignored.

The step of the administrator implying he leave. After another look, the duo out:

 _´´So, didn´t I tell you my plan will work? ´´-_ Mikari went to the closet, not exactly knowing when the administrator put the stick but she found.

´´I´m actually surprise, you impressed me Mikari´´

 _´´Oh-oh, heard this make me happy´´-_ raised her neck proudly.

´´I WAS RIGHT TO THINK, THAT RATS WILL STOLE MY THINGS´´

Mikari get shocked hear this, La Pucelle yank her to her direction seeing the administrator just enter again:

´´YOU TWO ARE IN PROBLEMS, BOTH WILL BECOME…´´´

The administrator is attack in the face by the knight sword with enough strength to make him lose his balance:

´´I won´t deal with other of your rhymes´´- then look to her companion- ´´Mikari! ´´

 _´´I know!_ `´ - she was about to flying us both;

´´EVERYBODY HEARD…´´

The administrator punch La Pucelle in the back, pushing her away and nearly hit the wall it wasn´t that knight could stop herself, the enemy take Mikari arms and making a turn make her hit the closets:

 _´´GAAAH…´´-_ Mikari shout.

´´YOU BOTH WILL DIE, THAT´S NOT A LIE´´

The administrator was about to hit Mikari against the floor, but suddenly he get push away by a fist in his face, releasing Mikari:

 _´´SOU-CHAN_!`´- with her front bleeding she see her partner punch the enemy, who end falling, before he could stand, he had to covered himself because the knight make a SLASH.

´´OOOOH´´

´´is impossible rhythm with pain! `´ - her attack was enough to apparently break the administrator arm, jumping to positioned herself back, ready to make another attack.

´´MISTAKE MINE, i´m out NOW´´

The enemy disappear in a smoke, even with her surprise; La Pucelle went to her companion:

´´Mikari, sorry, I should had protect you better´´

 _´´Don´t mind is just a scratch_ ´´- she showed her tongue in an intent to proof she wasn´t in pain. Still the knight her face in her hands too look closer.

´´I can´t leave you flying this way´´

Mikari eyes immersed in her look, leaving the knight carrying her in the back.

´´I will take as far I could until we arrived, okay? ´´

 _´´Okay…´´-_ Mikari again accept stay quite. La Pucelle run and could make some a jump in the roots on some house. Mikari puffs her cheeks. _´´ SOU-CHAN, I normally travel in first class! `´_

´´Eh? What silly thing to complying now´´

Mikari grab closer on her friend.

 _´´But I accept second class_ ´´- smudging.

´´Oh, she trying to sound proudly :´´

Back to the house and explained what happened:

´´EEEAK! Sayuki you´re being rough! ´´

´´You don´t want to be healed by Kosame so handle this way´´- Sayuki only using her skirt and her bandage was riding La Pucelle naked back.

´´This make me Miss Mash massages, EEEAK´´

´´Is not a big inflammation so you´ll be fine tomorrow´´- leaving her partner back, floating her hands- ´´Dress yourself quickly and go to the reunion room´´

´´I forgot this actually my room, maybe I could convinced to not that´´- after touch her own back- ´´But really is not hurting that much´´

In the respective room, Mikari forehead already healed:

´´So this Lady really was useful for us´´

 _´´Sayu-chan impressed with me is a honor´´_

´´By what you telling us, the girl you found will be a new one´´

´´So the administrator will continued giving these sticks; even supposedly, this world had few time´´

´´I also could recognize a girl of the album´´

´´From your contacts, Kiyo? ´´

´´Yes, but also from girls who appear front news´´

Kosame then show in her cellphone a photo of a girl with black hair, actually murder with a shoot:

´´Uffs, this see brutal´´-

´´I know LP, but we don´t know what where she is into´´

´´Rin, please don´t treat a victim like this even if she do bad thing´´

´´You´re just too considerate´´

´´Anyway, we know this girl name is Touko and the day of the news is around six months, if mean, our psychopath girl is not responsible since she admit doing this since three month ago´´

´´Maybe she was kill by another girl or administrator but the caliber mention in the new…´´- her silent maybe the other present be nervous.

´´Rin, if is something so delicate? ´´

´´Somewhat, the caliber mention is the same use by police´´

 _´´Really? A police working for the administrator? ´´´_

´´That´s will be certain conclusion´´

´´This is becoming complicated, if could mean they can reach eventually important politics´´

´´Don´t worry about this, my family know every dirty of the polities of this city, something on this size will be notice by us´´

´´Exactly! Rin you maybe can get information from the police´´

´´Uhm, is a possibility, will see what I can do´´

 _´´MOH! I thought I´ll be the one who make the bigger advance today! ´´-_ Mikari pounding.

´´Hehe, maybe if you been working with us more insteat trying getting attention of Souta´´

 _´´Eeh? Don´t act stubborn in front me! ´´_

´´Is there something to I worried about? ´´- Kiyoharu approached as if she is challenging her.

 _´´Read my mind if you want to know´´_

´´Don´t make scold you both…´´

By La Pucelle warning the two girl stay quite:

´´Talking about this, we still don´t check what is the stick you get´´

´´True Kosame! The instruction just say, point and order…´´- holding a baton with a slight sharp with an infinite sign and wings of angel - ´´Better we go to an empty space´´

The group went to the background patio; a bottle put in the floor:

´´Anyone of you want to try? ´´

´´Not way, go ahead´´- everyone except Kosame saying on coral.

´´Grrr…I feel they take advantage of my good will´´- whispering, then pointing- ´´It will be funny if after I say an Abracadabra something happened, hehe´´

She closed her eyes for an instant, caught by surprise after heard a rumble, making she step back and fall:

 _´´It´s explode! `´-_ Mikari running to the knight direction who was shocked.

´´Oh, this is quite impressed´´- see the bottle disappear while feeling the warm of a recent explosion, is helped by Mikari to stand.

´´This is probably the most offensive stick we got´´- Sayuki approaching and tanking gentle the stick

´´Is scared this supposedly was to give a normal girl´´

 _´´Ah! We didn´t beat that administrator, could he back for it? ´´_

´´ Good point Mikari! If mean soon they can appear here´´

´´Is this happened I can warning all of you even sleeping´´

´´Really Kiyo? ´´

She nods.

´´I notice one of the improved of my sticks´´

The conversation continued until hear claps:

´´The dinner is ready, if you want to eat´´- Asahi wearing an apron.

´´Uhm, I was wondering when she where.´´

In the table:

´´This is so tasty, even though is not food of rich´´- Shioi finishing a plate, Kiyoharu, Kosame and Mikari looking to her anxiously,

 _´´Do she had to eat with us?´´-_ whispering in Asahi ear.

´´It was a request from our dragon girl´´- service another plate to the pink hair girl.

´´Aha, Souta I thought you will be awful with me but you´re actually nice´´

´´Tsk, don´t think is for generosity, you will work with us so better get used to you´´

´´Oh-oh, I won´t expect you been the tsundere here´´

´´Eeeh? What you´re talking…´´- see that Kiyoharu and Kosame laughing softly- ´´Even you Kosame…´´- distressed.

´´Miss Psychopath, you´ll only get your stick back only when we can avoid the battle, also you´ll be stop going to the school stay in my house´´

´´Mmh..,sound good, I can spend my last days lazy around´´

This insensible sentence make some girls dry swallowing:

´´Her emblems is low: ´´- seeing discreetly the mark on that girl.

On Koyuki:

 **´´My dear Souta, you been working so much, didn´t? ´´-** Madoka embracing tightly from behind her companion.

´´Just the usual, I like you been affective with me but is unusual´´

 **´´I know, different of previous times you had few time to resolve this´´**

´´Uhm, is too much ask if you know? ´´

 **´´I can guess by the health of the planet, is barely two months´´**

´´Oh, I hate this but will had to ask my companion that we need quicker ´´

 **´´Don´t be reckless, I will tried to slow down them, I also want to give you this´´-** caressing the hand of her guest, forming a tenue circle.- ´´ **With this you can see how much time you comrade had, maybe is not a useful thing after you use Florence power** …´´

´´Don´t think like that, whatever help you give me is important´´

 **´´Oh, in that case I admit that I´m been making this administrator avoiding go to Miss Sayuki house since you fight one.´´**

´´Really, that´s so great! ´´- get so near of the goddess that they nose touched.

 **´´Hehe, is not that much, then just can´t see the street when is your resident, I learn recently I can´t secure will during that much´´**

´´You´re working more than all us Madoka! ´´

The goddess wave her hands, denying it.

 **´´Actually is far less than supposed I should do´´**

She wake up, she went to see how much time their comrade:

´´I fine with it´´- Sayuki still on pajamas.

´´Oh! I will prefer if you show some resistance´´

´´I´m been ready to die for long´´

´´Tsk, I hope you live a long life´´- the circle show a number and a letter that mean days, month or year -´´ So, unless is something tragic happed, you can live until your 50…´´´- her eyebrow down.

Sayuki flip her forehead.

´´That´s a lot actually, don´t be sad for me´´

´´Rin…´´-

 _´´SOU-CHAN! ´´-_ hugging her from behind. - ´´ _You just wake up but smell so nice´´_

´´Mikari, I talking serious here with Rin…she leave´´- Sayuki already leave.

 _´´That mark in your hand, something new? ´´_

She reunited the girl to ask for their permission, they all agree:

´´By this, Asahi and Mikari are in best shape, Kiyo will live a little less than Rin but Kosame and Shioi won´t be here event if we stop the Tempest:´´

´´I can read your worries, Souta´´

´´Kiyo! Don´t that so casually´´

´´I don´t even need to use my stick, is write in your face´´

´´Oh, is just morning and already the second person you notice´´- then feel a grab on her hand.

´´In my case I had more than I couldn´t expect´´- Kosame with her usual soft tone.

´´Oi, oi, you worried about the sick Emo Girl but you don´t even pay attention to me´´

´´Thanks for the ruin the mood, psycho´´

´´I don´t want to hear that from a fake...EEAK´´- scary by La Pucelle grumble.

The day process, in the afternoon the knight, who were training with Sayuki, receive a message:

´´Miss Yatsumura, won´t expect she contact me. Uhm, she want I accompany then to meet the Idol girl in a luxurious building´´

´´Go, you´re the most indicate to befriend them´´

´´Really? Is a compliment coming from you´´

´´Is honest, since even a bad humor person like me enjoy your present´´- smiling in the friendliest way that La Pucelle see.

Hours Later, La Pucelle were in the place meeting:

´´So you really came´´

 **´´Thanks for assisting us. Miss Souta´´**

´´ I don´t issues for this, but I am surprise you contact me´´- looking to Yatsumura.

´´Miss Asagiri didn´t want to bother you, but I don´t mind´´

´´Miss Yatsumura don´t be rude with her.´´

´´I learned enough to choice who I prefer to bother me´´- whisper looking to Asagiri.

The three enter the building until a high floor, when the elevator is open:

´´WELCOME´´- a bunch of people receive them like they were mechanics, the girls get curious.

´´HI TO MY NEW FRIENDS, IS ME NIJIMIN´´- making a two sign above her eye.


	55. Chaldea Days 13

The history it take place during Babylonia, changing some scene of this singularity:

´´KILL…KILL…KILL…NO…NO…NO´´

The certain creature called Lahmu by Chaldea Team leadership by La Pucelle, monster that appear randomly to hunter human been, but one with a deep bond with this Team and certain King was acting unusually for creatures creates only to kill.

In a forest, the once was once a proud complicit of another monster, was heavily injured:

´´This will be my end? I thought I was ready for this but apparently no in this way…´´- Enkidu looking for a hole in the chest, while see it was been cornered by Lahmus -´´ Been kill by this things is something that annoying more than been defeated by the group of that woman. So, this is resignation, in front of my end I even wish others to kill me´´

Enkidu kneeling, trying using the chains but there were so weak that could barely raise it. A Lahmu jump on Enkidu direction, who close the eyes:

´´What shameful reaction but it will be only once…´´-

But nothing happened, even heard scream of the Lahmu and their bodies falling, so Enkidu open the eyes, see another Lahmu in some distance:

´´GOOD, YOU´RE SAVE, I CAN, REST NOW´´

´´Do you save me? But why…´´

´´IS THANKS, FOR HIM TOO, BE MY LAST HAPPINESS´´

´´You´re that woman that were bring yesterday? You could save your humanity´´

´´ PLEASE, HELP THEM, ONLY THINGS, TO ASK´´

The Lahmu run, even a weird situation like this Enkidu could understand completely:

´´That woman loyalty is impressed´´

In a close city, the Master accompany by Mash and Ishtar running to the outside of there:

´´It can´t, it can´t, it can´t be´´- La Pucelle whispering after don´t found the person she want.

 **´´Master, I know how you feel but please calm down´´**

´´AH MASH! True, sorry…´´ - she stop, put a hand on her chest- ´´Now my frustration is running out´´

 **´´ Good, the situation don´t stop be worse that why I think we should be in our best…´´**

´´FOU-FOU´´- the little beast clinging in the Master shoulder, who pat him with her finger.

´´Hehe, Mash an you say something pretty wise´´

 **´´I´m been study the book that Roman use to read´´-**

La Pucelle get near enough to their arm touch each other.

´´We should study more together´´

 **´´Mh, that´ll be kind of´´** Mash move putting her hand in the Master shoulder.

 _´´Grrr…we need to get ready to fight and you too flirting_ ´´- Ishtar was a big ahead and had to comeback.

 **´´Sorry Ishtar, is just me and senpai…´´**

´´She is just jealous Mash´´

 _´´Eeeh? How do you know? Wait, that not the correct question…´´-_ confused.

´´Hehe, bye Ishtar´´- the couple go ahead of Ishtar.

 _´´Hey, don´t play this joke on me´´_

The trio could only advance a little:

´´I´m identified a big Lahmu going in your direction´´- Roman advice we enough time to the trio put in combat position. Leaving a corner, the Lahmu.

´´Tsk, just when we calm down´´- the knight was pointing her sword, but the Lahmu stay quiet for a while- ´´Eh? Not that is raising its legs, I supposed´´

 _´´Is not attacking, can we just ignored it? ´´_

´´I won´t recommended it; it could attack in any moment, though, is weird that stay quiet for some long´´- Roman was showing doubts in his expression.

Then Ishtar realized:

 _´´La Pucelle, can you leave this to me? I will end this quickly´´_

´´That´s some imprudent…´´- Ishtar wink to her once, noticing what it mean- ´´Mmh, is better I do…´

 **´´Senpai, why´re you talking? ´´**

´´Don´t worry, please go ahead with Ishtar, I won´t take too much´´

 **´´But senpai…´´**

 _´´Let´s go Mash! `´-_ Ishtar take Mash in her flying arrow and speed advance - ´´ _As she say, this is not dangerous´´_

´´FOU-FOU´´- the little jumping to the kohai shoulder.

Mash was still confused.

La Pucelle sigh deeply, with her sword on hand she run against the Lahmu, who still quite.

In the last two steps, the Lahmu lower the head.

The knight eyes close for an instant, but open them after heard the slash of her sword. Immediately the rest of the body fall with the head apart of it:

´´Ah…ah…mhh…´´- La Pucelle wish say something but turn around to reunite with her companions.

´´THA…THANKS´´

She heard from the Lahmu direction, looking sideways she whispering:

´´ Thanks too, Siduri´´


	56. Chaldea Days 14

Is night on Chaldea, and the only Master that remain was with her more precious companion:

 **´´I´m ready, Souta Senpai´´-** Mash in the bed

 **´´I´m naked only on my bottom, without my jacket, covering my intimate zone with my hands but making a circle so my dear senpai could pleasure me, she was only in underwear** :´´

´´Finally you call me name during these embrace´´-

 **´´´Mhm, because I also like you calling my name´´-** smiling shyly.

´´I-begging connecting our lips, Mash mouth was hotter than usual because we were kissing little before, her chest curve pressing my breast; I love the sensation of the softness on this form. My tail caressing her zone: ´´

 **´´Sou...ta…senpai´´**

´´Hear my name is so excite, that my tail advance, her tip been embrace by Mash insides: ´´

 **´´The loose sensation of my Master tail is so intense, that my intimidate had a spasm, suctioned her tail inside me, her hips moving like piston accelerate´´**

´´MASH…MAASH….MAAASH´´

 **´´Yes…SOUTA, AAAAH….MASTEEER´´**

´´AAAH…EEEAK…MASH…I LOVE YOU´´

 **´´SOUTA….ME TOO…ME TOO…KYAAA´´**

´´My tail was entering on her more than expect, maybe because we´re use too: ´´

 **´´I even feel Senpai tail undulate inside me, that we had to locked our lips and hand holding her firmly to holdled myself, but after minutes like this we need to liberate:´´**

 **´´Senpai…Souta…I will finishing first, AAAAH´´**

´´I…JOIN YOU…MAAASH´´

Both girls laid of side each other, handholding:

 **´´Senpai, this is our private party for restored Babylonia´´**

´´Oh, yes, you´re been talking more…adult recently´´

 **´´Only when we´re alone, Souta´´-**

´´GRRR….´´

Their hear grunts under the beds:

´´This three are here, again, they don´t look so jealous about you and me Mash´´

´´ **Well, senpai….´´-** whispering in her ear.-´´ **Why don´t invite them already:´´** \- in a low tone.

´´Eh? But, you won´t mind? ´´- also in soft voice, Mash smile and make a calm not with her head.

 **´´Our first time was thanks to Medusa, you know, I don´t mind your be polygamy…´´**

´´Mash, you´re just too considerate´´- pressing her face in her kohai chest.

´´ **Well, because, Master that time with Medusa I enjoy very much too** ´´- patting her senpai head.

´´If even my modest kohai accept, maybe this sneaky trio could…´´- their sleep.

Next Morning:

 _´´Ara Master, I'm glad you asking me adult consults, that time with Martha was memorable, didn´t?´´-_ Tamamo making small jumps of excitement.

´´Ah, that´s true…´´- Shyly her master continued- ´´ I need something to allowed me praised this three girls´´

 _´´You don´t need say more, here my help to you_ …´´- showing an apple of gold color- _´´Eat this and you can satisfy the hunger of these girls, specially my friend Kiyohime_ ´´

´´Ah, this could be useful on battles…´´

 _´´NO-NO-NO, Master That´s another business entirely different´´_

Her Master timidly thanks her, after leave the room:

 _´´PERFECT, tonight will be excitement event to see´´_

La Pucelle reunited the sneaky trio:

´´Ara, ara, what my child want to on me´´- Raikou with her hand in her face

´´Ah, Master do you want filled your job as husband´´ - Kiyohime hugging her Master

´´Been touch, as married, by Master´´- Serenity joining her hands.

´´Ah, I just say to visit me on night and you understand…´´- embarrassed.

´´Is because I been wishing this since our meet´´- Kiyohime approaching her face but is hold by Raikou.

´´No, you´ll had to wait until that hour suggested by Master´

´´Eh? Are you fine doing it once? ´´

´´Yes, we use to see, master doing, it with other woman, too´´

´´Ha, after saying this, see you later´´- La Pucelle wave and run, with the sneaky trio looking her with bright eyes as gold.

La Pucelle didn´t notice but pass by certain Queen:

 _´´See you become adult outside my vision, Master´´_

´´Ah Scathach! I thought you already now´´

 _´´Mmh. Just with Mash not with other woman´´_

´´Oh, is shameful, didn´t? ´

 _´´Not at all_ ´´- then Scathach get near putting her arms around La Pucelle- ´´ _You really cared about them so is not superficial as others, actually, you´re becoming one of this finest warrior that I invite on my bed´´_

La Pucelle shake:

 _´´Haha, for that you still had some years of distance_ ´´- Scathach wave and leave.

´´Oh, this getting more complicated´´- kneeling and holding her face.

Is the night:

´´Oh, you three really come…´´

 **´´OH COURSE, MAASTAH´´-** On chorus.

´´The thread beautiful women were using lingerie, Raikou in my front using a pink one with white border, Serenity who was behind using a similar, smiling innocently with her hand between her legs. Kiyo was second using a purple with dark borders: ´´

´´ You´re all so pretty, while me using my silly underwear´´

´´Master, we like you, this way´´

´´Yes, my husband, let´s become the Eve and Eve´´- she jump on her Master but hold by Raikou, again.

´´Hold yourself, by Ja-kem-po, I was the lucky to go first´´

´´So, they decide the order with this: ´´- smiling nervously with eyes closed, suddenly noticing that Raikou it was getting closed.

´´Master, I prepared to give you all my motherly love´´- their nose near to touch.

´´Ah, let´s me do this…´´

´´Aaah, Master, you sniffing me? ´´

´´Your hair was so beautiful to me since the first time, now I feel is loose as imagine´´- floating softly in Raikou hair.

´´Ara, you were interested on me since the first time, aaah, asking me a hug…´´´

´´My bad, I barely hold myself then´´- taking distance.

´´Is okay, touch this mom body as much you want…´´-passing her hand on her own curves.

´´I finally link our lips, first only a touch and she react calm closing her eyes, then my tongue open space between her lips: ´´

´´Churk….chuuurk…´´

´´Mh…Rai…CHUUCK!´´

´´Then she hug my head and push on her direction, even our breast mashed each other, it was so intense that I had to embrace Raikou head too: ´´

´´AH…MASTER…AH MASTER…KISSING YOUR MOMS THIS WAY…AAAH´´

´´RAIKOU…SLURP…SLURP´´

´´CHUURK…CHUURK…MY CHILD MOUTH…CHUUCK…CHUURK…SO SOFT´´

´´I thought she was really want to eat my mouth because her lips covered mines entirely, her saliva taste like milk, her body press on me, that I had to free her on my embrace to use my hands to support of the angle she create:´´

´´GRRR…´´-Kiyohime grunting looking of them

´´Master, and I, will soon…´´- Serenity observing while holding her face.

´´MAASTAAAH….CHURK…CHURK…SLURP…SLURP´´

´´RAIKOU…YOU´RE ALSO…SLUP…SLURP...ALSO WARM´´

´´MY CHILD…SLURP…YOU KNEE…FEEL GOOD TOO…´´

´´AH….SLURP…MY KNEE ARE WET…SLURP´´

´´She was floating her crotch on my leg, so I curve my knee a little:´´

´´AAAAAH…MASTER…´´

´´AH…RAIKOU…HAAA...Do you like this part´´- blushing and diverge her look.

´´YES, my child but is not the part when mom and daughter should connect…´´

´´Raikou put her arms around my neck and moving to my hips: ´´

´´I´m heavy, so maybe it will hurt…´´

´´Nah…AAAH…your weight is making this, pleasure´´

´´ARA, that´s so a compliment to your mother! `´

´´Raikou positioned herself on my crotch, like about to riding me, is a difficult position but her trained body make look so easy, her weight instantly make my zone tinkled:`´

´´Now your mother will move on you…AAAH…´´

´´RAIKOOU…EEEAK´

´´MASTER…MASTER…AAAAH…LOVE YOU…LOVE YOU…AAAH´´

´´EAAAK…RAIKOO…AAH.´´

´´YES…CALL MY NAME…AAAAH´´

´´She rubs so intensely that our underwear torns and our bells feel each other: ´´

Raikou snoop Kiyohime and Serenity on behind:

´´Ah, those girls watching us, is embarrassing but I want to make feel they jealous:´´- smiling perversely.

´´RAIKO…RAIKOO…AAAAH´´

´´MY CHILD…AAAH…LEAVE ME DOMINATE YOU…AAAAAH…MAKE ME HAPPY…AAAAH…SO NOW YOUR TURN´´

´´Raikou? EEEH…´´

´´She fall back grabbing my torso, now I´m on top of her: ´´

´´You can dominate but with one condition´´- raised, her index finger while press La Pucelle between her breast- ´´You will call me mom while we continued make love: ´´

´´But Raikou, this will be…EEEAK´´- her face if deepens on the Berserker chest.

´´Ara, my, my, your beautiful tail is pulsing between my fingers´´

´´This will be shameful; she is into this role since we meet and even though I call her this way in the routine is different during sex, but my tail will run away of stamina soon:´´

La Pucelle sigh:

´´I love you… MOM´´

´´MASTER. I MEAN, MY CHILD, MAKING YOURS´´

´´She open her bra and I could taste her bosoms, glad her areolas are common size like mines´´

´´AAAH…DRINK ME…DRINK ME…´´

´´Her skins is so soft like a cushion that without notice I could push her both breast in the same time like gum:´´

´´MY CHILD…AAAH…don´t way your mom way more…´´

´´Mh…mommy…EEEAK´´

´´She yank my tail until her opening, still I need to stand up to give impulse to my tail so she can enter Raikou: ´´

´´FINALLY…AAAH…MOM AND CHILD ARE ONE´´

´´Oh Mommy, uh, are you a virgin?´´- pressing her face between Raikou breast.

´´Ara, you should notice it, making my child take my first, so shameful´´

´´Mh. I love you, Mom´´

´´AAAH, this is make me so happy, even though I know that Master need to supply mana to her servants…´´

She stop because La Pucelle kiss her.

´´We´re not doing because this, we are making love because we are into each other´´- embarrassed.

´´AAAH…YES! MY MASTER AND MY CHILD´´

´´About mana supply this method is obsolete since long, a simple magic circle could supply many times more in last time: ´´

´´MOMMY…EAAAK´´

´´Ara, my legs are just helping you to keep inside me…aaah´´

´´Raikou make an embrace with her legs around my hips and pushing, the sensation was so strong that I mouth her breast to hold my moans ´´

´´AAAA….AAAAH…ARAAAA…MINE…MINE…MY CHILD´

´´MMMH….BUASH…MMMH´´

´´MORE…MORE…MY CHILD…UNTIL MY WOMB, AAAAH´´

´´MMH…MOM…AAAH…MMM´´

´´Your tail….AAAH…IS TINKLE INSIDE ME…AAAH´´

´´I feel my tail enter her more than other girls, do I really reach her womb? My tail twisted and her warmest wet me:´´

´´KYAAAA…MASTER ...SOUTA…I LOVE YOU…MY CHILD´´

´´Raikou…love you…too…mommy´´

´´I´m end up enjoying this play, even feeling like Jack something, Raikou sleep but I was still on her because my hips couldn´t move, like Mordred say, sex with a Berserker woman is so tirefull:´´

´´´Mastaaaah…´´

´´AH, I forgot!-´´- See that Kiyohime was clapping her paper fan vigorously.

´´AAH. Is my turn now, right, RIGHT? ´´- she move herself Raikou to a side, quickly sitting on her master hips.

´´Wait, Kiyo, I need to do something first´´

´´AAAH? I was burning of jealousy, I don´t want to burn of impatient too…´´

´´Is just for a bite…´´- could release herself from Kiyo, La Pucelle take the gold apple and make a bite: ´´

´´TSK, is so sweet´´- another bite-´´ Ah? My fatigue is disappearing, that´s Tamamo for me!´´- after another bite she was filled recovery.

´´Master, please don´t make me wait more´´

´´Sure…you already laid down…´´

´´I making the position that you will like more´´´

´´Ah- I prefer the position that make you feel more comfortable´´

´´Even saying this, I still top her: ´´

´´Ah, we´re so close to be the new Eve and Eve! ´´

´´Oh, now I realize, you´re the first Dragon girl that I will embrace´´

´´Ara, my master...eh? First? ´´- her expression change to intimidate one.

´´Ah Kiyo! If is say something wrong´´

´´Not, I, eat me already, would you? ´´- smiling seducing.

´´So, let´s populated this world, my wife´´

´´Puffs, so embarrassed to fallow the play she want but Is fair since I do this with Raikou:´´

´´AAAH...MASTER...you´re licking my horns´´

´´Mmh. I was checking if they are sensitive´´

´´YES, MASTER, AAAH...´´

´´My tongue lower, passing from her horns to her left cheek, so I carefully my lips could links with Kiyo: ´´

´´CHURK…MASTER…MMMH…MHHH…AAAH´´

´´Eh? Kiyo, any issue? ´´

´´Is just, that I wishing be like this since we meet and I feeling that I can get pregnant just by mouth, AAAH!´´

´´I see that we are doing well, let´s continued``

´´My mistake, because her tongue pull out mine inside her mouth, hugging my head to keep our lips locked: ´

´´MMMH….HYAAA….HYAAA...MASTER…HYAAA´´

´´Ouch, she barely leave me breath and her saliva is spicy, so this is how taste a Dragon Berserker like her?´´

´´MAASTER…HYAA…DON´T ESCAPE OF ME…´´

´´She press her legs on my hips, narrowing it the space I can move, oh, she really don´t want to free me:´´

´´AAAAH….HYAAA…MASTER…YOUR MOUTH…IS FLAMMING ME´´

´´Oh, she is drinking my saliva, she really think I can pregnant her just with kisses, I need to distract her: ´´

´´Aaah, my Master and me are finally one, I don´t even call her like usually because I know that will turn off her, but this way we could continued forever:´´

´´MASTER…HYAAAA….YOUR FINGER!´´

´´My index and middle finger caressing Kiyo crotch above her underwear, is surprise hot. She finally release me:´´

´´Master, I´m delicious to you? ´´- panting with her chest pulsing.

´´ Sure you are, is like, I'm having a banquet´´

´´AAAH, MASTER, drink of me too! ´´-

´´She expose me her breast, her kimono hide but her bust had a similar size of mine like she show using a swimsuit, so I take her left breast, this size is so comfortable to suctioned with my mouth: ´´

´´HYAAAA….MASTER….HYAAA…DON´T DRINK TOO MUCH…HYAAA…LEAVE FOR OUR CHILDRENS´´

La Pucelle only nods.

´´Master…aaah…how is my skin…HYAAA…´´

´´Is like silk´´

´´Caressing her torso with my both hands while still taste her breast:´´

After long 10 minutes, La Pucelle release Kiyohime breast:

´´Mastah, your finger didn´t finish this part:´´

´´She was spreading her crotch, it was bighting red:´´

´´My wife, let´s me put you in a more comfortable position´´

´´I can´t be more comfortable when I with you´´

´´So gentle, I turn her body of sideways, spread her legs so my more skilled finger could enter inside her:´´

´´HYAA…HYAA…HYAA…Your nails are tickle me….HYAAA´´

´´Uh? Kiyo, your inside are yanking me…´´

´´SORRY. MASTER, That´s how work a passion of a maiden, HYAAA´´

´´I had to use some strength to remove my fingers, it was covered with blood making an areola: ´´

´´OH. Sorry Master, for having so embarrassed thing…uh? ´´

´´SLURP…Mhh, is delicious´´

´´HYAAA. You finally eat me, Master´´- her hands on her face

´´If you allowed, I continued´´

´´HAI….´´

´´Oh, it she wasn´t so gorgeous, drink her blood from her first time will be nauseous, but now I connect our crotch in this V position, like Carmilla teach me:´´

´´ KYAAA…I´M SO HAPPY…KYAAA….HYAAA´´

´´YES…KIYO…EEAK…HAAA´´

´´ I swing my hips in a massage move on her, seeing she grabbing the sheets and her pupils win a shape of hearts: ´´

´´HYAAA…YOUR TAIL…MASTER…UNTIL MY WONB´´

´´AAAH…SO LIKE RAIKOO…AAAH…I STARTING´´

´´KYAA…YOUR TAIL…PUSH ON HER…HYAAA´´

´´My hips move like a piston more quickly, is like again her inside are sucking my tails:´´

´´KYAAA…YOUR TAIL REACH ME…TURME INTO AN EVE´´

´´KIYOO…HAAA…´´

´´I LOVE YOU. SOUTA…MASTER…´´

´´KIYO…AAAH…LOVE YOU TOO´´

´´My tail get spelled by her climax, it was so hot that I found my tail will melt:´´

´´Master, kiss me a lot….´´- extending her arms.

´´Sure, my eve…´´

´´CHURP...CHURP´´

After half hour, Kiyohime sleep, La Pucelle look nearly unconscious, look the two Berserker:

´´Oh, I'm surprise Raiko didn´t wake up after so many moans´´- look searching someone- ´´ Where she is?´´

´´Master, here I am´´

´´Serenity, you sweet voice even after all you see, oh?´´

´´Sorry, I was cutting, the apple…´´

´´Serenity, you cut the fruits for me, and offering on you underwear…´´- blushing with her lips curves like S.

´´Is that, wrong?´´- showing embarrassed.

La Pucelle wave her hands denying it.

´´No, is a great touch…´´

´´ AH, that make me, happy…´´- she join her hand of joy for a moment-´´ Now, let me, do this…´´

´´Serenity take a piece in her mouth and walking like cat she approached to me, I eat little by little until I feel our lips touching:´´

´´MMMMH….´´

´´ Her first moan without even open her lips, my tongue caressing her lower lip and could taste her saliva, because her poison it taste like acid fruits, we make a long wet thread:´´

´Ah…Master…the saliva…´´

´´Oh, is dark…´´-

´´Master…´´- look to a side- ´´ I will do, again…´´-take another piece with her mouth.

´´Mh, I still not filled recovery…Churck…churck…´´

´´Mmmh…churk…churk…mhhh…´´

´´Her mouth still taste as acid but now taste with more sugary:´´

´´BUASH...I give, all my sweetness, to you, Master´´

´´it taste delicious like your entirely Body´´

Serenity putt her hand on her chest.

´´Master. I offer this body, to you´´

´´Ah, I also offer this body to you´´- with more embarrassing.

´´Ah, let me, pleasure you here…´´

´´Serenity then spread my legs, approaching her face to my intimated:´´

´´EEAAK…EEAAK…SERENITY…´´

´´SLURP…SLURP…GLUSH…GLUSH…´´

´´EEEK…SERENITY…YOU´RE LICKING ME LIKE A PET…EEEAK´´

´´MASTER…SLURP…SLURP...GIVE ME…A NAME…SHORT´´

´´AAAH…SEREN…EEEAK´´

´´YES…MASTER...GLUS...GLUSH´´

´´Is the first time my legs are so spread, that I had to hold in her blue hair, I though sex with madness girls was tiredness but with an assassin is more embarrassed:´´

Their spend 10 minutes on this position.

´´AAAH…SEREN…I WILL FINISH…EEEAK…SO MOVE ON…´´

´´NO…SLURP…SLURP…MASTAH´´

´´Serenity just mouthed my crotch nearly entirely, this is not way another I will had to finish in her mouth: ´´

´´BUT…SEREN….EEEAK´´

´´MMMH…GULP…Master´´

´´Ah Seren, your mouth is dirty with my…juice´´

´´Serenity lick her own lips using her index finger, looking me with a perversely smile with her pupils brighten ´´

´´Sorry, Master, but I want, drink you too´´

´´Ah, is fair since I lick your fluids first…´´

´´Master, let´s become, one´´

´´So, come closer´´- attracting her moving her index finger.

´´Your tail, finally, we will be like a married´´

´´Serenity sit on my hips, her crotch was dripping on my tail and she still is not inside of her:´´

´´Ah, master, don´t look me, in my face, I'm not use too…´´

´´Eh? Hehe, isn´t late to be a shame of your beautiful face?´´

´´Sorry, I just realize, my skin color is. Weird…AAH´´

´´Slurp…slurp…your skin is beautiful (I lick her neck) ´´

´´Master, drink on my chest, too, I know, they are small´´

´´Mmh, they´re ideal to my mouth…SLURP…SLURP…SLURP´´

´´AAAH…SHEES…AAAAH…´´

´´Maybe because her fluids but taste her breast many flavors: ´´

´´AAAH…MASTER…PUSHING…BOTHS…SHEES´´

´´SLURP…SEREN…MMH…THEY´RE SO EASY…SLURP...TO LICK´´

´´MASTER…ALLOW ME…THIS…AH´´

´´EEAAK…MY TAIL…´´

´´FINALLY…INSIDE ME…MHHH´´

´´Her crotch is thin that kneaded my tail, it was a little painful until her fluids make itchy a lot:´´

´´MASTER…MATER…MY EVERYTHING…AAH…AAH…IS YOUR…AAH´´

´´SEREN…SEREN...AAAH´´

´´She is the most athletic girls that I had sex, her hips move as piston with so strength that I had to hold her butt to support it: ´´

´´AAAAH…AAAH…MASTER…I WILL FINISH´´

´´GREAT…SEREN…EEEAK´´

´´AAAH…MY FLUIDS…IS ALL IN YOUR TAIL…´´

´´SEREN…You´re delicious…oh...each´´- covering her tail.

´´Ah? Mastah?´´

´´Oh, is just keep itching…´´-

´´Mastah, accept an assassin like me, like us and is threating me, as a normal girl, I want to give her my everything, even to release her: ´´

´´Master, is there any part of me, you still want to taste? ´´

´´Oh, uhm, normally we end after doing in your crotch, unless, mh… (An image of her thin pants come to my mind)``- blushing intensely.

´´Master, sorry but still, I want to do more´´

´´Ah...in your butt..´´

´´Eh?´´

´´Ah, is just that when you move, I can notice your curves…ignored it´´

Serenity touch La Pucelle hand:

´´I told you, my body is your…´´

Little after:

´´ Master, this is the way, you want?´´

´´Mmh, are you okay, it could hurt you´´

´´I won´t break, this way also, your itching, will calm´´

´´Serenity was of four, curving her back lower to expose her butts to me in a big view, so embarrassed even after all the lewd with do: ´´

´´Master, please, don´t make me, wait..´´

´´If is something go wrong, stop me´´

´´NGH…AH…CONTINUE…NGH…AAAH´´

´´SEREN…AAH…IS THIGHT….´´

´´MASTER…NGHHH…YOUR TAIL…IS SO GOOD…NGHHH…AAH´´

´´IS ALSO…HOT…AAAH´´

´´This interior is so different, is more thigh and so hot that the itchy disappear when my tail is on Serenity inside but appear when my tail out, grab her buttstocks was the only way to stay balance:´´

´´EEEAKK….EEEAK…SEREN…MY TAIL…´´

´´IS FINE…IS FINE….NGHH…THAT´S MY REGARD´´

´´She look to me with another perversely smiled, feel so great that my hips swing so intensely that I feel some scale are peeling:´´

´´NGH…MASTER…LOVE YOU…´´

´´SEREN…AAAAH…ME TOO…SEREN…AH´´

´´MASTER…SOUTA…NGHHH…´´- clenched her teeth's.

The bed move violent.

Something apparently make a sound behind the door both the girls continued:

´´I FINISHING…MASTER…NGHH…´´

´´SERENITYYY….EEAK…

´´MASTER…AAAH…I´m so happy, that master, is deflowering me´´

´´Serenity, you´re just, impressive´´

´´Serenity top me, and with kiss until she sleep: ´´

After this event, La Pucelle look to the three woman sleeping peacefully:

´´Uffs, this is too much for a person who come from other world….´´- grab her tail - ´´I see you get injured, well I still had some apple´´- look that the piece fall of the bed,

She heard knocks:

 **´´Senpai, is me…´´**

´´Mash! Oh, you can enter but…´´

 **´´Ah, I know what were you doing…´´**

La Pucelle open the door, seeing Mash with her battle outfit, blushing and covering her crutch:

 **´´Sorry, senpai, I was hearing everything….since the beginning´´**

´´AAAAH…This is so embarrassed´´- squatting and covering her face-

 **´´Don´t mind, master, I'm really, enjoy hearing all of you´´**

´´Oh? So, what you want…?´´

 **´´Can you, pleasure me too?´´**

´´Ah, is you okay with that bed…´´- looking shyly to the three woman sleeping there

´ **´Yes…I´m okay´´-** smiling and touching her lips.

´´We go back to back, now her above me:´´

´´Now that I realize, is the first time we make love with that outfit´´

 **´´Yes, even though I will receive complying for this…´´**

´´Using the rest of Tamamo blessing, with continued this night of lust. Now I notice, how this bed become bigger?:´´

Next morning:

 _´´Uuhm, Raikou, Kiyohime and Serenity look so refresh this morning…´´-_ Scathach just pass by these three girls, who were smiling intensely- _´´Ah, but the responsible for this are in so lame shape…´´_ \- she giggle after seeing La Pucelle resting her face on Tamamo Lap:

´´Uffs, I want to comeback to be virgin again…´´

 _´´Well, Master That´s is something I can´t do anything about´´-_ caressing her Master hair

 _´´Wow, last night event was so epic, it was worthy use so much effort:´´-_ The fox rejoicing in her thoughts.


	57. Tempest Arc 06

´´Wooow, she is so gorgeous! ´´

´´A-ha-ha thanks Miss Nijimin but we need…´´- her expression was awkward while the Idol girl touching her horns.

´´They look real; even feel is attached to your head...´´

´´Because they´re, she is different magical girl than us´´- Yatsumura calling her attention making Nijimin step back.

´´Really? You girl are more impressed than I am found´´- raising her left arm as cheerful. After some talk- ´´My sticks is that I can control anyone while wearing this…´´- raise her skirt- ´´This underwear´´

Asagiri cover her face of embarrassing, Yatsumura stay serious while La Pucelle was winking an eye of uncomfortable.

´´So, all this people here…´´- Yatsumura looking around

´´Yes, I order then to service us, even for me will be difficult had a five star room like this one but this power is easy…´´

 **´´Ah-ah, Miss Nijimin isn´t this wrong, take advantage of people?´´-** Aya raising shyly her hand.

´´Oh, Aya-chin, is true, my best friend told me this, but don´t mind I pretend use just few times until I reach my goal´´

´´And what goal that could be? ´´- Yatsumura tone was showing suspicious.

´´Ah, is kind of a bitter theme´´- making turns with one of her twin tail.

´´If you don´t want to say, is fine, is just…´´

´´Nghhh…Miss Souta you look so cute when talking to me!´´

´´Eh? Miss Nijimin I was telling you…´´

´´Oi, oi, how about you join to our group, a gorgeous girls like you will take the hearth of so many fans...´´- she grab La Pucelle hands, her eyes were shinning.

´´Miss Nijimin, I´m not into this type of music…´´

´´Moo, fine…´´- pounding.

 **´´Ah, I think we can hear a bitter history´´**

´´Aya-chin…right, since we´ll be friend is important share our histories…´´- after raise her arms cheerful again, her tone become serious, and while tell her history she sound more and more angry. The presents knew what she´ll tell- ´´ THAT´S BASTAR KILL ME MY BEST FRIEND, I WILL KER IN WAYS SHE WILL SUFFER….Oh…sorry I lost my composure´´- make a touch of her hand showing her tongue.

Aya was scared, La Pucelle exchange a look with Yatsumura feeling what she will say:

´´So, if you know anything about her. Please tell me´´

 **´´´Miss Nijimin, we just** …´´- Aya feel Yatsumura hand in her shoulder, making a discreet no.

´´Actually we was worried about you secure, since the administrator who give you're this stick are dangerous´´

´´Really? They were ugly but to the point do that…´´

After some more talk to call each other names, the visitors were about to leave:

´Thanks for talking with us, we´ll keep on contact…´´

´´Ah, Tsuyuyu give me your numbers and the other two…´´

Yatsumura who was of back few an urge to turn, and send her number to Nijimin, see that Aya was doing the same:

´´So, she use her stick on us: ´´-

She hear a sound of bite close of Aya, noticing that La Pucelle covered her mouth:

´´Ah, Nijimin I had a new number, let´s me send you latter´´

´´Oh course, Sou-chi, we´ll be a lot on contact now´´- smiling cheerful but the present were nervous.

Leaving the place:

´´So, Souta how you avoid her control´´

 **´´Yatsumura, you notice that too? ´´**

´´Mh, Asagiri, this girl look happy but she had a lot of hate…your answers?´´- looking to the knight.

´´Well, I bite my tongue´´- showing her with notice mark.

 **´´Oh, Souta, is hurt?** ´´- looking in her back to take something.

´´I can deal with it, but this proof we can break her magic, even thought I had to feel certain pain…´´

Asagiri pass some mint candy to the knight.

´´We see she controlling a lo people, but I fear she could control even more…´´

 **´´Could be, like an army?´´**

´´Exactly, even though probably use more of her life span´´- then she talk to La Pucelle.- ´´We avoid this time, but she soon will found that you´re keeping that psychopath´´

´´I know, I already had a plan to avoid a possible problem´´

 **´´Souta, is too much to ask about that Miss Sayuki, could found about the health of Miss Sarina?´´**

´´Asagiri, you care about that trash?´´

 **´´Ah, she had family who care about her and, and…´´**

´´Phew, you´re just naïve Asagiri´´- sigh.

´´Is okay, I ask to Sayuki, she had so many informant´´- then remember about the spell- ´´Oh, will you want to know about your life span?´´

´´Is others of your power?´´

´´Yes, a recently one´´

´´I will pass…´´´- Yatsumura make a sign of stop.

 **´´Ah, I think a pass too.´´-** looking to her blondie friend

 _´´SOU-CHAN! ´´_

La Pucelle look above, seeing another rich girl, who land immediately hugging her:

 _´´Mooh, you could just bring you here, leave me nearly a day without see you´´_

´´Mikari, do you see the other girls?´´- Mikari look to them making a quick hi, then keep hugging La Pucelle-,

 _´´ Is dinner time, now for my courtesy´´_

The knight give certain stick to Yatsumura before their leave:

´´ **Live with someone you like is so wonderful** ´´- Aya was smiling.

´´And you´re happy living in your house?´´

 **´´Since you were there is been very happy´´-** Aya smiling innocently, Yatsumura notice:

´´That mean probably before me you weren´t´:´´- reflecting clenched her fist a little.

During the dinner:

´´Those portions are small but have a unique taste: ´´- the knight was thinking about the plates prepared by Mikari, who was looking happily to her while the other wasn´t pleased.

´Puffs, is tasty but is so insignificant´´- murmur Shioi about the food.

After finish:

´´ So, that idol even looking so adorable had a deep a hate for our psychopath, I understand her´´ - Sayuki saying without even look to the pink girl ´´ I also understand that we can just give her to her do what she please´´

´´So, I still will be protected by you, what a goodness´´

´´Not so fast, Shioi, we will had talk with her soon but since she won´t forgive you, you will to change your appearance´´

´´Eh? What a pain, after I thought so gorgeous woman to copy her look´´- raising her breast prideful.

 _´´Ha, your body is not even get for your effort´´_

´´And you get your too, Rich Lady? ´´

 _´´Ohoho, oh course, I had a gym in mansion, but look to Sayu and Asuhi too´´_

´´My stick make few minutes of walk look as entirely day of Gym´´- Asahi taking a drink. Shioi pounding seeing that she can´t reply them.

´´Well, we can use makeup but since we that camera stick, you can just back to your previously form…´´- seeing that Shioi eyes were shaking like want to crying- ´´Better found other appearance not so appealing´´

´´And better not from a living person, the girls you stole the appearance could be on risk if she eventually found the Idol girl´´-´´ Sayuki look to Shioi with a cold look.

´´How about a fictional character? ´´-

´´Kosame, that´s a very good idea´´

´´Mh, agree with Kiyo´´- the night hold her chin - ´´Could be a movie, a serie or …´´

´´There is a comic store close of here´´- Kosame showing a small pamphlet about the store.

´That´s a good suggestion´´- after a time delivering is decide for this.

´´Boo-boo, you don´t even ask my opinion´´- Shioi keep pounding.

´´Can I really leave this to you? ´- talking with Kiyoharu, accompany by Kosame and Asahi.

´´It will be easy; I read her mind before she do something´´

´´And I hurt her if is necessary´´- continue Asahi.

´´Mooh, I already saying I won´t do that anymore, we´re team now…´´- Shioi keep complying while push to a car. Mikari approached to La Pucelle.

 _´´We´re finally alone again_ ´´- whispering on her ear.

´´You both are no´´

Mikari jump grabbing the knight arm after notice Sayuki.

´´Is true that I usually go sleep after dinner but I want talk with LP first´´

Mikari distressed, leave.

´´That girl really like you…´´

´´I think is just because she like my appearance´´

´´What I want ask if you can accompany me to visit my mother.´´

´´Oh course, but any special reason? ´´

´´I will tell about our situation to her, and I want you as an accomplice´´

´´I accept without issue even knowing that will be in a uncomfortable prison, the fact it was easily charge her mother for thing she don´t make , proof that the justice here had defects, but knowing the opposite could send Rin to jail make me feel conflict:´´

Minutes later, she was resting her head on Mikari Lap:

 _´´How feel the legs of a rich witch like me? ´´_

´´Eh? If you want and honest answer, you won´t like´´

 _´´Boo, just fallow me my flow…´´_

´´In that case, is always nice rest on a pretty girl lap…´´

´´ _Aaah, that is what I want to heard, I should had say this to my mother before…´´-_ her tone was demotivated for an instant.

´´Oh, Mikari…´´

 _´´But that was the past, even though tomorrow I´ll be busy for stuff on my inheritance I won´t see you´´_

´´Mikari, you better had good plans for your future´´

 _´´I will, and you´re invited if you want…´´_

´´I had my plans already´´

Their receive a massage that the other girls were back:

´´I´M SO HAPPY! This look even better than my previous look´´- Shioi raising her arms cheerful.

´´I ask a discrete appearance´´

´´Sorry Souta, but really insist in this one´´- Kiyoharu explaining that Shioi take the look of a popular tv series character.

´´Shioi take the look of some girl called 02, still with pink hair but long with green eyes, small horns and wild expression, is surprised me she copy even the clothes:´´

´´I should had forced her to surrender´´- Asahi was annoyed.

Little after, the team went to sleep and La Pucelle visit Koyuki:

 **´´Souta, I discover unusual things about this world, beside the already unusual stuff´´**

´´Madoka, for your expression, should be bad…´´

 **´´Maybe, the circle I give you, is base in a method I recently create to know about the age of certain worlds, normally we billions of years, not so different of mostly times´´**

´´So, for what you saying the unusual aspect of this world is that is younger? ´´

 **´´Exactly, glad I had a clever friend, but is far younger, is barely a thousand of year…´´**

´´Eh? That´s obviously should be wrong, for what I could see the history normally is similar of mine even with same actual figures…´´

 **´´Mmh, that implied that what is behind this world, had an enormous power, similar of mine…´´**

La Pucelle react uncomfortable, but press her hand on her knees to control herself.

 **´´Ah, sorry to say this but you know, even an entity like me can use her power for everything, just for what is supposed our power do´´**

´´I-I´m sure we can still resolved, it won´t be so different that the singularizes on Chaldea´´

 **´´Mhh, talking about that singularities, you maybe will be in your favorite one…´´-** murmuring

´´Madoka? Can you repeat? ´´- looking confused.

The goddess wave her hand.

 **´´This is for after this mission´´-** caressing the knight cheeks, who close her eyes and put her hand on the goddess one.

Next morning:

´´Here Shioi, Sayuki will be accent the entirely morning, so is better you behave ourself´´

Shioi is taking picture of her new self, showing her tongue, making a V sign and other:

´´I know, I know, already told to you girl trust me, or didn´t say this?´´- hold her thin for a moment- ´´Ah, whatever´´

La Pucelle annoyed was about to leave:

´´After this, maybe we should go in a date, only us´´- inclined herself to tease the knight who didn´t even turn.

´´Eh? Isn´t you into man? ´´

´´I swing both ways, and a girl pretty like you with me, can we be a good combo´´- closing her eyes, imagining the situation didn´t notice that La Pucelle leave.

´´Thanks for accompany, LP, you even wear this boring outfit´´- referring a typical executive dress.

´´That´s easy, you´re who handle the uncomfortable part´´

´In the travel to the prison:

´´Oh, about that bullied you asked me to know about, she already leave the hospital in good state´´-reading a massage.

´´Eh? That´s weird, Yatsumura say she just make a superficial cut on her but still after few days she been fine…´´- little after she receive other news. -´´ Eeeh? Nijimin give up of her Idol career and she´s now on Asagiri and Yatsumura school? ´´

Amused even for Sayuki who move to read the message:

´´Tsk, I don´t like this, is feel like this girls is capricious´´

´´Hehe, apparently we´ll had to present our team to her sooner´´

´´We arrived the female prison, who only police woman work so Is a model place for what I could see. Rin only want my presence there, so while she chat so happily to her mother. I was in a corner:´´

´´So, Mom, is hard to believe but soon I will had to fight for this world…´´

´´Mmh, for what I could see on the news this world is been crazier than usual, I could disapproved but this won´t stop you´´- say the mother.

´´I make good friends and allies in those times, so I am not alone on this situation´´- with her eye corner she gaze La Pucelle who inclined a little her head. The mother smile.

´´For one reason I feel a great trust from her, so I can believed you, I also make good friends here, so live as the way you want without worried about me´´

´´I don´t mind worried every day for you: ´´- she thought with a sad looking.

Traveling back, it was silence for moments:

´´Is me who should be on jail, the guilty is with me every day…´´

La Pucelle keep quiet for an instant until move a little closer to her:

´´That will had make our enemies life easier…´´- in a tone friendly, Sayuki reply with her with a grin.

´´The day proceeded normally, Asagiri keep messaging me about Nijimin who cause so commotion for been there, Asahi come earlier: ´´

´´This slowness could end in any moment, right Souta? ´´- Asahi sitting together with La Pucelle in a table with another game.

´´Eventually, but this is because the protection that my goddess give, is not sure about the other girls safety…´´

´´MONOPOLIO! ´´- Asahi shout of victory was so unusual that scared her companion.

´´Grrr…Asahi, I was talking serious here! ´´

´´ My bad, but I had to be honest this table games are funnier than mobile one´´

´´I agree´´- hear her phone, take it without interested but react alert seeing the message- ´´Miss Sarina is attacking us with a stick´´

Stand up with so violet that shake the table:

´´They´re been attacked in their school! We need to go fast but Mikari is not here now´´

On Mikari mansion:

 _´´Sob, sob, Souta I want to see you´´-_ Mikari in table with a bunch papers.

´´My Lady, this are the last one, just bear it for a moment´´- say a butler.

Half-hour before the message, Asagiri went to reunite with Yatsumura in an empty classroom:

 **´´I could convince Nijimin to leave the meeting for tomorrow´´**

´´Uffs, she was quite insisting, but I want to organize how to talk about that psychopath´´- Yatsumura were taking her phone but turn to look the door-hearing step, extending her arm like protecting Asagiri.

´´I knew I would found the lovebird alone in the classroom´´

´´Miss Sarina…´´- Asagiri murmur recognizing the voice, covered her mouth, the delinquent mentioned appear in the door, her neck with bandages.

´´I didn´t know that a trash like you could fight back but apparently…´´

´´You talk about trash for been experience of been one´´- the suddenly block of Yatsumura make the delinquent who was grinning arrogantly clenched her teeth's.

´´Tsk, I also had hate to waste on you, after all for the scar you make´´- point with her finger to her injured, with the other showing a yo-yo.

´´Is a stick:´´ - Yatsumura jump on Asagiri in the first move that Sarina make with the apparently the toy, hiding a desktop, cutting in piece - ´´Aya, use your stick immediately!´´

 **´´Yes! ´´-** shaken Aya take her pistol.

´´You won´t escape! ´´- a soon the yo-yo back, Sarina thrown against the couple.

The smoke cause by Asagiri stick appear,.

´´Tsk, you bastard….´´- Sarina leave the room.

 **´´Sorry Yatsumura, this was a bad location!`´**

Just concentrate, and use again…Grrr…´´

 **´´Yatsumura!´´-** Asagiri send the two just for the room under the classroom. Yatsumura arm had deep cut.

´´Sorry Aya, I wish I could use my stick but I drop it, grrr...´´

 **´´Yatsumura, don´t talk I bring you to a hospital´´-** Asagiri hear the sound of rock been piece above them, she use her stick again.-´´ **No, I fall again! ´´-** notice she just send then to other part of the room.

´´Ha-ha- ha, you´re so stupid that can´t even your stick properly´´- Sarina appear down the stairs.

 **´´Stop this! You will destroy the entirely school! ´´**

´´I don´t care! ´´- she back to attack them, Aya tried to shoot her but fail hitting a trash can.

´´Aya down!`´- Yatsumura pull her friend to the floor, Aya hand receive a cut making she drop her pistol, the next attack of Sarina revote.

´´ What´s is this…´´- Sarina get angrier seeing her attack revote everytime hitting a cube form around the couple. ´´AAAH...JUST DIE ALREADY´´- Her hits continued rebooting hitting the close objects.

´´He-he, not in vain your friend were killed, you´re all awful people´´- with her hand in the floor she was pressing the bottom of the stick pencil. Asagiri was tapping nervously her phone, then trying to tie and handkerchief in her friend arm.

 **´´Sorry, Yatsumura, it I wasn´t so clumsy..´´**

´´What should she expect from a murder like you! `´- Sarina shout. Aya tear up, but seeing her nearly unconscious friend she remember:

´´I want you be stronger from now´´- words saying by the blondie after Aya explain why their bulling her. Still tearing up, she stand and look to Sarina with so determination that delinquent stop her attack for an instant.

´´Don´t look at me this way you…´´

´´ **YOU´RE THE WORST!´´-** Aya scream surprise so much Sarina that she lost words. **-´´YOU´RE BEEN TORTURING ME SINCE THE DAY WITH ME, I FEEL SO BAD THAT I WISH DO DIE BUT THIS ALL YOUR GUILTY´´**

Sarina clenched her teeth's.

´´I DON´T CARE ABOUT YOUR FEELING, YOU´RE MY TOY…´´

 **´´I WON´T BE ANYMORE A TOY OF ANYONE!`´**

´´SHUP UP- SHUP UP, YOU´RE WHO KILL MY FRIENDS AND THEY WILL NEVER WILL BE BACK´´

 **´´BUT-BUT…´´**

Sarina approached the cube, pushing her fist without effect

´´ I don´t had much choice there…´´- Asagiri kneeling, crying covering her face.

´´YOU´RE DISCUSTING…GRRR…´´

´´Hehehe…´´

Yatsumura weak laugh angrier Sarina that she hit the roof, making a hug piece fall, the barrier support but the stick lose power disappearing the cube. Aya went to embrace her friend while look to Sarina bravely.

´´NOW, YOU WON´T ESCAPE FROM ME…´´

Aya eyes spread seeing a silhouette hitting Sarina cheek, mashing until make she float of the ground, the next moment, hear a rumble to see the Sarina hitting the wall of the other room.

 **´´MISS ASAHI! ´´**

´´Sorry for late, uhm, Souta you take care of them´´

´´Sure! ´´- La Pucelle quickly went to girl- ´´ this is bad, but is an opportunity to use my power´´

 **´´So-Souta, i´m glad you both come for us! `´**

´´Oh course we will come! Now don´t get so surprise´´

La Pucelle body get covered by a white dress, her body float for a moment and a cup out of her chest

´´Song of Grail! ´´

Piece of light fall on the two girls, immediately feeling better:

 **´´Yatsumura, you´re conscious! `´**

´´Yes, Aya, thought I tried hard to no sleep´´- she point to Asagiri in a corner when her pistol fall, pressing by the previously cube.

´´LET´ME GO, AAAH…´´

´´Not way, if you want blame someone, blame yourself for been evil´´- Asahi was twisting Sarina arm

´´But that bastard kill my friend´´´

´´I´m sure they deserve it! ´´


	58. Tempest Arc 07

´´I leave my house for an hour and you bring another delinquent here? ´´ - Sayuki disgust by see Sarina, strongly tie in her hands and mouth by Asahi, in the reunion room.

´´Because our team is used to dangerous people, didn´t? ´´- Shioi wink an eye, Asagiri is shocked by see her new look while Yatsumura was annoyed.

´´This girls just recently win a stick but she refuse to tell us so we bring here to convinced her better´´- La Pucelle sitting on Sayuki side.

´´Could be a bullied been convince to talk? ´´-

´´Well Sayuki, we give her a humiliation, is the most effective way to make they change of mind´´- Asahi was in Sarina side who continually shake showing her uncomforted.

´´But I am curious, I send a car to the school but how you get there so fast?´´- asking to La Pucelle

´´It was thanks to Asahi, ah...´´ - her lips curve.

´´What is wrong,? Is see you do something disagreeable´´

´´No Rin, is just…´´- wave her hands.

´´Souta had to ride my back to get there´´-

´´ASAHI! ´´- embarrassed.

´´Ha-ha, what hilarious view that will be´´- Shioi laugh putting a hand on her chest.

´´Anyway, we need to force this bullied to talk´´- Yatsumura stand in front Sarina.

 **´´Yatsumura, please, don´t be hard to her…´´**

´´Aya, You´ still been nice to her? ´´

´´I see that your friend is a national treasure´´

 **´´Ah, Kiyo don´t think this way on me** …´´- shake her head no.

´´Her neck is not completed healed, is we make an exchange? - Kosame was hugging as usual her puff.

Sarina change her aggressive look for more a confused one, Yatsumura get closer of her:

´´As you hear, it you want your injured been healed now, better answer our questions´´

Sarina eyes vibrant with anger.

´´Miss…Sarina, they won´t use forced of you; I will protect you if happened? ´´

´´She is trying to sound nice but say that bullied name annoyed her too:´´- Kiyoharu analyzing the situation- ´´But that girl really want to end this already´´- she raised her thumb as a good sign to the knight.

See that could work, she sit on Sarina side, with confident hand on her chest:

´´Is my promised! ´´

Sarina anger look avert for a moment, Yatsumura was still stand crossing her arms with impatience. Sarina nods.

Asahi tied up Sarina mouth, she move her head of relieved:

´´Tsk, don´t think I will forgot what you done´´- looking to Yatsumura.

´´So, tell us about your stick´´-

Sarina wasn´t pleased that for had to answer to the girl who asked her but with La Pucelle on her side, she begging:

´´I got yesterday night, from some woman using an ugly mask and some school uniforms´´

Yatsumura and Asagiri look to each other, Shioi react like recognizing the description. Hour later:

´´Open your mouth…´´

´´Tsk, that gross´´- Sarina reacting to the blood on Kosame hand.

´´You won´t get a purer blood than Kosame one, uhm, maybe Asagiri one but…´´- Kiyo look to Yatsumura who was shielding her shy friend.

Reluctant, Sarina lick one time:

´´Uffs, is hurting less´´- then gaze La Pucelle- ´´You keep your promised´´

´´I filled my responsibilities after all, now, your school probably won´t be open for long and now we can´t make just your back to your homes´´

´´Well, I can consider the effort to be live here´´- Yatsumura saying without interested- ´´But I worry about you´´

 **´´Yatsumura, I also worried about you, living alone and you using your stick so much…´´**

´´So maybe we can leave together here…´´- now saying with some interested.

 **´´B-but my mother, and, uhmm….´´**

Kiyoharu hear her thought sometimes suspect but stay quite.

´´Choice whatever you want, just in case you´re fast just think to come here´´

´´Right, Miss Sayuki´´

´´Oi, oi, how about me? ´´-Sarina back to sound angry.

Sayuki make a gest to La Pucelle talk with her in other room, little after they back:

´´You can go to your house´´

´´I don´t need your permission´´

´´We know, but you´re vulnerable without your stick against that woman who asked to stole them`´- Sayuki grin, her confident presence intimidating the delinquent.

Sarina clenched her teeth's, living without saying more. Sayuki take Asagiri to her house while Yatsumura prefer walk:

´´Souta, do you use your power to heal them?´´

´´Yes, sorry to take your job, Kosame´´-

´´Is not this, Kiyo told me you were struggling during this talk´´

´´Kiyooo!´´

´´Sorry Souta, but I can´t avoid doing this see you uncomfortable!´´

´´Mhm, don´t mind, is just my usual resistance´´

In her room, she laid:

´´Apparently not every heal power make me feel relieve, is work previously but with Irisviel Nobble Phantasm forced me a bit:´´- a memory come-

´´Laying in her lap was so warming, she was a mother so she experience make Youngers girl feel safe, also some fox I don´t remember who, uhm, maybe my struggled is because I lose my important bonds, uffs, sound selfish saying this when Roman do the most important sacrifice: ´´- press her chest.

In the night, Sayuki alone with La Pucelle:

´´So, this all the powers you still had, there is plenty´´

´´See, maybe I could resolve these problems alone, just kidding´´

´´We had the high risk you become exhausted and non-operant?´´

´´Eh? You don´t understand that is a joke…´´

´´I recognize your expression, is one who jump into a situation ignoring the risk´´

´´Wait, I am being scolded here? ´´

´´I say for experience, I do the same before and now´´

´´Mmh, I don't know it I like this comparison´´

´´Let´s stick as partnership now, when you need to fight just call me, I come whatever I do´´- put a hand in the knight shoulder.

´´What a weird request, any reason for this request? ´´

Sayuki smile inclining a little her face.

´´I see how the other pair are and I want one similar´´

´´I accept her request, is usual I do work with partner but since Mash I, didn´t had to stick with one, we fight similar so maybe is good combo but I still worried specially how Mikari will react: ´´

There were news about the destruction of the school, Nijimin contact La Pucelle about this:

´´Our Idol girl want to meet us tomorrow, she sound even desperate in this message´´

´´And the big issue is the psycho that will be the biggest proof´´- Sayuki was cleaning her sword.

´´Kiyo probably could tell us if she suspect but I don´t want to fight with her´´- thinking in a situation, she hear a door slam.

 _´´SOU-CHAN, SAYU! I had the greater idea to us all socialized! ´´_

´´Were you hearing us? ´´-

´´Oh course Sayu, it wasn´t a confidential discussion, right? ´´- wink an eye and quickly sit on the knight side.

´´So, what your idea? ´´

Mikari grin. They sleep later; it was calm until Asahi wake up hour later. She alone went to a address she receive:

 **´´ Thanks for coming, Miss Asahi´´-** it was Asagiri, still in her school uniformed even of this hour, in from an apartment.

´´Just Asahi is fine, what is the business so late? ´´

 **´´Is, uhm, Yatsumura had a problem´´**

Noticing that is the blondie house, she enter, seeing the owner sitting in a chair like it was a throne, but more important was she facing a body apparently dead attached, it look it was torture:

´´I see, it was this you spend your life span? ´´- approaching to her, noticing that Yatsumura was actually tired.

´´If you want to know, it was a revenge for this bastard destroy my family´´

´´Mmh, I understand, I also use my stick for some type of revenge, but it was more immediate…´´

 **´´Y-Yatsumura was feeling so much pain when I heard her in the phone, so I came here and was shocking for how much she been suffering** ´´´

Even Asahi understanding her, she was surprise that this shy girl was more focused on her friend instead of Yatsumura what she did:

´´Aya, you´re just too kind, I do a worse thing than the bullies and you still on my side´´

Asagiri run to her, holding her hand, sobbing:

 **´´B-because after I knowing i don´t want to leave you alone, is making you suffer and wasting the life of you that is my precious friend´´**

´´Aya, I really don´t deserve you...´´

Asahi watch them until clap one time: ´´

´´So, why you call me? But I already suspecting on something´´

 **´´W- we need to do something with this body, I was planning using my stick but…´´**

´´AYA WON´T WASTED HER LIFE ON THIS! ´´- Yatsumura shout trying stand of her chest but show pain.

´´ **Yatsumura…!** ´´- holding her friend who was coughing.

´´I supposed their trust me more because what I do earlier, they could call Souta but she is too noble: ´´ - Asahi thinking with her eyes closed- ´´I help, let´s leave when you found it but before we probably will had to cleaning it to eliminate as much evidences we could´´

 **´´I help on the cleaning…´´**

´´Aya, you don´t need to touch this trash…´´- the blondie could stand.

´´HOW WONDERFULL, HOW WONDERFULL…´´

The voice almost alien make Asagiri tremble, Asahi turn around suddenly taking a fight pose:

´´Nice to see you all be friendly with each other, but you´re been knowing more than you should´´

´´What do you want with us? ´´

´´Oh, you´re all smart enough to know what I am saying, that yo-yo girl was incompetent even in her first mission so better I finish´´

Asahi move against that presence, punching with so strength that the floor shake, but the figure just move her face to a side:

´´HOW MISFORTUNE, HOW MISFORTUNE. Simple punching don´t work on us´´

Asahi jump back grabbing the other two girls:

´´You should do that from beginning´´- then her thrown a bag, and nearly immediately a press a bottom.

The silent of the night become a hug thunder. The presence appear in a close building, observing how the other building star falling:

On Sayuki house:

´´SAYUKI, SOUTA, EVERYONE…´´- Asahi appear holding the two girls with Yatsumura unconscious. The two first called come inmediatelly. Little after:

´´This administrator don´t only trying to kill you all but don´t care about collateral damage´´- Sayuki reading news about the unexpected explosion cause by that figure.

´´Grrr…so many dead's! ´´- La Pucelle was angry.

´´We got safe thanks to Asagiri stick!

 **´´Ah, sorry but after what happened, I…´´**

´´Not your fault, Aya, is me who could stop it´´

 _´´That right, you could use your stick to stop time, what happened? ´_

´´Mikari, don´t be rude with them´´

 _´´But Souta, is just…´´_

´´No, is true, happened that this cellphone get broken´´- showing the off dispositive, she give to Sayuki who after some trying could confirmed it.

´´The screen look intact but could be something interior…´´-

´´In that case, leave me check.´´- Kiyoharu offering herself to open the cellphone, after Sayuki bring some tool, she could open.

 _´´Oh, surprise you know how to this´´- Mikari_ was displeased.

´´I like technology after all but is not something complicated after all´´

´´This barely had things inside, beside a battery…´´ - the knight manipulated a little it was surprise it was empty like it was a toy.- ´´Now is clear your stick is not usual objects than can be fixed´´

´´We can blame this to that delinquent attack´´ - Sayuki stared seriously La Pucelle who react curving her lips.

 **´´Yatsumura, sorry you lose your power´´-** Asagiri grab her friend hand, the blondie just pat her.

´´Is not a big lose, I was using mostly to my revenge after all´´

´´Also can give you a rest to your life span´´- the soft voice Kosame make sound less serious.

´´I should use Florence power to remove this curse of you´´

´´Not yet LP, you say it was one of your best heal power, we should save for a more favorable condition´´

´´But if happened there suffer attack…´´- then Sayuki pull her partner more close to her.

´´We will take care of their safety´´-

´´She look to the other girls- ´´At last, you should stay here tonight´´

Yatsumura wish to protest but seeing her friend puppy eyes, she accept. Sayuki bring La Pucelle to her room for a moment:

´´I´m sure you will dislike my idea but it will useful if you want protect that psychopath´

´´Can you call her by her name at last? ´´

´´I will if you agree, ahem, we could create a false body to make her a victim of that explosion´´

´´Uffs, that´s sound atrocious for the true victims in so many ways.´´- angry controlling her tone.

´´I know that, but it will removed the suspicious of the Idol girl´´

´´Tsk, that true…´´-

´´You care too much about this type of people, as you want to include the bullied in the team´´

´´I am used too to my old enemies become allies´´

Sayuki pass of her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

´´I like that part of you´´- smiling.

Little after:

´´ _Sou-chan! Can I sleep with you?-´´-_ Mikari grabbing her arm

´´My room only had a bed!

 _´´Even better!´´_

The knight sigh and leave her accompany. Asagiri talk quickly with Kosame and Kiyoharu and then went to her room sharing with her friend:

 **´´Miss Sayuki is so kind, I was wrong feel scared of her from the beginning´´-**

´´I supposed, but actually, I see you more scared when you confront that bullied´´- grinning

 **´´Eh? Yatsumura…´´-** blushing.

´´Is true, I didn´t thought you could be this brave´´

 **´´T-that thanks to you, Yatsumura** ´´- covering her face with the sheet, but then show up again- **´´L-let´s stay together from now, okay?´´**

´´Mmh…well, since I don´t had house anymore, that is tented propose´´

The girls laugh softly. Asahi wake up again just to take water, see the girl's room door unlocked, worry she check, and smile:

´´After so intense day, is good see you both well: `´- watching the two girl sharing the same bed even thought they had separate bed.

Asahi walk a little more and see now La Pucelle room door unlocked:

´´Oh, that make me kind of envious´´- murmur seeing that Mikari was hugging tightly the knight visible awkwardly- ´´Now I notice, that girl didn´t appear in the reunion´´- talking about Shioi was sleeping heavily all night.

Next days with chaotic news about the two last events, it was possible to reunite them in a building of their first meet:

´´Hi, everyone, is your lovely pet, Nijimin! ´´

 **´´Nijimin, you could found us´´**

´´Oh course, Aya-chin, I know how use this map-´´ showing her cellphone.- ´´But after what happened to our school, I thought I am bad lucky charm´´

´´That´s not it, this happened because we had enemies´´

´´Oh…That´s true, my smile can´t bring unhappiness, hehe´´

´´That girl smile is cringed: ´´- Yatsumura receive the idol, presenting to the rest of the team. It was a calm presentation until Shioi turn.

´´I am Maruichi, nice to meet you!`´- making a two sign above her eye.

´´Dammit Shioi, even though I ask to present yourself normally: ´´- the knight thought nervously.

´´Oh, you look so cool, even looking an animated character like Sou-chi´´

´´True, right? I am happy for been this girl friend´´- putting her arm around La Pucelle.

´´Well, this end better than I thought´´- then Sayuki heard Mikari snarling, walking quickly to the front:

 _´´So, my dear comrades, I had a nice announced to make´´_

Days later in a Sunday:

 _´´I private resort for all us, with pool, space for sport, great food and more_ ´´- Mikari wearing a colorfully two-piece swimsuit, different than the other girls wearing a typical school swimsuit that was agree to all use to avoid conflicts.

´´Mikari, is this what you using the money of your hierarchy? ´´- she was about to scold her.

 _´´Sou-chan, is not my hierarchy, I am good with finances now´´-_ after show a bright smile she pull her guest to other place.

´´Mikari idea was bring the team to socialized in an entertainment place like this, beside Sayuki and me make a fake body of Shioi and putt in the explosion location of intent to cheat Nijimin, and the result was: ´´

´´I and Nijimin against the team swordswoman´´- Shioi holding a volleyball, posing so proudly to stand up her bust.

´´We won´t lose! ´´- Nijimin jumping.

´´Tsk, you two silly girls can´t beat athletes like us´´- Sayuki posing to receive her serve.

´´This result is been far better than I am aspect´´- whispering. Mikari was the referee.

In a distant table, Kiyoharu and Kosame were drinking a juice with a sorbet in form of hearth:

´´Kiyo, we count today as a date´´

´´Sure, I love spend time alone with you, even though is been entertainment with this team now´´

´´ Mh, thanks to Souta I don´t feel urge to take my pills. If only work for Miss Yatsumura too…´´

´´Is a sad to say but for her is late…´´- with her eye corner see on distant that Asagiri and Yatsumura were in pedal car.

´´I think for girls who don´t had a license we´re doing pretty well´´- the blondie is next of Aya who were been the pilot.

 **´´Hehe, is fun and I surprise is easier use than a bicycle** ´´- her smile curve a little remember what the other couple say previously to her:

´´Sorry Miss Asagiri, I can notice how much time rest for a person even not precise as Souta power, Miss Yatsumura only had few weeks of life´´

Asagiri lips tremble for a bit, when her friend worried about this, the shy girl look to her:

 **´´Let´s do more nice things from now, right?** ´´- her smile was a bit forced, Yatsumura think for an instant and open big her mouth:

´´ Sure, it will be boring if I not with you´´- grinning to her friend, who nods more enthusiastically.

While the girls were lunch, Sayuki had to talk with one of the woman employed of there:

´´You´re telling that possible someone else enter this resort? ´´

´´Yes, Miss Mikari ask to leave unexpected on you care but the intruder is not more here for what we check´´

´´I understand, I see what I can do´´

La Pucelle was sitting in the pool sidewalk with her legs in the water, Mikari join to her:

 _´´Do you enjoy today?´´_

´´Sure, but I should be the last important to enjoy this´´

 _´´Ara, you want to be modest? ´´-_

´´Nah, is just if the worse happened, my goddess will take me away of her so I am the last of risking here so the joy should be more to the other girls.´´

A plash of water went to her face

´´MIKARI!´´

 _´´Sorry, but I want to make a mood for other thing…´´-_ blushing a bit, take a breath- ´´ _You had notice that since we meet, I been interested of you...´´_

´´Oh course, that someday you repass daily´´- smug.

 _´´Mooh! Don´t make me look weak here, ahem, in the beginning was a superficial thing like wanting a new cellphone but after meet you better, I think, I really like you_ …´´- making her index finger touch each other close of her noise.

´´Mmh, isn´t too soon to you fall for me? ´´

 _´´Eeh? Saying that with so confident….´´-_ putting her hands between her legs- ´´ _But it will be true, I thought it could be just physical attraction…´´-_ blushing more intensely, she feel a splash of water on her face.

´´That´s a payback´´

 _´´SOUTA!´´_

´´I´m use to girls had this feeling for me; take your time to decide what to do´´

 _´´So, you really had experience with woman´´-_ pounding.

´´Yes, I should say I had lucky.´´

Mikari rest her face in her shoulder.

 _´´So, let´s me enjoy this feeling even if only superficial´´_

The knights nods.

Little after, Sayuki request talk to La Pucelle:

´´Somebody enter here? It could be an administrator…´´

´´Possible, but shouldn´t be a problem, our stick here are in a coffin and only meet had the key´´´

´´Tsk, even in a free day they can´t leave you girls rest´´

Little after, Nijmin embarrassed appear accompany by Maruichi:

´´Sorry, I think, someone take my underwear…´´- pushing her shirt to hide her naked part.

´´Really? What bastard could do that…´´

´´Oh, Sayuki she is been referring to her stick´´- Maruichi surprise nice with Nijimin.

The other two feel shocked.

´´I told you do put all the stick in the coffin…´´- Sayuki tone was serious even trying sound soft.

´´B-but it was private clothing…´´- tearing.

La Pucelle calm down Nijimin, they had extra of this piece of clothes, and prepared to leave in a private bus.

´´Aya still didn´t back…´´- Yatsumura was anxious that her friend when to buy a goods in a close store, about to stand she see her.´´ Aya, do you took a scare?´´- noticing her pale face.

 **´´A-ah, I get a familiar urgency, so maybe…´´**

 _´´ Really? You want to I accompany you?´´_

 **´´I can do this, alone, I found you later in the residence´´-** Aya leave the bus quickly, passing for Kiyoharu who notice something.

´´Oh, there were apparently a suicide close of here´´- Asahi reading a breaking news twitter.

´´Aaah, what Anoying thing to say after so fun day´´- Maruichi extending her arms behind her back.

After a short travel to Sayuki residence, she share new information to her partner:

´´By my informants, this cop called Misumi was in every weird event that happened recently´´- showing documents.

´´One time will be coincidence, but many repetitions, he even found that girl Touko girl, uhm we had a sure suspect here´´

Their heard Nijimin calling them:

´´Sorry, but where is Kiyo-chi, Mikarichi and Asachi?´´

Sayuki wink once for the nickname she give her

´´Uhs, so many absence mean something bad…´´

In a luxurious hotel, Asagiri could enter without problem but with her determinate expression, soon she found a person she had to meet:

´´Ora, ora, Aya trash you really come, didn´t?´´- an individual with glasses, with a slanted smile.

 **´´You stole that underwear and use to force a suicide on that guy!´´-** shaken but courageous.

´´Oi, oi, YOU SHOULD NEVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT´´´

When Asagiri wish to reply, she couldn´t, the individual approached to her:

´´You know that while I using this I can do what I…´´- sudden his check get smashed and strong forced push him to the other side.

´´I had deal with many trash like you but you´re definitely the worse´´- apparently was Asahi but her voice and the emblem of her eye were different.

 **´´Kiyo!´´-**

´´Yes, you should know that we would help you in this situation´´- smile quick to her to look bad to her the individual who was coughing.

´´YOU B…COFFS. COFFS´´

´´Sorry Aya but even been you familiar, I will punishing him´´- about to attack, she feel something strangled her throat, it was some operating but acting mechanically.

´´AHAHA….I´m hundred step in front you, coffs, I get someone to protect me of this case, coffs, coffs´´

Without move for her own, that individual approached to her. Outside, Kiyoharu and Mikari noticing that her plan failed, begging to run, Asahi body move quick against them. Mikari then put her broom on vertical and surfing on this position receive the punch of Asahi, still pushed against Kiyoharu, and both hitting a container of trash. Asahi recover her conscious:

 _´´Geez, I need to improve this move_ ´´- Mikari stand but see that Kiyoharu was unconscious.

´´ I should come here alone! `´- say Asahi taking her comrade in her arms.


	59. Tempest Arc 08

Traveling in a full speed in Mikari Broom, they arrived to Sayuki residence with her and La Pucelle already in the gates:

´´Uffs, I was waiting you girls to scold you…´´- the knight carry Kiyoharu in the arms immediately after they land, Kosame expression twisted to see her friend unconscious, making cut of her arm while running to her direction.

´´KIYO-CHAN…KIYO-CHAN…KIYO-CHAN! ´´- shaken and her blood spreading her blood in her friend face, La Pucelle grab her hand.

´´Kosame! Let me do this.´´

´´B-but you shouldn´t use your power…´´- her pupils was dilated of so afraid she feel, the knight carefully take her stiletto and make a cut on herself- ´´Souta?´´

´´A cut like this is nothing for me…´´- drips her blood on Kiyo mouth, Kosame was more relieve.

´´Tell me in short what happened´´- the swordswoman look serious to the other girls whit her arms crossed.

 _´´Well, Kiyo-chan hear Aya thoughts about her awful brother stole Nijimin underwear, and we thought we could deal with it…´´_

´´Tsk, I should had insisted more in our talk´´- Yatsumura was annoyed.

´´Is not like Aya don´t want to tell, she couldn´t, she fear for her brother´´

´´She is right; the fact of her brother about the stick is highly suspected´´

´´I was with Aya mostly time, and she never mention her Nijimin stick in her house, unless´´- she remember something´´- ´´ We mention while with were taking bath together´´

The presents feel disgust.

´´If that bastard were listening you there, is mean he been an abuser for long.´´

´´I was suspecting this too…´´- Yatsumura clenched her first

´´S-sorry everyone, b-but you are telling that a boy use my underwear´´- Nijimin was pale.

 _´´We didn´t thought him couldn´t.´´_

La Pucelle sudden stand:

´´Wait, Asagiri didn´t come with you girls!´´

Their feel the pleasure of dangerous, in the instant later smoke spread in the room:

´´I see, so here is all your friend, trash Aya´´

Sayuki and La Pucelle trying to use their sword:

´´Everyone quite! `´- say the brother, Aya fall, with her face injured.

´´YOU…´´- with a deep voice, with her eyes almost pulsing, Yatsumura trying to move but she couldn´t, the stick paralyzed all of them.

´´Don´t mind, I will just take all your stick and leave…´´- first he approached to Kosame, to heal himself, then Yatsumura.

´´Grrr…this is pathetic:´´- La Pucelle bite her tongue to break the spell but is get frustrated that even injured it was not enough, the brother was about to take Sayuki sword- ´´He could kill everyone here….´´

´´Oi, oi, don´t trying so hard because is useless, haha…´´- her anxious laughs stop seeing small sparkles forming around La Pucelle- ´´I SAY QUITE!´´

´´OPRESSOR!`´- with smalls rays around her body, La Pucelle could make a long jump, with her fist in the brother face, pushing him for the second time until the other side of the room, hitting the wall. -´´Dammit, is this all I can do? ´´- La Pucelle fall, feeling her body hot.

´´Coffs, coffs, you trash, you´ll pay, coff, coff´´´- the punch was so strong that he couldn´t see with one of the eyes, needing to support himself against in the wall-´´ Forget, you will be the first who die here´´

´Dammit, even knowing that Spartacus attack was the easy one, Is frustrate that wasn´t enough to break the spell: - the knight clenched her teeth's feeling a headache increasing...

Few steps after, the brother feel a rope around her mouth, and a kick in his back:

´´We was having so fun day for you to ruin´´- Shioi with all her strength yank the brother who was flounder- ´´Geez, is not easy that I thought´´- she was grinning even thought was difficult to her.

´´Move on!´´- Asahi could move running against him, Shioi jump to a side and Asahi kick the brother, he turn and stop moving.

Feeling disgust, she could take the underwear back. The girls could back to move and receive threating:

´´I feel pathetic for wasted one attack´´- La Pucelle was resting on Sayuki lap.

´´Me too,´´- she reply and then look to the others.- ´´So, the brother use Aya stick to come here, and after so many until you could overwrite the spell and release Asahi´´

´´That´s quite exactly what happened´´- say Kiyoharu after explain what happened.

´´And you, Maruichi, how the spell didn´t work on you? ´´

´´Ah, I was in the kitchen-eating scream, so I don´t heard well, hehe´´- showing her tongue.

Sayuki nearly make a face palm:

´´At last this emergency is finish´´

In a corner:

 **´´S-sorry, Yatsumura, I mistake again** …´´- tearing, her friend raised her face with one hand.

´´You´re forgiven, but ask more our support, okay? ´- after receive a positive answer, she stand-´´ Where is that trash? I want to punch him´´

´´I agree with you but already left my subordinate take care of him, Aya say he was involved on the suicide from earlier´´

´´So sad, he was quite handsome´´- the girls look with reproach to Nijimin- ´´ B-but sure he deserve all this, and I think Souta prettier after all´´- see that she was sleeping deeply.

In the next morning:

´´Oh, the headache just now pass´´- see that Mikari sleeping in a seat of the side of bed- ´´If will be awful if I reject her´´´

During the morning, Asagiri and Yatsumura had to deal with the brother theme:

´´You can keep with this´´- Nijimin give the underwear to Sayuki in a plastic bag.

´´Any reason to give me this? ´´

´´I only want to this for a revenge, but knowing that the bastard is dead, is better give to you will that be more useful´´- with an unusual shy smile.

Sayuki gaze to Shioi who was pretending not knowing nothing:

´´I am grateful, if mean you won´t join to our fight? ´´

´´I don´t think I could handle all the pressure´´

She leave little after, Shioi approached to Sayuki:  
´´I´m sure she just don´t want to use an underwear use by a male´´

Sayuki ignored her and went to see her partner:

 _´´Aaaah…´´-_ Mikari feeding La Pucelle a home make bread.

´´I can eat by myself but like I say before ´´- accepting her offering, noticing Sayuki presence.

´´Nijmin won´t join to our fight, leaving her stick´´

´´Mmh, I don´t want to say something insensible but…´´

 _´´Is a relieve that she is not here anymore_ ´´- winking- ´´ _She didn´t want to fight and her stick was too dangerous_ ´´

´´I agree, apparently our secret work better than we thought´´-

Mikari leave the room:

´´Do you know that she make that break herself? She even wake up early. ´´- Sayuki sitting in the chair that Mikari were previously.

´´Oh! That girl interested on me is commoving…´´´

´´Any side effect for using your power?´´

´´Mhh, beside a headache I couldn´t invoke my sword, that mean…´´

´´Understood, you won´t participate in battles soon´´

´´About the stick, who is going to use this after the last user…´´- with a sort expression of disgust.

´´That´s too, for an detail that look small I predict not girl will want to use, beside if this fall on wrong hands again…´´

After all, reunite again, Kosame show a news of her phone:

´´They take their time to show his arrested´´- referring that in a photo appear the brother with the police -´´Oh, the man he killed was a Nijimin fan´´

´´So many coincidences, didn´t?´´- Shioi was playing happily with her phone, didn´t notice that La Pucelle get near of her.

´´You did very well yesterday, thanks´´

Shioi gaze her for a second, put her arms around her neck and push to her direction, pressing her in her chest:

´´So, I think a deserve a stick as reward, didn´t?´´- with a small exposing her teeth's, the knight advert her eyes and free herself of the hug. After chat with Kiyoharu.

´´Fine, but only in our next fight´´

´´Hoho, do you trust me now?´´

´´I trust Kiyo, she didn´t hear seconds intention from you´´

´´Ah, but I had seconds intention like go in a date with you´´- grinning.

´´That´s true, Souta´´- patting her friend should.

´´Now about the other two girls, is prudent wait for today.´´- Sayuki looking to a photo that all the take girls together previous day.

Close to the night, a cloud of smoke appear in the room:

´´Like I supposed you're expected, I will continued fighting them´´- Yatsumura with her stoic expression.

´´Not surprise from you!´´- Shioi even raised an arm.

´´Shioi!´´ - give her a scold gaze and them look to a determinate Asagiri.

 **´´I´m not good with words, but, knowing what their want to do I don´t want to run away** ´´- smile with a bit a confident.

Sayuki put her hand on her should giving a nods of approbation. Little after their hear Asahi:

´´If you want a bigger team…´´- presenting a girl using a cap, covering her face, when she show it:

 **´´Miss Sarina!´´-**

´´As expected of you Asagiri, the only who keep looking me nicely´´

´´You know you deserve our depress´´

Sabrina give of shoulder about Yatsumura complying, La Pucelle clap once:

´´You look bad, anything happen? ´´

Sabrina avert her face:

´´Hard to believe, but I was killed once by one administrator´´

Some girls were surprise; however, Kiyoharu and Kosame look to each other:

´´Oh, that´s pretty incredible but you know what I will ask´´

The delinquent gaze La Pucelle:

´´Another magical girl could revert it; she told me she had acquaintances here´´

´´So, an allied? ´´

´´Tsk, I doubt, she was even laughing about what happened to me´´

Yatsumura approached to the other two girls:

´´You two probably know who this acquaintances?´´-

´´Yes, we know but she is hard to talk´´- reply Kiyoharu with Kosame grabbing her hand.

´´We weren´t hiding from you, we just not trust her´´- resting her head on her companion shoulder.

´´What we do, LP? ´´

´´Eh? Is me who should take this decision?´´

´´You´re kind of our leader´´

The other make sound of agree. La Pucelle thought for a moment:

´´Asagiri, should we give her an opportunity?´´

Sabrina grunt but Aya nods:

 **´´I see that she want to revenge against the administrators´´**

´´So nice had so generous girl, didn´t? ´´- grinning to the delinquent.

´´Tsk, just don´t think that I forgot about this scar´´- pointing to her neck. Then using the message group of Mikari, they discover a probably next appearance:

´´Do we going to just staling them?´´ -

´´Is there only thing we can do now, Shioi, unless we provoke they come to attack us´´

´´But with you probably will be quick defeated them´´- putting an arm around La Pucelle.

´´Not for now, for what happened previously day I had to recovery´´- saying with demotivation.

Mikari hug her from behind.

 _´´We can deal this us alone_ …´´- noticing that been looking with mistrust- ´´ _Because this time we will be proper planned´_ ´

´´Can I give a suggestion´´- Yatsumura raised her hand.

In the night in a school, Shioi with a hammer, accompany by Asagiri were hiding in the corner of closets:

´´So boring, I shouldn´t be offer to way´´- whispering

 **´´Shioi you can leave to me the capture´´**

´´Oh, you sounding so brave because your friend made this plan´´

Asagiri blush a little, but then feel her phone, a message from Mikari that the administrator were there:

´´Another night, another girl that will making our job´´- he enter, using a male school uniformed with a mask with a permanent whistle, open a closet, when he turn to leave, heard something moving, seeing a Hammer was on her face- ´´OPS, the rats out of the cave of this hour´´

He could dodge, the sound of a hammer hitting the floor it turn something similar to an explosion, forming a crater:

´´Is annoying me bad you call me rats´´- Shioi stand with an arrogant smile.

´´How else you will be? But I don´t remember see one with your face´´-

´´ I WILL BE THE LAST FACE YOU SEE´´- Shioi attack again, the administrator make small jump to a side, the hammer hit create other crater, the administrator then grab her face and thrown to the wall of front. Shioi gasp.

´´´What annoying, you magical girl should just use your stick to happily leave your last day´´- he was getting near, Shioi still laid in the floor take from her pocket other stick. A small sparkle is form and an electrical charge went against the administrator, who gasping.

´´Haha, coffs…´´- Shioi trying to laught, surprise the administrator still could move, running to kick Shioi, that make turns on the floor.

As soon the stick effect finish, the administrator feel a shoot on his back, seeing himself in the room that lead the roof, feel a cut on his arm, raising immediately his arm, the injured was circumstance but still could move, noticing that is another girl when against her.

´´Shhs, it only if stay quite:´´ Sabrina thought when her yo-yo fail two times, the administrator fist was so close of her face that she leave herself fall, avoiding this punch but unable to move.

´´Dammit, why you so many rats are trying to do?´´- he about to punch her, heard the door of room above room and immediately a pressure on his back, when he look, notice other girl with a stick- ´´ Now you do!`´ - after say this, a sound a chop around this hip.

Is hear a sound of something heavy:

´´Look what you done! YOU WILL ALL BE PAY´´ -another pressure on his chest, and another, repeated five times.

´´This is far or been strong´´- Asahi finish to use this stick, noticing the administrator stop moving. She raised her thumb finger to Mikari and Kosame holding a phone were flying above them, streaming the event to La Pucelle, Sayuki and Yatsumura in the house:

´´Uffs, they had to use all the resource of your plan to work´´- talking to Yatsumura with an expression of relieve.´

´´If we were there, probably will be different´´

´´You could go, Rin´´

´´I won´t fight without my patner´´- smiling.

´´The team inside the school didn´t found the stick´´- Yatsumura reading a message.

´´Uffs, Mikari saying they don´t found neither´´- confused.

Back to the school:

´´Your blood taste gross as usual´´

´´I won´t heal you so…´´

While Kosame threat Shioi, Asagiri with the other girls discover something shocking:

 **´´It was a girl! In addition, even mechanic´´-** referring to the administrator body without the mask, they couldn´t stay, hearing sirens coming because the sound of the battle, Asagiri use her stick with on the body, her and Shioi. Asahi disappear on her run and Mikari flying back.

Back to the residence:

´´The administrator notice our strategies but the most important now is this´´- seeing the body in a coffin- ´´By my experience, is probably previous magical girls turn into administrator´´

 **´´T-this mean if any of us dying, we could…´´**

The hypothesis raised by Aya make all them uncomfortable.

On Koyuki:

´´Madoka, good I could see you!´´

 **´´Me too, I was worried this will be the same of Shokoku´´**

´´Me too, since if mean that I am recover, I will use Florence power´´

 **´´Talking about that** ´´- Madoka stand, her outfit change to the a red clothes that La Pucelle recognize **-´´ Uhm, is a service for you, since you won´t see your comrades again** ´´

´´Oh, uhm, can I rest in your lap? ´´- embarrassing but Madoka accept extending her arms as invitation.

 **´´´I thought you would get mad´´-** caressing her friend hair.

´´I know you won´t do something without good reasons´´

Madoka avert her eyes, and after flirt her friend for a while, she tell something. Next morning:

´´Florence Pledge! ´´ - Using on the remaining girls.

 **´´I already feel better, thanks Souta** ´´- Asagiri motivated.

´´Now your will keep the rest of your life span, but keep in mind that you can still get tired by using. Now LP, the bad news´´

´´Yes, thanks to my goddess this house was keep invisible for the administrator, but her protection will finish soon…´´

´´Tsk, you call her goddess but she as incompetent´´- Shioi feel a hit on her belly by Yatsumura elbow.

´´Because Madoka is not omnipotent like others´

´´I understand, we just had to move, is not as if we were expecting stay here forever…´´

The preparations to leave take almost all days, while the news announce other strangers dead's that team identify as cause by magical girls and administrator:

´´Before we leave, could we agree something? ´´

 **´´If is you Yatsumura, it will be something important´´**

´´Maybe, but only if all agree, in case of any of us don´t survive this…´´- an awkward silence- ´´If we become really an administrator, let´s try don´t attack each other´´

´´Mh, Yatsumura you know that we own wish couldn´t be enough´´

´´Maybe is true; Rin, but our bonds could overcome this´´

 **´´I´m sure my bond with Yatsumura will be enough´´**

 _´´And if my case, just ask to Souta_ **´´-** Mikari winking.

´´Well, in that case just remember me a date with you´´

Mikari look to her surprise.

´´Uffs, fine I accept in case you remember´´- La Pucelle with annoyance.

Ready to leave, even the subordinates, , Asahi leave first, carrying the coffin, Asagiri take five girls, which is the most she could do now, Mikari take Kosame on her broom. La Pucelle and Sayuki been the last one to leave:

´´Soon Asagiri will take us; this was a good place to leave in the last weeks…´´

´´Thanks, even though I am no sociable´´

´´Sociable enough for all us…´´- her smile change for desperate expression.

´´HOW MISFORTUNE, HOW MISFORTUNE….´´

´´YOU…´´- Sayuki removing her sword against the administrator with Kimono.

´´ I´m being searching for you but it was so difficult´´- the administrator also take her sword.

´´Rin, let´s just wait the other come…´´

Just after saying this, the administrator making a move create a blown with air, break by Sayuki but for the effect on a close trees. La Pucelle invoke her sword, put in horizontal to extend, the enemy dodge but Sayuki guess when she will move and with a cut, pieces part of the administrator kimono.

´´FUFU, you improved your teamwork´´

The girls ignored, but were confused why Asagiri didn´t come yet:

´´You wonder by your comrades? They´re probably busy, Fufu´´- after saying this, she multiplicity herself.

Little before in the previous building:

´´This is a quite move, Asagiri´´

 **´´Oh…thanks, Shioi´´**

´´What was this pause? ´´

´´Is hard to get use to you…´´-

´´Oh, I will expect this mistrusts of you, Yatsumura´´- pounding.

Asahi come down from the stairs:

´´The coffin was leave in the deposit, now we could come for the other two…´´

Suddenly the entry of the building blast in pieces, terrific the girls see an obese woman with a giant bar:

´´So, Here when the bring her body´´- and administrator

Feeling the dangerous, Sarina throw her yo-yo, surprise the administrator leave the thread around her arm, without getting cut, she make a pull and Sarina went on her direction. Shioi attacks the enemy in the stomached, without even moving but allowing to Sarina free her threads.

´´You brats are so annoying, if you only keep quite this all end now´´-, she swing her bar, causing a blown of wind so strong that push Sarina and Shioi, Asahi move to catch both.

´´If it wasn´t by the strength that give my stick, I could be crushed just by catch them´´

The administrator give a heavy step, causing the ground shake:

´´Physical attack won´t work, Aya´´

 **´´YES**...´´- about to shoot.

´´ OH NO, RUN. SHE WILL THROW BUGS´´- Kiyoharu shout and multiples flying bugs with a sound adverting their dangerous.

Asagiri still shoot, a large portion of the insets disappears, but one could injured her arms. An explosion happened, Yatsumura just use her new stick.

The enemy about to make another blown, but her fist is hold by Asahi. Clenched her teeth's with her bighting as train lights she could her for an instant:

´´OH, EVERYONE, ASAHI SAY TO CLIMB THE STAIR´´- Kiyoharu could communicate fluently with this girl.

Outside Mikari and Kosame were still flying:

 _´´What awful timing´´- Mikari_ want to land, both the presence of bugs avoid this.

´´Aaaah, if change so much after few minutes´´- Kosame were trembling,

Meanwhile, La Pucelle break one of the administrator clone:

´´Even one take so much effort…´´- if front her nearly a dozen of this copies, her from distance something falling, a light post- ´´Dammit, Sayuki is not here…´´

Sayuki end up been parting from her partner, only by blocking the administrator blown:

´´Fufufu, don´t matter how much stamina you had, you´re just a human´´- she make a unusual cuts, a water tanks fall, Sayuki cut the tank in half, causing a small rain. Her eyes red as fire with her hair wet make the administrator fear for an instant.

Then a big light is see on the distant, Sayuki recognized:

´´Souta, do you one of your power? ´- seeing that the administrator also get distracted, she went against her. She notice, and make other blown, but surprise is stop by Sayuki arm, covered by some mass, recognizing that her jacket.

´´Is true they´re really level they skill´´- Sayuki was near to decapitate her, but a clone appear on her front, decapitating this instead - ´´Fufufu, you failed this time…´´- she get hit strong in her face.

´´Rin, sorry that escape from one of my power´´-

´´Souta, you´re tired as expected´´

´´She is right, I use Five Hundred Arhat, a NP from the very dedicate monk, Benkei, only could hold temporary the enemies, enough to hold all this clone, not exhausted like the other but I can´t fight in my full strength:´´- the duo get on position, to the next offensive.


	60. Tempest Arc 09

For certain distance, a girl with a laptop were watching the events happening in a building, apparently enjoying it:

´´FUFUFU´´- the administrator continue making multiples cuts, La Pucelle make her weapon larger sticking in the ground to work as a shield, however, after hundreds of blows the sword had fissures.

´´Uffs, maybe if use another NP, Mash one…´´- whispering but Sayuki heard, shake her not and the next moment jumping above her sword, making turn on horizontal against the administrator.

´´Fufufu, so many openings…´´- however in the instant she change the direction of her attack, see another sword extending athwart her, noticing that she only could block one, choice to handled Sayuki hit, for itself strong enough to cause she lose equilibrium, and received La Pucelle stroke in her chest. ´´COFFS…´´

The duo get their position again, expecting attack once more before the administrator recovery. Suddenly La Pucelle feel a sheet against her, she jump to a side but feel pain in her tail.

´´Shhh…´´- she hold her shout, seeing it was a clone, Sayuki cut the head of this one, but receiving a severe cut in her arms, annoyed by see her partner injured, La Pucelle thrown her sword, spinning horizontally. The administrator avoid this but she slipped, by effect of the previously attack, don´t see the duo.

´´Rin, we need to finish this quick, so I need…´´- La Pucelle carry Sayuki into a close and short building of there.

´´You know there is many ricks, if you pass out here and appear more of them…´´- clenched her teeth's, worrying that soon the administrator will notice where they´re. The knight shaken, the cut on her tail was superficial but make hard she balanced.

´´Think quick in a plan…if I repeat what I do on Tsushima? ´´- murmuring, she call her partner attention.

´´Fufufu, you don´t even run so far´´- the administrator found them, but then a great light appear in the roof, Sayuki holding her sword above her head- ´´Another trick? Fufufu, you take time´´- she could create a couple of clones, going all against Sayuki.

´´CALIBUR!`´- Sayuki lower her sword, something like a beam when to the administrator, covering by a light, disappearing, small explosion like firework, illuminate the street. After this, small part of machine were sparse, a big one with the torso and head of the administrator, still with the mask.

´´Phew, LP that was incredible, more than you told me´´- the swordswoman kneeling, her partner was on her side, panting.

´´Thanks Altria Lily, even a younger king is stronger than a barbaric´´- whispering.

´´Where this idea come from? ´´- Sayuki standing and helping her friend to get up.

´´Mh, long time ago, to help a Princess I create and army for her giving part of my power, I just repeat here´´

The duo see the light of house and people talking.

´´Tsk, we forgot about this detail, we just come run with that thing there´´- looking to the machine parts.

In the building, the administrator push Asahi to the max strength that she could handle, forcing to release her, before the enemy could make a hit, she stopped:

´´Kiyo! Why you still here? ´´- see the blondie with her index finger on her head, with her eyes shining with her emblem.

´´I though…I could hold it…´´- her expression revealed how much effort she is doing to control the enemy body.

´´You brats' don´t had enough! ´´- another combo of bugs were send, went to Kiyoharu direction, Asahi grab her but the insects perforate her leg, making she slip, falling..

The bugs covered her, Kiyoharu shout, the administrator could move about to hit the walls. Suddenly she feel a wind, something speed take Asahi, and Kiyoharu, and leave the building.

´´Are those…´´- a moment of curiosity of the administrator, and she found herself covered by a cube, she hit once feeling all the waves on her body. The next moment, an explosion inside the object, she resist but other explosion happened, and continued. The bugs stop moving,

The body of the administrator break on pieces. Mikari watching from the outside, make a positive sign to Asagiri and Yatsumura in the roof

´´Another great strategy from you, Asagiri!´´- referring to their plan, consisting that Asagiri send the cube to cover the administrator, and with the same power send the explosion cause by Yatsumura stick inside the cube until stop.

 **´´T-thanks, but Asahi** …´´- looking to her body, lying without moving.

´´I´m sorry, but it doesn´t working! ´´- Kosame was trying to heal her without effect, Sarina hear her chest.

´´Not beats…´´- words not one want to hear, while their begin crying. Kiyoharu and Kosame receive a message:

´´ Trying again, but now rescue your friend sooner, Kekeke´´- recognizing this message, suddenly everyone feel something unusual.

Mikari see herself again in from the administrator holding by Kiyoharu power:

´´I´m not sure, but the time goes back´´- with speed she get inside the building, take Asahi and Kiyoharu, passing by the bugs getting injured her , now making a hole in the wall. Then the cube and the explosion repeat.

In the roof, Mikari was slightly hurt, Kiyoharu hug Asahi that caressing her face:

´´Before answer question, we need to go for the other two´´-

 _´´I will go!´´-_ Mikari standing but Kosame push her to sit down.

´´You barely can bring two more people, right? ´´- her stoic expression almost hide her seriousness.

 **´´I will, I still not satisfy for what I can do´´**

I agree that my friend who suit more to this case, but where? ´´- Yatsumura think for an instant, remember a photo she had on a certain place.

Minute later, all the team were reunite on the address suggest by Yatsumura:

 _´´Sou-chan, I was so scared to lose you!´´-_ Mikari were holding tightly her crush;

´´We don´t die so easily´´- see that Kosame is offering her blood- ´´Ah, I can recover alone´´- but Kosame insist with a move of her hand, so she take it.

´´What adorable team you´re, not in vain you give so hard job to the administrator´´- a voice like joking of the situation call their attention to a seat when a girl crossing her legs with shark teeth is together with a laptop.

´´Everyone, this is Alice, the contact I was mention before´´- with a dislike expression.

´´Kiyo-chan, don´t talk me like that, especially after you insist so much that I support your team´´- wink an eye.

´´That why Kiyo you were absence in the previous discussion? ´´

´´Sorry Souta, but as I tell you she is hard to deal´´

´´ Not that much, after all I save two of your comrades´´

´´Tsk, is true that Sarina say that she talk like she were laughing of the victims: ´´- Sayuki was laid in the wall, with her arms crossed just looking the conversation. After time explaining what happened.

´´The administrator could found us because we carry that body, because Madoka protection they don´t found us until is over´´- what La Pucelle concluded.

´´But also could mean they won´t found us easily´´

´´Well, as long you keep moving´´- Alice explain that her stick is also a cellphone that can reverse the time to one minute before, but not the memories.

´´Alice, how you know that much? ´´

´´Ohoho, so nice call my name so early, Sayuki, I just been fighting this administrator for longer than you´´

La Pucelle approached at her, make a reverence:

´´Thanks for save my comrades´´

Alice stand

´´Souta, right? You look noble as Kiyo told me, and with unusual beauty too´´

´´This compliment don´t really please me:´´- her tone make her suspecting her- ´´Mh. Alice can you tell me your full name? ´´

´´Sure, is Matsumi, kind of boyish, right?´´

The duo look to each other, in a private room:

´´Is the same name of the cop mentioned before, it will be hard to be a coincidence´´

´´How do you know you need to make her this question, LP? ´´

´´I didn´t, I just noticed that she probably had more than one stick´´

´´I see, she see the fight of our team but she was far away, and beside Kiyoharu, say is hard to deal with her even if she could read her mind´´- realizing the same answer of her partner.

´´Oh, I surprise we thought similar´´

´´Umh, for a reason with are partner´´- grinning, then her forehead touch her comrade one-´´I´m happy that we finally fight together a serious battle´´

´´Oh, I´m glad too…even though is better avoid those´´

In other room, Asagiri was resting in bed accompany by Yatsumura:

´´You´re been very impressed lately, Asagiri´´

 **´´A-ah is thanks to you. Mh, Yatsumura how you know this house?´´**

´´Is just the house I live before that bastard…´´- her lips locked by Asagiri index finger.

´´ **Sorry, you answer me an uncomfortable question** ´´ - Yatsumura gently take off her friend hands.

´´Let´s just enjoy our time together as much we could´´- smiling Asagiri nods.

After a difficult night, the girl could sleep, in pairs on the few bed of the house, La Pucelle stay vigilant until another girl take her turn:

´´Go sleep, Souta´´

´´I won´t mind stay wake up, Asahi´´- but after the girl touch her shoulder, she accept- ´´Before everything, I'm so relieve that you comeback to us, is been long since I lose a companion´´- her eyes vibrant, remembering her times on Chaldea.

´´Me too, more than now that I realize something´´- caressing her friends check, she approached near to the knight mouth.

´´I recognized this mood, do she want to?:´´

Asahi stop, and take distance:

´´Treat well the feeling that the broom girls had for you, okay? ´´- the knights nods.

´´She probably just over stimulated by what happened to her: ´´

On Koyuki:

 **´´Is my fault, Souta, it I wasn´t so inconsistent** …´´- tearing.

´´Madoka! We already talk to no take guilty lighty´´

 **´´But…´´**

La Pucelle pock her check.

´´I will get mad with you for other reasons if you don´t stop´´

Madoka pound, and accept. La Pucelle could rest in her lap:

´´ **Souta, the age of this world is even younger than I found, but somewhere will be as advance as some of the singularity you fight´´**

´´That´s will explain so much robots…´´

 **´´Mh, I will work to bring someone to assisting you all´´**

Time pass, news about the battles tell about the destruction, but not the bodies, beside more news about weirds dead were increasing to the point even the Prime Minister had to make a comment. The team moved a lot in the middle of time.

´´This is the house of Alice, thanks for bringing me here, Asagiri´´- Sayuki accompany by this girl could enter to Alice house. Founding an unusual room:

 **´´This place is disgusting** ´´- the place had instrument for torture, more about everything, the wall filled with sticks. Sayuki found a notebook, with explanation of that stick.

´´A laptop that can see anything in a city and a ring who block partially other sticks effects, fixed well on Alice suspects´´

Asagiri shoot and take all the stick there with her, leaving immediately:

 **´´With your excuse, I take all the day free as I advise before´´**

´´Don´t need to tell me, we give to each other those free days for a reason´´

The team take a day in a resort in the neighbor city, after minor battles with the administrator that actually help to reveal their power.

 **´´Should we begin, Yatsumura?´´-** the pair of girls in front an amused park.

´´I don´t even need to answer´´- smiling, both girls handholding and went to have fun.

 **´´Whatever happened next days, Yatsumura probably won´t be here anymore, she still want fight them so I take this chance to make our last happy memories: ´´**

´´To think that weeks ago my goal was satisfy my urge for revenge, now spending this time with Aya, I can´t avoid to feel some regret:´´

In the resort:

´´Is another comfortable day with you, Kiyo´´- resting in her friend shoulder in a sofa.

´´Is always comfortable with you; I dislike to think that this could over soon´´

´´Kiyo, you know even I survive this tempest, I won´t live that much´´

´´Kosame, let´s don´t talk about sad things´´

The eyepatch girl grab her hand, interlocking their fingers, getting close to her face:

´´I want to something very happy with you, something only couple do´´

´´Kosame…are you fine with me? ´´

´´I won´t tease you if I don´t´´

La Pucelle had a long discussion with Sayuki about the sticks she bring:

´´A stick to cause nauseas, other to cause headaches, other to blind temporary someone…´´

´´Not one will be very offensive against them, so the useful part is that Alice and her brother are taking sticks from the dead magical girls, maybe conspiring…´´

´´Even having not trust on that girl, I think she is not really against us´´

´´What make you think that, Rin, because supposedly I am the one who give chances of this team´´

´´She could kill many of us with her stick of back to time, she didn´t so I could bet that she want to use us´´

´´Yeah, but we can´t tell that you invade her house to know more…´´

After the discussion, La Pucelle take a bath, opening the door she see Mikari, only with a towel covering her:

´´Oh, what inconvenient place to found you…´´

 _´´Tsk, I got late´´-_ murmur.

´´Mikari?´´

 _´´Ah, Souta I was just thinking, on, take a bath with you_ …´´-embarrassed, the knight notice that she was actually wearing a fancy swimsuit under the towel.

´´Be honest with me, I won´t judge you…´´

 _´´Ah, if you talk to me like that, I don´t choice that admit, that I was planning seduce you…´´-_ blushing. La Pucelle become a little red but keep her composure.

´´So, you discover what exactly you feel about me?´´

 _´´I- I won´t call that is love, like the typical of movies, but I really feel attracted to you…´´-_ she shake her head _\- ´´Ignored it, I leaving…´´-_ but La Pucelle hold her hand.

´´It you allowed me´´ -near of her, Mikari just nods.

 _´´Aaah, this is a kiss! Her tongue…aaah, is so warm:´´-_ with eyes closed, embrace La Pucelle locking her arms around her, pressing her body on her.

 _´´Buaaah, this was so warm_ …´´- finishing the kiss, she lick her lips- _´´This is saliva tail, so hot_ ´´- grinning.

´´Ah, Mikari your eyes, is like you use your stick…´´

 _´´Really? However, Souta, after you did this, I want more….´´_

´´Well, uhm, I will be glad if we do more but know my feelings are not the same…´´

 _´´I know, but and you fine do it with me…´´-_ avert her eyes.

´´Mhm, after all you´re a gorgeous girl´´

Mikari look to her with her eyes shining:

 _´´Give me few hours, to prepared myself better´´-_ Leaving the bath hurry- _´´If I going to had my first time ,it will be in my house´´_

Walking she found Sarina and Shioi playing a console game:

 _´´If happened that our enemies attack, we will be vulnerable, unless…´´_

Two hours later in Mikari mansion:

´´So, we really going to do it, even on day´´- using a routinely clothes.

 _´´So, we had more time to enjoy each other´´-_ she was clinging on La Pucelle arm, wearing a white rob walking slowly to her room. Open her room with larges doors:

´´Smell as perfumed…very expensive one´´-see the room decorated for the occasion. Mikari climb in her circular bed, guiding her guest, kneeling on each other front, begging removing her clothes…- ´´So shameful, I always using so boring underwear´´

 _´´You know we won´t use to much them anyway_ ´´- she open her rob, exhibiting an exuberant black lingerie. - ´´ _Ah, make love with me tenderly_ ´´- blushing with her hand on her chest, grinning seduce.

´´First I kiss her check, she moan, with her gaze permanently happy I progress to her mouth, she was more comfortable and pull my tongue inside of her, making turns, she embrace my head pressing on her:´´

 _´´ SLURP…SLURP...SLURP….SOU-CHAN…SLURP..SLURP…´´_

´´MMH…MHH…MIKARI…SLURP´´

 _´´Aaah, even by a kiss I feel a tinkle on my crotch, that I had to frottage my legs on each other. Hyaah, her saliva doesn´t had a exactly taste, I didn´t expect become so hot that my mouth get addicted:´´_

 _´´BUAASH…SOUTA…THIS IS SO DREAMING´´-_ panting.

´´And we just started…oh your eyes are brighten…´

 _´´Same of earlier…slurp…slurp…is proof…how much I into…Slurp´´_

´´I removed one her bra, her chest is big and not in vain stand up her proud: ´´

 _´´AAAH…SOU-CHAN…AAAH…YOUR MOUTH IS WARM EVEN THERE´´_

 _´´Is so intense, she know how praised a girl, tsk, now I envy of how many girls she had sex before me:´´_

 _´´AAAAH…SOU-CHAN…LET´S ME DO TOO…AAAH´´_

´´Sure…my tail? ´´

 _´´Hehe, as suspect is sensitive´´_

´´She made the typical grab of my tail, but leave melt her saliva first in the tip, before she made turns:´´

´´EEAK…MIKARI…EEEAK…YOUR MOUTH IS ALSO HOT´´

 _´´SLURP…SLURP…FEEL SO NICE ON MY THROAT´´_

 _´´I end up pushing her tail deep on my mouth, her scale had a nice sensation even skimming on my tooth's, but then my crotch was itching:´´_

´´MIKARI…EEAK…YOUR BUTT IS MOVING FOR A REASON…EEAK´´

 _´´BUAASH…Souta…my vag…I mean, that place is itching´´_

´´Haa…haa…that´s normal, I can lick for you…´´

 _´´Wait, no yet, I still want to eat her´´-_ make a long lick on the tail extension.

´´Eak! So, you can use your own finger to place you…EAK!´´

 _´´Really? I mean, there is only two woman worthy enough to touch me, you and oh course me´´-_ her usual proud.

´´AAAAH…MIKARI…EEEAK´´

 _´´SLURP...SLURP...BUAAH…SO NICE…MMH´´_

´´Seeing Mikari fingering herself above her underwear was enjoyable especially because her butt moving in the rhythm of the licking she is doing on my tail: ´´

 _´´BUAAH, fingering myself was so good suggestion, release the itching giving a pulse so warm and funny that my mouth take more portion on Sou-chan tail_ :`´

´´MIKA…MIKARI…HYAAH…FOR HOW MUCH YOU WILL LICKING IT? ´´

 _´´MORE…SLURP…CHURK…CHURK… MORE´´_

´´AAAH..!´´

´´That moan is not from Mikari….AAAH´´

 _´´CHURK…CHARPK…SO NASTY´´´_

´´MIKARI…MIKARI…IS BEEN half hour already….EEAAK´´

 _´´CHURP…CHURP… MORE´´_

´´She is panting, she get so concentrate on me that she couldn´t breathe properly, even with this pleasure I need to stop her:´´

La Pucelle grab Mikari face, and slowly pull out her:´

 _´´SOU-CHAN…HAAA…HAAA….It was wonderful´´_

´´You two…aaah…your eyes nearly look lamps´´

 _´´Souta, because I doing this with you…´´-_ approached to seal their lips.

 _´´SLURP…SLURP…SLURP´´_

´´She is kissing more calmly but my tail get drowsy, will take time to recovery:´´

 _´´Souta, my-my place is burning´´_

´´So I will relax you´´

´´She embarrassed point to her crotch, I make her sit, and spreading her legs to curve her back so I can lick her on this position:´´

 _´´HYAAA…SOU-CHAN…YOUR TONGUE FEEL SO WARM´´_

´´CHURP…CHURP…ALSO HERE IS HOT…CHURK…´´

 _´´Aaah, this position is just too good, see her face licking this place from below is so wonderful:´´_

´´CHURP…CHURP…MIKARI…CHURP´´

 _´´ÁAAH...MORE…AAAH…AAAH´´_

SO HOT...SO NICE…CHURP´´

 _´´EAAAK…WAIT.., SOU-CHAN´´_

´´I feel her legs shake pressing my head so I stop, forming a long saliva tail:´´

 _´´Is not big deal…haaah…is just…I want to give my virginity on other way…aaah´´_

´´Ah! You were afraid that with my tongue will hurt?´´

 _´´No...Haa…I just want to had more control…haaa´´-_ avert her eyes _´- ´´Can we lick each other in the same time_?´´

´´So I lay down in her back, instructing that she turn in the other position, so I face her butt while she face my crotch:´´

 _´´Aaah, this position is that famous with number´´_

´´Exactly, let´s begging? ´´

 _´´First, tell me the name of the girls you do this position before_ …´´-

´´Mmh…I do a lot with Saint called Martha, she had so fit body, and Serenity whit a so athletic physic and Mash who were so soft…EEEAK´´

 _´´CHURP…CHURP…Don´t tell so many…Churp´´_

´´MIKARI…SLURP…SLURP´´

´´I let my guard down, she ask for jealous and I play with her, even thought was common on Chaldea to comment about other girls bodies: ´´

 _´´BUAAA…SO HOT…SO GOOD...AAAH…CHURP´´_

´´YOU TOO…MIKARI…YOU TWO…AAAH´´

´´In some moment I grab her buttstock and spread so I can savor her insides better, but that make she stop licking me: ´´

 _´´HYAAA…SOU-CHAN…HAAA…HYAAA´´_

´´MIKARI…MIKARI…CHURP´´

 _´´SOU-CHAN…AAAH….LET´S TAKE MY VIRGINITY NOW…AAAH´´_

´´We change of position, Mikari sit on my lap, the bright of her smile made her simply smile is seducing while she positioned my tail in her zone: ´´

 _´´KYAA…just the tip of your tail make me shake…to think she get injured´´_

´´Aaah…Mikari let´s don't talk about this… aren´t you spreading to much your legs?´´

´´Maybe…AAAH…GEH…´´- clenched her teeth's.

´´AAAH…MIKARI…You´re officially lose your virginity…AAAH´´

 _´´YES….AAAAH….MY HIPS…AAAH… ARE MOVING…HYAAA´´_

´´MIKARI…MIKARI…AAAAH…AAAH…EEAAK´´

 _´´AAAH…SOUTA…AAH…MY HIPS….ARE PUSHING ME…AAAAH´´_

´´She was riding me, closing her eyes for instants, spreading so much her legs that touch the corner of the bed:´´

 _´´SOUTAAA….SOUCHAAN….AAAAH….´´_

´´MIKARI….YOUR BODY IS DELICIUS…EEEAK´´

 _´´SOUTA…AAAAH…I LOVE…YOU…AAAAH´´_

´´I lose myself grabbing in Souta shoulder, pushing her, see her struggling and calling my name, aaah, I´m so happy that I doing this:´

´´EAAAK…MIKARI…EEAAK…YOUR SALIVA IS DRIPPING ON MY MOUTH´´

 _´´AAAH…CHUCK…SLURP…SO TAKE IT DIRECTLY…SLURP´´_

´´Our breast touch each other and her hips was jumping, I could even see my tail going and going out:´´

 _´´SOUTA…AAAA…I CUM…AAAA´´´_

´´MIKARI...YOU WERE SO DELICIUS...SLURP...SLURP´´

´´We embrace each other to kiss calmly, after minutes resting, I order some thoughts we Souta:´´

 _´´Months ago with the crime against my parents, I had the worse day of my life but today I had the best´´_

´´ Oh this is quite honor, uhm, but you know Mikari that I…´´- the rich girl seal her mouth with her finger.

 _´´I know you won´t be here if we resolve this situation, but now I had a wonderful memory and that what I want´´-_ hold her hand, see the hours- ´´ _Still not night, Souta, can we continued?´´_

´´Eh? You know there is the Night after effect and your body will feel´´

Mikari top the knight:

 _´´Kosame will heal me, beside she and Kiyo and the other two girls are probably doing the same´´-_ kissing each other again, outside the room.

´´AAAH…this two were so fun to watch…AAAH´´- Shioi peeping by an aperture of the door, her pant was down and finger on her crotch-.

´´TSK, Mikari ask to guard them and look what we do…´´-Sarina in a similar situation of Shioi.

´´It was great, didn´t tented do with this girl too? ´´- grinning, Sarina don´t answer but peep once more.

In a room of luxurious hotel, two naked girls embracing each other in a bed, it was Yatsumura hugging closely a sleepy Asagiri. In the resort, other two naked girls, Kosame hugging Kiyoharu in a similar position of the other couple, is reveal that Kosame was the actively during the making love.

Asahi spend the day with her mother, while Sayuki stay meditating in multiples way. Alice was on top on a building smiling perversely, seeing that a storm is coming.

Around of middle night, the team reunited in a roof:

´´LP, do you had any regrets? ´´

´´Many but that is the usual´´

´´Agree, is a natural part of the live but´´- grab her partner hand- ´´I don´t want our experiences be wasted´´


	61. Tempest Arc 10

´´Everyone...connected´´- Kiyoharu with her typical pose of a finger on her forehead.

´´Is working, we can talk with just our minds´´- La Pucelle been the first who check, almost all other confirmed too- ´´More than that, we even observe what other see, you´re impressed Kiyo´´

´´Thanks, but this is the best I can do since I can´t fight…´´- distressed, but her lover take her hand to smile at her calmly. ´´Thanks Kosame!´´

´´I understand you position better now´´

Sayuki confront Alice:

´´You won´t join this connection?´´

´´Don´t sound so angry, I just like my privacy…´´

´´Tsk, whatever…´´- she reunited with her partner and the mission begging.

 _´´Chu… Souta´´-_ Mikari flying with Kosame accompany the bigger team.

´´You two become closer on this middle time´´- see that her partner is touching her lips.

´´Mhh, even is just temporally´´

´´Just leave something to me, right? ´´- wink an eye.

´´Eh? Rin this is so inconvenient now…´´

´´Ahaha, coming for you is kind of funny´´-

´´Let´s go, LP´´

La Pucelle grunt once more to Alice and the duo start they mission. In another school of low credibility, the large figure of a known administrator enter:  
´´BE A BUSY IN WORK, IN THE LAST DAYs OF THIS WORLD´´- As soon the closet is open, the administrator received an electric shock that paused him, it was so strong that for an instant the school lamps on.

However, unexpected the administrator punch the closet:

´´AS I SUSPECT, THEY´RE INSECTS´´- take the closet and thrown against Shioi, Asagiri jump and make disappear the object, appearing again above the administrator, who try to catch but the arm get rolled and the next moment, the arm fall and the closet hit the head, stopped moving

 **´´Mikari, this is the administrator you confront before?´´**

 _´´ Yes, you even cut the arm that Souta break_ ´´- flying outside of the school.

´´And you know just need to shoot once and this will finish´´- Shioi charging her stick just in case, suddenly they heard the wall beside them break, Asagiri had time to activated the cube, seeing that receive a ray that rebooted in two direction.

They could see, another administrator covering her face with a cap, the force field turn off for a moment so Asagiri could shoot against her but in the same moment the administrator also shoot a ray from her cape, who is transported to the roof when Yatsumura and Asahi were waiting. The ray exploded in the air surprised the girls watching.

Mikari flying to behind the school and see a hole:

 _´´Everyone, the administrator power can cross all the wall once_ ´´-

´´I notice already!´´- annoyed, Sarina hit with her yo-yo the roof above this administrator making if fall, the charge get interrupted with this administrator barely could dodge seeing that cement fall on her foot. Before Asagiri could shoot, hear hits in the wall.

´´YOU WILL BE CRUSHED, WITH KNUCKLESS´´- the other take Sarina by the foot with the only arm, making she hit in the walls.

´´Sarina!´´- Asagiri shout seeing her comrade face bleeding. Shioi attack with her hammer, Sarina is thrown against her, Shioi could catch Sarina meanwhile the hammer make turn in the air, falling in the administrator left foot, crushing them making it fall. By the door a fast wind appear taking Sarina and Shioi, second after they are in the roof.

Kosame quickly went to heal Sarina, seeing that multiples rays are exploding inside and outside of the building. Asagiri switching between uses the shield force and disperse the administrator attacks, one shoot she could transfer to behind the attacker:

 **´´It-it doesn´t work! -** surprise the administrator with cape resist its own attack **-´´Maybe is the bigger one!** `´- but this one create a wink so strong that Asagiri couldn´t leave the cube.

In same moment in other building:

´´By Mikari messages, this is the place where other stick will be delivery, but…´´ -give a look to Sayuki of her side and both take position.

´´How Misfortune, How Misfortune!´´

´´We knew this place was unusual, and we confirmed is a farce´´- Sayuki keep on silence talking mentally with her partner, facing the administrator that she recognize by description.

´´This is the first we meet, but you probably know me, just call me Nana´´

´´A number as name, pretty typical on robots´´

The situation get stock for long minutes.

´´How Misfortune, do you think I come to attack? Too bad, I actually come to warning you´´

´´You…tsk´´- Sayuki almost spelled something.

´´Don´t need to believe me, since soon, you will know that even defeat all the administrator won´t be enough, you had to take the king´´

The duo eyes open.

´´This is so important information and she´s telling us? ´´- Sayuki feel doubt, her eyes shakes.

´´How Misfortune, she already come´´

Immediately the duo feel dangerous, jump to sideways, seeing shots hit the ground. Sayuki look above her, see other administrator with no face:

´´You really weren´t adverting us´´- her sword about to unsheathed.

´´How Misfortune, I even say you don´t need to believe me´´- Nana say without even moving

´´That´s traitor is telling the true, if you want to know´´- the other administrator jump to ground-´´ As I should present myself, my name is Ichi´´

´´Traitor? Do she really come to cooperate with us? ´´- La Pucelle considered it.

´´Don´t be naïve, LP, I feel this is the case of evil versus evil´´

´´Nana, if you tell me you actually create this situation to corner them, i may consider forgive you´´

´´They really weren´t work together, Souta, you know what we should do´´

´´Sure Rin, I just need a chance´´

´´I already pass the line of not return´´- her face and voice make she sound always laughing of a dangerous situation.

´´So, everyone just disappear´´- Ichi make one clap and a wave begging pushing small trash until hit the buildings, causing a shake in the structure that almost look if will turn down-´´ I will be disappointed if you two don´t actually dodge this attack, still´´- the duo disappear, also Nana.

Ichi make a step, and a sword appear turning against behind her head, she make a clap and repeal the weapon who disappear, then blocks of the building fall apart, another clap and this was also repealed falling in the sideways

She feel a stab in the back, that make her jump and turn to see the attacker, make other clap but stop other attack from behind, it was Sayuki but this made Ichi vulnerable getting strongly hit in the face by La Pucelle who was on front. Still she made just few step to a side while the duo reunited:

´´See, as the previous enemy she only could defend of one side´´

´´Right Rin, I create you the openings´´- the knight advance, Ichi recovery enough to clap again and the field is create, Ichi snapped her finger- ´Shhh….´´- La Pucelle feel an intense electric shock.

´´I honestly surprise´´- Ichi seeing that even with this attack, the knight were still pressing her sword against the shield, when she going to make other clap, feel a blow in her left arm, jumping high, see the arm still there but the color it was different- ´´Ha, this become rock, that´s effect of your new skills´´

La Pucelle was kneeling and panting:

´´Souta, can you continued or we retreat. ´´

´´I´m still had things to do´´- smiling, her partner help her to stand.

´´I honestly not suit to battle, different of this two girls that without talk they could communicated, after this I won´t be able to fight but still ´´

The duo attack together in different direction, La Pucelle clearly affected by the shock running a little behind:

´´Goodbye´´- Ichi touch the building close of her, a shine cover the extension, the pair notice this as weird with La Pucelle stopping repeatedly.

´´Lumino….´´- little after a big explosion occurred in that zone.

Back to the school, Asagiri stocked in the cube; behind the bigger administrator appear Mikari flying in so high speed that sound as a bullet, in the last moment, Mikari jump off her broom, crossing the administrator body:

´´THIS IS BAD, I AM MAD´´

For their surprise, this administrator was still reacting, that begging blowing again Mikari that was pushing outside the school. Asagiri turn off the shield, rolling to a side, her stick send the last shot of the other administrator to the head of the bigger one.

´´EVERYONE HEARD´´

An explosion happened; the head of the administrator rolling stopping close of Mikari, the other administrator look confused ignoring a person behind her, feel an explosion that make her only step seeing the attacker face:

´´Tsk…´´-Yatsumura point to the face in the same moment that the administrator shot, causing a wave of impact that made the blondie lose her balance while the enemy was about to attack again.

 **´´Yatsumura!`´-** Asagiri shot once on her friend making the enemy attack failed, the blondie was just transported to behind the administrator who still could turn but get hold by the arm with and immense strength:

´´Attack now´´- Asahi hold the administrator making her curve. Yatsumura point her stick to burn clothes, a bright is formed

´´AAAH!`´ the enemy shout sending an enormous ray on the roof, it was so hot that Yatsumura and Asahi feel they first burns a little, still Yatsumura attack, a shape catch her, while Asahi hold off in the last moment to catch Asagiri. Moment before the school building fall apart.

´´Tsk, so many effort to end in a destruction of a building´´- Shioi refreshing herself with a fan, the other girls were save beside minor injuries.

´´I hate to agree with you but all us, could only could do this…´´- Sarina looking distressed the destruction.

 **´´Yatsumura, hold on! ´´** \- Asagiri holding her lover who were bleeding by her mouth- ´´ **Do the effect of Souta power pass off?** ´´- shaken.

´´Uffs, no this Aya, coff, is just the weakness of my body complying by the effort, coff´´

´´Let´s take her to place to threating her´´- Asahi carrying Yatsumura, the girls about to leave when their heard a shot, that sound weak but see Mikari chest with a hole, a quick look see that previous administrator resist enough to make a last attack.

In the other place, a zone of devastation:

´´This is horrible´´- the extension of the explosion take more than one block, the duo weren´t injured but it was uncertain about other victims.

´´LP, from who you use this power? ´´- with a worry tone.

´´A gorgeous saint who was my namesake, her power made to protect other´´- distressed.

´´Let´s reunited with ours friend, we had a lot to say´´- compassionated, her partner agree.

´´SOUTA, SAYUKI, MIKARI GET BADLY INJURIED´´- Kiyoharu was desperate, La Pucelle feel a cold shiver that could even froze her feet's.

´´SEND AYA TO US! `´

´´AH….MIKARI, JUST, JUST GONE…´´

An acid sensation it went to La Pucelle throat, for a moment her vision went Fuzzy with her anger were emergent quickly.

´´ALICE, I KNOW YOU WATCH ALL THIS, RESET THE TIME´´- Sayuki scream to the cellphone, the knight gaze her with eyes very open.

´´Tsk, I already use twice and I´m not that generous´´

´´YOU…´´- the swordswoman get so angry that the cellphone crack.

´´I REMOVE THE CURSE OF YOU, SO PLEASE…´´- the knight just jump to the cellphone, Alice smiled.

´´´As you wish´´

Moment later:

´´ _AH! I feel something piece me_ …´´- Mikari wake up in the ground, seeing the person she like the most- ´´ _Souta! You look so, relieved?´´_

´´Because I am! `´- embrace her tightly, making Mikari emblem bright.

 _´´Nghhh…this feel so better after with make love!_ \- Reciprocated the affection, but noticing an awkward mood-´´ Oh, _I remember, so Kosame could healing me´´_

´´Ah, which with help of Souta´´- Kosame was tired.

 _´´Ah, that´s even better!`´_

Souta break the hug.

´´Mikari, wait, it was thanks to Alice stick´´

The smile of the rich girls turn in an disappointed;

´´Oi, oi, don´t be so scary, you two others comrade also experience this, didn´t?´´ -Alice tone was so despicable that even saving her companions wasn´t enough to accept her- ´´ So, Souta hope you keep our deal´´

´´I will´´ -the knight stand, making the pose to use the NP, Sayuki stop of front of her:

´´Leave this after you sleep, you already use one today´´

Asahi pulls la Pucelle that want to reply, even shut her mouth, the other girls silently agree, went to the refuge of the day:

´´Now we are alone, you should know what I will ask, Alice´´-

´´Not idea, Sayuki´´- with an accusatory grin.

´´Don´t try to mess me, a trap set the administrator we encounter it, and only our team know about the details, Kiyo confirmed that this was surprise for everybody else except…´´

´´For me? Well I can´t just leave that girl read my mind´´

´´Sure, that will reveal that you´re working with that one called Nana´´

´´Even is that true, you can do anything that will angry your partner ´´- crossing her legs arrogantly. Then she feel smoke behind her, turning see Asagiri holding her phone-´´ Hey, give me back this´´

Asagiri disappear, Alice see Sayuki sheet in the side of her head:

´´You don´t had choice instead of telling me the true´´

In other room, Asagiri kneeling in front of Yatsumura laid in her bed:

´´Sorry to ask you stay here…´´- sounding weak, Aya shake her head no.

 **´´Is the only things I want do now´´-** her little smile is hiding by her hand holding Yatsumura one.

On Koyuki:

´´Ah, you´re back! `´

 _´´Sure I am back, especially for this that could be your last act_ ´´- Da Vinci sitting in a chair close of the bed.

 **´´As I promised to you, she is the help that I could bring to you´´**

´´You´re the best, Madoka!´´- jump to hug her, then her expression express doubt.

 _´´Mooh! Don´t look at me like that after react so happy´´_

´´My bad, but it was an instinct reaction´´

 _´´I know I wasn´t useful on Eylstadt, like I could be but I won´t disappointed you´´_

´´Mmh, I believe on Madoka´´

 _´´Believe me too! Even Madoka failed and resist of you watching with that girl´´_

La Pucelle turn red:

 **´´Ah, Souta, sorry is just…´´-** moving her hands desperately.

´´Ah, I will ignored this, Da Vinci tell me what you bring me´´

 _´´Ahaha, well, extending me your hand_ ´´- after this- _´´This command spell will expand the power of one member of your team to all of them´´_

´´Uhm, sound confusing´´

 _´´For example, if your allied can use fire, all the team will use as long she stay on the circle, uhm, ufortunelly doesn´t work with_ you NP´´

´´Understood, it can´t be easy anyway´´

 **´´Souta, this could be your last mission, but seeing the difficult you can give up anytime…´´**

´´Madoka, I will never do that on this point´´- after console her, she look back to Da Vinci - ´´Oh, this the last time we´ll see each other, I feel melancholy´´

 _´´Me too, but I´m used to, the true that I leave better than I could predict front other universes´´_

´´ Eh? Sound confusing again in this emotional moment´´

 _´´Ehehe, my bad, as our last memory leave me give you this_ ´´- Da Vinci climb in the bed, near to her previous Master to link their lips- _´´CHUCK...CHUCK…CHUCK…CHURK´´_

The knight was surprise, still reciprocated the gest:

 **´´Da Vinci…Souta** …´´- Madoka blushing, nearly covering her mouth but still looking.

 _´´SLURP…SLURP….BUAAHS, is true what other girls saying, your lips are delicious´´-_ licking her lips, using her index finger to take the saliva tail and put on her mouth.

´´Ah-ah you two, BUT IF FRONT OF MADOKA!`´- embarrassed swinging her fist.

 **´´Don´t mind me, I am…´´**

 _´´Ahaha, she obviously enjoy too´´_

Da Vinci…´´- but then the genius contact her forehead with her Master one.

 _´´ Thanks you from everything, even know I could accompany you´´_

´´Ah, is me who should thanks´´- wake up saying the last worlds, see Mikari face sleeping, feeling her arms embracing each other without clothes- ´´True, Mikari and I did one time more…maybe I can sleep few minutes more´´- approach her head of her.

After some hours, the sky it was cloudy, making it look a permanent night, also the team had other unfortunately new:

´´Sorry Asagiri, this is the best we could do now´´- Sayuki behind the girl, caressing the face of her lover accompany by some decoration.

 **´´I know, but this is just a consolation for now** ´´- standing, she seek her tears holding Yatsumura stick, looking to the swordswoman with determination **-´´ We will finish this so we can give her a proper goodbye after** ´´

The two reunited with team, Kosame was wearing a white dress:

´´You look angelical, Kosame, I´m lucky of been your girlfriend´´- holding her both hands.

´´A comrade us just day this morning, don´t be so happy´´- Shioi ponding.

´´I just hope is the last one´´- Sarina murmur

´´After a nice wake up, is been a darkness day, ufortunelly with no proper time to farewells. We choice Kosame to had the power given by Da Vinci, meaning she can continually healing us:´´

Later, part of team reunite in the roof of other building with two individuals waiting for them:

´´How Misfortune, how Misfortune! ´´

Asagiri point to the administrator, Nana, Alice was behind her with crossed arm

´´Is better you send me to a place worse that this planet will be soon´´

´´ Alice, I´m truly thankful for save my comrades, I just expecting you be honest´´- La Pucelle near of her.

´´So kind, not in vain your partner prefer to the dirty part´´- with a bad humor tone.

´´How misfortune, had so bad mood when will work together´´

 **´´Not really, but we´re the only who can fight for them´´**

´´You grow up so much front that shy girl who bullied by her´´- pointing to Sarina.

´´Enough, star talk´´- Sayuki point her sword.

´´Sure, you will discover that almost all the history of this world is fake´´


	62. Tempest Arc 11

´´in a scale of time difficult to a human understand, the entities who control this world see the humanity development pass from the cavern to technology never see, with enough knowledge and resource to bring a good existence for all. However, it that doesn´t happen and the humanity destroy itself multiples times, that those entities raster the history expecting the humans learn about they mistakes´´

´´But Humanity keep committing the same fails, those entities star over the history multiples times until one of them decide for the dissolution of the specie, and this one was King. First, she recreate the history of the last century, then she create those individual base of young girls that use the stick that before everything is a method to convert humans into those Artificial Intelligence after they died by using magic´´

´´The king rewrite the memory of the last humanity so they never notice that they were recent with her ultimate goal to create a new life form using the souls of all the humans. That´s will be a perfect plan it wasn´t for certain defects of that´´

The team is shock by the history that Nana just narrated, except for La Pucelle:

´´Madoka told me some details of this possibility but now all this is a bit mess´´

´´Tsk, actually this piss me off, since the beginning, we were just puppet to someone, even I am feeling my life as fake´´

´´Rin, this will be a wrong way to see it since the value of our life depend of us´´

´Haha, as expected from a trespasser who been traveled for many worlds, that will not be surprise for gods who control with their selfishness´´- Alice tries sound happy,

´´At last you can still laugh, Rin didn´t break you good humor´´

´´Tsk, Souta you´re considerate´´

 **´´Nana, why are you telling us all this?´´-** Asagiri didn´t lower her weapon the entirely time.

´´How Misfortune mine, I just had some fuzzy memories of when I was human, but those bring me a hate against the administrator that never leave me, so I do everything of my power to satisfy these feeling´´

´´DON´T COME WITH THAT! YOU´RE BEEN JUST A WORSE LIKE THIS´´ - Sarina was angry and ready to use her stick, but Asahi hold her fist.

´´I agree with your rage but we need to hear all she had to say´´

 **´´And you Alice?´´**

´´Is begging with the disappearing of my younger sister on unusual circumstances, my brother and I investigate and we found about the mahout shoujo site, I was able to become one and meanwhile I could make allies, but as you can see many of them died, I suspect now even my brother´´- for first time Alice sound melancholy.

´´Still, the fact of you two work together, had to be bigger reason behind´´

´´Sure Sayuki, Nana and me had an allied on common called Anjou, if you piss me with me I won´t imagine how you react about her. She know Nana when she was a human and their agree fight against the administrator´´

Sayuki shake an eye of annoyance, Mikari stand of front linking with La Pucelle arm:

 _´´Knowing this duo, that girl probably will scared of Sayu but will fall for Sou-chan_ ´´- show her tongue.

´´That´s so inconvenient comment now, Mikari´´

´´Oh, but you were one of the reason that I choice to work with you, after Kiyo told me about your existence it was like a miracle of a hero from other coming to rescue, Kekeke´´

´´Uffs, I don´t like be called like that…´´

 _´´So modest about your best quality´´_

´´Uh-mh, tell me how we defeat that King´´

´´Not idea, Sayuki, I am telling you honestly´´

´´How Misfortune, I was having some hopes on you´´- talking to Aya- ´´ Since your stick is not complete development yet, I am even admit that could be a mistake to kill you earlier´´

Suddenly a thunder hit the roof of a neighbor building:

´´ Tsk, it doesn´t work!´´- Shio use her stick, the group look to that direction, La Pucelle and Sayuki take the position after just notice who the girl tries to attack.

´´With encounter each other sooner, talk with Nana shouldn´t be a strategy for you all´´-, in the next moment the duo were behind her.

´´So useful that Asagiri is here together with Kiyo power we had a big advantage´´- Sayuki run against her.

´´Hope you enjoy this last time you use your stick with zero cost´´- then Ichi clap, Sayuki feel a press on her chest staying few cm of the head. La Pucelle was confused but she continued the lunge, Ichi use the arm that previously Sayuki turn in rock to shield herself, this one crack making the administrator jump far.

´´Rin, what happened?-See her partner using her sword to stand, La Pucelle raised her face seeing blood in the eyes- ´´Wait, this shouldn´t be happened!´´

´´Souta, I feel my life been consuming´´-

´´B-but Rin, the healing power shouldn´t had pass…´´- gaze to Ichi and realized.

´´It took me time, but I finally could recovery the condition to their use the sticks…:´´

The knight feel a press on her stomached, feeling her feet colds, she cover her mouth:

´´Florence power was wasted. ´´- memories come on her head of the nurse of silver hair, with weird talks but kind, a heat climb from her stomached, to her chest, making she look with furious to Ichi.´´ You…´´- about to dash her, she feel arm around her hips.

´´Souta, I know you´re angry but your way to fight is not this´´- Sayuki hug from behind her partner, without strength but calm down her partner.

´´You did well to calm your partner, she could be the only who survive this´´- then Ichi disappear, the group were confused.

´´Dammit, we lose our bigger advantage´´- Shioi kick a wall.

´´How Misfortune, I was even ignored by my old Boss´´

 **´´Do you something else to say?´´**

´´That you should care about your family´´

´´AAAH…´´

´´Kiyo?´´- everybody hear the scream of Kiyoharu that were safe in the other building.

´´MY MOM, WAS JUST, WAS JUST KILLED´´

Almost every present feel desperate, the administrator were planning to attack their family.

´´Ah-ah, just wait me there´´- then Sayuki pass to La Pucelle the stick belong to Alice.

´´I know my partner will prefer herself use this power´´

´´Ah-thanks, I will fix your power soon but now Asagiri´´

Then immediately went to take Kiyo, and then her house:

´´Souta…´´- sobbing, the group just could see Kiyoharu mother decapitate, and quickly the form of the administrator, similar a reptile.

Time Revert.

´´MOM´´- Kiyo found her mother cooking, look to her daughter surprise by see her tearing up- ´´ Sorry but we need to leave now´´- she pull the hand of her confused mother when a head appear phasing the wall

´´What´s surprise, I was just send here to kill this woman and I found a magical girl´´ - the reptilian administrator appear in front of their, her nose it turn into a blade together with the tail- ´´Let´s be quick…´´

However, she see a large object against her, hitting the thorax pushing her in the wall almost breaking the structure.

´´Thanks Souta, Aya!`´- immediately Aya take both out.

´´You´re the intruder is that is been talking´´- the administrator stand like it wasn´t be attacked, La Pucelle advance on her, who turn back her tail into a blade that could block the knight attack, but she could still pushing to the point she inclined- ´´Damm, this woman can be stronger than me´´

Then the nose turn into a knife, swing once making a cut on La Pucelle arm, she retreat, and the enemy advance:

´´What? ´´- then she see her tail fall, and then receive a kick in the face.

´´It was worthy train other thing beside sword worship´´- Sayuki jump to the side of her partner. Facing the two, the administrator disappear. ´´They can´t disappear while using their power, is something to had in mind: ´´

´´Rin, I know the other family is been attacked too…´´

´´Not doubt, let´s go´´- Sayuki gaze where her partner was injured-´´Kosame healing work on everyone´´

´´Ah, talking about her, we need to go for her family! ´´

Then Mikari appear breaking the door:

´´ _Aya can´t come_ ´´

´´Tsk, they´re really attacking their families all together, ´´

 _´´Come with me you two, now!`´_

In certain house, a female figure using a swimsuit with a skull face enter the room when a woman with her two kids watch the TV about the stranger events happened that night, the family barely could see her when the room begging to be violent compact. Then the wall is broke, the three disappear little before that the room become a little bigger than a trash can.

The administrator look annoyed, looking to the neighbor house:

´´Sorry to you know about this in this situation´´- Asahi explaining to her family she just end rescue moment ago.

In other place:

´´You again?´´- the reptilian administrator founding the opponent she fight minutes ago in other house with her pointing a blade to a face of a woman holding baby, with her husband and kid in the side- ´´ Make a move and those die´´

La Pucelle grunt, heard the baby cry make she close her eye, a quick image of someone:

´´Gin!´´ - murmuring.

´´What you say? ´´- the enemy lower her guard for an instant.

´´FIVE HUNDRED ARTHAT! ´´- and then a circle form around the enemy, without could move.

´´YOU BASTARD…´´- in the next moment her head fall, together with her body exposing Sayuki figure.

´´Sorry Mr. and Ms. Amagai, if you had a car you will need to let us guide to a safe place´´

In the safe building:

´´Aaah, thanks you all´´- Kosame sigh on relieved, a bright circle surrender her with Kiyo to her side.

´´You had a pretty girlfriend, Kiyo´´- say her mother, Kiyo smiling a little nods once.

Meanwhile, Asagiri went to her house, seeing only her mother sleeping in a table:

 **´´Mother, we need to go!`´**

´´Aya! You comeback…´´- feeling her daughter pulling her- ´´What is this, Aya? ´´

 **´´I tell you later. However, where is father? ´´**

´´He went to sleep early, this is been happened since your brother arrested´´

Then something fall behind them, a man body, going down the star an administrator with a mask of Tengu and playboy ouffit, the mother scream:

´´This was easy; a degenerate man like this one only can beat his wife´´

´´ **Eh, ah?´´-** Asagiri is shocked, the father body is on her front and then hear something unusual of the administrator.

´´Curious? If you want to know use, your stick on mother to had a copy of her memories, hehehe´´

´´Aya-aya –what this all? ´´- tearing, Aya look to her and point her weapon, a shot and her mother disappear. In the next moment, Aya fall on her knees:

 **´´AAAAH…´´-** holding her head as if she having a headache.

´´Ahaha, you see that you´re not even their biologically daughter and about all, your only connected living familiar where Yatsumura´´

´´ **AH…AH…AH´´´-** Aya is astonished; the enemy make appear a small hole that begging suck objects of the house.

The roof then break, a form almost make look as make of life catch Asagiri moment before the house collapse.

´´Aya, recover yourself! ´´- Asahi carrying her comrade in her arms, her shout make Asagiri shake her head, recovering her concentration, Asahi take her to the building. Been there, Asahi leave her to talk on privacy with her mother.

´´A-aya, I lament deeply you discover this on the current situation but…´´

 **´´I know, but I just realize that something very fortunate happened to me´´-** Aya actually an adopted daughter from her family, her actual mother was pregnant of her second child but the abuse of her husband cause a loss, so they took one baby of a couple of twin, the other sibling actually was Yatsumura-.

 **´Now I am remember our birthdays was just the day before of each other´´-** smiling.

´´Aya, after all this…´´- getting near of her.

 **´´Don´t mind, now the true explain lot things, like you always been the one who care about the most and how the girl I fall in love was my closer familiar** ´´- her eyes express and unusual happiness for the situation.

In a certain apartment in a building with a dozen floors:

´´Sister, we need to leave now!´´

´´Sarina? How do you enter?´´- her sister, the only familiar she still had was in the kitchen too, nervously Sarina pull her hand but the sister put some resistance- ´´You disappear after leave the hospital and now you´re hurry for something?´´

´´Sister, is just…´´- her eyes open large, jumping to cover her sibling, some highs object suddenly are cut on hall-´´ Tsk, Bastard!´´- referring to an administrator with a Kitsune mask and a suit.

Sarina seeing the enemy raised her hand in a suspect moved, she throw her yo-yo still covering her sister, tying in the arm and pushing the administrator to the other side, hitting the wall. She stand with her sister:

´´Dammit, Asagiri can´t come now´´ - running to a window, her sister notice the situation fallow her.- ´´AAAH…´´- shout of pain.

´´SARINA!`´- seeing her sister legs with mark cause by some sting of Ice.

´´Shhh…there is no other way´´- grabbing her sister by the hips, she throw her yo-yo that could extender for tends of meters, tying around a commercial plaque, yanking both to out of the building that second after is piece on half.

In other house, a woman see confused an intruder:

´´ Who are you?´´

´´Damn, with this look you won´t recognize, right mom?´´- Shioi break the door of her house forgotten of her appearance- ´´You will understand later, but now you need to leave´´- suddenly a big part of a wall explode

´´Not if I stop´´ - from the destruction appear a tall administrator with a mask of an old man, immediately Shioi run to attack her with as much strength she could by the hammer, hit the administrator causing a shake in the place- ´´Disappointed, aren´t you?´´

´´Come on, do I had to take a big one´´- Shioi tries get her other stick but a beam touch her arm- ´´GAAAH…´´- part of her arm been cut out.

´´MISS!´´- Shioi mother went to her.

´´I supposed motherly instinct work even when they don´t recognized her children´´- then the twintail of the administrator charge, but she had turn seeing a shoot of smoke going on her, her beam is catch by this attack and transported above her forcing her to dodge, causing a hole in the ground.

´´You...take so long...Asagiri´´- talking with difficult, she grin to Aya in front of her.

´´Oh, you´re the prodigy girl that is been talk so much´´- the enemy flying with something to jets, Aya shot once and apparently fail, but an explosion cause close of the administrator- ´´What?´´

Asagiri had the stick that cause explosion, and combining with her pistol cause multiples explosion avoiding the administrator could flying that much:

´´Standing there you´re just easy to shoot! ´´- her twintail charge, but heard a thunder who don´t give her time to dodge, seeing the cause is Shioi holding a stick with her two hand.

Screaming the administrator shoot a beam on Shioi, she move but her right left cut; in the next moment the administrator explode by an attack of Asagiri.

Meanwhile, La Pucelle flying with Mikari and Nijimi:

´´Thanks you for accepting so selfish request´´

 _´´After all we did, this is quite simple request´´_

´´Thanks too, even though I been useless…´´

´´Ah, don´t mind about this…tsk, is just been half hour and this so much chaos´´- receiving the notification of Kiyoharu by her mind, she together with Kosame didn´t were affected by Ichi spell, but received that apparently one of the administrator kill people randomly after lose the initial target, switch the conversation to her partner.

´´LP, you don´t had to worry for my parent, they know how take care of each other, also we know they our team see some administrator we face before, so we probably know all of them´´- Sayuki went ahead while La Pucelle went to take Nijimi.

´´At last not one of the enemies will be new…´´- then La Pucelle see the life span of Mikari, she tremble- ´´Dammit, for what I can see probably your life was drastically consume..´´

´´We still can fixed it, just hurry´´- after finish this conversation, Nijimin point something:

´´Ah-ah, this enormous ball above us!´´

 _´´Eh? This wasn´t there a moment ago!´´-_ Mikari look to ground see multiples form flying.

In the safe building:

 **´´It was impressed we could rescue them all…´´**

´´Shhh, it only my legs was one of them…´´- Shio resting in a bed, her leg cut was tie with bandages.

´´Just wait, your injured was the bigger than anyone had´´-

´´Oh, without your eyepatch you look so cooler, Emo girl´´- Kosame had remove that

 **´´ Alice and Nana were missing again…´´**

´´Tsk, we shouldn´t trust them as allied, they had a mutual objective but we different methods´´- Sayuki walk to a window, seeing unpleased the scene- ´´Everyone, go see your family in the room! ´´- Noticing her tone, the girl that could run went to room above them.

Sarina been the first who arrived:

´´SISTER…´´- seeing her sibling losing her form.

´´ Sorry Sarina apparently you couldn´t….´´- her body turn into similar a tadpole.

´´ **MOM**!´´- Asahi also see this happened, and to all the present there, the tadpoles flying even transposing the wall. The team run to outside the building, found the sky replete with this tadpoles floating to an enormous sphere.

 **´´NO-NO-NO! ´´-** Asagiri was tearing up.

´´Dammit! After all our effort…´´-

Mikari launch moment after, La Pucelle jump little before:

´´Everyone! I´m so-so…´´ - Sayuki pat her partner head.

´´That´s not something we could stop! Actually if confirmed Nana history´´- La Pucelle take a long breath, seeing her comrade anxious she step to talk with them.

´´ I know how you´re all feeling but…´´- look with them thoughtfully´- ´´This is probably not permanent as long with defeat the mastermind of all this.´´

The words were enough to give them concentration:

´´ _Uhm, Souta is better you use your power_ ´´- Mikari link her arms again with La Pucelle.

´´True, let´s go inside, since I´m not seeing Shi...I mean, Maruichi.´´- Asahi was the first to return.

Suddenly, Asagiri point her gun:

 **´´Everyone, watch out...´´-** after shout, the girls present were transport to a few block of distance, confused they look to where Asagiri is pointing.

Two administrator, one bigger who look like a Sumo warrior holding an enormous axe and of her side, a familiar one with the face always whisper:

´´Uh? We defeat that one unless that is new one. Ah, the building covered with a cube!´´

 **´´Is time stopping** ´´- Asagiri recognize it, the administrator could hear from the distance.

´´Is take time but we found your cavern, we don´t catch as much we want but…´´- the bigger one ready to swing the axe. Sarina thrown her yo-yo against the enemy, but to the surprise the other administrator could kick before hit her.

About to make the swing, something collide with the axe, causing a wave so intense that the close construction were destroy.

´´NOW ATTACK…´´- Asahi was holding the hammer making a certain hit in the administrator axe, still the enemy could hold her weapon. Asahi dash again the enemy, who put the other arm in from, Asahi could break into pieces but the axe was just a minimal distance front her.

´´ _I GET YOU…´´*_ Mikari catch her.

´´DURANDALL!´´ -then a lance flying as a rocket flying against the enemy, causing an explosion strong enough to cause a wave- ´´Geh, it was useless…´´.

The administrator just moved to behind them:

´´Different than we look, we´re pretty agile´´-

´´MIKARI…´´- the arms pieces of the enemy, rebuilt itself-pushing Mikari back before going back the owner, Asahi could take her but Mikari was unconscious.

´´YOU BOTH…´´- even tired, La Pucelle was about to use another attack that around her was brighten on rainbow color.

´´Tsk, we don´t need to risk ourselves more´´- the administrator disappear, the attack is canceled and La Pucelle run to Mikari direction.

´´I will recover her…´´- trying to use Alice cellphone- ´´Eh? Is not reverting!´´

´´´How Misfortune, do you thought you can use twice and stick without break it´´- Nana appear there together with Alice.

´´Poor Souta, just now notice you energy is quite prejudicial to the stick´´

´´You both know this will happened?´´

´´Not really, both gathered so many people in one place wasn´t discrete´´

´´Also this cube covering the building don´t dissapear, we can hear our comrades inside…´´- Asahi touching the form.

´´Souta, can you that nurse power now?´´

´´Mh, sure´´- demotivated while carry Mikari, make the position - ´´Goodbye Florence´´- whispering while the nurse form cover the presents.

However, the effects wasn´t the one expected, after use for an instant Sayuki confirmed:

´´Tsk, that Ichi apparently reinforced the spell on us, sorry Souta…´´-

´´Ah-ah, Grrr…I don´t even remember who I use…´´- her eyes shaken.

´´If it consolated you, I feel it work on me´´- Alice winking, Nijimin shyly her hand too.


	63. Tempest Arc 12

´´If you want to know where is the King, she probably inside of that sphere´´- Nana point to sky with her usual buffoon tone. ´´But how Misfortune, you had few hours until that reset the world´´

´´Uhm, it is hundreds of meter of high, I could attack from this distance…´´- her expression show some difficult to concentrated.

´´But is not sure after your powers many times…´´- Sayuki interrupted her seeing that her partner was considering something risk.

´´Ah-ah but we can fly until there…but even I had to admit is difficult fight this way…´´

´´Tsk, for one sure thing that we will had to defeat the administrator in the ground first´´

´´If they don´t create others like the one we recent see…´´

 **´´Souta, Sayuki, I am sure that administrator was actually Yatsumura, her power coincide with her** ´´

´´Mhh, if you say so we should trust you´´

 **´´Is also obvious that Yatsumura power had limitation than before´´**

´´ But like they said she had now agility…´´- Sarina revising her yo-yo, knowing now that maybe the new administrator can fight physically like the previous one, Alice clap once

´´Good to see you interpreting the recent event but what about us? ´´- her hand pointing our Nijimi.

´´Nijimin, you decide what you want to do´´

´´Sou-chi…I honestly had a deep hate against them, that I WANT TO KILLK THEM´´- her reaction make Alice step back until Nijimi recover her humor- ´´Ah sorry, I don´t act as a cute puppy like I should be…´´- exposing her tongue with an eye closed.

´´Actually she is more like a puppy with these huffs: ´´- Sayuki sigh on silent.

´´Well, Asahi can you share the sticks you had? ´´

´´If you ask Souta, lucky us that I take from Maruichi before this happened´´- she give one stick to Nijimin and other to Alice with some displeasure.

´´Ah, I wish I could talk with Maruichi knowing what happened to her…:´´

The main duo look to each other discreetly.

´´We can´t use anymore Kiyoharu, but apparently the healing effect of Kosame keep working´´

´´As expect of Da Vinci- Chan!´´

´´Another of your ex-girlfriends? ´´

´´Ah, no quite…´´

´´Talking about your ex when your actual is unconscious…´´

´´Sarina, she is not exactly my girlfriend…´´- felt some other girls watching with some disapproval.

´´ Ahaha, for what I know you´re quite polygamous…´´- Alice take her laptop- ´´I will use this to communicate your actions to each other´´

´´Finally working to us?´´-

´´Sure Sayuki, is the only path I can take care now´´- give a quick look- ´´Tsk, she disappear again…´´- referring to Nana.

´´Well, since our nerves are more calm now, our plan of action will be…´´ - but then her eyes open largely- ´´Everyone except Rin, step back´´ - she extend her weapon for some meter, with the girls out of the way the sword pass between them until be stopped by the bit of some creature.

´´As expected of the intruder, feeling dangerous even I trying to be discrete´´- an administrator with gym clothes with a mask of geisha, holding a blade with 6 creature like tentacles-´´From expect of you too´´- seeing the swordswoman moving.

Sayuki run in the extension of the sword in an adequate position to cut the administrator head, but this one curve like a reverse V, dodge the blow, she jump but one of the creature bite her legs, making she fall.

´´Ohoho, that´s so funny blooper…´´- in the moment that the administrator stand, she feel that her mask crack, La Pucelle had punched her, the enemy could recover the equilibrium but little inclined- ´´I suspect because our short encounter previously your body is make of magic, because other way you won´t be able to injured me with your fist´´

La Pucelle ignored what she say, preparing to make another blown: ´´

´´GAAAH…GRR…´´- Sayuki shout by other bite of the creator, making her partner lose her concentration for an instant, making difficult she avoid other creature attack.

Then one of the tentacles fall, the one bitten Sayuki too, recognizing it was the sound of yo-yo:

´´You two don´t disappoint me!`´ - Sarina sound angry, Asahi run and could apart Sayuki from the enemy, giving enough time to she recover.

From her mouth, the enemy throw small blades; La Pucelle stuck her weapon in the ground, working as shield against the attack causing sparkles in the collision:

 **´´I will disappear her** …´´- Asagiri point her gun but Sayuki lower it.

´´Leave that to us, go search the other administrator´´- gaze to Alice- ´´You can do this, right?´´

´´Sure I can!´´- grinning, Asahi carry Mikari on her back and run, the other girls run too, before a thunder fall on the administrator- ´´Just a small help´´

La Pucelle take her sword trying to strike the administrator while still keeling for the previous attack, the enemy could barely dodge with the knight crushing partially one of the tentacles, still the knight turn her foot striking the chin of the enemy.

´´That´s a bit weaker, didn´t`´- her arrogant tone after all the attacks angrier La Pucelle, one the tentacles bite the arm she holding the sword, she could pull over leaving long injured, then a blade scratches her leg.- ´´ And supposedly you could break the arm of Juu´´

She advance against her, but something dull went to her head, recognizing it was one of the tentacles previously cut but now solidified, La Pucelle roll to a side and with the enemy arm lower, Sayuki appear cutting three other tentacles.

´´Tsk, this become heavier´´- see the tentacles part that stay become solidified, still from the part cuts by Sarina new heads appear, but not from others- ´´Our previous encounter were short but you get what this blade could do´´

Then she proceeds to make innumerous blows, Sayuki could repealed then but in the moment the enemy throw others blades, her arm receive so many injures that it appear will be dilacerated.

The enemy look to her side but La Pucelle could hit her arms making the enemy weapon fall, however curving her body she could take back.

´´Rin…! ´´ - she run to her partner who make a sign to stop with the other hand.

´´Take care of her…I had a plan´´- as soon she tell, blade flying on her, La Pucelle jump, covering her, the blade injured her back but she still could stand, throwing her weapon on the enemy.

The administrator move but look above seeing a hight jump by the knight, landing on her back, when the enemy turn feel an enormous press on her forehead, it was a header, La Pucelle make a step to front and lead make other butting in the administrator chest.

´´GRRR…´´- feel one tentacle bitten her arm, she hold her shout and with the other arm together with an energetic turn reach the administrator head, the enemy lose her balance but curve her body again, thrown only one blade that La Pucelle could dodge moving some meter away, kneeling with an arm behind her.

Then the administrator notice:

´´Where is my sword? ´´- and in the next moment she feel a bite, it was one of the tentacles of her weapon, now in possession on La Pucelle.

´´I suspect this weapon was a normal stick, I'm relieved I was correct:´´- the tentacles keep bitten the enemy, that she had to use the blades to cut her own weapon, then she hear sparkles, looking with eyecorner see a sword with a light shine on her forehead, the next instant, the sheet under instantly.

Between the cut explode a thunder, the administrator were been cut in half, Sayuki look courageous for an instant until sight and kneeling.

´´Rin, THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!´´- she run to her partner but suddenly hear something and she crouches, then Sayuki thrown her sword with so much strong that nearly her shoulder twist, the stick hits the administrator with mask of fox, in the next moment she fall.

´´Uffs, glad you´re my partner, notice that one soon she arrived´´- she caressing her shoulder, La Pucelle could approached.

´´Rin, you look so bad´´- noticing that her arm still wasn´t healed.

´´And you look so tired, LP, you could decapitate her long ago´´

´´Yes, we´re been lazy´´

´´Ahaha, Souta…coff´´- clean her mouth, exposing burns on her hands- ´´Since I use your Calibur, I thought I could create the same using electricity for cables ´´

The knight look to her worry, caressing her face.

During the battle, the other team found a van car, traveling on it, with Asahi driving with Asagiri on the side:

 **´´How you doing your part?´´**

´´Oh Miss Asagiri, I wished I had meet you when you were kind´´- smiling typically- ´´Whau, Souta spell really make me improved my abilities so fast, I could see by my computer far more´´- stomping of excited.

´´Tsk, for a reason Sayuki get mad with her´´-

´´I heard that a lot, but I could be nice like now, since I recommended you turn to left´´- they were passing for a commercial street with small edifices and big plaques.

´´Been more exactly because…´´- then Asahi notice what she is referring, multiples blade come out the ground, she turn violent with to the other direction, the shake was strong causing Mikari fall in the back seat.

´´Sou-chan…´´- she murmur opening her eyes, seeing Nijimi holding her head, scared.

´´Well, it will be also be good it we out of this car….´´-the vehicle lower the speed, and then multiples axes, knives hit it. In a close building with only two floor of hight, Asagiri appear with Sarina, then running as a light form Asahi carrying Alice, and Mikari flying hight with Nijimi. Alice show her notebook exhibing the two attacker, one with a monk clothes and mask of pig and other wearing an office suit with her head covered by bandages.

The one with bandages for a small light, the girls notice what is, running out of the way but the light persecute them, Asagi put her arm on front:

´´GAAAH…´´- the light cross Asahi arm, still able to move to catch Alice translating her to near building. Then the administrator head explode

´´Good one, Asagiri´´- Sarina praising the girl by how she use two sticks once, but Asagiri shot on her translating to the near building, the weapon of before fall on the previous roof.

´´Ohoho, this is quite problematic´´- by her computer Alice show that the administrator were regenerated her head, her expression change- ´´Dammit, the other is near´´

Seeing the pig one in the same roof, Sarina throw her yo-yo able to tie it exercising so strength the line tear the clothes, still on the ground appear other blades, injured legs.

Asagiri shot with the explosion stick but other weapons falling in front administrator received the impact.

´´Tsk, they´re working together´´- Sarina tried to pull out the enemy but it was too heavy for her, until feel hand above her.

´´Let´s yank it together´´- together with Asahi the administrator is throwing out of the building, falling in the weapon invoke before, just a time Asahi grab Sarina to run. However, as soon they stop the rain of blades and light continue forcing they continued moving.

´´AAAH…´´- Nijimin scream and the next moment an enormous plaque of a market fall on the administrator, impacting it, the idol just use the hammer to lance it while flying with Mikari, however the girls had to land, with her eyes blinding.

 _´´Sorry, I am not fully recovery yet´´-_ her eyes bleeding, seeing her closer companion having the same effect.

Nijimi feel someone taking the hammer, and the next moment see sparkles.

´´Miss Asahi…! - see the blondie able to intercept every attack causing sparkles, when the rain stop, she kneel, her legs were purple and her mouth bleeding.

In other place, Sarina take position in a roof and throw her stick again, tie in the administrator with bandages, the enemy look at her, charging a light:

´´SOUTA, NOW! `´ - then the administrator is crossed by a large sword in the chest, causing she fall, it was La Pucelle that inmediallelly run to the front, the enemy was still conscious but is cut again in the head, and in the limbs. Sayuki keep doing this until only rest small parts.

Advancing to the next enemy, who see her and grown blades of the ground:

´As I thought, is similar that one use by Vlad´´ - whispering, sticking her sword in the ground and extending enough so she can reach a near roof, as soon she land she jump against the administrator, in a few meter she invoke her sword crossing the administrator chest. She couldn´t stop and end up hitting and rolling in the street.

 _´´SOU-CHAN!, THAT´S WAS SO RECKLESS!`´-_ flying to her direction with the knight standing.

´´I usually can do weird moves like this…´´- then with her finger she clean the blood on Mikari eye- ´´You´re all getting the worse part, didn´t?´´- check her mark that revealed the girl barely had 10 year lefts.

We all expecting this…´´- Asahi walking with help of Sarina- ´´Before you ask, like almost anyone I improved my stick so I can move faster than a bullet, but with consequences´´

Checking her La Pucelle noticed she had less than five-year left.

´´Uffs, I supposed is worse for Asagiri and she had to bring us here…´´- gaze to her, Aya wave her hand to she don´t mind.

´´Where is my thanks, after all I tell you both to come here…´´- Alice with her usual buffoon tone, seeing a blade pointing to her side.

´´Is better you keep your word of calling us when the comrades we leave been on dangerous´´

´´ Sure, sure, mostly administrator is in the roof of executive building´´- showing the image is one with 20 floor- ´´Except for Ichi, who is guarding the sphere´´

 **´´I can bring everyone there…´´-** her advance is stopped by Sarina.

´´Souta, check her life span, please´´´

´´Your too, Sarina…´´- and what La Pucelle did, less than 10 year for both -´´ Tsk, your improved skills make the cost expensive…´´

 **´´Still I had enough to keep assistance all of you…´´**

´´I can´t leave you girl use your life this way, that why is better I use other of my power so maybe…´´- her mouth is shut by Sayuki.

´´If you pass out by using other, we will had a bigger problem in case we need them´´

´´Everyone, maybe I had an idea´´- the team look to Nijimi- ´´Aya-chi tell that she can transport memories, so maybe, she can do the same to life spend?´´

´´Uhm, that actually a smart conclusion´´

´´Ah Thanks, Sou-chi, in that case I offer myself to share my life spend´´

´´Hey, that just mean thrown the problem to you…´´- her partner interrupted her with a hand on her shoulder.

´´LP, act like a responsible leader´´

The knight lower her eyes.

´´Is true, in that case, better if Asagiri decide…´´

Aya look around of them, holding firmly her gun:

 **´´I promised make a good use´´**

In the executive building:

´´Oi, other two were eliminated, are you sure they were just kids?´´ - say and administrator with a mask of clown.

´´It wasn´t for that intruder, they will be just as if the others who died easily´´- say the sumo, notice the administrator with face of whistle quite- ´´You don´t had talk since the beginning, any reason?´´- move the blade with suspicious.

´´Hey, something is flying against the King! ´´- the skull mask administrator pointing on distance

Then hear something behind them, Asagiri and Sarina, both immediately recognize four administrator including the one with demon mask:

´´Pretty courageous of you come to confront us´´- in the instant that the sumo administrator raise her weapon, Sarina throw her stick -´´ That won´t cut me if you think´´- but exactly that happened, and her arm fall heavily.

´´THAT ONE IS USING TWO STICK!´´ -say the crown noticing the necklace on Sarina, then she make a circle with a beam, moving as zip zap, the duo disappear and the beam end up piercing an antenna on disminutes parts. The duo appear again behind the one using a mask of demon, Asagiri trying to hit her with the hammer but this one make a jump, the impact make for an instant she hold off the tool.

The skull administrator could catch with her power, meanwhile the demon create a hole, Asagiri could escape with the grab of Sarina that use her yo-yo to catch back the hammer. A cloud of smoke transport the hole to behind the skull one, it aspire her but she could hold herself, the demon tried to annulated the hole but in that instant received a hit of the hammer with so strength that she flying colliding with the skull one, both been destroying by the hole that disappear little after.

Sarina knee down, sweating heavily, coughing blood, Asagiri put herself on her comrade front;

´´For what I see both of you are pretty much on your limits, how much time you can attack without died of if? ´´- the sumo administrator with her arm already recovery

The whistle administrator move her hands about to clap, Sarina jump to catch her comrade and making a jump to a close building, they see the time stopping cube extending:

´´Tsk, we had to move faster….´´

´´ **Wait Sarina!´´-** notice the cube stop expanding, both girl observe for a while until receive a message from Alice- ´´ **She is telling us that this administrator are stocked´´**

´´Eh? Do if mean that administrator betrayed them? ´´

 **´´Yatsumura keep her promised to no fight against us…´´**

´´Mhh, if is that case, we know what we should do´´- both comeback to that roof, stand above the cube when the administrator where.

 **´´Thanks Yatsumura, or what rest of you´´-** with she holding the explosion stick and Sarina the thunder, she shoot inside the cube, the attack could hit the administrator, she do it multiples time that the roof look it was launching rockets.

In the same moments with hundreds meter of high:

´´Mikari can you really flying this altitude?´´- La Pucelle seating with her in the broom.

´´ _I´ll be ashamed if I´m the only without improved my skill_ …´´- even though her breath advert that she is tired, then the broom move abruptly to a side with an enormous flame passing near of the pair that they could feel the fire.

´´So is begging´´

´´La Pucelle, I supposed, you´re sure want to confront me with her with less synch than you other partner´´- Ichi voice sound amplify with the distant of almost hundred meters with her arm recovery, Mikari react displeased.

´´Don´t mind what she say, let´s go´´- with this encouragement, Mikari advance.

Ichi clap once creating a wave of impact that was large as a building, Mikari inclined her broom to the left as much she could that nearly she was falling, in the last moment she raised in a full speed that was able to be few meter away of Ichi. The administrator make other clap creating a wink that turn in a cyclone, Mikari deviate flying around the circumference of the sphere until the cyclone disappear.

´´Mhh, that girl move like she is predicting my moves, I supposed she is not the really controlling her broom´´- and she make Shield above her hand, La Pucelle sword hit with strength enough to piece the shield but falling the objective without Ichi even moved-

´´ I see, that rich girl is activating the stick but the intruder is the one moving´´- create another shield of the left, La Pucelle were trying to sword thrust it.- ´´I didn´t expect of you fighting in this stupid way´´´- and the knight feel an electrical discharge forcing to hold off her weapon and Mikari lower they altitude.

´´Uffs, sorry Mikari, but can we do that again? ´´-

 _´´Oh course…´´-_ panting, her broom had acceleration that even cause a whistling, for the angle Ichi notice wasn´t aimed against her, the duo pass of her.

´´Isn´t too much effort for a feint? ´´- Ichi notice they were again above her of short distance.

´´DIANA….´´- then La Pucelle scream, a figure of a moon appear covering Ichi with lights,

´´You were in so good position and that what you could do? ´´ -but then she feel she was falling, tried to levitate but it couldn´t- ´´Interesting, they blocked my powers´´

In the same moment, the duo also lose altitude:

 _´´ Sorry Souta, I couldn´t handle anymore…´´_

´´I know, so leave me use your stick if you want…´´

´´ _Fine, fine, is okay if you do_ ´´

Passing her hands around Mikari hips, it look as hug even though La Pucelle was actually grabbing the tip of the broom to control it:

´´Tsk, if I wasn´t so tired…I could use that power we far more distance: ´´- searching for a place to landing.

About to hit the ground, Ichi could levitate:

´´I see many of my powers are sealed, but also is temporary, they probably notice that I only use certain power once for a while´´- then she heard someone running against her- ´´I expected of you two, actually plotting something´´

Sayuki, that without need to be close make a slash, Ichi create other shield on that direction but the attack could pass easily, Sayuki made a step so heavy to near thing tremble and could hit the arm of Ichi, cutting it completely.

Still, the administrator just make soft step and the arm cut back to her:

´´I´m surprise you don´t solidify it like the other, that if mean you can´t do it anymore?´´

Even without answer the administrator notice that Sayuki was tired, she keep moving but her blown are avoiding, in a moment Ichi get a lot distance.

´´Tsk, if I failed, this all be wasted´´

´´The effect of that spell is disappearing; soon I will back…´´

´´Not if I can stop´´- Ichi hear the weird voice that is so familiar, then something grabbing her arm and pushing back- ´´You could had more power but physical you´re far weaker than me´´

´´NANA YOU…´´

´´And administrator attacking another?´´- Sayuki was surprise, then hear.

´´SAYUKI, IS ME, KIYOHARU! `´

´´I notice it, so Asagiri and Sarina could defeat the others´´-

´´If you´re talking Asagiri, send her here…´´

´´NANA YOU WILL BE FINISHED´´- scream Ichi.

Sayuki doubt and reluctant contact with Aya, she quick appear with Sarina.

´´So Asagiri, get a copy of Ichi memories so you know how reach the King, and you swordswoman be ready to destroy us immediately´´ -using as many strength that Ichi body crack but also Nana arm.

´´Don´t do it, Asagiri´´

 **´´Sarina…we really become good friends after all, but that why and more I'm disposed to make those sacrifices** ´´- Aya Shot, immediately memories of both administrator come to her, her pupil get more large than the use of the sticks, she tear up.

´´Now you know thing even I don´t, now your turn swordswoman´´

´´I will adore it but…´´- hardly want to admit that she is on limit of her strength.

´´So I assisted you…´´ - La Pucelle with Mikari appear in the broom.

´´LP, you look awful…´´

´´Let´s leave for later, let´s use another of my power like that time´´- walking with difficulty

´´Tsk, but you will pass off…´´- feel a grab around her chest, a hug that La Pucelle make so both can hold Sayuki sword.

´´Is for be sure…´´- and Sayuki stick get charge, the girls move out the way, and the next moment.

´´EXCALIBUR´´- Sayuki shot and a light went to the administrator,

´´NANA YOU´RE…´´

´´I feel that my revenge is complete´´

Both administrator covered with a light raising to the sky and disappear, for their surprise both body of administrator were there but break on pieces.

´´This was silly; Artoria power could easily disappear this street…´´- kneeling.

Then is feel an enormous shake, some building beginning disintegrated on pieces:

´´Tsk, this world begging to disappear…´´

 **´´Not if can stop, thanks to Nana I know even a new skill of my stick´´-** Asagiri shot on herself.

Inside the sphere:

 **´´Oh, this actually is cleaner´´-** seeing the interior is like a virtual place with information rolling in the screens, seeing on her front a female figure flying, nearly complete white with just notice eyes. **´´So pretty…can you understand me?´´**

´´Oh course, I am surprise that you girls could advance so far, for my expectation, this world only had one chance of millions´´- a soft voice.

 **´´Won´t you tried to stop me?´´**

´´You already know the answer, after I begging this process I can´t fight´´

 **´´So, could you a last give up of all this?´´**

´´Asagiri, right? You were the most kind of your group, even after suffer so much´´

 **´´Please answer my question´´**

´´I already did, I can´t stop anything now´´

Asagiri look melancholy.

´´Why are you sad about? ´´

 **´´That this will end, for worse or for good´´**

´´And what this make you feel? ´´

 **´´That the best part of my existence if finishing´´**

´´Even after so much pain I cause. ´´

 **´´I won´t forgive you for that, but, there is a lot good things happened to me´´**

A moment of silent until the color of the place change for a red:

´´Is better you get hurry, unless you wasted all you effort´´

 **´´Just one question, didn´t your entities don´t had other choice instead destroy the humanity? ´´**

´ Not one will make the humanity better, don´t you think? ´´

 **´´Maybe, but is our choice how will improved, without your intervention´´**

The King smile, and Asagiri shot, the body of the king get separate from her robotic part, living only a mass of smoke, disappearing:

´´Tell do that intruder, that we will be ready for her next time´´

Asagiri back to the ground, the sphere collapsed.

La Pucelle smiling she closed her eyes.


	64. Tempest Arc 13

On Koyuki:

 **´´My dearest friend, La Pucelle, you were exceptional this time´´**

´´ Ah Madoka, those compliments get more embarrassed with the time…´´

 **´´But sure you deserve it, still, I had to give you some bad news´´**

´´Uffs, do something happened to my comrades? ´´

´´ **They'r** e **fine as much they can, but they sure are worried about you since you been sleeping for five days´´**

´´Really? This is so a bothersome…´´

´´ **The issue that you had is related to it, using five Nobble Phantasm wasn't healthy and you can see how weaker they become after every use** ´´´

´´I know, I could handle all they for the tension of the situation´´

 **´´That why you probably won't use them anymore….´´**

´´Ah! I still remember mostly my companion of Chaldea…´´

´´ **I know, but your magic circuits, so basic on you were severe damage…** ´´- she paused looking to sheets- ´´ **Is uncertain you will be able to use them again, anyway I predict a long time** …´´

The knight lips curve, her eyes crossed:

´´I kind of used to sacrifice, knowing that Roman make the biggest one and in the mission was Yatsumura…´´- tone melancholic.

´´ **Ah Souta, it doesn't mean the end of your work as hero, even though is convenient to me…´´**

´´I accept the consequences, if you had another plan to me I will gladly accept´´

 **´´I had, you maybe also will be able to see you previous companions´´**

´´You mean Teruhi, Tougo and even Chaldea? ´´- with some excitement.

 **´´Sorry, I do not think I can go as far as Chaldea….´´**

´´Ah, Mash is out of the question, I really hope she is fine…´´

 **´´I am confirmed she is doing excellent, with the intention of become a teacher´´**

´´Ah! My kohai is ahead of me! ´´

They laugh for a moment:

 **´´Go say goodbye to your friends, I give you a two weeks´´**

´´And with that I wake up in my room, hearing a radio play some American music of the 80, Rin was there, seating reading some magazine about sports: ´´

´´Uhm, those music I heard when I was younger…´´

Sayuki smiled and looking with one eye:

´´You lose the best part…´´´- with an ironic tone.

´´Actually after the sphere disappear, people appear again but very randomly, so much confusion happened in those hours that my comrades had to keep acting to calm down the situation, all their family were fine and apparently accept the consequences left, after three days the situation stay on control and the team could make Yatsumura funeral in my absence:´´

´´My bad, Asagiri, I promised I visit Tsuyuno grave…´´- with her hand together in a sign of sorry.

´´ **Ah, don't mind, we were worried that you will never wake up** ´´- all the girls were in the main room of Sayuki house.

´´I know, five days sleeping…´´- embarrassed and floating a finger on her check, and then she feels a grab behind her.

 _´´SOU-CHAN! I am so happy that you are conscious! ´´_

´´I am happy to see all you again, specially knowing this…´´-her mark indicate that almost no comrades will live more than one year. – ´´Even you Kiyo, after I use that power on you´´

´´Yeah Souta, as soon you will lose your conscious apparently the spell disappear…´

Still looking melancholic.

´´ Hey Souta, don't you see? My legs are recovery thanks to you and the emo girl´´- Shioi still with her new look, raising her skirt to show her legs healed.

´´ That´s true! Great Maruichi, but please call Kosame by her name´´

´´I am used to, Souta´´- hugging her puff but without the eye patch.

´´Now we can go to that date, isn't? ´´ -winking an eye, La Pucelle feel awkward for an instant but notice that Mikari does not mind.

´´AH! We can celebrate now the fact with save the humanity! ´´- the enthusiastic voice of Nijimi raised the mood.

´´We actually were waiting for you to wake up just for this´´- Asahi showing her phone with a bunch of deliveries.

´´Eh? Can you pay this, Asahi? ´´

´´Don't mind, LP, is for my account´´- Sayuki walk to her partner, Mikari move aside and Sayuki grab La Pucelle shoulder- ´´I know you're feeling bad for us that will leave less, but we will be happy for what we win about everything´´

´´Rin… I just…´

´´HEY, HEY, don't say anything, you will ruin the mood! ´´- Alice interrupting while tapping her notebook.

´´I dislike agreeing with her, but let´s celebrate´´

´´Oh Sarina, you sound soft…´´

´´Ah! T-thanks to Asagiri and one part from you´´

After some more details, the girls compromised to see each other that afternoon to celebrate:

´´ _Souta, I know you will have_ _to go…´´-_ Mikari with demotivated tone.

´´That´s right Mikari, I know is awkward for the situation…´´

 _´´You still don't give me a day alone with me_ ´´- gaze with slightly smiled.

 _´´Ah, but even after we did…´´_

 _´´I still want that day! ´´_

´´Fine, goodbyes are always busy times…´´

Mikari approached to her with their chest touching:

 _´´I know you're used to dealing with many girls once, so I won't oppose_ _of that…´´_

´´Eh? Mikari you don't need to act like that´´

´´I also notice that I don't mind that much, especially with so impressive girls we meet´´- smiling she walks to leave the room.- ´´ _Just had on mind that our day will be the best_ ´´- grinning.

´´So the days of celebration progress, I visit Yatsumura grave first and then I go with the girls on amusing parks, pools, shopping and hotels: ´´

Like a flower at water´s edge.

In the never ending flow of time

Gently, powerfully, vividly.

Burning like a flame

In the Freezing Night, like the moon shadow

Nijimi singing a more calmly song than her idol job

´´I had to admit it was not so bad idea leave her the music part´´- Sayuki sitting on her sits on the side of La Pucelle.

´´She even resists more than the rest´´- seeing the girls sleeping in different parts of the room- ´´Uhm, Rin is too much to ask…´´

´´To take care about them? Sure, I previously agree with them´´

´´Ah, Rin, I'm so happy for been your partner´´

´´I want to be more than that´´- whispering.

´´THANKS EVERYONE, LOVE YOU ALL, YAAAWN´´

´´Thanks You, Nijimi! You can go sleep´´

Nijimin smiled radiant but immediately sleep on Shioi side, Sayuki approached to the knight ear:

´´I had a room just for us´´

La Pucelle blush and her lips curve, they went to a room with a large window giving a big view to the city, La Pucelle observe for a bit until feel been embrace by behind:

´´Remember when I say to leave me a bit of you? ´´- with an unusual good humor tone.

´´Rin, since when do you feel this way? ´´- avoiding look at her.

´´These attractions is new on me, and that why because you probably the impressive person I meet´´

´´Uhm, I'm not that much…´´

´´But you are the most that I know, and with the time rest on me, you will not be surpassed´´- they stay quite-´´ Can we begging? ´´- to her ear.

´´Spend time with you was joyful, gone further is better´´- she turns to see her- ´´Oh, you are dressing usually…´´

´´Is more fun with my usual appearance, didn't? ´´

´´I nod while I'm using a kimono only with underwear under, Sayuki grab my torso pulling to her body, and our lips connected ´´´

´´CHURK…CHURK…CHURK…CHURK´´

´´CHURK…BUAASH….Rin you're surprise calmer than look during kiss…´´

´´Because you're experience in deal with a virgin like me…CHURK…CHURK´´

´´CHURK…CHURK…BUUAH…You´re are so beautiful with those emblems´´

´´BUAASH…I am turning on with a kiss, is that usual? ´´- avert her eyes, blushing.

´´If you're into me that much…´´

´´I'm, so undressing me…´´

´´She open her shirt, I help to remove it exposing her beautiful torso, with noticeable muscle on her arms and shoulders: ´´

´´Ah, leave my bandages…that´s part of my look…´´- nicely holding La Pucelle hand.

´´As you wish, but on exchange…´´

´´AH…MY NAVEL… Your tongue is hot…´´

´´SLURP…SLURP… Because I'm turning on too: ´´

´´Souta grab my hips and push to her mouth, her tongue moving deep on this point, feeling her wet feel nice, and she is looking me on that kneeling position while , make me feel dominant:´´

´´Souta…let´s lying down´´

´´SLURP…Yes, it will be a wasted not use that beautiful bed…´´

´´Don't need, the floor itself is a comfort´´- already lying down.

´´I continue licking her navel, I suctioned once, and she trembles: ´´

´´AAAH…TSK…you're making me make weird sounds…let´s switch´´

´´A long line of tail is formed front her navel to my mouth, she takes position floating her torso on mind and opening my bras: ´´

´´SLURP….SLURP…so nice to feel breast on my mouth…SLURP´´

´´ SAYUKI….EAAK…Already there….EAAK? ´´

´´I'm surprise too…SLURP…SLURP…but because I'm turning on…SLURP´´

´´She takes one of breast so completely that I feel her warm breast on my nipples, so warm, her other hand had strong grab between her fingers: ´´

´´SLURP…SLURP…SOUTA…AAH. ´´- she stop and look the door.

´´Asahi? You're….´ – both seeing the blonde girl standing in the door.

´´I see I come late…ignored me´´- about to leave

´´Do you were waiting to embrace Souta too, right? ´´- Sayuki words made she stops.

Asahi nods.

´´I'm not opposed to you participated, and you LP? ´´

´Ah…whatever made you feel comfortable´´- embarrassed but expectant by her experience.

The blonde turn, walk removing her shirt and only stay with her skirt, crawling into La Pucelle right side:

´´Asahi, what you feel about me? ´´

´´Souta…is just a basic attraction, since you are the prettier and better person I meet´´

´´CHURK….CHURK…ASAHI…SO…HOT…´´

´´SOUTA…CHURK…CHURK…CHURK…´´

´´Then she covers my mouth with her own, with so vigor that our tongues exposing while they circle with each other: ´´

´´SOUTA…CHURK…I was wishing this…CHURK…since that time I resurrected…CHURK´´

´´CHURK….LUCKY MY…CHURK…EAAAK´´

´´You two do not forget about me! ´´

´´Enviously I take La Pucelle both breast to my mouth, sucking them aggressively, because she looks enjoying more kissing her than me:´´- Sayuki glared the two kissing.

´´Is true that this girl is popular, I won't imagine I will feel attracted to her it wasn't for all battles with had together, now discovering the pleasure of a woman is so wonderful: ´´- Asahi give her a challenge look.

´´CHURP…ASAHI…EEAAK…RIN…CHURK´´

´´SOUTA…YOUR MOUTH IS SO TASTY…CHURK´´- see Sayuki lower her position, removing La Pucelle underwear.

´´Uh? If you're curious we can lick Souta zone together´´- grinning.

´´EAAK…Rin don't talk like that´´- see that Asahi also lower to that part.

´´Is perfumed and pretty´´- Asahi lick her lips.

´´Mooh…with your emblem shinning is look I will be eaten…AAAH´´

´´GLURP…SLURP…LP…Is warm and sweet…GLURP´´´

´´TRUE…GLURP…SOUTA…IS SO FUN…SLURP´´

´´YOU TWO…EEAK…ARE JUST TOO HOT…EAAK´´-

´´Me and Asahi were doing different things while I was sucking Souta thigh, she was licking there, is like we were competing, so I move without removed my lips from her thighs to her center, with my tongue entering inside LP:´´

´´GLURP…SAYUKI…NOT FAIR ONLY YOU…GLURP´´

´´AAAH…WITH YOUR BOTH TONGUES THERE I JUST…EAAK´´

´´Sayuki invite me but apparently she just wants to compete, as soon she licks Souta crotch, I do the same, her inside is so warm that was pleasure to my tongue but also I feel La Pucelle tail pulsing on my thighs:´´

´´SLURP…SLURP…ASAHI…YOUR TONGUE…´´

´´GLURP…GLURP…I ALSO FEEL YOUR TONGUE´´

´´EAAK…YOUR TONGUES ARE TOUCHING EAT OTHER…EAAK´´

´´SLURP…TRUE LP…GLURP…NGHHH…´´

´´It was already erotic we lick her both, but we ignored that our tongue will touch each other that make my thigh grab Souta tail and floating her: ´´

´´ASAHI…RIN…I WILL…I WILL…EAAK´´

´´GO AHEAD…FINISH IN OUR MOUTH…LP´´- grinning.

´´EEAAK…GOOD´´

´´BUAASH…SOUTA…YOUR FLAVOR IS SO SWEET´´

´´Rin mouth was filled with my liquids, her face so grinning little before change to serious passing that liquid for my belly passing to breast when our chest touch each other, if feel funny her bandages, Asahi licking what rest of my liquid, using her index finger and putting in her mouth, she was smiled while licking:´´

´´Aaaah…I am a bit embarrassed also happy you like me that way…haaa…´´- panting.

´´Yes, LP, now take my seal…´´

´´I won't just watch, Souta you will have to take my too! ´´

´´Aaah…fine, please sit down you two´´

´´Sure…here! ´´- Asahi first in suggesting position.

´´Asahi! You don't need to spread that place…´´

´´But this way is less painful, didn't´´- embarrassed.

´´I won't sit like her, just raised a little my skirt…´´- Rin was keeling.

´´So, do you prefer my fingers, my tongue or my tail…´´

´´Your tail, LP´´

´´So, I choice your fingers…but after you use your tail on me…´´

´´I wet my index and middle finger with saliva caressing Asahi crotch that was warm while my tail enter behind Sayuki long skirt: ´´

´´AAAH…your finger only touching me and feel itching´´-

´´Tsk, same with me with that cute tail´´

´´Ah, your compliment like that…I'm entering…´´

´´AAAAH…YOUR NAILS ARE ITCHING ME´´

´´TSK…Your scales are funny…AAAH´´

´´Feel your warms on different place is so Nice…EAAAK´´

´´MORE…SOUTA…AAAAH….HAAA´´

´´LP…AAAH…YOUR TAIL….AAAH…ARE MOVING NICELY….HAAA´´

´´EEAAK…ME TOO…YOUR INSIDE ARE SO…SLURP´´

´´I moved to kiss Souta, my tongue was so energetic that I feel taking her breath, with me eyelash I see and envious Sayuki clenched her teeth's:´´

´´AAAH….HAAA…YOU TWO…´´

´´SLURP…RIN…NGHHH…´´

´´See this two kissing make me jealous with Souta calling my name, so I raised my hips for a moment and push so her tail could entering me, taking my first time: ´´

´´SLURP…SLURP…SOUTA…PUSH YOUR FINGER MORE…SLURP´´

´´ASAHI…HERE…SLURP´´

´´AAAAH…TSK….SO GOOD´´

´´I AM FINISHING….AAAAH…´´-

´´Sayuki twist her body holding herself in the floor while she wet my tail´´

´´ME TOO…SLURP….NGHHH´´

´´In the climax Asahi grab my head pressing on her direction: ´´

´´You two were fantastic…EEH? ´´

´´HAAA…I tell you Souta, your tail come later´´

´´Asahi just finish to orgasm and was already sitting on my tail positioned her in my waist: ´´

´´You two won't had fun without me! ´´

´´SAYUKI…MY FACE…NGHH´´

´AAAAH…USE YOUR TONGUE…YES, LIKE THIS…NGHH´´

´´SOUTA…I WILL RIDING YOU…AAAH´´

´´SLURP…RIN…EAAK…ASAHI´´

´´AAAAH…LP…I FEEL YOUR HORNS POCKING ME…AAAH´´

´´AAAH…SAYUKI…HAAA….DON´T COMPLYING…AAAA….INSTEAD, LET´S DO THIS…´´

´´SLURP….ASAHI…YOUR TONGUE…IS SO WARM…´´

´´YOU'RE ALSO…NGHH…SAYUKI…NGHHH´´

´´ASAHI…SLURP…BUAAH…NICE YOUR BREATS´´

´´AAAAH…SAYUKI…SOUTA…HAAA´´

´´This two are using me as a mattress while they savor each other, now I somewhat jealous so grab Sayuki thigh and push to my face while I raised my hips so my tail could move like a piston on Asahi: ´´

´´SLURP...SOUTA…SAYUKI…HAAA´´

´´LP….ASAHI…AAAAAH´´

´´They orgasm while still kissing each other, and then they switch their position to continued, uffs, and I still will have to move…:´´

Next day, around 9 AM, in a station Shioi still with 02 appearances, wearing a t-shirt and shorts: ´

´´AH! Souta, you´re punctual! `´

´´Ah, actually I want to say sorry because since I was planning come earlier…´´

´´Don´t mind, after I understand what were you doing…´´- grinning showing her teeth's.

´´Oh, I can´t even be embarrassed by this…´´

´´Let´s go; I had an album to make with you´´- pulling La Pucelle.

´´So, we take a train, I didn´t know exactly where we go until we arrived and see it:´´

´´A beach entirely for us, isn´t nice?´´-

´´Well, is a weekday after all, though after what happened people won´t be on the mood to be here´´

´´Souta, take the camera I pug in your bag´´

´´Ah, this is quite expensive…´´

´´I know, Mikari gives me plenty of money to spend´´- laid in a close rock, posing in a way to exhibit her legs- ´´ Take photos of me, Souta, for us…´´

´´Uffs, spend money she gives to you this way…´´- pointing the camera.

´´Well, certainly I will go to hell, so I had to enjoy it…´´

´´Uhm? I´m pretty sure, we confirmed this world is not Christian base´´

´´Trying to console me? ´´- extender her arms in the rock- ´´But you never know…´´

´´If this happened, maybe I going to rescue…´´- take one picture.

´´Really? Not in vain you leave so good impression! ´´

´´I say maybe! `´

´´So our date continued even though unusual since it was a basic visiting place to take photos, mostly solos but Shioi pose with me in suggesting takes, I sense what this means:´´

´´AAAH, this day was so good, hard to admit that a few weeks ago I was fighting for this world´´- both already in the train.

´´Is usual like this; we had a big event that brings times of peace´´

´´But nobody else will know that will do this, is kind of annoying´´

´Uhm, eventually the world will know, we leave many shreds of evidence´´- smiling, Shioi grab La Pucelle arm firmly.

´´Let´s arrived at the best part´´- giggling, the knight blush a bit.

An hour after:

´´This is an expensive place…´´- standing in from a hotel with many stars- ´´Maybe I can enter but how about you Shioi?´´

´´Ignored those details, this place is just for us…´´- pulling La Pucelle they went directly to the elevator just seeing some woman taking care of there, soon arrived at the room- ´´Isn´t you lucky that will taste a girl that looks an animated character?´´- grinning.

´´Ah, I look at one too…´´

´´Only for fortunate like us! ´´- as soon she open the doors, La Pucelle had a surprise.

´´Ah Sou-chi! You really came this hour´´- Nijimin sitting in a bed with her school outfit.

´´As punctual like Maruichi comment, you really are nasty´´- Alice on her right side.

´´Tsk, they´re really here´´- Sarina in the left.

´´Eh? Maruichi what this means? ´´

Then Shioi put her arms around her neck, facing her:

´´Is obvious, those girls want to the same things as me´´

´´B-but is this was the case, we just need to have our private moment…´´

´´Oh, but Mikari probably will take all the rest of your time´´

´´That´s true, isn´t your lucky so many girls want you here?´´ - Alice smile exposing her shark teeth's.

´´Ah, I see that won´t convincing your girl's other side…´´- then Shioi connects their lips.

´´SLURP…SLURP…So, let´s begging´´

´´Eh? In their front? ´´

´´They will join sooner, didn´t´´- gaze to Sarina.

´´Uffs, I already had a similar situation on Chaldea before, though that time the woman was more explicitly interested on me, besides I had to call Shioi by her the other name since Nijimin is here: ´´

´´SLURP…SLURP…SOUTA…SLURP…SLURP…IS REALLY GOOD´´

´´SHI…SLURP…MARUI….SLURP´´

Shioi gaze to the girls looking at them, provoking, pressing La Pucelle more on her body:

´´SLURP…SO DELICIOUS…SLURP…PUT YOUR FINGER…SLURP…HERE´´

´´Shioi take my left hand putting inside her short, I feel her underwear caressing about there:´´

´´NGHH…SLURP…SOUTA…This feels funny…hehe´´

´´Aaah…should I continued?´´

´´Until make me orgasm…SLURP´´

´´SLURP…MARUI…YOU LIKE KISSING…SLURP´´

´´My original aspect was so planned so I´m happy for having this body, more pretty, more strong, and able to seduce a girl as Souta, with her I discover how much I like to kiss and how much I can get hot:´´

´´MARUI…SLURP…You´re dripping´´

´´AAAH…SLURP…TRUE SOUTA…AAAAAAH´´

´´Haaa, is that an orgasm? ´´- Nijimin closing her mouth.

´´Fun, didn´t? ´´- Alice looks to Sarina whose hands were between her legs.

´´ Haa…haaa…I still virgin and you already make me orgasm, hehe´´

´´Eh-eh, Marui you want to continue? ´´

´´Absolutely!´´

´´Shioi yank me to a corner, she removes her short, inclining herself:´´

´´Great view, didn´t, I am sure you don´t do this position with Mikari´´

´´Ah, don´t say inconvenient things!´´

´´She says this, but she wet her fingers and insert on my interior, I feel a strong itching:´´

´´Maruichi…you´re so hot inside´´

´´AAAAH….AAAAH…And you´re the guilty´´- smiling-´´AAAH…SOUTA…AAAAH…AAAH…NGHHH´´

´´Aaaah, Marui is opening so much her mouth!´´- Nijimin covering her face.

´´And their moans are so entertainment´´´- gaze back to Sarina, visible stimulated.

´´AAAH…IS BEEN SO LONG SOUTA…AAAH…USE YOUR TAIL ALREADY!´´

´´Sure…EAAAK…SO WARM AS USUAL´´

´´HAAAA…YOUR SCALE…AAAAH…ARE SO LOOSE´´

´´MARUI….EAAAK….EAAAK´´

´´HAAAA…GRABBING MY BUTT WITH YOUR NAILS….AAAH´´

´´EAAAK….MARUI…YOU´RE DRIPPING…AAAH´´

´After some minutes:

´´AAAH…..AAAAAAH….I´M COMING!`´

Nijimin closes her mouth hearing this.

´´HAAA…MARUI…How it was? ´´

´´Ah...Souta…my reaction explains everything´´- kneeling, she looks to the girls- ´´Who will be next?´´

´´Wait, can we organized us a little?´´ - then hands turn La Pucelle face-´´ Sarina? Slurp…Slurp´´

´´SOUTA…CHURK…CHURK…Is really good´´

´´SARINA…SLURP…Why you feel this about me?´´

´´Umh, not big reason, you care about me even after with I did with Aya, and you´re very pretty´´- blushing and avert her eyes.

´´Besides that day that we were peeping´´

´´Marui, what this means? ´´

´´Ignored her! CHURK…CHURK…´´

´´SLURP…SARINA…YOUR FANG…´´

´´CHURK…Is pocking your tongue, didn´t?´´

´´Ah, I quite like it…´´

´´Great, do with me the same things that with Maruichi´´- look to the other girls- ´´I used dirty words, you have been warning´´

Minutes later:

´´AAAAH…SOUTA…F! # ME...F&#$ ME...HARDER…´´

´´SARINA…EAAAK…NOT SO ROUGHT…´´

´´I WARMING…AAAH…KEEP PUSHING YOUR TAIL IN MY V! #$&´´

´´I admit that I was stimulated watching she with Shioi, dammit, why my bully side had to appear during sex when Souta was so kind during the action? But been press on the wall cause this: ´´

´´AAAAH…SARINA…EAAK´´

´´SOUTA…I´M CUMMING´´

´´EEAAK….Your expelled my tail, hehe´´

´´SHUT UP! If was great and that matter´´

´´AH-AH, is my turn now…- Nijimi shaking.

´´Nijimi. If you prefer we just forget this…´´

´´I-I´M FINE, SOU-CHI, besides...´´- raised her skirt a little showing her waist marks- ´´I already remove my panties…WAN´´

´´So, let me put you comfortable´´- move to Nijimi behind.

´´AAH…My neck…your lips are warm…WAN´´- Nijimi take a breath- ´´I know you´re kind, so please kiss me´´

´´As you wish….SLURP…´´

´´NGHHH….NGHH…WAN…So soft, it doesn´t had saliva´´- touch her lips- ´´More deeply, please´´

´´Sure…SLURP…SLURP´´

´´Nghhh…NGHHH…WAN-WAN…SLURP´´

´´Tsk, I had to admit her puppy acting is annoying´´- Alice watching anxiously.

´´Aaah…lick me there, please´

´´Nijimi imitate the pose of the other girls against the wall, exposing her butt, I kneeling so I lick her crotch, similar I do with Tougo:`´

´´AAAAH…YOUR TONGUE…THERE…AAAAH….WAN….WAN´´

´´SLURP…SLURP…Is comfortable…SLURP´´

´´AAAAH…SOU-CHI…WAN…WAN…AAAH´´

´´SLURP…SLURP…MH? ´´

´´SOU-CHI? HAAA...´´- panting.

´´Oh, Nijimin I take your first time...

´´With your tongue? Ah. I barely notice, hehe´´ - make a soft husky in her head.

´´Ah…won't you prefer going to bed? ´´

´´AH-AH- Sou-chi no, I think I'll do embarrassing things if I move from here´´- she closed her eyes- ´´Use your tail on me, my owner´´

´´Lucky mine that Nijimi don´t feel scared by see my face with her blood, but she gets used to this, I think, I raised a little her skirt so I could pleasure her:´´

´´AAAAH….WAN…WAN…WAN…..AAAH´´

´´NIJIMIN….NIJI….EAAAK´´

´´Good that I retired as Idol, this will be a scandal, but knowing my few times I´m happy that I making lewd things with Sou-chi that was so attractive to me since we meet, more after she was so protective. Ah, her first pistol move inside me, hurt but the second time cause a nice itching sensation that makes me want to sing: ´´

´´EAAAK….NIJIMIN IS…AAAH…THIGHT´´

´´WAN…SOU-CHI…WAN…WE´RE MAKING A SPECTACLE!´´

´´Souta, I want to do it again´´- Shioi with her hand on La Pucelle shoulder.

´´MARUI…AAAH…WAIT….AAAH´´

´´Dammit, I want more too!`´- Sarina kneeling in front of the tail piston move.

´´BUT…BUT…EAAK…FINE, PUT YOURSELF ON EACH SIDE´´

´´This way…AAAAH…YOUR FINGER….AAAH´´- Shioi in left.

´´DAMMIT…AAAH…AAAAH´´- Sarina in the right.

´´AAAH…EVERYONE…LET´S SING TOGETHER´´- all the girl's eyes were brightening intensely.

´´Impressive, Souta fingering Sarina and Maruichi in the same time that her tail entering Nijimi´´- Alice caressing between her legs

´´AAAAH…SOUTA…LET´S KISS…SLURP…SLURP´´- the delinquent girl raise a little to kiss her.

´´WAN…WAN…I WANT TO KISS TOO…AAAH´´

´´NIJIMI…SO LET´S KISS…SLURP…SLURP…NIJIMIN´´

´´NGHH…NGHH…MARUI-CHI…SLURP´´

A chaotic sound coming from this action:

´´AAAAH…´´

´´The three girls moan on chorus while I bite Nijimi shoulder to avoid make this sound, after the orgasm the girls collapsed, they keep panting until I kiss them to they could sleeps:´´

´´impressive, Souta, as expected of the warrior of the world´´

´´Alice…you too? ´´

´´Sure, I wasn´t waiting for anything´´- removing her underwear and approaching La Pucelle who was sitting in the bed corner.

´´Ah, why you want to do this to me? ´´

´´You´re already heard because you´re the impressed and prettier person I met, besides watch you doing to this girls give me motivation´´

´´Alice crawling to the bed, passing her chest above my tail while her mouth with those teeth's look she was a feline: ´´

´´CHURK…CHURK…AAH…YOUR TONGUE IS REALLY TASTEFUL…CHURK…SOUTA´´

´´SLURP….YOUR TEETH ALICE…TICKLE ME…SLURP´´

´´CHURK…LEAVE ME DO THIS…CHURK…´´

´´NGHHH…´´

´´I bite softy Souta tongue, trapping her, I feel her tongue floating on my teeth's, to my surprise, her tongue could move between my teeth's and caressing my gums:´´

´´SLURP…ALICE…SLURP…I USE TO BE BITTEN….SLURP´´

´´CHURK…CHURK…HAAA…For a reason, Sarina doesn´t bother you…CHURK´´

After many minutes kissing:

´´SOUTA…CHURK…I caressed my crotch on your tail and you´re not reacting….´´

´´Haaa…haaa..Sorry, she uses all her stamina today´´

´´Kekeke, I don´t think so´´

´´Alice move to my tail, her eyes brighten and her red lips make she looks predatory as much of seducing, with her mouth floating on the scale on my tail:´´

´´SLURP…SLURP…AAAH the sensation of your tail is so nice…SLURP…SLURP´´

´´AAAH...ALICE….EAAAK…Don´t you mind she was in other girls…EAAAK´´

´´SLURP…GLORP…SLURP…GLORP…IS MAKE BETTER´´

´´EAAAK….ALICE…YOUR MOUTH IS…SO….EAAAK´´

´´SOUTA….SLURP…SLURP…SLURP…YOUR SCALES IS SO ADDICTIVE´´

´´I get so into that I didn´t notice I put her tail very deep on my throat, also licking from her tips floating on my check like it was a candy while she petting me, make me feel vulgar:´´

´´ALICE….YOU´RE SO EROTIC….EAAAK´´

´´AAAH…GLAD ON HERE YOU…AAAH…but I notice your tail still don´t have vigor´´

´´HAAA…We can´t make other positions…´´

´´Sure, I know who….let´s stand´´

´´After standing, I grab Souta shoulder and we an impulse I push my hips and embracing her waist with my legs while she holds me but my buttstocks, this actually more erotic than I thought:´´

´´Eaaak…this is a leg locking but you´re suspended…Eaak´´

´´AAAH….It feels and good and your tail is just touching my crotch, AAAH…But still not rigid enough….´´

´´AAAH…Alice, you´re pressing you more…´´

´´I know…HAAA…Just adjusting your tail on me…ready, I will move….´´

´´ALICEEEE….AAAH…EEAAK…YOUR HIPS…AAAH´´

´´AAAH…SOUTA…IS SO INTENSY….AAAH…MY HIPS ARE MOVING….´´

´´AAAH….ALICE…ALICE…SLURP…SLURP…´´

´´AAAH…SOUTA…YOUR TAIL…SLURP…SLURP…SO DEEP´´

´´While we kissing her hips get faster and I could feel I reaching her based:´´

´´AAAH….SOUTA…SLURP…MY VIRGINITY… AAAH…I DIDN´T NOTICE I LOSE´´- take distance of La Pucelle face, avert her eyes, with her lips curving on down.

´´ALICE…ALICE…YOU´RE JUST SUSPENDING NOW…AAAH´´-

´´SOUTA…AH…YOUR TAIL IS LONG…AAH…I FELL I GOING TO…AAAAH´´

´´ALICE…ALICE….AAAH´´

´´Keke, this was impressed than only watch, haaa, take four girl virginity on a night, Souta, you´re really nasty´´- panting but near of La Pucelle face.

´´AAAH…I had to admit that you were tastier eating you standing´´

´´Haaa, you´re so dirty now´´

´´After this, we kiss plenty until sleep. Next day Mikari will tell me, she reserves this entire hotel for us, that make we continued our lustful action: ´´

Day's afters on Sayuki residence:

´´Finally, we will say goodbye to our comrades´´- Asahi seeing that La Pucelle walking together with a bright Mikari- ´´This two really had a full day for each other, I kind of envious´´´

One by one, the girls say goodbye to La Pucelle, simple ones like with Asagiri and other awkward like the girls she spends in the bed:

´´Thanks you Souta, for always treating me as a girl´´

´´You always were Kiyo´´- wink an eye, Kiyoharu hug her and kisses her in the check.

´´So, I´m the last one, so many things in just a few months´´

´´Sure, my actual life is been like this and I get so many good comrades´

´´I agree, but you were a special one to me since Madoka told me about you, meeting you and fight together, though, in the end maybe I lose to Mikari´´

´´Aaaah, this shouldn´t be a competition!´´

´´I like to see that way, especially for this time we had…´´

´´Ah Rin, if only I could fix that part…´´

´´We already talk about it and these last weeks were the best we could have…´´- embrace her partner, tell to her ear- ´´ If we time to meet each other, let´s just great memories´´

´´Is the only thing I will like to make´´

After this, her body disintegrated until disappearing:

 **´´Now I goodbye last to make** ´´- Asagiri sounds melancholy, Sarina put a hand on her shoulder.

´´Let´s just enjoy the time we had´´-

 _´´Umh-uff, you can live as luxurious you want since I paying´´-_ Mikari wink.


	65. End of this Saga

So, with this chapter the History of La Pucelle traveling between worlds end with greats results, this project star shyly and end up bigger than i thought, even opening my joy for write histories, hope i can create more on the future.

PD: This is gonna be a corrected version on Quotev if you reader are interested.

* * *

´´Is been three days since I arrived back to Koyuki, Madoka leaves me with a bunch of entertainment stuff while she was finishing her gift. I already had enough of this and I begging to feel useless but knowing that I can´t use my servant's powers is an issue, certainly, I can go to other worlds with only my physical strength but…:´´

Heard the door of the room opening:

 **´´Sorry for the wait, but your surprise is finally finished…´´-** Madoka holding the corner of the door, as if she was shy.

´´Madoka, you look so tired, isn´t better you rest? ´´

 **´´Well, part of this surprise it will be useful for me rest…Souta, can I sit with you? ´´**

´´You don´t need to ask, as usual, you do this´´

Smiling, she climbs the bed, resting her head on La Pucelle knees; she closed her eyes and the knight caressing her hair.

Long minutes pass and Madoka wake up:

 **´´Oh, so shameful when I was about to tell you…´´-** see La Pucelle also sleeping- ´´ **On this position? Well, I will wait for a little.´´**

After this, Madoka brings La Pucelle to a familiar place:

´´Ah-Oh, I will say that my eyes are mistaking but this truly is…´´

 **´´The Island of your vacation on Chaldea, right? Is all as your team leave during that time we some differences like this always been permanent clean and functional´´**

´´Chaldea Odyssey! This is splendid; I even see the statue of Tamamo, Mordred, and Altria that…´´

Make a quick look at the area:

´´Oh, is inconvenient ask but where are the little animals? ´´

 **´´´I feel you will notice it, I ask if they want to stay but instead they choice go with a world with more comfort to them and they quickly accept ´´**

´´I see they take advantage of you…´´

 **´´Don´t mind, actually, let´s go to a private room…´´**

´´She sounds awkward, I´m worried if this had an issue: ´´

They arrived at a room pretty decorated with white and soft colors, both sitting in a bed, as usual, Madoka takes a breath:

 **´´Souta, I already told you that maybe you won´t be able to use those powers, the option I give you is first, to wait until your recovery it´´**

´´I know, but in this Island time pass quicker so maybe I can recovery here…´´

 **´´Sorry, this can´t be made here since your magic circuits need a current world to recovery, that why you can´t be healed on Koyuki, I can send you to other worlds until that´´**

´´I see, does this mean this place is for rest?

 **´´Not only for that, the second option is more personal´´-** she get near of her companion- **´´This place can create warrior using magic, I mean, you can create them and we send them to other worlds to help´´**

´´Oh, like some type of game? ´´

 **´´More like as birth children…´´**

´´Eh? Wait, I´m a proper adult so I understand…´´- nervous.

 **´´I could make a spell when you can make, daughters, by embracing a woman you had enough bonds…´´-** Madoka closes her eyes for a moment, almost standing- ´´ **I know is a crazy proposed so forgot it…´´**

´´Madoka, you don´t come this far to give up, right? ´´

 **´´Souta…is embarrassed asked you for so change on your life…´´**

´´Mmh, when I was with my Chaldea Team, Kiyo mention this a lot so I rather open, maybe´´- blushing.

 **´´Aaah, you´re so understandable that I feel to take advantage of you** ´´- covering her checks.

´´Ah, I know you well enough to considered you had the best intention´´

Madoka quicker kneeling on the knight front:

 **´´Don´t worry about the technical aspect, the time here pass quicker so this is not an issue, those daughters will appear in a fully developed body and I can make Nany for them´´**

´´B-but is better they choose if they want to live like this…´´

 **´´They will make partially from you so they will birth with plenty fight spirits, but, of course, they can choice** ´´- take another breath- **´´So, you really choose the second option?´´-** blushing.

´´After this argument, it will be hard to denying´´- smiling anxiously- ´´In this case, with who?´´- advert her eyes.

Madoka put a hand on her chest:

 **´´I think you can begging…with me´´**

´´Ah! …wait, are you sure about this? ´´

 **´´Since I create this system, maybe is appropriated´´-**

´´Madoka, what do you feel about me?´´

 **´´Uhm, after we spend so quality time, and since we both are gorgeous girls, I had an attraction to you´´**

´´Madoka…´´- her eyes impressed.

 **´´Also because I end up peeping you had embracing those girls…´´**

´´Madoka….´´- distressed.

 **´´Maybe is a feeling for I been lonely for so long time´´**

´´Uhm, if you Madoka is fine with me I will gladly accept´´

The goddess eyes vibrated with a light similar as polished jewels:

 **´´Sure I am…´´-** embrace the knight tightly, sniffing her hair

´´I´m been fortunate since you save me…´´- caressing Madoka hair above her nape

 **´´Thanks…so, let´s begging?´´-** taking distance

´´Oh! You sound seducing´´

 **´´Because I am really into…churck´´**

´´Our lips connecting were so calmly that I feel a relaxing warmest, with her hands holding my face:´´

 **´´Churk. Churk…Souta…you´re my first kiss of my life…churk…churk..churk´´**

´´Churk…Madoka…is so a privileged…churk..Churk´´

 **´´AAAH…this was so good that I imagine, not in vain so many girls fall for you´´**

´´Your compliment, mhh, your lips had many flavors…´´

 **´´And that with you still don´t taste my tongue…CHURK…CHURK´´**

´´Madoka…CHURK…CHURK…IS DELICIOUS…CHURK...CHURK...´´

 **´´CHURK…YOU TOO…CHURK…SOUTA´´**

´´She says that but actually, her mouth had many savors remember me candies of fruits, I embrace her back feeling our chest touching each other's:´´

 **´´CHURK…SOUTA…CHURK…IS SO HOT…CHURK…CHURK…And is only kissing´´**

´´CHURK…MADOKA…Take your time…Churk´´

After several minutes, Madoka apart the kiss:

 **´´Let´s go further; you want to lick them, right?** ´´- removing the superior part of her dress.

´´Madoka, your figure is so beautiful…´´

 **´´Thanks, come on me….´´**

´´Madoka lying back, with her arms inviting me, I move myself on her top, I smell her perfumes and feel her skin so soft:´´

 **´´SOUTA…AAAH…MHHH…so this is how it feel been my breast sucked…AAAH´´**

´´MADOKA…SLURP…SLURP…THEY´RE LIKE SILK…SLURP´´

 **´´Souta is so kind, she is not been any bit of rough, I was feeling guilty of the idea of make love with her, because it will be awkward for the sacrifice that make my old friend, but Souta is the one I know better now, and this time with her great** :´´

´´SLURP…SLURP…MADOKA…YOUR HANDS PETTING ME….SLURP…ARE SO KIND…SLURP´´

 **´´SOUTAAA….YOUR TONGUE TOO…AAAH´´**

´´I was making turns around her lips, her breast had a small side that my mouth could covers completely that I can even suck them without Madoka feel a pressure:´´

 **´´AAAH…SOUTA…YOUR BREATH IS…AAAH…WARM´´**

´´You compliment me…SLURP…SLURP´´

 **´´SOUTAAA…AAAH…LET´S GO TO OTHER POSITION…AAAAH´´**

´´Sure, what will be?´´

 **´´Let´s lying down on each other side, haaa, and you can touching me here´´**

´´Madoka is so elegant, even making a gest to her private part she looks so educated ´´

 **´´Souta, you love been massage on your tail…´´**

´´EAAAK…Madoka…that easy to know…EAAAK´´

 **´´AAAAH…YOUR FINGER ARE SO NICE…AAAAH….AAAH´´**

´´MADOKAA…EAAAK…EAAAK…YOUR PANTIES ARE…SLURP´´

 **´´SLURP….AAAH…SOUTA…SLURP…I KNOW…SLURP…IS BECAUSE OF YOU…SLURP´´**

´´AAAAH…MADOKA…YOU ARE TOUCHING IN THE TIP…AAAH´´

 **´´AAAH…SOUTA…YOUR FINGER…ALSO,….SLURP…SLURP…AAAAH´´**

´´THE FEELING OF YOUR GLOVES….AAAH…SLURP´´

 **´´SOUTA…YOUR NAILS TO…AAAH´´**

´MADOKAAA….EAAAK...SLURP´´

 **´´SOUTA…SOUTA…AAAH´**

´´We continued until our hands become numbs:´´

 **´´Haaa…Souta, this is been so good and we still don´t do the part that will make children´´**

´´Haa…I suspect, we need to go further´´

 **´´Then I put myself on Souta top, sitting on her lap, with embarrassing I show her my crotch: ´´**

´´AAAH…Madoka should you remove your underwear?´´

 **´´Don´t need, we can feel between our clothes…Haaa´´**

´´Madoka…this position…aaah…we´re connecting our crotch´´

 **´´Yeah…I know that Carmilla and Martha teach you…HAAA´´**

´´MADOKA…AAAH….AAAH…SO GOOD…SO GOOD…AAAH´´

 **´´SOU-CHAN….SOU-CHAAAN…LET´S HOLD HAND…AAAH´´**

´´So we did and that make her move rubs move fasters that I can´t even stand, feeling her thighs still dressed give me so good sensation:´´

 **´´AAAAH….SOUTA…AAAA…YOUR TAIL IS PULSING….AAAH´´**

´´MADOKA…AAAH…YOU´RE SITTING ON HER….AAAAH….SO GOOD´´

 **´´IS TINKLE IN MY CROTCH….AAAAH….AND BETWEEN MY BUTTOCKS….AAAAAH´´**

´´MADOKA…AAAH…SO GOOD FLOATING YOUR PANTIES AND YOUR THIGHS…AAAH´´

 **´´SOUTA…SOUTA…YOUR TAIL…AAAH…ON ME….´´**

´´Madoka release on her hand to put my tail between her crotch:´´

 **´´SOUTA…RAISED A LITTLE YOUR WAIST…THAT IS….AAAAH´´**

´´MADOKA…MADOKA…IS SO WARM….EAAAK´´

 **´´AAAH…I´M SO HAPPY TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY…WITH YOU…AAAAH…SLURP´´**

´´MADOKA…SLURP…AAAH…NGHHH…YOU LIKE BE ON TOP….SLURP…SLURP´´

 **´´SOUTA…AAAAH…JUST BECAUSE IS YOU….SLURP…SLURP´´**

´´I feel Madoka waist swing as a piston makes my hips press on the bed, she looks delicate but she is strong: ´´

 **´´SOU-CHAN…AAAH…I WILL SAY EMBARRASSED STUFF…SLURP…SLURP´´**

´´GO AHEAD…AAAAH´´

 **´´I LOVE YOUR TAIL INSIDE ME….AAAAH….SOUTA…AAAH´´**

´´´MADOKAAA….YOUR INTERIOR IS SO TIGHT….IS ADORABLE´´

 **´´ YOUR SCALES…AAAH…ITCHING ME…AAAH´´**

´´AAAH…YOUR NECTAR….IS HOT…AAAH´´

 **´´SOUTA…I…I…FINISHING!´´**

´´MADOKA…YOUR WAIST…AAAAH´´

 **´´Is so embarrassed but I end up wetting Souta hips with my nectar:´´**

´´Haaa…Madoka…I already sleep with goddess before but you´re….MHH´´

 **´´SLURP…Souta…don't compared my skill…slurp…slurp…´´**

´´True…slurp…you´re unique…slurp´´

´´After kissing for a long, we could talk properly:´´

´´Ah! Do you mean you´re pregnant now? ´´

 **´´ Hehe, Souta I won´t make a system so delicate, look to the floor´´**

´´Oh, a blue circle around the bed, I thought it was decoration…´´

 **´´As long we embrace each other this will create a children´´-** hug La Pucelle from behind around her hips.

´´So, where is our kid? ´´

 **´´Oh, sorry we had to wait a year inside this island to finally we make children´´**

´´ I see, but in that case, we didn´t need to had doing this…now´´

 **´´Hehe, I leave my enthusiasm control me´´**

´´Oh, this actually lucky mine…´´

 **´´Souta, remember I say you could meet your previous companions, you can bring them here´´**

´´Really? Oh, but the time I spend far away´

 **´´Don´t worry, the time of their world pass slower, on Tsushima is just been two months´´**

´´So, I can meet Teruhi and Kano! Oh…´´-embarrassed. - ´´If they know how much girls I did…´´

 **´´Hehe, go talk with them first. I will wait you on Koyuki´´**

´´I should feel ashamed but I couldn´t reject Madoka affection after all, and about the other girls, I hope I doesn´t bring problems to them: ´´

On Tsushima Island, a golem was raising woods to make the roof of a house:

´´Thanks Highness Teruhi, forgive me a place to live´´- a young woman.

 **´´I´m glad of help, actually this island had more space now´´-** Teruhi using light clothes accompany by Kano, few hours until the sunset, they went to their residence, saluting the woman their encounter of their way. A couple of hours later:

 _´´TERUHI…TERUHI…TERUHI…´´_

 **´´KANO…KANO…YOUR HIPS ARE ON SHAPE AS USUAL….AAAAH´´**

 _´´YOU COMPLIMENT ME…AAAAH´´_

 **´´After Souta leave, Kano and I spend enjoying our bodies, that night I know how good is embrace a pretty woman but also because we are each other links to the female knight:´´**

 _´´Teruhi, is this enough for today?´´_

 **´´Sure Kano, you can back to your room´´´**

´´With your excuse´´

 **´´She is been stoic as usual but during that time she was for expressive, the time will make me forgot about Souta even though I don´t want to´´- talk before sleep.**

Heard knocks of the doors:

 **´´Who could be this hour? Bah, actually still early** ´´- with bad humor she stands.

´´I should wait until morning…´´- a voice behind the door.

Teruhi recognized it, open the door with a Slam, and glare with shocked the person in her front:

´´Ah! Nice to meet you again, Teruhi, I just…´´- before La Pucelle could finish, Teruhi grabs her and yank to the inside the room.

She gropes La Pucelle body, touching her face, the chest and hugging her tightly passing her hands on the back:

´´I know is hard to believe I´m here, but…´´

 **´´Wait…´´-** Teruhi takes a bell and makes it sound, while she waits she didn´t look to the knight.

´´Teruhi, I…´´

 **´´Quite!`´-** clenched her teeth's, minute after.

 _´´Teruhi, any problem…Oh?_ ´´- Kano see La Pucelle, astonished.

 **´´She is here, right? ´´**

 _´´Yes, she is here!_ ´´- Kano jump to hug La Pucelle from behind.

´´I told you, eh?´´-see Teruhi hugging her by the Front.

 **´´You´re not an illusion, this could the greatest night since that one** ´´- her lips curve like holding tears.

´´Teruhi, Kano, I want to talk with you…´´

After all, they knees:

 **´´You had lucky, Souta, for more time I end up forgotten you´´**

´´Eh? After I leave a gift for you´´

 **´´I admit will be hard. Since I using this power, the island becomes less populated to the point the only woman stay, even my father leave´´**

´´ I see, Da Vinci power had an issue. Uhm, can I bring you two to a certain place?´´

The girls accept, at the moment after:

 _´´This is a beautiful place, Souta´´-_

 **´´So unusual you have been surprised by a beauty of a place, Kano´´-** Teruhi also impressed

´´Good you like, this beach is a gift from my very dear goddess, and I also had a good time with my previous comrades´´

 **´´So, what´s your real intentions, Souta´´-** crossing her arms with a severe tone.

´´I think we could spend time together…I know it sounds selfish´´

 **´´Sure it is, after all, I had an island to govern´´-** avert her face **\- ´´But if you give me another reason, and maybe I considered it´´**

Kano seeing that the knight was hiding something, she approached at her:

 _´´Souta, we love you so been fully honest with us…´´_

´´Ah, well, on this place, we could have…children´´

Teruhi turn repentantly:

 **´´That´s possible here between woman? ´´-** after the shout, she coughs to talk more decently- **´´ actually, that make even harder I reconsidered it´´**

 _´´Teruhi tone is not honest:´´-_ Kano smiling.

´´I see, even though years here is just hours in Tsushima…´´- whispering, but Teruhi looks at her, get near of few distances.

 **´´Is that true? ´´**

´´Oh, I didn´t expect you heard but is true…´´

Teruhi look to the floor and caressing La Pucelle chest:´´

 **´´So let´s repopulate this place!´´-** smirking.

´´Teruhi?´´

 **´´Don´t make me repeat, your offer is tentative and make children with you is even better than on my dreams´´**

´´B-but only us?´´

 **´´Kano will also be part, right?´´**

Kano stoic expression change for a very open smile:

 _´´Yes´´´_

´´Not only that! We can´t make enough children alone, I think´´

The Highness looks at her seriously.

 **´´How many concubines we will have?´´**

´´Ah, Teruhi this is becoming complicated… you mean we?´´

 **´´Of course, we will share them….´´**

Kano put her arms around La Pucelle hips:

 _´´I´m so happy that I don´t have worlds´´_

´´Kano….EAAAK´´

The Highness push her body on the knight:

Let's repeat your last day on Tsushima…´´- grinning.

´´Won´t you prefer to do it one and one?´´

 _´´Souta, Highness and I had been doing this, and we´re better now…´´-_ sayings on her ears.

´´Eaak, what I transform you two? ´´

After spending the afternoon of this world, embracing each other, the three girls were naked, La Pucelle and Kano were sleeping, Teruhi stays awake a bit more:

 **´´Where is the branch I should rest tonight, is far ahead beyond the mountains, it´s so long very long´´-** singing in a very low voice while caressing her lover face, pressing the knight head on her chest and sleep.

During a dream, Teruhi sees someone apparently an experienced warrior with a scare on the face, she shakes seeing herself be effectuated to it, even after her island been to destroy, her trembles wake up La Pucelle:

´´Teruhi, are you having a nightmare?´´

 **´´Souta…probably, like a different history I will have to fall for someone ugly…´´-**

´´Umh…lucky of mine I was there first…´´- giggle.

 **´´Hehe, true** ´´- Teruhi embrace La Pucelle again and back to sleep.

An hour later, Kano hugging the knight from behind is the one who trembles:

´´Kano, any issue? ´´

 _´´Aaah…is just I had a view…that to the save Teruhi…I´ll had to hurt her…´´_

´´I see…good you two had a better relationship now´´

Kano smiling, nods, and back to rest her face on the knight body:

In the next morning, the trio visit Toibarai:

´´We accept your offer, Highness Teruhi, and Souta´´- Tatsu with five women that make part of the diving's that intercept the Mongols.

´´Isn´t the best Souta? Those brave women want to be part of our life?´´- the highness grinning.

´´Mmh, this is so embarrassed, even though I´m also excited´´

´´Sou-chan, can I bring him?´´- Sana showing her cat.

´´Sure, actually that island had been animals´´´- then whispers- ´´Still not a substituted to Fou´´

Back the Island, Madoka presenting herself to the group, Teruhi give her thanks to the goddess accepting without issue that she is also will be part of their lives:

´´We spend months to get familiarity we each other, and a day I was invited by Tatsu to her new room who actually imitate the ones of Tsushima:´´

´´Oh Souta, glad you came, will be shameful if you didn´t´´- says Tatsu in her most suggest tone.

´´Sou-chan, Tatsu-nee told me I can join´´- Sana in her side.

´´Both girls were kneeling in the floor, Tatsu only wearing her usual clothes but nothing under where I could notice her cleavage, Sana was similar: ´´

´´You both were feeling this for me since that time, right? ´´

´´Oh, which time was honestly was just a superficial attraction, now I really want to feel your body´´- Tatsu approaching of the knight.

 _´´Agree, though you´re the first I fell this way´´-_ Sana fallowing her.

´´Oh, so is lucky mine…´´- the knight approached at them.

´´Let´s begging Souta…-´´- Tatsu see her companion nervous- ´´Sana, observe us first before you participated´´

 _´´Grrr…understood´´-_ Sana pouting

´´You two already see me and Teruhi doing it,…CHURK…CHURK…CHURK´´

´´CHURK…SOUTA…AAAH…CHURK…IS MORE FUN DO IT…CHURK´´

´´Tatsu is a bit inexperienced on kiss but she had so long breath for been diving that our mouth get connected for long minutes, her skin is so pretty and even I don´t have a preference for their colors, is give me an exciting sensation embrace a woman of this tones:´´

´´IMPRESSED…AAAAH….SOUTA…AAAH…THAT´S WHY LADY TERUHI LIKE YOU MUCH…AAAH´´

´´TATSU…EAAAK…MY TAIL…YOU´RE PULLING HER SO MUCH….EAAAK´´

´´I LIKE…AAAAAH….BE ON OFFENSIVE´´

´´Tatsu-nee looks she is having so much joying with Sou-chan above her´´- pouting and whispering, Tatsu notice her.

´´AAAH…SANA, KISS SOUTA…AAAAH…GIVE HER SPACE´´

´´EAAAK…THIS WAY…CHURK…SANA…CHURK…NGHHH…´´

´´CHURK…THIS IS A KISS…CHURK…SO WARMTH´´

´´While my hips still push my tails inside Tatsu, I was kissing Sana:´´

´´SOU-CHAN….CHURK…I NOT A GOOD KISSER…CHURK´´´

´´EAAK…DON´T MIND…YOU´RE CUTE…CHURK..´´

´´I WANT MORE…CHURK…SOU-CHAN´´- Sana raising a little her skirt.

´´LET ME FINISH FIRST…AAAAH…´´- Tatsu takes distance.

´´Tatsu-nee, your expression looks so happy´´

´´Is great, Souta, I´ll be happy to have a daughter with you, your turn Sana´´

´´Aaah, I see she still nervous, isn´t it better to wait?´´

´´Sou-chan, I really want to be embraced, is just…

´´So I help you…´´- the older woman with a marvelous expression.

´´So Tatsu put herself on Sana top resting their waist on each other creating a beautiful view:´´

´´Sana, if you want to something on my body, just do it´´

´´Understood, Tatsu-nee…´´

´´Oooh, your thighs spreading this way are so tentative´´- La Pucelle covering her face.

´´Souta, put your tail between us…´´- Tatsu raising a bit her hips.

´´Sou-chan, I am confident now…´´

´´Sana, Tatsu…I do my best….EAAK…YOUR BOTH THIGHT PRESSING HER…AAAAH´´

´´AAAH…SOUTA…YOUR SCALE TINKLE…AAAH´´

´´SOU-CHAN…SOU-CHAN…TATSU-NEE,CHURK….´´

´´NICE…SANA…CHURK…KISS ME IF YOU WANT…CHURK´´

´´Tatsu body on shape make so an intensive sensation pressing against Sana soft body, my hips swings for long minutes while their sap drenched my tail´´

´´SOUTA…AAAAH´´´

´´SOU-CHAN….AAAH

´´EAAK…You two were delicious…aaah´´- panting.

 **´´Good you three enjoying each other…´´-**

´´Eh? Teruhi!´´

The Highness was visibly annoyed.

´´Highness Teruhi, don´t be mad with Souta, since…´´

 **´´I´m not mad because she embraces you, I´m annoyed because I wasn´t participated´´**

Moreover, yanking a thread around her chest, Teruhi clothes falls:

 **´´Remember, you´re all my concubines too´´-** with an imposing expression.

 _´´So, Teruhi, Souta and the diving girls spend the rest of the day lusting on each other, on this time I was leaving behind but knowing that I´m still the one that Teruhi and Souta embrace more:´´-_ Kano writing a diary. ´´ _The next days new Souta acquaintance appears:´´_

´´Ah, Sayuki…and the other girls I get closer on my last mission´´

´´Haha, LP you using euphemism to refer the girls you sleep´´- Sayuki accompanies by all the girls La Pucelle embrace during the previous world.

´´I know, since Chaldea, I wasn't surrendered by so many girls that I had this relationship…´´

´´You goddess Madoka told us about this place, our body's won´t age here so we accept the offer but as you can see, someone has preferred to stay´´- Asahi moving her hair.

´´Tsk, we´re really here´´- Sarina grunting.

´´Hehe, even though you were the first who accept the offer´´- Shioi now with a new haircut

 **´´So Souta, are those new concubines?´´-**

´´Teruhi, these girls are my companions from…´´- see Mikari advancing to Teruhi.

 _´´I see, you´re the Queen that Sou-chan is been engaged_ ´´- sounding intimidating.[

 **´´More than that, I'm head of all girls here, Souta concubines are mine too** ´´-Teruhi sounding imposing

 _´´Ara, do you think you can praise her more than me?´´-_

 **´´Sure, I'd been doing with her for more time´´-** their face was near to each other.

´´Please, you two…´´- then La Pucelle sees the two girls approaching and grabbing and side of her hand.

 **´´Let´s proof´´-** both saying this, take the knight to a room.

´´Kekeke, this place will be funny´´ - Alice laughing

In a room:

 _´´SOU-CHAN….AAAH…YOU NASTY…AAAH´´_

 _´´HAAA…ORA, MIKARI, ALREADY LOSING YOUR WAY…HAAA´´_

´´TERUHI….MIKARI…EEAAK´´

´´We are in a similar position that I previously did with Tatsu and Sana, but with Mikari on top pressing her crotch against Teruhi one with my tail between them:´´

 _´´AAAH…SOU-CHAN….YOU SWIN SO BETTER NOW…AAAAH…CHURK´´_

 **´´CHURK…YOUR LIPS ARE TASTY, MIKARI…CHURK´´**

´´I not sure who win, but Teruhi and Mikari get along quickly:´´

The months pass, and a couple of year goes by:

´´Everybody, welcome to the first Festival of Chaldea Odyssey Family!´´- Nijimi using a Loudspeaker.

Girls of the different sizes and color running around an event create for them, one of them, with long hair and colorful eyes run to hug one of her progenitors:

´´Teru- Mom…´´

 **´´Ora. Sara, are you enjoying this party?´´-**

´´A lot, this was more than my dreams´´

The knight approaching with Kano:

´´Their look so similar…´´

 _´´I agree, Souta´´_

 **´´Sara, how about you enjoying time with Souta-mom? ´´**

´´No way…´´- hugging closely her mother.

 _´´Hehe, I think she is similar of you, Souta, of how she had fun with Teruhi´´-_ giggling, then she feel someone grabbing by her hips.´

´´Kano-mom, let´s take a photo there!´´- another girl with a fang.

 _´´Ah, sure Lara´´_

Seeing the women spending time with their daughter, La Pucelle just stay watching them:

 **´´Are you happy with this? ´´-**

´´Madoka, more than I could expect, knowing it if wasn´t for you I won´t be here´´

 **´´Same for me, now I had more people to help me and specially one to make me happy´´**

´´I hope other place could be like this…´´

´´They will be, tomorrow if their graduation´´

A dozen of girls with traces similar of Madoka approaching.

 **´´Let´s give them the best life we can´´**

´´With you all, is guaranteed´´- La Pucelle pulling Madoka by the hand, went reunited with their daughters.

FIN.


End file.
